Doble golpe de nieve
by Lady Rain of the Crystal Roses
Summary: Después de la serie de delitos del Príncipe Hans durante su estadía en Arendelle, y la reina Elsa, una de sus víctimas, recibió un golpe que cambiará su vida, o más bien doble. A partir de ese momento la familia real vivirá momentos llenos de acción, magia, tristeza, unión... Mientras bajo Arendelle duerme una amenaza. *Inspirado en las historias de Madame Purple*
1. Baja acción

Capítulo 1: "Baja acción"

 **Buenas, noches usuarios en Fanfiction, este es el primer caítulo del primer fanfic que publico aquí los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Walt Disney y algunos OC son de la escritora Madame Purple, ya que fue su historia "El amor de una madre" que lo inspiró, es algo similar sólo que aquí multipliqué una variable por dos ;)**

 **Disfruten esta historia, si se parece en algo a otro fanfic de por aquí me avisan, por que odio que sucedan copias y plagios y sé que por aquí no es muy bien visto eso.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER UNA ESCENA UN POCO SUBIDA DE TONO Y TE HARÁ ODIAR MÁS A HANS DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO LA PELÍCULA.**

* * *

Después del ataque al castillo de la reina de las nieves y encerrarla en el calabozo, después de un rato alguien entró a los calabozos Hans el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, lucía molesto, ya que la reina Elsa hizo que se truncaran sus planes para poder ser rey.

─ ¡Este frío, es cada vez peor cada minuto! ─decía Hans frotándose las manos para entrar en calor─ ¡Todo por culpa de esa reinita y su hermanita que va de estúpida tras de ella!

Por un momento Hans pensó que la reina había despertado, pero sólo se movió un poco, pero se le había caído la cobija que la cubría y de le desacomodó el vestido enseñando de más y en los ojos de Hans se encendió un brillo siniestro.

"Bueno ya que este frío es insoportable, y tal vez esa frazada no sea suficiente para mantener en calor a la reina, tal vez ella y yo podamos calentarnos". Pensaba Hans y luego procedió a abrir la puerta del calabozo de Elsa, por un momento dudó de lo que iba a hacer pero un destello de uno de momentos en los que era humillado por sus hermanos vino a su mente:

─ "Hans tú nunca serás rey".─ le decía Linus el príncipe número cinco de las Islas del sur.

─ "Ni siquiera casándote con una princesa de otro reino, eres tan feo como una mula que ni ninguna chica se fijará en ti." ─dijo Rudi.

─ "No se atreverá, el maricón, es un cobarde" ─ decía Runo.

─ "Pero están muy equivocados ya lo verán"─ les respondía Hans en su mente.

Después de que desapareció esa laguna mental de su cabeza procedió, a quitarse la chaqueta y a desvestirse a sí mismo y a la chica que estaba inconsciente, comenzó a acariciarla, luego a besarla y después ya fue más lejos; mientras tanto Hans se la pasaba "de lo lindo", en la cara de Elsa se veía una mueca de dolor, luego llegó el momento culminante y el pelirrojo "lo dejo ir", ya después se vistió y acomodó la ropa y la frazada que cubrían a la reina e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

─Bueno, después de todo ya no siento tanto frío, espero que lo hayas disfrutado Elsa, porque esa fue tu primera y última vez.─ decía burlonamente Hans.─ A menos que vuelva al plan original… sólo que con algunas modificaciones.─ decía Hans con un tono siniestro.

Un rato después Elsa despertó con dolor de cabeza con un zumbido en su cabeza que la hacía sentir algo mareada y con un gran dolor de la cintura para bajo.

─Qué pasó, ¿en dónde estoy?─ luego miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el calabozo, y luego miró hacia la venta y vio el invierno eterno que había ocasionado.─ Ay no, ¿qué fue lo que hice?─ se decía a sí misma.

Luego se oyó que se abría la puerta, y era Hans con su máscara de príncipe encantador.

─Majestad.─ dijo Hans

─ ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Soy un peligro para Arendelle…

Y después de esa conversación en vano con la Reina Elsa de devolver el verano, se fue al salón del trono y estuvo contemplándolo e imaginando como seria su vida cuando se convirtiera en rey y tendría a una reina a quien dominar a su lado.

─ "Bien primero hay hacer el plan B…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los dignatarios.

─Príncipe Hans hay que reunirnos en la biblioteca─ le decía un dignatario de cabello alborotado y gordo.

─ Claro excelencia.

Ya ahí reunidos en la biblioteca y después de una hora de estar discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el invierno eterno y aguantar las quejas de Weselton de su artritis, que tenía calambres, le dolía el trasero y que el frío era insoportable y bla bla bla y bla…

─La princesa Anna no ha venido de las montañas, iré a buscarla.

─Sin la princesa, solo Arendelle solo tendrá a usted.

Y en eso fueron interrumpidos por Kai con la princesa Anna semicongelada y el cabello blanco.

─Príncipe Hans.

─Anna, estas congelada.

─Hans tienes que besarme, ¡ahora!

─Wow tranquila.

─Les daremos un poco de privacidad.─ dijo una de las sirvientas.

Y todos los que estaban en la habitación se retiraron dejando solos a Anna y a Hans.

Y después de que Anna le contara a Hans de que Elsa le había congelado el corazón y que con sólo un beso de amor verdadero se salvaría, pero cuando Hans estaba a unos pocos centímetros de besarla se apartó y le reveló todo su plan original para poder ser rey, casarse con una princesa heredera, e idear un accidente para Elsa, y por un último dejó sola a Anna encerrándola en la habitación congelándose.

Posteriormente fue con los dignatarios con el cuento de que había dicho sus votos matrimoniales con Anna y que luego murió congelada en sus brazos, y que iba a condenar a la reina Elsa por traición. Después se dirigía a los calabozos, acompañado por guardias, pero tenían dificultad para abrir la puerta ya que se encontraba congelada. Ya después de unos forcejeos y unos jaloneos lograron abrir la puerta pero al abrirla, lo que vio Hans no le agradó para nada, la reina había congelado el calabozo rompió la pared y logró escapar.

─ "Ahora por culpa de ese monstruo tendré que idear un plan "C".─ pensaba Hans mirando con furia el agujero en la pared.

Mientras tanto Anna esta moribunda muriéndose de frío, y Olaf la abre la puerta, enciende la chimenea para que Anna entre en calor, le explica lo que es el amor, le hace entender que Kristoff lo amaba de verdad, trataron de escapar del castillo para ir en busca de Kristoff, él mientras tanto estaba cruzando los fiordos como apestoso y valiente rey de los renos para ir en busca de su amada.

Mientras tanto Hans fue en busca de Elsa y traía consigo su espada, para decapitar al "gélido monstruo" y acabar de una vez por todas con ese infernal invierno.

─ Elsa de esto no puedes escapar.

─Sólo cuida de mi hermana.

─ ¿Tu hermana?, Anna regreso de las montañas débil y helada, dijo que le congelaste el corazón.

─ ¡¿Ehh?! No…

─Ella ya no existe por tu culpa.

Y Elsa cayó desplomada al suelo llorando por la supuesta pérdida de su hermana, y los copos de nieve que caían quedaron suspendidos en el aire, como si hasta el tiempo también hubiera sido congelado.

─Hubiera sido lindo gobernar a tu lado linda, pero sólo asesinándote, seré el héroe que traiga de vuelta el verano a Arendelle, y… ¡Oh!, gracias por hacerme pasar un grato rato en los calabozos.─ le decía Hans a Elsa burlonamente, pero está sumida en medio de su dolor no lo escuchó. E inmediatamente Hans sacó su espada para asesinar a la reina, y ya después sucedió todo lo que todos conocemos, Anna evitó que Hans decapitara a su hermana, Anna muere congelada y resucita gracias al acto de amor verdadero, y Elsa se dio cuenta de que el amor descongela y logra descongelar su reino. Las hermanas se reúnen, Anna con golpiza en la cara a Hans que lo tira al agua…

* * *

Y después de que al príncipe lo hayan mandado de regreso a un barco a las Islas del Sur y le cayera una cubeta de madera en la cabeza, estaba furioso su plan no habían funcionado como lo planeaba, y todo por esa princesita Anna que interpuso entre su peligrosamente afilada espada y Elsa. Y ahora iba ser mandado de regreso a su reino de origen para volver a ver a sus nefastos hermanos, y al volver a sufrir por sus humillaciones y burlas.

─ "¡Debí haber asesinado a esa estúpida pelirroja cuando tuve la oportunidad!, pero al menos mi único consuelo es que le quité su castidad a esa perra de hielo, ¡ja!, al parecer la miserable era virgen, vaya desagradable sorpresa se llevaran su futuro esposo y ella en su noche de bodas… Espera un momento, ¿quién se atrevería a casarse con semejante monstruo?". ─pensaba Hans en su miserable camarote mientras recordaba con una siniestra y cínica sonrisa el momento es que abusó de la reina de las nieves.

* * *

En cuanto el barco llegó a tierra firme, unos guardias junto con el dignatario de acento francés que lo trajo a su país natal: bajaron al pelirrojo bruscamente del barco y lo tenían esposado. Los guardias se detuvieron en la puerta de la oficina del rey de las Islas del Sur y padre de Hans, el único que entró fue el dignatario francés y Hans se quedó en frente de la puerta esperando con los guardias que lo escoltaban. Esos dos minutos de espera se le hicieron eternos, ya se imaginaba la furia de su padre y el regaño que le esperaba… bueno eso lo podía soportar ya estaba acostumbrado a sus regaños e incluso, durante su infancia cuando era humillado y maltratado por sus hermanos, en especial por Ruda, Rino, Linus, él no hacía nada al respecto, al contrario al pobre lo regañaban y su padre le hacía entender que la culpa era de él, por ser el menor, y por lo tanto lo consideraba débil, y la debilidad era algo que odiaba su padre. Pero no podía soportar cómo reaccionaría su madre cuando se enterara de lo que hizo en Arendelle, él era el consentido de su madre.

Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas del estudio del rey, Hans fue metido con brusquedad a la habitación por los escoltas y se retiraron.

─ ¡Oigan no traten así a mi hijo, tenga más cuidado abusivos!─ dijo la madre de Hans, la reina Gjerta.

─No lo defiendas Gjerta, de tanto que lo sobreproteges, cree que puede salirse con la suya a cualquier lugar a donde vaya.

─Tu ni te hagas el muy santo, si cuando veias que los gemelos lo golpeaban tu hasta los alentabas a que le hicieran más daño.

─Ellos sólo le enseñaban que debe ser más fuerte y que no debe dejarse de los demás y…

─Majestades, perdón por interrumpir su discusión, pero vine aquí para informarles del comportamiento de su hijo durante su estadía en Arendelle, ya que traicionó a la corona y estuvo a punto de cometer regicidio…

─No puedo creer que mi Hansy haya sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad.─ decía la madre de Hans incrédula y con las manos en el pecho.

─Majestad, siento decirlo pero créalo, hasta hubo testigos. Y espero que le den un merecido castigo a su hijo majestades por tan… degradante actitud.

─No se preocupe excelencia, ya tomaré medidas, y le mandaré una disculpa a la reina Elsa, por la reprobable actitud de mi hijo menor. Y en compensación le ayudaré a la monarca de Arendelle en la pérdida de las cosechas en su reino por el invierno eterno.

─Gracias por su atención, majestades me retiro.─ Y el dignatario abandonó la habitación para ir a su barco y regresar a su país de origen.

─ ¡ASÍ ES COMO TE COMPORTAS EN OTRO REINO VECINO Y ABUSAS DE NUESTRA CONFIANZA!, Pudiste meternos en graves problemas jovencito, por suerte la reina Elsa tuvo compasión en ti y no te mando a ejecutar, ya que un intento de asesinato es muy penado y se paga con pena de muerte.─ de decía su padre el rey Caleb

─Ay hijo no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo de tan grave magnitud, teníamos confianza en ti de ibas a comportarte y nos sales con esto.

─Esto no me hubiera pasado de no ser por esa…

─Ahora no vayas a estar echándole la culpa a gente inocente por tus tonterías. Y tu castigo por semejante crimen va ser la pérdida de tu título.

─Pero… ¡Papá!...

─Nada de reclamos y aparte de eso serás rebajado a sirviente y harás lo trabajos pesados en el palacio. Y comienza ahora limpiando los establos. Guardias llévenselo a que cumpla sus deberes.

Y Hans fue escoltado por los guardias hacia los establos limpiado excremento de caballo y alimentándolos con heno.

Y volviendo a la oficina del rey…

─No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con él.

─ Gjerta, debes entender que nuestro hijo debe enfrentas las consecuencias de sus actos hay que ser justos, y también me duele tener que quitarle su título pero así va aprender su lección, ya ha caído demasiado bajo.

─ Creo que tienes razón, Hansy es brillante, pero lástima que esta tan obsesionado con la idea de ser rey y hasta haya llegado a ese extremo de asesinar a alguien inocente.

─ Lo hago por el bien de nuestro hijo.

Y ambos reyes salieron cabizbajos del estudio, preguntándose en que habrán hecho mal en la crianza de su hijo menor para que haya hecho algo así de tal magnitud. Y eso que no aún no se han enterado del otro crimen tan bajo y ruin que cometió en el calabozo aprovechándose de una mujer indefensa.

* * *

 **Gracias por su atención hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	2. Tormentosas pesadillas

Capítulo 2: "Tormentosas pesadillas"

 **Buenas días tardes, noches, ya he vuelto, hubiera actualizado desde hace días pero tuve "dificultades técnicas" , y hay cierta simbología por aquí:**

 **\\\\-/ inicio-fin de sueños. *-*: son indicaciones extra**

 **miryamjj: bueno en este capítulo ya se verán las consecuencias y el punto de vista de Elsa después de lo sucedido durante los calabozos y gracias por ser el primer review ;)**

 **Y por cierto para hacer este fic tambien me inspiré en Talía, Sol y Luna de Giambattista Basile**

* * *

Mientras en Arendelle, después de que las hermanas se reunieron y prometieron a partir de ese día ya jamás cerrar las puertas y mantenerlas siempre abiertas. Las cosas habías mejorado bastante desde el deshielo:

Arendelle ya tenía varios socios comerciales, la economía estaba despegando, y a pesar de que se había dañado una considerable parte de las cosechas por el inesperado invierno, pero gracias al rey Caleb que ofreció su ayuda como disculpa por la actitud de su hijo la situación no pasó a mayores, pero sobre todo Elsa y Anna se habían vuelto tan unidas como cuando ellas eran niñas y se había restaurado su relación de hermanas; aunque de vez en cuando peleaban por cosas insignificantes, sin embargo eso era algo común en todas las hermanas, en fin podría decirse que todo iba de maravilla.

Pero en los últimos días había algo que atormentaba las noches de ensueño de Elsa:

 _\\\ Estaba todo en penumbra, todo era negro, se escucharon llaves que abrían una puerta; entre la oscuridad se podía distinguir una figura, era un hombre pelirrojo y atractivo, pero había un brillo siniestro y lujurioso en su mirada, el cerró la puerta._

 _E inmediato sintió un frio que la envolvía y caricias por todo su cuerpo, al no estar acostumbrada al contacto físico, ella sintió pánico y quería evitar que esto continuara, defenderse, salir de ahí y regresar a su magnífico y solitario palacio de hielo, pero no podía; sin embargo otra parte de ella no quería impedir esto y se dejaba llevar por la sensación. Luego sintió un peso encima de ella acompañado de un dolor desgarrador entre sus piernas, el intenso dolor persistió hasta que una sensación cálida la invadió y pudo distinguir perfectamente un rostro en medio del éxtasis enfocado en sus sensaciones por el frenesí del momento… El príncipe Hans…/_

Y Elsa despertó agitada y con el corazón acelerado al borde de una taquicardia, ese sueño se había sentido tan real, como si realmente hubiera sucedido. Pero, ¿por qué había soñado con Hans haciéndole semejante cosa? Bien pudo haber sido un sueño húmedo, pero… ¡¿Por qué con el ex-prometido de su hermana y quien trató de asesinarla?!

─ "Cálmate Elsa solo fue un sueño, y en los sueños pasan cosas raras y extrañas, pero porque se sintió tan real, y porque de todos los hombres del mundo, ¡¿tenía que ser Hans!? espera pasaste 13 años encerrada en tu habitación y no conocías a casi nadie, debe ser una mala pasada de mi mente, son sólo sueños y no siempre puedes controlar lo que sueñas". Se decía Elsa a sí misma en su mente.

Después de la pesadilla ya no volvió a dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido en el sueño, y preguntándose porque rayos había soñado con Hans haciendo cosa tan indebida, pero lo único que la tranquilizó fue que lo que sueñas no se puede escoger, simplemente la mente escoge recuerdos al azar, distorsionándolos hasta convertirlos en pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa no sabía si contarle ese sueño a Anna o no, porque ella es muy impredecible, y armaría todo un escándalo o tal vez se lo cuente a alguien más, o se lo tome a mal, confiaba en ella, pero ella no quería que la juzgara de pervertida, por no mencionar otra palabra más fuerte.

Y luego observó una pila de cuadernos sobre una mesa, y recordó un consejo que le había dado su madre durante su encierro cuando tenía una pesadilla:

 _*Inicio de flashback*_

 _Una joven Elsa de 11 años dormía plácidamente, hasta que despertó repentinamente gritando de miedo. Había sido atacada de nuevo por otra espantosa pesadilla, ese sueño recurrente donde Anna moría congelada a causa suya la atormentaba, desde ese fatídico día, pero cada vez que lo soñaba era peor._

─ _Elsa, mi cielo, ¿qué pasó?, que gritaste muy fuerte, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?─ le decía su madre la reina Id un cariñosamente, se había percatado de los gritos de su hija y entro corriendo a su habitación, para ver qué pasaba._

─ _A-A- Anna, eeestattava, f-ff fue mi culpa.─ decía Elsa llorando a su madre, apenas podía hablar por el llanto y se le dificultaba respirar._

─ _Cálmate, corazón, respira profundo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.─ le dijo Idun a su hija agarrándola del hombro._

 _Elsa la obedeció ya un poco más calmada le contó su pesadilla._

─ _Soñé que Anna había muerto por mi culpa y que ella era una estatua de hielo. Ya es la 3ra vez en el mes que lo vuelvo soñar.─ le contaba Elsa a su madre, mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por su cara._

─ _Cariño, sólo fue un sueño, es ya pasó y por suerte no paso a mayores, no llores.─ le decía su madre mientras le da un pañuelo para que limpie las lágrimas.─ Aunque me preocupa que despiertes gritando en las noches, ya está pasando muy seguido.─ decía Idun mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera resolver el problema de su hija.─ Mmm… ya sé, espera un momento Elsa.─ e Idun salió de la habitación de su hija e inmediatamente vino acompañada con Gerda con una charola de té de manzanilla y traía una libreta tamaño francesa bajo el brazo.─ Disculpa Gerda por despertarte a altas horas de la noche, ya puedes retirarte._

─ _No es una molestia majestad, estoy aquí para servirle buenas noches alteza.─ le respondió Gerda a la entonces reina y salió del cuarto dando una reverencia._

─ _Toma un poco de té de manzanilla para que te relajes.─ le dice Idun a su hija ofreciendo el té a Elsa y esta agarra la taza y toma un sorbo.─ Ten este diario, planeaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero debido a la circunstancia, le lo doy ahora, es para que escribas todo lo que atormenta, te tiene intranquila, cuando tengas una pesadilla escríbelo aquí; aparte de que escribir es una buena terapia y es una gran manera de desahogarse.─ le dice Idun dándole una libreta tamaño francesa, color celeste y con el nombre de Elsa con letras blancas y estilizadas y con algunos adornos lilas._

─ _Gracias mamá.─ dice Elsa abrazando a su madre._

 _*Fin de Flashback*_

En efecto ese consejo que le había dado su madre, le había funcionado, aunque las pesadillas seguían atacando, pero eso sí desde que había comenzado a escribir ya no la asustaban tanto sus pesadillas y se relajaba al hacerlo, era como si al escribir el lápiz borrara aquellos demonios en su mente que tanto la aquejaban. Aunque se preguntaba:

─ "Eso es, escribir un diario, si escribo mi pesadilla me podré sentir mejor y ya no voy a pensar tanto en ella". ─pensaba Elsa.

Y se levantó de la cama para agarrar una libreta y una pluma y empezó a escribir su pesadilla detalladamente*, e imaginando como si se la estuviera contando a alguien. Cuando ya terminó de escribir ya se sentía más tranquila y ya no pensó tanto en ello.

─ "Vaya, realmente esto funciona, me pregunto porque habré dejado de hacerlo hace dos años". Pensaba Elsa y se arregló, para bajar a desayunar.

Bajó y ahí estaban en la mesa Anna, Olaf y Kristoff quien de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir en el palacio y hace no mucho que inició su noviazgo con Anna; Elsa había, aprobado su relación, no solamente porque ya tenía más de 24 horas de haber conocido a Anna, sino porque había demostrado ser un buen chico y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hermana y hablando de Kristoff, Elsa había inventado el título de "Maestro recolector de hielo de Arendelle" para otórgaselo a él, como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su hermana en su travesía y reponer el trineo que su charlatana hermanita le prometió.

─ ¿Y cómo va la cosecha de hielo, Christopher?─ le pregunta Elsa a Kristoff tratando de romper el hielo y al notarlo un poco callado y serio.

─ Todo esta e-excelente majestad, la producción de hielo ha aumentado a comparación del mes pasado, y majestad, es Kristoff, no Christopher.

─Ups, disculpa es que, como suena parecido Christopher y Kristoff me confundí. ─ respondía Elsa un poco avergonzada.─ Pero no tienes que decirme majestad, simplemente llámame Elsa, eres casi de la familia, y relájate no muerdo.

─ De acuerdo Rei… E-Elsa.─ dijo con algo de timidez el rubio.

─Mucho mejor y, ¿podrían contarme exactamente cómo se conocieron?

─Bien, todo comenzó mientras yo estaba en la montaña y de pronto noté una tormenta, parecía que algo sobrenatural la había causado.

─Al parecer, yo la provoqué. ─dijo Elsa encogida de hombros.

─Eso ya quedó atrás Elsa, no te preocupes lo importante es que después de todo lograste descongelar todo.

─Bueno continuo, mientras estaba allá se me reventó la única cuerda que tenía, y se me extravió el pico que llevaba, y Sven ya estaba hambriento. Y bajé de la montaña, y enfrenté vientos despiadados, e infernales tormentas, bajé colina abajo hasta el primer refugio que vi, y que encontré un tipo abusivo, que me aumenta el precio de las cosas diciéndome que las provisiones de invierno "son un problema de oferta y demanda.─ decía Kristoff molesto e imitando el acento de Oaken.

─Kristoff ve al grano, di la parte en la que salgo yo de una vez.─ interrumpió Anna.

─A esa parte voy… Entonces me puso a discutir con ese Oaken…

Y Kristoff continuo narrando como había sido su encuentro con Oaken y como Anna le había ayudado a pagar una cuerda, un pico y una zanahorias, siendo interrumpido por la pelirroja cada treinta segundos, pero cuando le iban en la parte en la que a Olaf le patearon la cabeza, Elsa salió disparada del comedor, dejando a la pareja desconcertada.

─En seguida vuelvo, Kriss, voy a ver que le habrá pasado a Elsa.

─No te preocupes aquí estaré echándole un vistazo a las pinturas.

Entonces Anna se fue a buscar a su hermana, estuvo recorriendo los pasillos buscándola, hasta que la encontró en el baño de su cuarto, no se veía nada bien y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

─ ¿Estás bien Elsa?

─ S- si, puaj, ─respondió Elsa limpiándose─ creo que esos arenques me cayeron mal, ya no le vuelvo a comprar comida a ese tal Oaken.

─Pues la última vez que le compré no me pasó nada, de hecho estaban deliciosos.─ decía Anna un tanto divertida.

─Pobre Kristoff, lo dejé hablando sólo, que descortesía.

─ No te preocupes, si era por salud, seguramente lo entenderá.

Ya en los jardines continuaron con la conversación:

─Discúlpame por dejarte con la palabra en la boca, me había sentido un poco mal, creo que comerme esos arenques no fue una buena decisión.

─Concuerdo contigo, cuando los vi en la tienda de Oaken la otra vez no me dieron buena espina, pero como estaba muerto de hambre ye da lo único para lo que me alcanzaba, me los comí, pero como consecuencia me enfermé de cólera, estuve vomitando por toda una semana, de no haber sido por el brebaje que me dio el abuelo Pabbie hubiera muerto por deshidratación.

─Ok, eso debió haber sido una horrible y asquerosa experiencia, pero al menos aprendimos como lección que no debemos comprar pescado en cualquier parte.─ Y todos rieron

─Y… ¿en qué parte me quedé?, ¡Ah! Cierto y Anna pateó la cabeza de Olaf y nos la estuvimos pasando como si fuera papa caliente…

Cuando terminaron de contar esa épica aventura Elsa se fue a su oficina para continuar con el papeleo que tenía pendiente, y al parecer era demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera bajó para cenar, se quedó redactando cartas y formando tratados hasta que se quedó dormida en su escritorio…

 _\\\ Era un frío un tormentoso día, tan gélido que parecía que el tiempo se congeló y la nieve que caía copiosamente dejó de caer y quedó suspendida en el aire, parecía que todo estaba a cámara lenta, se escuchó un sonido metálico cortar el aire, y luego cortó el cuello del gélido pero delicado monstruo, pero antes de que pudiera ver su sangre manchar la pureza de la nieve pudo oír a su agresor exclamar:_

─ _Gracias por grato rato en los calabozos.─ le decía burlonamente mientras todo se volvía borroso y lejano… /_

Y la rubia despertó exaltada y con el corazón como una bomba a punto de estallar.

─Por dios esa voz sonaba como, como… la de Hans.

Pero los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta.

─ ¿Elsa?, ¿Y si hacemos una pijama da?─ decía Anna tocando la puerta a su estilo.

─Adelante.─ dijo Elsa tallándose los ojos, algo soñolienta.

─Como no te vi bajar a cenar supuse que tenías hambre.─ decía Anna con sus dos trenzas y ya su pijama y con unas galletas y un vaso de leche en una charola.

─ Ahhwnnn, ¿qué hora es?

─Según el reloj son las 11:36, pero parece que viste un fantasma, hasta ahí dejo su ectoplasma en tu escritorio.─ decía Anna señalando hacía el charco de baba que había dejado su hermana en el escritorio.

─No es ectoplasma de fantasma, es que a veces babeo al dormir.

─Ectoplasma o no, necesitas comer estás muy pálida; sin mencionar los líquidos y sólidos que perdiste en la mañana y necesitas reponerlos.

─Necesito terminar esto cuanto antes.

─Si quieres puedo ayudarte con esto.

─No te preocupes ya me falta muy poco.

─Si es muy poco, yo puedo ayudarte mientras tú en cambio disfrutas estas deliciosas y rugosas galletas de chispas de **chocolate**.

─ ¡Ay!, está bien me convenciste, pero no te vayas a equivocar y vayas a hacer un desastre.

─Confía en mí, no soy tan tonta cómo crees. No es debe ser tan difícil redactar unas cartas y firmar documentos.─ decía Anna con un tono fanfarrón.

─Yo nunca dije que fueras tonta, sólo eres irresponsable y desordenada.

─Esta bien. Veamos El clan de DunBroch quiere que hagamos una alianza, Elsa, ¿Qué opinas?

─DunBroch, tiene un buen ejército, y sus aliados son muy unidos creo que será una sabia decisión, a parte la princesa Esquina, me cayó bien.

─Oye, ¿no es la pelirroja que tiene dos hermanas, Forbia y Gordania creo que así se llamaban?

─Sí y son trillizas, Erskhina, es la mayor y por lo tanto la princesa heredera, luego sigue Forbia, y Gordania; pero después del deshielo nos hicimos amigas y me estuvo insistiendo mucho en que hiciéramos una alianza. Cuando termine de comer le contestaré.

─Bien sigamos… ¡ ¿qué?! ¡¿PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO?!

─Espera, ¿¡qué?!, te juro que esta carta ni siquiera la he visto; y por lo visto es de Las Islas del Norte.

─Uhggg… me acordé de cierta persona desagradable.─ dijo Anna que se acordó de su ex prometido.

─Hans, príncipe de las Islas de Sur, ¿verdad?

─Ni lo menciones en este castillo, ¡no se menciona su nombre!

─Y hablando de él en lo que me dormí en el escritorio, soñé que él me decapitaba con su espada, pero dijo una frase después, era "gracias por ese grato rato en los calabozos".

─Que raro, pero no sigas pensado en esa rata de dos patas, ya sabes cómo son los sueños, como una especie de ruleta con momentos de tu vida que los distorsiona agregando cosas locas y sin sentido y en algunas veces toma momentos traumáticos para convertirlos en pesadillas. Sólo son sueños. Si sigues pensando en lo que te pudo haber hecho sólo le estarás deseándole suerte. Tu espectro del infierno no es digno a tener un espacio en tu brillante mente.

─ ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?

─Dada a la soledad y aburrimiento devoré toda la biblioteca, y a veces meditaba.─ decía Anna pensativa. Notando lo incomoda que se veía su hermana, decidió cambiar de tema.─ Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué dices de la propuesta de matrimonio?

─No, ni siquiera conozco a la familia real de las Islas del Norte, aunque me sorprende que me lluevan propuestas de matrimonio, dado el incidente en la fiesta de coronación; y con esa propuesta ya son cinco con las que me he encontrado por hoy.

─Pero hay que admitirlo hermanita, nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos, eres bonita, inteligente, te preocupas por los demás y tienes unos asombrosos poderes de hielo.

─Pero no a todos les agradan, por ejemplo el Duque de Weselton, sabiendo lo exagerado y bocón que es probablemente ya se encargó de difundir por todo el continente que soy una "bruja despiadada".

─Neh,ya esta viejo y los viejos dicen cosas sin sentido probablemente no le crean.─ decía Anna mientras estaba por terminar el último documento.─ Oh ya casi termino ya es lo último.─ vero al verlo la sonrisa de la princesa se borró.

─ ¿Qué pasa Anna?

─ Una gráfica, debo hacer una gráfica, sacar la media, promedio y no se tanto. Y soy muy mala para matemáticas.

─ Dejáme ayudarte, como quiera ya acabé de cenar.─ decía Elsa mientras veía el papel.─ Esto es pan comido.

─ ¡Oh! Hermana eres un genio, yo en cambio apenas me sé la tabla del 5.

─Me halagas Anna, pero tú también eres muy inteligente sólo que en otras áreas de conocimiento.

─ ¿Cómo cuáles?

─ Eres buenísima para iniciar una conversación, socializando, eres muy empática, eres una excelente bailarina, y todavía me faltan mencionar más.

─ ¡Ay me sonrojo!─ decía Anna algo a alagada.

Las hermanas siguieron conversando hasta que decidieron mejor ir al cuarto de Anna a hacer una pijamada, se maquillaron, hicieron tracitas, comieron krumcakes, contaron historias de terror y jugaron a verdad y reto.

Lo bueno de esa noche es que la reina, no tuvo pesadillas, en cambio había soñado con cómo se divertía con su hermana durante su niñez, eso sí sin accidentes.


	3. El tormento empeora

Capítulo 3: El tormento empeora

 **¡Buenas tardes y he vuelto! Aquí se podran ver pesadillas algo escabrosas:**

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo después de que las hermanas hayan realizado su pijamada. Pero para desgracia de Elsa esa pesadilla con Hans se había vuelto recurrente, pero, ¿Por qué?, ya quería olvidarlo, dejar ir el agrio recuerdo de su presencia, como el guante que soltó en la montaña y aceptó sus poderes, lo mismo iba a hacer con esta nueva etapa de su vida como la nueva reina de Arendelle, ya era una adulta joven que tenía mucho que por vivir, grandes expectativas, aspiraciones y muchos proyectos que quería implementar en su reino.

Dichos pensamientos los escribía en su diario:

 _25 de Agosto de 1839_

" _Esos sueños con Hans, ¡no me dejan en paz!, cada noche despierto agitada y asustada. Ya quiero olvidarlo, dejar ir ese amargo recuerdo de su presencia, pero al parecer mi subconsciente no opina lo mismo._

 _Después de todo el drama que viví después de mi coronación, quiero iniciar este nuevo ciclo con el pie derecho, tener una actitud positiva, quiero divertirme, relajarme y convivir mejor que nunca con Anna. En resumen ya no quiero ser esa chica pesimista, retraída y cerrada que solía ser._

 _Y para colmo las desveladas, ya están afectando mi salud, he perdido el apetito, casi todo me da asco, ¡hasta llegué a rechazar una enorme barra de chocolate que me ofreció Anna!, claro que la malvada se la tragó entera, ¡como la envidio!, me sorprende la cantidad de comida que es capaz de consumir mi querida hermanita, aunque su complexión diga lo contrario._

 _¿En qué me quedé?, ¡Oh, claro!, si llegó a comer algo, lo vomito, y Anna dice que estoy más pálida de lo normal y que parezco muerto viviente, y también me dijo: "Ve a ver un médico Els, porque no un día de estos no me vayas a asustar cuando me encuentre contigo en un pasillo de noche", seguí el consejo de mi hermana de ver a un doctor, le hablé al médico real y dijo que sólo era el estrés y la presión y me recetó suero para evitar deshidratación (obviamente no le conté lo de los sueños, para eso estás tú mi confiable diario). Por unos días ya no me sentí tan mal, pero me daban dolores en el pecho. Y sin mencionar el sueño que tengo, me la paso comiendo chocolate para mantener estables mis niveles de azúcar y evitar dormirme mientras hago mis deberes._

 _¡Cómo odio y desprecio a Hans!, que con su indeseable presencia en mis sueños, hasta me está afectando biológicamente._

 _Y las pesadillas siguen empeorando, hasta llegué a soñar que ese sin vergüenza, durante "el clímax del acto primitivo" me degollaba y acaba de una vez con mi miserable existencia._

 _Hasta he pensado en ir con el abuelo Pabbie para que pueda, no sé, tal vez darme una poción para que borré esos horrendos sueños, pero sin embargo, no me he atrevido, temo que la situación empeore."_

Elsa ya había terminado de escribir en su diario.

─ "Tal vez todavía conservo mi estabilidad mental, gracias a esto, ─ decía mientras miraba la tapa color lavanda de su cuaderno.─ pero, ¿Por qué son cada vez peor las pesadillas?".─ pensaba la rubia.

La platinada estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que cuando tocaron la puerta no se dio cuenta.

─Elsa, ¿estás ahí?

─ ¿Ah?, Adelante, puedes pasar.

─Últimamente te he visto escribir mucho. Exactamente, ¿que escribes?─ le dice Anna mirándola fijamente ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo sentir muy incomoda a su hermana.

─Es mi terapia.

─ ¡Uuuhhhhhh!, ¡Quiero ver!, ¡Quiero ver!, ¡Quiero ver!─ decía Anna tratando de agarrar la libreta de su hermana mayor.

─No, no creo que te interese ver esos garabatos, sólo son cosas tontas y aburridas.─ decía Elsa arrebatándole la libreta a Anna.

─ Huuhhhhg.─ espetaba Anna cabizbaja.

─Pero mejor te enseñó esto─ decía la reina mientras agarraba un papel que estaba en la mesa de su cuarto.─ Son unos planos, para unos toboganes que planeo implementar para que los niños vayan de una manera más divertida a la escuela e inicien bien su mañana*.─ le explicaba Elsa a su hermana.

─Wow, se ve emocionante quisiera ir a la escuela también con esos niños.

─Pero, ¿cómo con que material planeas construirlos?, una construcción así probablemente tarde siglooos en terminarse.

─Lo olvidas con mi hielo.─ dijo la reina de las nieves mientras hacía un modelo a escala de los toboganes en la mesa.

─ Pero, disimula lo más posible que es de hielo, no olvides que es nuestro secreto.─ le susurraba Anna en el oído a Elsa, y esta no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su hermana, por su costumbre de tratar sus poderes como un asunto secreto del gobierno aunque medio continente ya se había enterado.

* * *

Pasaron días y semanas, y las pesadillas de la reina cada vez más escabrosas. Pero una de ellas rebasó el límite de la platinada:

\\\ Hans la había acabado en la impotente reina de las nieves (esto ya no era novedad), pero él había logrado su cometido, había logrado ser rey todo en Arendelle, pero Anna estaba sana y salva, gracias al beso de amor verdadero que le había dado Kristoff se descongeló su corazón, pero era infeliz ese despiadado príncipe sin corazón que en su lugar tenía un tempano de hielo había mandado a asesinar al amado de Anna, pero de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Y a la miserable princesa la obligó casarse con ella y para rematar, la trataba mal; humillaba y abusaba de ella, la hacía sufrir…/

Y Elsa había despertado gritando, con el corazón acelerado, ese desgraciado podía matarla hacerle lo que quisiera, eso lo podía tolerar, pero ni siquiera en sueños, puede tocarle un pelo a su querida hermanita, y ni se atreva a hacerle daño a su casi cuñado que era un buen hombre, honesto y honrado, no pudo soportar que dañara a su familia.

─Elsa, ¿qué tienes?─ decía preocupada Anna.

─ ¡¿Todo está en orden?¡, ¡¿Qué pasa!?, ¿Acaso vino a atacarte un lobo Elsa?, Porque si se atreven se las verán conmigo .─ Exclamaba Kristoff alterado y con el cabello desordenado con su mandolina como arma **(si también Elsa se la repuso).**

─ ¡Oh Anna, Kristoff, están bien!─ decía Elsa mientras abrazaba a Anna y a Kristoff derramando gruesas lágrimas.

─Claro que estamos, bien, que pasó para que estés así.─ le decía Anna tratando de calmar a su hermana mayor.─ Respira, inhala hondo y suéltalo.

─Fue horrible, Hans te mandó a torturar.─ decía Elsa dirigiéndose a Kristoff todavía con algunas lágrimas y todavía con algunas dificultades para respirar.

─No menciones a ese innombrable.─ decía Anna enfurruñada, las emociones de Anna eran muy volátiles, quien podría decir que hace dos minutos estaba serena y consolando a Elsa como lo hacía su madre con ellas cuando tenían una pesadilla.

─ ¡Anna!─ regañaba Kristoff a su novia. Desde el que conoció a la princesa el rubio se había ablandado y se había vuelto más empático y compresivo.

─ ¿Te refieres a ese flacucho con mallitas? Le podría romper todos los huesos de una sólo paliza a ese poco hombre.─ fanfarroneaba Kristoff acomodándose el cabello pero al ver a Elsa todavía alterada, y llorando un poco trató de consolarla.─ Tuviste una pesadilla, no te preocupes aquí estamos seguros.

─ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?─ decía llegando Bulda, la madre adoptiva de Kristoff.

─Elsa tuvo una pesadilla.─ le respondió su hijo humano

─Oh linda ven aquí, un buen té de musgo con moras te hará sentir mejor.

Estaban en el Valle de la roca viviente, por una festividad que hacían los trolls cada otoño, y Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf y hasta Sven se quedaron a pasar la noche ahí. Mientras Bulda se llevaba a Elsa a prepararle el té y le contaba bochornosas anécdotas de la niñez de Kristoff para hacerla reír. Anna y Kristoff se habían quedado en la cueva que les había asignado los trolls para que se hospedaran, era una sala un poco rustica y llena de musgo pero tenían guirnaldas de cuarzos que parecían estrellas bajo la noche, y otras con azafranes, aunque no lo parecía las camas que en las que dormían los tres jóvenes eran muy cómodas, después de todo el musgo es más cómodo de lo que parece.

─Me preocupa Elsa, ha estado muy rara.─ decía la princesa preocupada.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?─ preguntaba intrigado Kristoff.

─ Los cambios de humor muy bruscos que ha tenido…

─Te refieres a hace rato que contaban la historia de la tragedia del " _Trumper upper"_ y Elsa estaba llorando a cantaros, o cuando estaba peleándose con Lucero por haberle arrebatado la corona de flores. Creí que era muy emotiva o también pensé que la bipolaridad era de familia.─ decía Kristoff en un tono burlón.

─ ¡Oye!─ dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido y empujando un poco a Kristoff.─ No, Elsa normalmente es más calmada y no es muy sentimental, bueno al menos en público, y es más reservada en cuanto a expresar sus emociones, su comportamiento de hoy es más normal en mí, pero también la he notado un poco desvelada, cansada, no ha comido bien y por eso le dije que viera a un médico, y dijo que sólo era el estrés y la presión…

─Y por eso fuimos al spa de Oaken, el otro día; pero acabó, como con 2 frascos de pepinillos, qué asco.─ recordaba el rubio asqueado.

─Y lo mismo, opina Elsa de los pepinillos.

─ ¿Quieres que hablemos con Pabbie?

─Tal vez.

─Oigan, ¿qué pasa con Elsa?─ dijo Olaf apareciendo entre las sombras, asustando a Anna y que esta le dé un manotazo provocando que salga volando su cabeza por la ventana.

─Voy por ella─ y Kristoff salió a buscar la cabeza de Olaf.

─Iré con el abuelo Pabbie, pero después de Kristoff encuentre la cabeza de Olaf.─ se decía Anna a sí misma.

Por su parte Elsa está comiendo galletas de avellanas mientras hablaba con Bulda:

─ ¿En serio eso le pasó?─ decía Elsa mientras se reponía de la risa.

─ Si mi pobrecito Kristoff tenía su lindo traserito tan rojo e hinchado como los cristales de fuego y hasta lo tenía hirviendo. ─ decía Bulda mientras recogía la taza de madera en la que Elsa había tomado té. ─ Y todo por andar metiéndose al riachuelo sin cuidado, bien le había advertido Cliff del musgo rojo.

─Eso debió doler.

Volviendo con Anna, Kristoff y Olaf quienes ya le habían puesto la cabeza…

─Perdón Olaf pero ¡casi me das un infarto!

─Disculpa Anna, es que me preocupé porque ya no vi a Elsa y mi nevada personal se puso algo loca.─ señalaba Olaf con su brazo rama a su nube personal.

─ Oye, ¿y donde esta Elsa?─ le preguntaba Olaf a Anna

─Bulda se la llevó con ella para calmarla tuvo una pesadilla.─ le responde Anna.

─ ¡Voy con ella!─ decía Olaf mientras corría sin un rumbo fijo.─ ¿Y en donde está exactamente?─paró repentinamente el ingenuo muñeco.

─Por allá─ señalaba Kristoff con su mano derecha hacia donde se encontraban Elsa y Bulda mientras con la otra mano se tallaba los ojos ya fastidiado por andar buscando la cabeza de su sobrino de nieve.

Y el tierno muñeco de nieve fue en busca de su madre/creadora para consolarla y llenarla de abrazos.

Pero cómo la pelirroja bipolar, el aturdido rubio, y la platinada ya relajada, estaban tabaleándose de sueño, ya no fueron a hablar con Pabbie, y aparte de que la princesita tenía memoria de pescado. Mientras el trío dormía plácidamente en sus respectivas camas; en otro rincón del Valle de la Roca Viviente había un par de trolls conversando:

─La pobrecilla estaba bañada en llanto.─ le contaba Bulda a Pabbie lo que le había contado Elsa sobre su sueño.

─Había sentido algo extraño en la reina cuando llegó─ decía Pabbie preocupado.

─ ¿Y qué era?─ le preguntaba intrigada Bulda a su padre.

─Hay algo que florece en ella.

─No te refieres a…─ la troll no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo el abuelo.

─Sí.

─Pero que yo sepa la reina no tiene algún pretendiente, esto es raro; ¿le decimos?

─No creo que sea prudente, será mejor que ella misma se entere.

Al parecer el sabio troll ya sabía lo que ha estado pasando con la reina.

* * *

 ***En una revista que salió de Frozen (de la cual esperaba más de ella y sólo la compraba por sus stickers xD) hay un cómic en donde Elsa hace toboganes.**

 **Bueno al parecer el viejo troll ya sabe lo que la pasa a nuestra querida Elsa.**

 **Bien nos vemos la próxima actualización, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar debido a las dificultades técnicas que he tenido, y no tengo mi laptop xq, y la otra computadora pues esta en el cuarto de mis papás y con la "pantallita" que tiene esa computadora no se puede hacer nada privado XD Y si mi mamá se da cuenta que hago esto, (bueno cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo miro la pantalla de mi laptop y le dije: "no veas me estoy haciendo mensa" y ella me dijo: "Sí, ya me di cuenta")**

 **Y saludos a los lectores de este fic! Bye! :D**


	4. La pesadilla era realidad

Capítulo 4: La pesadilla era realidad

 **Frozen no me pertenece y si así fuera se sabría porque Kristoff es huerfano.**

 **Buenas tardes.**

 **Y hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe XD y disfruten este capítulo:**

* * *

Después de esa visita a los trolls; Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven volvieron al palacio de Arendelle. Ya habían pasado unas semanas y el otoño se aproximaba, pero, sin embargo; la salud de la reina no mejoraba, seguía con sus vómitos, ascos, nauseas, mareos, y se veía demacrada y pálida.

Pero Elsa no le daba mucha importancia a eso, porque creía que era por el exceso de trabajo, pero seguía teniendo esas pesadillas con Hans que cada vez se sentían más reales, como si realmente hubieran ocurrido.

\\\ _Todo era oscuridad se escucharon unas llaves que abrían una puerta, y luego se escuchó la misma puerta cerrarse, posteriormente la platinada sentía un frío que la envolvía y luego un peso que la aprisionaba, después unas manos que la acariciaban, algo que la incomodó un poco, pero lo peor fue que sintió un dolor desgarrador entre sus piernas, que la golpeaba con brusquedad, y luego sintió una sensación cálida que la invadió y atenuó el dolor._

 _Y vio a su acompañante, un joven pelirrojo atractivo, pero con una mirada siniestra, estaba en medio del éxtasis y agitado por la intensidad del momento, él estaba encima de ella, y resultaba ser nada menos que el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, pero, ¿cómo era posible que alguien de semejante alcurnia y comprometido, cometiera tal bajeza?_

 _Al final el pelirrojo se vistió volvió a cubrir a la reina y acomodó la frazada que la cobijaba como si nada hubiera pasado, abrió la puerta para salir y volvió a cerrarla para que la prisionera no escapara./_

Y Elsa despertó agitada, sólo era un sueño, pero, ¿por qué lo soñaba tan seguido?, se sentía cada vez real. Posteriormente la rubia se levantó y agarro su diario para escribir, tal vez no le serviría para evitar soñar de nuevo con eso, pero al menos le servía para expresar sus preocupaciones y lo que la atormentaba, en este caso eran sus pesadillas.

 _5 de Octubre de 1839_

 _Estimado y fastidiado diario:_

" _Ya no sé si pueda soportar este tormento, ¿es posible que casi siempre sueñe la misma pesadilla y sea casi la misma?_

 _Esto ya me está afectando físicamente, las náuseas, vómitos, ascos, ya me tienen harta y hace poco apareció un nuevo síntoma: los desmayos._

 _Bueno ese día, iba a organizar un pequeño picnic con Anna y Olaf, pero el consejo se le ocurrió hacer una reunió a última hora (como aborrezco que hagan eso), y tuve que prepararme para ir a la reunión, pero al parecer fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que se pusieron a hablar de asuntos de poca importancia que ni valen la pena mencionarte diario, creí que era algo más urgente e importante. Pero a media reunión me sentí algo mareada, pero lo ignoré y tomé un poco de agua, pero cinco minutos después me sentí débil y me senté en una silla cercana ya un poco recuperada (según yo) continué hablando con el consejo unos proyectos que tenía planeados y que quería implementar en el reino, pero luego sentí que todo se volvió borroso, y después todo se tornó negro._

 _Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, y a mi lado estaba Anna y Olaf, me rodeaba el consejo._

─ _¿_ _Qué pasó?─ le pregunté a Anna._

─ _Te desmayaste en medio de la junta.─me dijo Anna con un tono calmado._

─ _¡¿_ _Qué_ _?! ─_ _digo exaltada_ _._

─ _Al parecer no te veias nada bien, te sentiste mal y te desmayaste, entonces el consejo me hablo y junto con Kristoff te llevamos a tu cuarto y 20 minutos después despertaste._

─ _¿Ah sí?─ le responde a Anna un poco confundida._

─ _Te dije que necesitas descansar y que te alimentes mejor─ me dice Anna como si fuera una madre preocupada y luego voltea hacia los miembros del consejo─ Y ustedes señores ¡Ya váyanse!, sus reuniones sin caso e inútiles dañan la salud de la reina. ¡LARGO! ─ Y Anna saca los hombres afuera. Bien le ordenaré a Gorda que te traiga un poco de té… Oye, ¿de qué lo vas a querer?─ me pregunta Anna._

─ _Mmm… de manzanilla no estaría mal._

─ _Bien iré con Gerda para que te prepare uno─ y Anna sale de mi cuarto y en seguida que sale ella, entra Olaf._

─ _¡Oh Elsa estás bien! Me preocupé mucho por ti._ _me dice Olaf mientras me abrazaba._

─ _Me allegro de verte Olaf tus visitas siempre me alegran el día._

─ _Come esto─ me dice Olaf mientras me ofrecía una barra de chocolate.─ dice Anna que te desmayaste porque estabas débil y estoy seguro que esto te hará sentir mejor.─ me dice Olaf con una sonrisa._

─ _Gracias Olaf, y en efecto esto me hace sentir mejor.─ le dije mientras mordía el chocolate._

 _Un rato después Anna que iba acompañada con Gerda me trajeron el té de manzanilla y me lo tomé._

 _Pasaron varios días y ya habían disminuido los vómitos, náuseas y ascos, y hasta he comido de más, y he notado que he aumentado un poco de peso pero eso no me importó, y otra mejoría ya no he tenido tantas pesadillas con Hans._

Y la reina terminó de escribir en su diario, al parecer su salud había mejorado, pero había algo que la preocupaba todavía.

Un día en el baño del cuarto de la monarca…

─"Esto ya es preocupante, ya han pasado 3 meses y nada, aunque a veces se retrasa unos cuantos días y otros se adelanta, pero no soy irregular a menos que…"─ pensaba la platinada mientras se quitaba la bata que traía puesta y se miraba en el espejo que estaba en su baño.─ "En efecto si he engordado… los vómitos, nauseas, cambios de humor… ¡Necesito ver a un médico de inmediato! ─ se decía así misma la rubia mientras se volvía a poner la bata y salía del baño para mandar a llamar a un doctor en cuanto antes.

Un rato después llegaba el médico al palacio.

─Buenas tardes majestad, ¿qué se le ofrece?─saluda el médico a la reina.

─Últimamente no me he sentido bien y quiero aclarar algo que me ha estado preocupando.

─Bien su majestad.─ dice el médico preparando su equipo.

Cuando Anna los vio, se dirigió a su hermana.

─Estás bien Elsa.─ le pregunta Anna su hermana.

─Sólo es algo que me ha estado preocupando, no es nada grave.─ le dice Elsa a Anna.

─De todos modos te acompañaré, quiero estar a tu lado y estar al pendiente de tu salud.

─Gracias pero no es necesario.─ le dice Elsa tratando de liberarse de su inseparable hermanita.

─Insisto.

─Bien, pero compórtate.

─Ok, ok, me portaré bien, ni siquiera notarás que estoy ahí.

Y el médico procedió a revisar a la reina, un rato después terminó pero tenía un rostro serio.

─Doctor, que me sucede.

─No estoy seguro como se lo vaya a tomar, tengo entendido que aún no planeaba tener hijos, pero está esperando al heredo de Arendelle, felicitaciones tiene 12 semanas de embarazo.

Luego de escuchar eso, Anna quien tomaba un té de limón escupió su bebida por la ventana y exclamó:

─ ¡Eso no puede ser doctor! , mi hermana ni siquiera tiene pretendientes, ¿cómo va ser posible que mi hermana este embarazada, si no tiene a un cónyuge?

─No quiero contradecirla su alteza pero eso es lo que indican los resultados, en efecto su hermana tiene 12 semanas de embarazo.

Mientras, por su parte, Elsa estaba atónita tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el médico, hasta que por fin habló:

─Gracias doctor, por sus servicios; solo que no revele esto a nadie, por favor.

─De nada su majestad es parte de mi trabajo respetar la privacidad de mis pacientes.

─Ya puede retirarse.─ y el médico se retiró de los aposentos de la reina. Elsa quien tenía un gesto indiferente, se derrumbó sobre la cama llorando.

─No te preocupes Elsa, tal vez el doctor se equivocó, podríamos pedir otra opinión profesional.

─No se equivocó. ─decía Elsa mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Pe… pero, ¿cómo?, Ni siquiera tienes un pretendiente.─ le preguntaba Anna a su hermana.

─Después del deshielo había tenido una serie de pesadillas, pero se volvieron muy recurrentes…

─Con que era por eso que te veías tan desvelada.

─Sí, pero soñaba que Hans…abusaba de mí.

─Elsa, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? ─le decía la pelirroja su hermana mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

─Porque pensé que ibas a pensar mal de mí.

─No claro que no, siempre te voy a apoyar en las buenas y en las malas.

─Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego ese sueño se volvió recurrente, y después las pesadillas se volvieron más escabrosas, como la otra vez que me desperté gritando en el Valle Troll.

─Sí lo recuerdo.

─Las náuseas, vómitos, falta de apetito, los antojos y los cambios de humor pensé que eran, por cómo lo había dicho el médico antes por el estrés y las presiones de ser reina, no les di importancia al igual que al aumento de peso, pero ya empecé a preocuparme cuando ya no llegó mi periodo, que se tardara 3 meses no es normal en mí y eso me alarmó, y ahora pude confirmar que no era una simple pesadilla; era un amargo recuerdo.─ Decía la rubia con la voz quebrada.

─ Quieres decir que ese desgraciado abusó de ti, pero, ¿Cuándo?

─Debió haber sido cuando estaba encerrada en el calabozo, estuve por cierto periodo de tiempo inconsciente y tal vez en ese momento, él se aprovechó, recuerdo que, cuando desperté ahí me sentía adolorida.─ Decía Elsa ya en mejores condiciones para hablar.

─¡Ahg!, ¡como se atrevió esa rata de dos patas, maldita cucaracha, me las pagará ese desgraciado!, Cuando lo vea lo voy a…─ decía la pelirroja furiosa.

─No te ensucies las manos con ese cobarde, después de todo es el padre de mi hijo, el no vale la pena, ya las pagará después.

─Sí tienes razón, pero recuerda padre es el que cría no engendra.

─Buen punto Anna.

Y ambas hermanas se abrazan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las Islas del Sur…

Hans había perdido su título y era tratado como un simple y vil sirviente, le ponían los trabajos más pesados, lavaba los platos sucios, tenía que limpiar las habitaciones de sus hermanos, fregaba los pisos y tenía que apalear el estiércol de los caballos su único consuelo era que podía ver a su caballo Sitron, quien era el único que comprendía al desgraciado de Hans.

─Oh Sitron, tu eres el único que me entiende, eres mi único consuelo. ─decía el ex príncipe todo su sucio a su fiel caballo quien le respondió con un relincho.

─Mi plan pudo haber salido a la perfección de haber sido por esa reina con genio del demonio. Pero al menos me divertí un rato con ella…─fantaseaba Hans mientras rememoraba como le había quitado su castidad a la monarca.─ pero no haberla embarazado. ¡Bah! No creo, con esos ovarios hechos hielo dudo que se pueda embarazar, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!─ se reía el pelirrojo hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Embarazado a quién? ─lo interrumpe una voz de mujer.

─Monique, eres tú, me asustaste, Robert veo que viniste acompañado.

─ ¿Qué creías que no me había enterado de tus maldades?, Supe lo que hiciste en Arendelle, no creí que cayeras tan bajo cadete. ─le dice Monique a Hans.

─Eres una vergüenza hermanito, y eso que hasta que te ayudamos a encontrar a una princesa heredera, pero desde el principio ibas mal, fuiste a coquetearla a la #2.─le dice Robert a su hermano menor.

─Era difícil acercársele a esa reina, prácticamente es inaccesible e inalcanzable. ─le responde Hans

─ ¡Ay principito de mi alma!, no todas las mujeres son tan fáciles, algunas son un hueso duro de roer, tienes tu encanto, pero te hace falta perseverancia y paciencia, tenías que ganarte su confianza, ¡pero no! Querías el camino fácil y ahora… ¡Mírate!, de haber seguido mi consejo ahora tendrías puesta una corona y tal vez con un heredero en camino.─ le decía la chica rubia con gesto pícaro a su cuñado.─ ¡Pero no!, ahora estás recogiendo excremento de caballo.

─ ¿Van a seguir restregándome en la cara que fallé y que soy un miserable esclavo?─ Decía el pelirrojo ya fastidiado.

─No, de hecho ya nos íbamos, vámonos Robert.

─Adiós Hans y suerte con tu codena de… 10 años.─ y el matrimonio abandonó el establo.

─Tal vez Monique tenga razón, si hubiera tratado de esforzarme más en conquistar a la reina Elsa, en este momento sería rey, tendría a una majestuosa mujer a mi lado y tal vez con un heredero en camino.─ decía Hans cabizbajo sin imaginar que lo último era cierto, que la reina de Arendelle tenía casi 3 meses de gestación y él era el padre.

* * *

Por su parte Elsa, después de haberse enterado que estaba encinta había caído en una profunda depresión, no podía creer que ese cobarde haya sido capaz de ultrajarla de semejante manera, y volvió a su viejo hábito de encerrarse en su cuarto y no se alimentaba bien.

El estado de animo de Anna era similar al de su hermana, debido al encierro y la pobre pelirroja se sentía sola y quién la acompañaba en su soledad era Olaf quien también se encontraba triste por el encierro de su creadora

En uno de esos desolados días llegó Kristoff silbando sin notar la tristeza en el ambiente.

─ ¿Oigan porqué están tan callados?─ les pregunta el rubio.

─Elsa volvió a sus viejos hábitos y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto. ─le dice la pelirroja.

─Pero, ¿Por qué?

─No sé si se te lo deba decir, pero es un asunto delicado.─ le dice cabizbaja la princesa.

─ ¿Acaso Elsa está enferma? ¿Es algo contagioso?─ le pregunta preocupado el recolector de hielo.

─No exactamente, pero ya sé la razón por la que ha actuado tan raro últimamente.

─Me contaste que hace poco se desmayó.

─Ya es asunto de Elsa si decide contarte.

Pero la conversación de la pareja fue interrumpida cuando una puerta se abrió.

─ ¡Elsa!─Respondieron ambos al unísono.

─ ¿Qué haces con esas cosas? ─le pregunta Anna.

─Estaré fuera de palacio por una temporada. ─le contesta la platinada.

─ ¿Te irás al palacio de hielo? ─le pregunta preocupada al ver el equipaje de su hermana la pelirroja.

─Últimamente mis poderes se han estado saliendo de control, y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y tal vez un poco de soledad me ayude a despejar mi mente. ─le responde su hermana.

─Y oye, ¿podemos contarle a Kristoff acerca de… ya sabes? ─ le pregunta Anna a Elsa.

─Pues Kristoff nos ha demostrado que puede ser merecedor de nuestra confianza. ─pasen y en cuanto entraron vieron la habitación de Elsa tapizada de hielo y escarcha.

─Vaya, sí que no bromeabas cuando decías que tus poderes de habían salido de control. ─dijo Anna y luego Kristoff cerró la puerta.

─Bien, creo que es momento de decirte y como te considero parte de la familia, debo informarte que… estoy esperando un hijo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ─pregunta desconcertado el rubio.

─Y el padre es el ex príncipe Hans.─ agregó la rubia, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

─Pero el, el, el… ─ dijo Kristoff aún más confundido.

─No es lo que crees Kristoff, este embarazo fue resultado de una violación. ─Elsa hizo una breve pausa y continúo hablando.─ Verás después de que los hombres que acompañaban a Hans en mi búsqueda me atacaran, me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle y me encerraron en el calabozo y estuve por cierto periodo de tiempo inconsciente y ahí Hans se aprovechó y abusó de mí. ─terminó de decir Elsa derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Tranquila Elsa.─ le decía el rubio a la platinada tratando de consolarla. ─ ¡Ya verá ese cobarde maricón!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! , cuando lo vea le voy a partir la… ─pero el recolector de hielo no pudo terminar la frase cuando Anna le dijo:

─No te ensucies las manos con esa maldita cucaracha Kiss.─ le dijo Anna tratando de calmar a su novio.

─Oye, ¿y que harás con el bebé? ─le pregunta Kristoff a Elsa.

─No estoy segura todavía pero dudo que el consejo quiera que lo conserve. ─decía Elsa cabizbaja.

─ ¿Cómo que el consejo ya lo sabía? ─preguntó desconcertado de nuevo el rubio.

─Sí, no estoy segura de donde se habrán enterado, pero no fue por parte del médico, él es de fiar. Bueno te cuento…

*Flashback*

 _Unos días antes la reina habías sido convocada a una reunión del consejo real._

─ _Buenos días caballeros, ¿Por qué hicieron una reunión con tanta urgencia? ─les pregunta Elsa._

─ _Bueno, solo queríamos asegurarnos es cierto eso de que… ¿Está encinta?─ le pregunta un hombre de mediana edad._

─ _¿Quién les dijo? ─les pregunta Elsa._

─ _De todos modos no puede ocultarlo majestad, ¿nunca ha oído el dicho de las paredes oyen? ─le vuelve a decir el mismo hombre._

─ _Bien sí estoy encinta, y tengo casi 3 meses de embarazo hace poco que me enteré. ─dice la soberana un poco nerviosa pero firme._

─ _¿¡Pero cómo va a ser posible que usted esté embarazada, sin pretendientes y mucho menos casada?! ─exclama el más viejo de los consejeros Einar._

─ _¡Estos es una abominación!, ¿Qué pensaran de nosotros, los reinos vecinos cuando se enteren que nuestra reina va a tener un hijo sin estar casada? ─ dijo uno de los hombres, Oliverio._

─ _¿Quién es el padre? ─preguntó otro._

─ _Es el ex príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur. ─respondió la reina cabizbaja._

─ _¿El que trató de asesinarla?_

─ _¿El ex prometido de su hermana? ─ dijo otro._

─ _Con esto la reputación del reino se verá manchada, ¡Pensarán que nuestra reina es una cualquiera! ─dijo otro._

─ _¡Esto no pasó porque yo quisiera o porque se me hayan alborotado las hormonas!, Este embarazo… fue producto de una violación, no fue con mi consentimiento. ─decía la reina tratando de contener las lágrimas._

─ _¡Por favor!, Con esos poderes de hielo nadie se atrevería a acercársele._

─ _Heimdal, no contradigas a su majestad. ─lo regañaba el consejero Einar._

─ _Pues, cuando ocurrió eso no podía defenderme, estaba inconsciente y encadenada. ─decía la reina ya no pudiendo contener el llanto._

─ _¡Lo debe perder! ─ exclamó el consejero Oliverio._

─ _Pero, eso va en contra de la leyes de Arendelle. ─dijo el más joven de los miembros del consejo Avante._

─ _Tienes razón Svante y el deber de un monarca es asegurarse de que las leyes se cumplan en su reino. ─dijo el viejo Einar._

─ _Pero, ¿Qué haremos con el hijo que espera su majestad? ─preguntó Gerd un hombre un poco mayor que Svante._

─ _Aún no se ha decidido, pero no podemos obligar a la reina a abortar ya que eso sería violar una de las leyes de Arendelle. ─les dice Einar tratando de poner orden en la sala._

─ _Podría darlo en adopción. ─dijo una débil voz._

─ _No es mala idea. ─dijo otra voz._

─ _Pero, ¿por qué no casamos a la reina con el padre del niño? ─dice Jerk._

─ _¡No podemos idiota!, porque aparte de qué el ex príncipe Hans trató de asesinar a su majestad, abusó sexualmente de nuestra soberana, y ese delito es muy penado aquí. ─le contesta Lamont a Jerk._

─ _Pero ese sin verguenza deshonro a nuestra reina, y debe pagar con una boda.─ respondió Jerk._

─ _Tampoco es una mala idea. ─habló Oliverio._

─ _¡Debe casarse con el príncipe Hans! ─dijeron varias voces al unísono._

─ _No, no, no. ¡No pueden obligarme a eso! ─exclamó Elsa._

─ _Majestad, solo tiene dos opciones dar en adopción al hijo que espera o conserve al niño pero, casándose con el padre su hijo. ─le dice Heimdal._

─ _Heimdal, aún no lo hemos confirmado discutiremos eso después._

 _Después de media hora de discusión y no ponerse de acuerdo el Consejo real, no llegaron a ninguna decisión definida, pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que la monarca tendría a su hijo, más no si lo conservaría a su lado o lo daría en adopción, aunque hubo algunos disconformes, obviamente les preocupaba las habladurías que habría sobre la familia real cuando se hiciera pública la noticia del embarazo de la reina._

 _*Fin de Flashback*_

─ ¡¿Trataron de obligarte a abortar?! ─exclamó Kristoff indignados.

─No todos, pero alguien había propuesto eso. ─le respondió Elsa al recolector.

─Son unos monstruos. ─decía con coraje Anna. ─ ¿Y Elsa les vas a hacer caso? ─preguntaba intrigada la pelirroja a la rubia.

─No estoy segura, pero dudo que quiera conservar a esta criatura a mi lado, fue concebido a la fuerza, dudo que lo vaya a amar como debería. ─decía un poco triste Elsa.

─En mi humilde opinión, las familias adoptivas no son tan malas, yo crecí en una y fui feliz. ─habló el rubio.

─Estaré afuera una temporada, para pensarlo mejor; y para no dañar a nadie. ─dijo la reina en voz baja. ─Anna estarás cargo durante mi ausencia.

─Pero Elsa…

─Déjala, tal vez un poco de soledad y aire fresco le haga bien. ─le dice su novio a Anna.

─Está bien… Olaf acompáñala y asegúrate de que no vaya a hacer alguna tontería.

─Oky doki. ─exclamó el muñeco de nieve y fue siguiendo a su creadora que iba en camino hacia la montaña.

* * *

 **Si les ha gustado o disgustado el contenido favor de dejar un review. Gracias ;)**


	5. Fría soledad

Capítulo 5:

Elsa y Olaf iban en camino hacia la montaña del norte, todavía faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al palacio de hielo, se veía el paisaje otoñal de Octubre; los árboles ya lucían sus hojas caducas, que caían para posteriormente dar paso al invierno, se respiraba una gran serenidad en el ambiente. Pero la mente de la reina no, todavía se sentía mortificada por el bebé que esperaba, lo que se pensara de ella cuando se hiciera público su embarazo, o si conservaría su hijo a su lado.

El dúo seguía avanzando hasta llegar hasta la parte nevada de la montaña, por obvias razones a ambos no les afectaba el frío.

─Tu, tu, tu ru, ru, tu ru, ¡Oh que lindo es el paisaje! ¡Qué bien se siente el aire fresco! ─canturreaba el muñeco de nieve.

Mientras Olaf iba corriendo por la nieve dejando atrás a su creadora, por su parte Elsa iba inmersa en sus pensamientos caminando lentamente entre la nieve sin decir nada hasta que vio un bulto entre la nieve.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ dice la reina observando ese montículo de nieve que casi la hace tropezar, pero de ahí salió algo que se sacudía la nieve que tenía encima. Parecía ser un oso polar. ─ ¿Eres un oso polar?, estás muy al sur, ¿no lo crees amiguito? ─le decía la reina al pequeño oso polar mientras lo cargaba. ─Bien ya puedes irte amiguito, vuelve con tu familia.─ y la reina dejó al osito en el suelo y continúo con su camino.

La rubia siguió caminando y pudo divisar su castillo de hielo cuando ya iba a subir los escalones sintió el gélido viento del norte pasar por su espalda. Se acercó a la escalinata de su palacio.

─Esto se ve dañado.─ dijo cuando vio que el barandal estaba roto y con sus poderes lo reparó. ─Mucho mejor. ─y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las puertas del su castillo.

─ ¡Hola Malvavisco! , ¿Cómo has estado? ─saluda Olaf a su hermano menor. Y cómo respuesta recibe un gruñido por parte de Malvavisco y le muestra su pierna dañada por la espada de Hans, por lo tanto cojeaba un poco.

─Oh, veo que tienes lastimada tu pierna, no te preocupes cariño. ─le dice Elsa y repara la pierna del gigante de nieve.

─Gracias Elsa. ─le agradece Malvavisco a su creadora.

Cuando se abren las puertas del palacio la platinada notó que era evidente el deterioro en su palacio, sin mencionar que el candelabro de hielo se había caído, consecuencia del ataque de aquél día.

Y en ese momento volvió a la mente de la reina el momento en el que estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombres, se había bloqueado, de no haber sido porque Hans intervino, ella se habría vuelto una asesina, pero luego Elsa recordó lo que pasó posteriormente, su encierro en el calabozo y cómo Hans se aprovechó de ella al encontrarse encadenada e inconsciente, le arrebató su castidad y para colmo la dejó encinta.

Para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, mejor reparó los daños en el castillo de hielo; primero reconstruyó el candelabro del techo, que volvió a lucir su anterior esplendor, arregló el barandal del balcón de su palacio, sólo que esta vez le hizo unas cuantas modificaciones, dándole un diseño más elaborado, al puro estilo rococó, pero sin llegar a la exagerada opulencia, y los copos de nieve que lo decoraban eras más complejos, aunque unas partes del barandal de hielo se tornaban algo liliáceas rayando casi al rojo, era señal de la preocupación y miedo que a invadían.

Y la platinada pensó que era el momento ideal para una redecoración, y entro de nuevo al palacio de hielo, y pensó que podría lucir bien un estilo gótico en el interior de su palacio, después de terminar el decorado del interior ahora lucía imponente y ese tono lila que había adquirido su hielo le había dado una singular belleza a esa parte de su palacio de su palacio. Al parecer a la reina le empezó a gustar la decoración de interiores; ya que se empezó a emocionar y ahora quería decorar lo que ahora sería su habitación, y lo primero que hizo fue una cama Queen size (bueno después de todo es una reina y una reina se merece una cama digna en donde descansar) que la cubría un elaborado edredón con un bello estampado de copos de nieve y el típico rosemaling que se encontraba en la decoración en Arendelle, y para terminar le agregó una cabecera que consistía en la mitad de un copo de nieve de gran tamaño de forma hexagonal y con un diseño muy complejo y elaborado y las puntas de este tenía rombos que brillaban y reflejaban la luz como si fueran una serie de espejos y alrededor las paredes de hielo, parecían haber sido pintadas por un arcoíris y eso le daba armonía al ambiente.

Y después de haber hecho un majestuoso peinador, y varios muebles la reina sentía que le faltaba algo…

─ ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! ─se dijo así misma. Y empezó a crear un piano de cola cubierto de escarcha y después de haberlo terminado lo tocó. ─Parece que está un poco desafinado. ─dijo después de haber oprimido una tecla, y después de haberlo tocado un rato ya no se oía tan mal. ─Mucho mejor. ─y empezó a tocar una melodía:

 _ **Ecos de amor- Jesse & Joy**_

 _Desperté en la oscuridad_

 _Sin dejarte de pensar_

 _Sigue tu huella en mi almohada_

 _Veo tu rostro frente a mí_

 _Siento que aún estás aquí_

 _Todo mi cuerpo te extraña_

 _Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna_

 _Cuando mi memoria te alumbra_

 _Ya están desgastadas_

 _Todas las palabras_

 _Lo que queda entre tú y yo_

 _No le alcanza al corazón_

 _Y desde mi pecho_

 _Suena tu recuerdo_

 _Todo lo que fue de los dos_

 _Son ecos de amor_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Estoy perdiendo la razón_

 _Me hablas en cualquier canción_

 _Tu nombre está en cada palabra_

 _Estás tan cerca y tan lejos_

 _Me aferro sólo a un reflejo_

 _Te pierdo_

 _Ya están desgastadas_

 _Todas las palabras_

 _Lo que queda entre tú y yo_

 _No le alcanza el corazón_

 _Y desde mi pecho_

 _Suena tu recuerdo_

 _Todo lo que fue de los dos_

 _Son ecos de amor, oh, oh_

 _Ecos de amor, oh, oh_

 _Suenan más y cada vez un poco más_

 _Suenan tanto y no me puedo acostumbrar_

 _Ya están desgastadas_

 _Todas las palabras_

 _Lo que queda entre tú y yo_

 _No le alcanza el corazón_

 _Y desde mi pecho_

 _Suena tu recuerdo_

 _Todo lo que fue de los dos_

 _Son ecos de amor, oh, oh_

 _Ecos de amor, oh, oh_

 _Ecos de amor, oh, oh_

 _Ecos de amor, oh, oh_

Esa canción hace no mucho que aprendió a tocarla y le gustaba como sonaba cuando era tocada en el piano, esa era otra de sus terapias y pasatiempos durante su encierro tocar el piano, hace buen tiempo que no lo tocaba.

La rubia aún recordaba cuando su madre le enseñaba a tocar el piano, cuando era solo una niña de 7 años.

 _*Inicio de Flashback*_

─ _Bien Elsa, como toda princesa debes apreciar las artes y una de ellas es la música y hoy te enseñaré a tocar el piano. ─le decía la reina Idun a su hija de 7 años._

─ _Wow, esto se ve divertido. ─dijo la niña y empezó a oprimir las teclas torpemente ocasionando un ruido desafinado._

─ _Alto cariño, primero debes saber la escala de do antes de iniciar. ─y la reina tocó el piano mostrándole a su pequeña hija las notas. ─Mira Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do. Ahora inténtalo corazón._

 _Y la pequeña lo intentó y toco las teclas tal y como se lo había indicado su madre._

─ _¡Muy bien Elsa!, ahora vamos a comenzar con los acordes._

 _*Fin de Flashback*_

Como extrañaba la platinada aquellos días en los que todo era tan simple, todavía era muy unida a Anna, no aislada del mundo y era tan feliz, pero todo cambió desde aquél fatídico día del accidente, se la pasaba encerrada todo el tiempo en su cuarto, y siempre vivía con temor de dañar a los que más amaba. Y ahora sentía que tenía una carga más creciendo dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Arendelle…

─Anna relájate, no te preocupes, Elsa estará bien. ─le dice Kristoff a Anna.

─No puedo estar tranquila, temo que vaya a hacer una tontería que atente contra su vida. ─le responde la pelirroja al rubio.

─No creo que Elsa tenga conductas suicidas.

─En eso te equivocas.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! , ¿Y eso cuando pasó? ─pregunta desconcertado y preocupado el recolector de hielo.

─La semana pasada.

─Pobre, debe ser difícil ser apenas ser coronada reina y después enterarte que estás esperando un hijo de un psicópata hipócrita doble cara.

─Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó…

 _*Inicio de Flashback*_

 _Habían pasado unos días después de esa junta con el consejo en la que discutieron lo que harían con el bebé que esperaba la reina, pero al final no llegaron a una conclusión sólida._

 _Sin necesidad de escuchar lo que decían sus consejeros de sus propias bocas, Elsa sabía que pensaban mal de ella, aparte de estar encinta sin estar casada, también por el simple hecho de ser ella: sus poderes. Aunque muchos admiraban sus poderes y lo veían como una virtud; otros los veían mal, los consideraban brujería, un maleficio, una amenaza para todos, ya sabía que nunca sería aceptada por todos. Pero algunos consejeros eran muy hostiles, y querían evitar todo contacto posible con ella, pero imposible debido a su respectivo trabajo._

 _Aunque también Elsa pensaba que ellos no la aceptaban por el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer, y sí, ya sabía que para el Consejo Real fue una gran decepción que el heredero de la corona de Arendelle era una niña, que para rematar había sido "maldecida" con el poder de crear y controlar el hielo y la nieve. Perfectamente sabía que los buitres del consejo esperaban el momento en que ella se casara con un noble extranjero (de preferencia un rey poderoso) para formar una alianza matrimonial, pero ahora con el inesperado embarazo de la monarca, les sería difícil ahora encontrarle un marido que quisiera casarse con una mujer ya usada, que iba a tener un hijo de otro y que había sufrido una violación; "Vaya vergüenza para Arendelle" habría dicho el más conservador de los consejeros, Oliverio._

 _La mayoría de los consejeros no aceptaban a Elsa como su reina y dudaban de su capacidad de reinar (eso ya era de esperarse debido al incidente de su primer día de reinado) y a pesar de que trataba de dar lo mejor de ella misma para mejorar su nación, la mayoría de los miembros del consejo la subestimaban, a excepción de Einar, quien ha estado en el consejo real desde el gobierno del abuelo de la actual reina de Arendelle y por lo tanto la conocía desde que nació, y Svante quien apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses ahí y todavía no había sido influenciado por el veneno de los demás miembros._

 _Pero ese día, Elsa ya estaba harta de los chismes del Consejo, y estaba tan deprimida que estaba ya decidida de acabar de una vez con su miserable existencia, ella pensaba: "¿de que serviría seguir viviendo si siempre hace miserable la vida de los que la rodeaban? ¿Para que traería al mundo a nueva vida a sufrir? Quizá sus seres queridos estaría mejor sin su presencia"._

 _Y con esos pensamientos se preparó una taza de té de estragón y mandó a que le preparan un baño, y luego se desvistió y se metió en la tina, y luego procedió a tomarse la taza de té que traía entre sus manos, unos minutos después el té surtió efecto causándole a la rubia un gran sueño, y fue poco a poco hundiéndose en la bañera._

 _Un rato después una Gerda entró a la habitación para hacer la limpieza habitual, aprovechando que la reina dejó la puerta abierta, algo extraño en ella considerando que los últimos días se ha estado encerrando en su cuarto._

 _Y al entrar al baño la mujer vio horrorizada a la platinada bajo el agua de la tina con una capa de escarcha, y lo primero que hizo Gerda fue sacar a la rubia del aguay cubrirla con una bata, e inmediatamente fue a buscar ayuda y avisarle a la princesa de lo sucedido._

 _Ya con el doctor en palacio, este revisó a la reina y le dio RCP y Elsa despertó aturdida, pero se veía muy pálida y débil._

─ _¡Elsa estás bien! ─le dijo Anna a su hermana abrazándola y está en cambio tosía. ─Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hermana? ─le pregunta la pelirroja al médico._

─ _Por ahora ya está fuera de peligro, pero la noté algo pálido y se ve decaída, deberían de levantarle el ánimo, por lo pronto les recetaré unas vitaminas._

─ _Gracias doctor. ─y el especialista se retiró del cuarto._

 _*Fin de flashback*_

─Y eso fue lo que pasó. ─finalizó Anna con su relato.

─Pobre Elsa, quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé cómo. ─dijo Kristoff.

─Espero que esté bien allá en la montaña. ─decía la princesa preocupada por su hermana.

Por su parte, Elsa se encontraba profundamente deprimida en su palacio de hielo en las montañas, y estaba en su recamara que había acondicionado unos días antes tocando el piano, ya que esa era una de las maneras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _Tuve miedo de estar_

 _Tan solos los dos._

 _Me puse a temblar_

 _Cuando él se acercó a mí._

 _Pude sentir que no tendría voluntad,_

 _Apenas y dije no_

 _Y él me empezó a desnudar._

Cantaba la rubia mientras recordaba sus pesadillas con el pelirrojo.

 _Poco tiempo después_

 _Tuve un nuevo temor,_

 _Mi cuerpo cambió_

 _Con una revolución._

 _Me cansé de esperar_

 _Lo que llega cada mes,_

 _Fue cuando comprendí_

 _Que algo crece adentro de mí..._

 _Y quisiera llorar_

 _Y quisiera gritar_

 _Que Me Siento Tan Solaaaaaaaaa_

 _Que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó,_

 _Que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor_

 _Y mi mayor consuelo_

 _Me da tanto miedo,_

 _Se mueve y crece dentro de mi cuerpo..._

Cantaba la platinada mientras acariciaba su vientre.

 _Y el castillo tembló cuando el consejo se enteró_

 _Lo debes perder fue lo que uno de ellos ordenó_

 _Pues la gran sociedad_

 _No se debe enterar._

 _No me dolieron los golpes_

 _Tanto como mi soledad._

 _La mayoría también lo apoyo_

 _En lo que él decidió_

 _Y me hicieron saber mil veces que les fallé._

 _Me cansé de escuchar_

 _Del honor que perdí,_

 _Lo que sentí fue un gran dolor_

 _Más qué más da si me siento mal,_

 _Qué más da si me siento mal..._

 _Y quisiera llorar_

 _Y quisiera gritar_

 _Que Me Siento Tan Solaaaaaaaaa_

 _Que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó,_

 _Que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor_

 _Y mi mayor consuelo_

 _Me da tanto miedo,_

 _Se mueve y crece adentro de mi cuerpo..._

Y la reina dejó de tocar el piano, y volvió a acariciar su vientre de casi 4 meses.

 _Me dolió decidir que hoy me iré de aquí_

 _A donde no haya luna fría,_

 _A donde yo no ofenda_

 _Con mi presencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer..._

Decía la reina con una profunda tristeza mientras creaba unas filosas cuchillas de hielo; dispuesta de terminar de una vez por todas con su miserable dolor.


	6. De regreso a casa

Capítulo 6:

 _Me dolió decidir que hoy me iré de aquí_

 _A donde no haya luna fría,_

 _A donde yo no ofenda_

 _Con mi presencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_

 _A donde pueda nacer..._

Decía la reina con una profunda tristeza mientras creaba unas filosas cuchillas de hielo; dispuesta de terminar de una vez por todas con su miserable dolor.

Y estaba a punto de cortarse con las cuchillas de hielo hasta que se escuchó un estruendoso ruido que provenía de abajo. Bajo las escaleras y vio como Malvavisco estaba persiguiendo por todo el salón a una pequeña criatura peluda corriendo despavorida alrededor del salón.

─ Bruaahhhhh.―aullaba el cachorro tratando de huir del monstruo.

─ ¡VETE! ─le responde Malvavisco.

El osezno solo corría en círculos desesperado tratando de alejarse de Malvavisco.

─ ¡LARGO! ─y agarra al animal con brusquedad volteándolo de cabeza para aventarlo lejos.

─ ¡Con cariño Malvavisco! ¡Es muy pequeño!─le grito Olaf en un rincón del palacio. El gigante lo ignoró, pero cuando ya estaba punto de lanzar a la pequeña creatura, Elsa lo detuvo.

─ ¡ALTO!, Malvavisco déjalo en paz, es inofensivo, déjalo en el suelo es solo un cachorro indefenso.

Y el muñeco de nieve gigante deja al cachorro en el suelo algo mareado y dando vueltas.

─ ¿Qué clase de seguridad es esta Malvavisco?, ¿No es muy exagerado llegar a ese extremo? Pudiste haber lastimado a ese cachorro. ―le dice Olaf algo molesto a Malvavisco.

─Lo siento tanto pequeño, a veces se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo de proteger el castillo, pero ya cuando lo conoces es muy tranquilo y dulce. ─se disculpaba Elsa con la pequeña bestia peluda. ―Oye, creo que te he visto antes, ¿no eras el oso polar que vi hace rato?

El cachorro solo asentía.

─Pequeño, regresa a donde perteneces, los osos polares no deberían estar en esta parte del bosque… O a menos que no tengas familia eres huérfano. ¿Verdad? ─y luego el oso volvió a asentir y se puso a temblar. ─Vaya, ¿Un oso polar con frío? , ¿Cómo es posible que un oso polar tenga frío?, Vamos Elsa si tú eres capaz de crear hielo y eres tolerante al frío, ya cualquier cosa es posible. ─se dijo así misma para luego reírse y cargó al pequeño oso y se acercó a Malvavisco.

―Malvavisco, no debes ser agresivo con todos los que entren al castillo, no todos tienen malas intenciones, solo cuando sea necesario usaras la fuerza como cuando un extraño use la violencia o ataque a alguien o algo; así que relájate

―Entendido Elsa.―le responde avergonzado el gigante.

─Olaf, creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.

─ ¿Apoco ya vamos a regresar a casa Elsa? ─le preguntaba el muñeco de nieve a su creadora.

─Sí.

─Pero… ¿No nos podemos llevar a este pequeño amigo peludo? ─preguntaba Olaf mientras cargaba a la osa que había encontrado Elsa anteriormente.

─No, no podemos ya que es un animal salvaje, aparte estará mejor aquí, haciéndole compañía a Malvavisco.

─Ya vez… oye por cierto, ¿cómo se va a llamar esta cosa peluda?

─Cierto olvidé ponerle un nombre, bueno pequeña tu nombre será… Taiga. ─dijo la platinada mientras cargaba a la cachorra. ─No podemos llevarte al palacio en Arendelle, pero te visitaremos seguido, aparte tendrás compañía; pórtate bien dulzura. ─decía Elsa despidiéndose de la osa polar. ─Bueno, ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Y la rubia preparó su equipaje para regresar a su hogar.

─Tal vez tardaremos un poco en llegar a palacio, y si se nos hace tarde nos podrían atacar los lobos. Se me ocurre algo. ─y la reina crea un trineo de hielo con sus poderes lo suficientemente grande como para llevarla a ella y a Olaf.

─Está muy lindo el trineo Elsa pero no crees que debería moverse. ─le dice Olaf.

─En eso estaba pensando. ─y la rubia creo a un par de renos de nieve que por el momento se encontraban inmóviles.

─ ¡Oh! Svens de nieve son tan adorables. ─decía Olaf mientras acariciaba a los renos hasta que estornudaron y el muñeco de nieve volvió a su asiento.

─Ahora vayan hacia el palacio de Arendelle. ─les dijo la reina a sus creaciones y estas la obedecieron mientras Elsa manejaba el trineo que la llevaría a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Anna estaba preocupada por su hermana, confiaba en que Olaf la cuidaría pero ese muñeco de nieve era algo despistado, aparte que estaba angustiada debido al estado de su hermana.

─Relájate Anna seguramente estará bien.

─No puedo Kristoff, no puedo estar tranquila, que tal si hace otra tontería que atente contra su vida, ¿o se habrá estado alimentado bien? Y el bebé que está esperando ¿cómo estará?

─Tranquila posiblemente está bien, algo de tranquilidad le caerá bien en especial en su estado, necesita relajarse, un poco de aire fresco no le caerá mal, tal vez venga más recuperada y con un mejor estado de ánimo. ─le decía Kristoff a su novia.

─Tal vez tangas razón Kriss. ─decía Anna mientras abrazaba a Kristoff. ― ¡Ay no!, ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo!, no puedo con los nervios, la preocupación por Elsa no me deja en paz, mejor vayamos con ella a darle una corta visita, tengo el pendiente de que una tontería allá sola en la Montaña del Norte, y dudo que Olaf la esté vigilando probablemente este distraído contemplando un copo de nieve. ―lo dice sin imaginar que eso justamente estaba haciendo Olaf mientras Elsa estaba a punto de suicidarse.

―Bueno para calmar tus nervios, ¿no quieres que te lleve al palacio de hielo para verificar que está todo bien? ―le dice con un tono tranquilo Kristoff a su novia.

―Sí, gracias Kristoff.

El rubio preparo su trineo y a Sven para irse a la Montaña del Norte, y emprendieron su camino. Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo hasta que una desbocada mula se atravesó en el camino.

―Wow, para Sven. ―le ordena Kristoff al reno y baja para calmar a la mula.

―Wow, tranquila amiga, no te haremos daño. ¿Qué un animal como tu en este salvaje bosque? Parece que viste a una manada de lobos, ven te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. ―la amarro con una soga al lado de Sven y continuaron hacia donde se dirigían.

―Creo que Sven ya hizo una amiga nueva. ―comento la princesa.

―Parece que sí.

― ¿Podemos quedárnosla? ―pregunto suplicante Anna.

―No lo sé, depende de tu hermana.

Ya era casi de noche y había que apresurar el paso. Ya que los lobos los podían acechar a esas altas horas de la noche.

―Ay Anna ya te dormiste, parece que hay que tener cuidado, ya que los lobos salen en la noche, y no quiero volver a ser atacado por ellos otra vez.

Acelero, iba a gran velocidad hasta que una silueta en la oscuridad lo detuvo, se trataba de una mujer morena joven.

―Joven, ¿no le gustaría comprar mi cuerpo por una noche?

― ¿Qué? No podría, no lo haría.―le responde el rubio desconcertado por la oferta.

―Kristoff, ¿Qué está pasando? ―le pregunta Anna.

Y la chica se suelta a llorar dramáticamente. La pareja baja del reno y tratan de consolarla.

―Oye eres muy linda para ser prostituta, puedes tomar algunas monedas, no es mucho pero toma. ―le dice el recolector.―No hagas tonterías.

―Oh lamento molestarlos mi situación es miserable, tengo tantas deudas, en mi trabajo me pagan poco y me explotan, me atacaron los lobos, perdí mi mula y no sé qué hacer. ―dice llorosa la joven.

 _*Inicio de flashback*_

 _En la mañana…_

" _Tengo que pagar la renta para antes del martes, sino me quedare en la calle." ─pensaba una joven de piel morena pelinegra de 23 años en una casa muy humilde que apenas tenía lo básico._

" _Tal vez si consigo otro trabajo, y pida un aumento pueda juntar el dinero a tiempo, aunque lo dudo esa vieja avariciosa no me lo dará, con la friega que me da y la miseria que me paga a penas me alcanza para lo básico, tengo que conseguir dinero, tendré que trabajar como burro, de ser necesario me prostituiría". ─ Se decía a sí misma la joven._

 _Luego se preparó para ir a su trabajo a la Boutique Carp su jefa Madame Carp era una señora severa, exigente avariciosa y abusiva, tenía grandes ingresos, sin embargo a sus empleados les pagaba poco hasta llegaba a golpearlos con un látigo para que trabajaran más rápido, Rosa era de los que más golpeaba, a pasar de ella trabajaba rápido y lo hacía excelente, ella pensaba que quizá lo hacía por el hecho de ser una inmigrante de América, varios hechos denotaban que Madame Carp era una persona racista que despreciaba a los negros, mestizos, a los grupos étnicos en especial a los sami; o tal vez envidiaba su vital juventud, la señora Carp era una mujer vieja y amargada, se cuenta entre sus trabajadores que estuvo casada tres veces, uno de sus esposos murió, otro la engaño y el ultimo la abandono, se dice que pudo haber sido por su poca agraciada apariencia en su juventud y su temperamento amargado, o también podría ser por que el hijo de Madame Carp coqueteaba con la morena pero esta lo rechazaba, a la vieja se le retorcía el hígado solo por el simple hecho de que su hijo estuviera con esa clase de chica._

 _Rosa María se armó de valor y le pidió un aumento a su patrona._

― _Madame, le pido por favor que me dé un aumento por favor― se lo pedía la morena arrodillada y de manera educada._

― _Niña en lugar de estar pidiendo más dinero ponte a trabajar, ni creas que te voy a dar un aumento después de todo lo que me debes. ―le decía de una manera altiva elevando la maceta de flores que usaba por sombrero._

― _Por favor vera que se lo pagare con efectivo y con mi esfuerzo.―le rogaba la chica._

― _Ya vete a trabajar, y no coquetees con los clientes masculinos.―se iba a retirar pero antes le dio una orden a la pelinegra. ―Oh por cierto, nuestros proveedores me informaron que no nos iban a mandar esa entrega especial de seda proveniente de Oriente ya que uno de sus vehículos se dañó y tardarían una semana en entregar la tela, pero como es urgente necesito que por favor vayas por esa entre ya, ¡pero rápido! ―le exigía la vieja golpeándola con su bastón._

 _La chica salió para recoger la entrega y preparo la mula en la que se iba a ir._

― _¡Con cariño! Al menos no me dio con el látigo, ya me está empezando a dejar marca. ―se decía así misma Rosa María._

 _Y emprendió su viaje en la vieja y lenta mula llamada Rufina en una carretilla para llevar la entrega especial._

― _Ay Rufina, ya no quisiera trabajar con Madame Carp, pero la necesidad, y sin el aumento creo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de prostituirme, solo necesitaría saber cómo hacerlo. ―le decía con una voz picara a Rufina._

― _Ay Rufina creo que ya deberías jubilarte, pero esa vieja bruja no te lo permite, ya eres lenta, pero aun asi le hechas ganas a tu oficio, debería tenerte piedad y al menor convertirte en caldo. ―bromeaba Rosa María_

 _Asi estuvo la chica conversando con la vieja mula hasta el atardecer todavía no llega a su destino temia que estuviera perdida ya que el camino que debía pasar estaba en malas condiciones y los señalamiento eran poco legibles._

― _Vaya, deberían arreglar estos caminos, ¡Ja! El rey de esta ciudad debería hacer algo al respecto en lugar de encerrarse en su lujoso palacio, y aquí uno partiéndose el lomo para obtener el pan de cada día._

 _La chica se comenzaba aburrir así que empezó a dibujar, pero la chica no se sentía satisfecha con el boceto y lo desechó, luego comenzó a dibujar unos conjuntos invernales._

─ _Mmm… siento que les falta algo, ya se aproxima el invierno y tal vez podría conseguir dinero extra si vendo ropa, si se los mostrara a Madame Carp probablemente me los robe y no me de ningún centavo la miserable bruja. Luego de sentirse satisfecha con los bocetos contemplo el maravilloso atardecer._

─ _Que hermoso es el atardecer, sería lindo vivir aquí, Oh pero se está haciendo tarde, hay que ir más rápido, ¡Vamos Rufina! Sino Madame Carp hará un guiso contigo. ―y la mula comenzó a acelerar e ir a la velocidad del viento._

 _Siguió avanzando pero la carreta en la que iba se le rompió una rueda a causa de una gran roca en el camino._

― _Changos, ahora como llegare, Rufina creo que tendré que darte una mano. ―y la joven procedió a levantar la rueda dañada y jalando la carreta y continuo con su camino._

 _Ya estaba oscureciendo, el temor estaba poco a poco acechando a la morena, ya que había escuchado terrible relatos sobre los viajeros que se internaban en el bosque y eran asesinados por una aterradora bestia de piedra mitad lobo mitad troll con filosos colmillos, pero comenzó a atraparla cuando escucho unos gruñidos y nos acechadores ojos en la oscuridad._

― _No vayan a ser lobos. ―los gruñidos se escucharon más cerca y más fuertes. Ay virgencita, corre Rufina, ¡CORRE! ―y la burra comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y Rosa María también el pavor se apodero de ella cuando ante su vista aparecieron los feroces lobos y decidió mejor montar a la mula. ―Rufina arre como el viento._

 _La burra corrió lo mas rápido que podía, la jarocha corto una rama grande de un árbol y la usaba como arma para defenderse de los lobos._

― _Toma, perro estúpido. ―le daba con la rama Rosa María al can cuando trataba de morderla, golpeaba a cada lobo que se le acercaba. Toma, toma, ja, ja, nadie se puede meter con Rosa María Flores Espinoza, jaja deberían como quedaron coyotes…_

 _Y entonces una pesada rama que colgaba de un árbol tumbo a la pelinegra del lomo de la mula y termino en el suelo con la cara contra la tierra._

― _corrientes._

─ _Que mal que no traje una lámpara. ─y agarro una rama de gran tamaño del suelo, siguió caminado con más velocidad pero en su camino se interpuso un lobo que le gruñía. ─ ¡AY NO! ─y golpeó al lobo con la rama, se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Siguió corriendo despavorida pero luego se encontró rodeada de otros cinco lobos que se veían furiosos y le gruñían. Ella trató de defenderse dándoles con la rama, uno estuvo a punto de morderle el cuello, pero por suerte lo esquivó y lo golpeo con la rama en el lomo. Siguió corriendo y en el camino estuvo recogiendo algunas piedras, algunas de buen tamaño, que le iba aventando a las fieras que trataban de atacarla, cuando uno de ellos estuvo casi a cinco centímetros de morderle la cara le arrojó una piedra de considerable tamaño que noqueó al lobo._

 _Siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con un abismo, ya había perdido a los lobos, regreso por otro camino, y camino cabizbaja._

― _No quiero imaginar lo que Madame Carp me hará cuando se entere que perdí a Rufina y se rompió la carreta probablemente me parta en dos con su látigo._

 _Continuo avanzando hasta que en su camino se atravesó un hombre robusto y alto con ropa lujosa pero de mal aspecto y aparentemente borracho._

― _Mmm que belleza, ¿muñeca no quisieras pasar el rato conmigo? ―le decía lujuriosamente el tipo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su cara a la de ella._

― _¡NO! ¡Aléjese de mí! ―le grito firmemente la morena y luego lo empujo._

― _Tienes cara de ángel, pero con un genio del demonio pudiste ganar una gran suma. ―y se va el tipo tambaleándose hasta alejarse._

 _Y entonces la chica se suelta a llorar amargamente sentada sobre un tronco._

― _Pude haber ganado mucho dinero y me negué._

 _Siguió caminado un poco hasta encontrarse una figura, parecía un joven rubio montado sobre un reno, no perdería esta oportunidad. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca._

― _Joven, ¿no le gustaría comprar mi cuerpo por una noche?_

― _¿Qué? No podría, no lo haría.―le responde el rubio desconcertado por la oferta._

 _*Fin de flashback*_

―Te entiendo a nosotros hace no mucho nos atacó una manada de lobos.

La morena sintió unos golpecitos a sus espalda volteo y resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que Rufina la mula.

― ¡Ay Rufina! Como llegaste hasta acá, gracias a Dios.

― ¿Es tuya?, la encontramos corriendo asustada en medio del bosque. Ya no debería hacer viajes tan pesados, pero a pesar de su edad es muy fuerte.

―Y terca. ―agrego la princesa. ―Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres?

―Me llamo Rosa María Flores Espinoza, pero llaman Roma, no soy de este reino vengo desde Xalapa, Veracruz en México llevo viviendo aquí en Arendelle desde hace seis meses.

―Soy Anna y él es Kristoff maestro proveedor de Arendelle. ―los presentaba la princesa. ―Si quieres podríamos ayudarte nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia la montaña del norte.

―Anna, no crees que es poco sensato contarle a una desconocida nuestros planes, no confió en ella. ―le susurra Kristoff a la pelirroja sobre sus sospechas a pesar de que fue compasivo con la desconocida hace unos momentos.

―No creo, parece de fiar además mírala. ―le decía Ana al rubio observando a la joven morena que se veía tan patética. ―Vamos ayudarte, ¿A dónde te dirigías? ―le preguntaba Anna a Roma.

―A esta dirección. ―y le muestra a la princesa una dirección anotada en un papel. ―Son los distribuidores de tela de la boutique en la que trabajo

―Déjame ver. ―toma Kristoff el papel. ―Está a dos horas de aquí, si quieres te dejamos en un lugar seguro y te damos dinero para rentar un carruaje.

―Oh ese lugar, tiene telas espectaculares, ahí ordenaron la tela para hacer los vestidos de la co…―y el rubio le propino un puntapié a la pelirroja por abrir la boca de más. ―Auch.

―Oh muchas gracias jóvenes.

Mientras Kristoff se asesoraba que no hubiera lobos merodeando, Anna le sacaba plática a la muchacha que los acompañaba montada en la mula.

―Oye, ¿Y porque viniste a Arendelle? He escuchado que México es un país lindo, con una bella cultura y lleno de historia.

―Vine en busca de una mejor vida, ya no era seguro mi pueblo, debido a la intervención francesa, me vine en el primer barco que vi.

Anna y Kristoff la escuchaban atentamente a ambos les hizo sentir mal su situación, y se preguntaron qué es lo que está pasando en México.

― ¿En donde trabajas?

―En la prisión de deudores de Madame Carp… digo en el Emporio de vestidos.

―Oh en serio, deber ser genial trabaja en la boutique más prestigiada de la ciudad.

―Ni que lo digas. ―dice incomoda la morena al recordar los momentos en que Madame Carp la maltrataba a ella y a los demás empleados. ―Sabe yo diseñe ese vestido que lleva. ―observa el vestido verde oliva de la pelirroja

― ¿En serio? Se ve tan complicado.

―No, para nada, de hecho fue muy simple, solo extendí la tela, trace el patrón y voila.

―Diseñas ropa y la confeccionas, debe ser un hermoso oficio. La verdad a mi no se me da, pero mi hermana confecciona unos vestidos hermosos.

―De hecho aquí traigo algunos bocetos.

―Oh, ¡quiero ver! ¡quiero ver! ―dice muy entusiasta la princesa.

―Silencio.

―Aquí están, no son gran cosa es algo simple para el invierno. ―y le muestra el cuaderno a la pelirroja.

―A ver. ―observa los dibujos. ―Awww son tan bellos, en serio tienes talento. Mira Kriss este vestido azul es absolutamente precioso.

―Ok, Anna, ok.

― ¿Te llamas Anna igual que la princesa?

―Ahhh, espera ¿que? No lo había dicho antes. ―reacciona distraída la princesa por los dibujos. ―Ohhh.

―Oh no sabia que estaba ante alguien de la realeza, siento molestarla su alteza. ―hace una reverencia montada en la mula la chica.

―Nah, no importa solo llamame Anna. Pero en serio tienes mucho talento solo falta apoyarlo.

―Que es lo que se ve… parecen renos. ―observa a lo lejos Kristoff. ― ¿Hechos de hielo?

― A ver. ―y saca Anna un catalejo de una bolsa. ― ¡Vaya si son renos hechos de hielo! ¡Es Elsa! Acelera Sven.

―Solo obedece mis órdenes, ¡acelera Sven! ―y el reno corre a toda velocidad hasta llegar con la reina de las nieves.

― ¡Elsa!

― ¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Veníamos de visita.

―Estaba preocupada. ―dice Kristoff.

―Cállate.

La pelirroja baja del reno y le da un cálido abrazo a su querida hermana.

─ ¡Oh! Anna eres tú. ─dijo Elsa mientras recibía el abrazo de su hermana.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ─decía Anna apretando más a Elsa.

─Anna te más cuidado que me sacas el aire.

─Oh si claro, aplasto al bebé. ─dijo la pelirroja soltando a su hermana.

─ ¿Bebé? ─preguntó extrañada Roma.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―pregunta Elsa señalando a la chica morena tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que no le agradaba que una desconocida supiera de su estado.

―Es Roma una chica que estaba perdida en el bosque, tiene mucho talento, diseña unos vestidos hermosos. ¡Mira! ―y le pega en la cara el cuaderno de dibujo a su hermana para que vea los diseños de la chica.

―Si son lindos. ―dice la rubia apartando la libreta de su cara. ―Es lindo este. ―señala aun vestido blanco con estampado de rosas.

―Deberías darle trabajo Elsa, tiene deudas, y una miserable situación, ayúdala por favor.

―Mmm, no lo sé en cuanto lleguemos a casa quiero que me dé una muestra de su trabajo, y si me convence le daré el puesto de modista real de Arendelle.

―En serio, espera… ¿modista real? Usted es también de la realeza.

―Reina Elsa de Arendelle para servirle.

―Oh, Majestad, no se arrepentirá de mis servicios dare mi mejor esfuerzo.

―Oigan ¿Quién tiene hambre? Hola Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos.

─ ¡AHHHH! ─grita la chica y patea la cabeza de Olaf que sale volando y justo a tiempo es atrapada por Kristoff.

─ ¡Gracias amigo! ─y Kristoff le pone la cabeza a Olaf en su lugar. ─Hola me llamo Olaf y tu eres…

─Roma… ─dice la morena algo desconfiada.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar, posteriormente pusieron prueba a Roma, y la reina al examinar su trabajo quedo satisfecha y nombro a Roma como la nueva modista real.

─ Y bueno, ¡les presento a la nueva modista real Rosa María Flores Espinoza, mejor conocida como Roma!

─Oye en cuanto te instales aquí quiero que me hagas varias prendas entre ellas un vestido corte trompeta…

─ ¡Anna!

─Bien, bien

─Deberías ver unos diseños que tiene son realmente bellos. ─le dice Anna a su hermana.

―No los pude ver bien, porque me los aventaste en la cara.

Y Roma saca su cuaderno con dibujos y se los muestra a la monarca, que queda fascinada con ellos.

─ ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Tienes mas! ¡Son estupendos! ¡Me encantan! Quiero que me hagas este para "El Gran baile semanal" tienes mucho talento, Elsa dale otro título inventado, como lo hiciste con Kristoff.

─Anna ya le di el puesto de modista real, ese ya es un gran privilegio, aparte de que tendrá un taller en el palacio y vivirá aquí.

─Creo que esto es demasiado para mí. ─se decía Roma así misma.

─Bien Roma comienza a instalarte en el palacio, ahora trabajarás aquí. ─le dice la reina a la chica morena y entra al palacio junto con su hermana.

―Y después de que te instales deberías hacerle ropa de maternidad a Su Majestad ya que…―y Kristoff le da un codazo a su bocona novia hablando siempre de más.

─Ups se me salió. ─se disculpó Anna.

─No es necesario que te disculpes Anna, de todos modos tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán. ─dijo Elsa.

─ ¿A qué se refieren? ─pregunta Roma.

―Bueno, señorita Roma como empleado más de castillo de Arendelle, debes saber que estoy esperando un hijo.

─ ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Muchas felicidades majestad! ¿Y quién es el padre? Debe de estar muy contento con la noticia. ─dijo la morena con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró al ver el rostro de la reina que estaba serio y al borde del llanto. ─ ¿Se encuentra bien majestad? Digo Elsa.

─Este… creo que tú sí eres alguien de confianza, Roma te diré: este bebé no fue concebido con amor… fue producto de una violación, en ese momento no podía defenderme, me encontraba inconsciente, y el autor de esa bajeza se aprovechó y ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo. ─dijo la platinada conteniendo el llanto.

─ Cuanto lo lamento, disculpe mi imprudencia. Cuente conmigo para lo que sea aquí estoy para ayudarle y servirle.

─Gracias por tu apoyo Roma, aunque por el momento no sé qué haré con el bebé, probablemente lo dé en adopción porque siento que no estoy preparada para ser madre y temo lastimarlo con mis poderes, aparte de que estoy encinta sin estar casada y eso se vería mal ante otros reinos y aparte soy la reina y tengo que poner el ejemplo.

─Elsa pero tú ya controlas tus poderes. ─le dice Anna.

─Anna desde que me enteré de mi embarazo se empezaron a salir de control, fue por eso que decidí irme por una temporada al palacio de hielo.

─Eso es porque has estado muy nerviosa, necesitas relajarte, puede afectarle al bebé. ─le dice la pelirroja a la platinada.

Cambiando de tema para no poner incomodo el ambiente la reina agrego.

―Bueno Roma bienvenida, mañana te instalaremos un estudio para que trabajes.

Después la reina volvió a sus deberes reales y realizaba visitas al reino para ver si estaba todo en orden, visitaba orfanatos, escuelas, hospitales y varios sitios para saber qué era lo que necesitaban, y en esas visitas la reina trataba de alegarles el día a los que estaban ahí presentes con sus poderes. Esa era manera para que Elsa saliera de la depresión en la que había caído, afortunadamente, nadie sospechaba de su embarazo hasta ahora.


	7. Comenzando el invierno

Capítulo 7: Comenzando el invierno

 **Lamento la demora de más de 1 mes y el fin del mundo no acabó conmigo jeje, solo que la escuela y los parciales me habían tenido ocupada pero ya estoy aquí. Mientras contesto los reviews:**

 **yubima-chan: gracias por el consejo lo tomaré en cuenta ;) es bueno recibir sugerencias y explicame que ¿es el Mary sue?**

 **AndyRubel: Gracias por tus palabras y claro que no dejaré la historia ya tengo calculado lo que pasará, que bueno que te haya agradado Roma xD**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu granito de arena :D ni siquiera sabía que rayos el el mary sue y no sé de donde sacaste que Roma sea mi alter ego xD (bueno soy mexicana y me gusta diseñar vestidos, pero ese no era el propósito xd), mi intención era hacerla tipo Soos de Gravity Falls, una empleada que hace varias cosas en el castillo. Y no te preocupes Roma no tendrá mucho impacto en la trama sólo será un personaje secundario menor.**

 **Y espero que los lectores que sean de México no les haya afectado el terremoto que hubo recientemente espero que se encuentren bien, afortunadamente a mi no me afectó pero tengo familiares por eso rumbos. Y a pasar de las desgracias en nuestro país nosotros los mexicanos saldremos adelante #FuerzaMéxico**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el regreso de la reina, el frío en Noviembre ya era indicio del fin del otoño y marcaba el inicio del invierno, que era la estación preferida de Elsa, quien ya tenía cuatro meses de gestación.

─ ¡Buenos días Elsa! Te traje el desayuno. ─decía Anna con una bandeja de frutas.

─Hola Anna, gracias por traerme el desayuno, pero no era necesario.

─Dada tu condición necesitas alimentarte.

─Pero ¿no ves que ya estoy engordando? Ya he tenido muchos excesos y esos antojos ya han hecho que aumente varias tallas.

─Claro, es obvio que aumentes de peso porque el bebé está creciendo dentro de tu vientre. Come te hará bien y al bebé también. ─le decía la pelirroja a la platinada ofreciéndole un trozo de durazno.

─Está bien, pero me preocupa, porque ya se está empezando a notar, los demás van a sospechar y aún no estoy lista para para dar razones a los demás.

─Oye ¿y qué harás cuando el bebé nazca? ¿Aún estas segura de que quieres darlo en adopción? Porque sinceramente a mi sigue sin convencerme la idea, porque, es mi sobrino.

─Preferiría mejor darlo en adopción, es lo mejor para los dos, por mi parte no habría habladurías sobre mí de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, y ese niño con otra familia tendría a una mamá y a un papá, y estaría más seguro, ya que así no lo lastimaría con mis poderes.

─ ¿Pero, y si nace con poderes? Otras personas no sabrían tratar con sus poderes y sufriría lo mismo que tú, en cambio, contigo, sabríamos como tratar con esa situación y tú podrías enseñarle a controlar sus poderes.

─No lo sé Anna, aun no estoy del todo segura. Y a parte no sé si podría llegar a quererlo, por la forma que fue concebido. ─dice la reina cabizbaja.

─Pero el bebé no tiene la culpa de las acciones que hizo su padre, es sólo una inocente víctima junto contigo de ese vil acto.

─Lo sé, lo sé, pero. ―dijo la reina.

― ¿Y cómo te has sentido?― le pregunta la princesa.

―Bueno me siento mejor que en el tercer trimestre, ya no tengo tantas náuseas y vómitos, y ya no son tan drásticos los cambios de humor, pero creo que los antojos no me dejan en paz. ―dice la platinada con una risita que después se desvanece. ―Aunque poco después de que me entere del embarazo empecé a tener peores pesadillas, pero esta vez relacionadas con el bebé.

― Y cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedía en esas pesadillas Elsa?― pregunta con preocupación la pelirroja.

―En algunas soñaba el bebé nacía con malformaciones, en otras que lo congelaba con mis poderes y en otras en las que hasta Hans lo secuestraba.

―No te preocupes Elsa sólo son sueños, relájate nada, malo le va a pasarte a ti ni a tu bebé.

―Sólo espero que nazca sano y todo salga bien el día del parto, pero sigo dudando si se quedará conmigo… ―y Elsa cortó la frase con una expresión sorprendida y esbozando una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué sucede Elsa?

―El bebé se movió.

― ¡Oh! ¿En serio?, ¿puedo?― le pregunta Anna su hermana.

― ¿Por qué no?― y Anna tomó esa frase como un sí y pego su oreja al vientre de su hermana.

―Oye no se mueve… Espera sí es muy inquieto, apuesto a qué será un niño muy travieso― decía la pelirroja sonriente.

― ¿Y sí se trata de una niña?― le responde la platinada.

― ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos la prueba de la aguja!, ya vuelvo― y salió disparada de la habitación en busca de aguja e hilo.

― ¡Ay Anna! Eres tan ocurrente.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, diciembre llegó y pronto iba a comenzar el majestuoso invierno, y por ende las fiestas navideñas, pero antes de eso había una fecha especial y la princesa la quería celebrar de una manera excepcional.

―Se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermana, ¿qué podríamos hacer para celebrarla? ―le preguntaba la pelirroja a su novio.

―No sé, que le gusta a Elsa. ―le responde Kristoff.

―Pues le gusta el chocolate, hacer todo ese papeleo, la geometría, bueno básicamente cosas complicadas, el invierno y pasar el tiempo conmigo.

―Te diré que no hagas, hacerle una fiesta demasiado concurrida y llena de personas chismosas.

― ¿Pero por qué no? A todos les gustan las fiestas y convivir con los demás.

―Te equivocas, es a ti a quien en realidad le gusta estar entre la gente, a mí me incomoda estar en espacios aglomerados, y aparte dudo que Elsa quiera tener una fiesta debido… a su estado.

―Bueno tal vez tengas razón, podríamos hacer un banquete, o al menos una pequeña comida entre la familia, pero quiero que sea algo especial.

―Creo que ya se me ocurrió algo.

―Suéltalo Kriss.―y la pareja empezó a planear y calcular el festejo para la monarca.

―Mientras tanto la reina estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, aún se estaba debatiendo acerca de dar en adopción a su hijo, por el momento sólo ha estado investigando con la ayuda de Anna y Kristoff a algunos candidatos que puedan ser padres de esa nueva vida.

―El invierno ya se acerca, al igual que tu llegada pequeño o pequeña". ―decía la reina acariciando su vientre de 5 meses. ―Pero aún no me siento lista para poder criarte y cuidarte, fuiste una sorpresa inesperada, pero no fue tu culpa, sólo eres una víctima más junto conmigo de un horrible acto, no merecías ser concebido de esta manera pero sabes, al inicio no sabía qué hacer en cuanto supe que estabas en camino, pero sin embargo nunca se me pasó por la mente abortar, nunca atentaría contra otra vida y menos la de mi propio hijo, pero desgraciadamente no puedo mantenerte a mi lado, darte en adopción sería la mejor opción para los dos, tu tendrías una mamá y un papá que te quieran, pero cada vez que te mueves y sientes dentro de mi pancita, se me hace más difícil tomar una decisión y lo quiera o no, me estoy encariñando contigo.―Ojalá ustedes estuvieran aquí mamá y papá.― Decía Elsa mientras miraba un cuadro de sus padres que estaba colgado en algún rincón de la habitación.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana que iba entrando a su cuarto.

― ¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal todo?

―Ahmmm… bien todo bien, sólo que estoy algo indecisa. ―le responde Elsa.

― ¿Estás aún segura de dar en adopción a tú hijo?

―Al principio estaba más que decidida en dar en adopción al bebé, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura, cada vez que lo siento moviéndose en mi vientre… pues creo que ya me estoy encariñando con él.

―Bueno pues… Kristoff querías que lo acompañaras en sus lecciones y le ayudaras con otros deberes en el castillo.

― ¿Pues no se supone que tú estás para eso?

―Estaré muy, muy ocupada hoy… sólo ven.

―Anna…

Y la reina ya no pudo decir otra palabra porque su hermana se la llevó arrastrando de la habitación hacia x rincón del castillo, para dejarla con Kristoff.

―Anna, ¡Anna!, genial me dejó sola.

― Ahhh― pensaba Kristoff rascándose la cabeza pensando en algo con que entretener a Elsa.― Necesitamos algunas esculturas de hielo urgentemente para un cliente importante.

―Ahhhmm, Ok, ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quiere?

―Un castor con cuernos de reno y tutú con flores. ―dijo Kristoff diciendo la primera burrada que se le ocurrió.

―Está bien… ―Y Elsa hizo lo pedido.

―No, no está bien esta asta está muy corta, mejor haz otra.

―Bien. ―y la reina hizo otra estatua.

―Está muy dientón.

― ¿No se supone que los castores son así?

―Pero este es exageradamente dientón y se ve raro.

Y Elsa hizo otro castor con tutú.

―No, no está bien.

Y Elsa hizo otra estatua.

―No, no está bien.

Y estuvieron así hasta que tapizaron todo el salón con estatuas de castores cornudos con tutú y la platinada se hartó de hacer lo mismo por dos horas.

―Esté es perfecto.

―Pero es exactamente igual al primero que hice. ―dijo Elsa ya irritada.

―Sigamos con lo que sigue. Ahhh escoger unas buenas flores para el salón.

―Pero, en esta época del año ya no hay casi flores.

―Pero no son unas flores cualquiera, deben ser unas flores de hielo, para deslumbrar a las visitas.

―Pero, casi no tenemos visitas.

―Pero si las hay debemos darles una buena impresión.

―Tienes suerte de que me encanta hacer flores de hielo.

Y entonces la reina estuvo haciendo flores de todas las formas, tipos y colores que se le ocurrieron.

―Me están gustando mucho como están quedando estas rosas blancas son tan deslumbrantes. ―decía Elsa mostrando su creación.

―Me gustan más estos tulipanes azules. ―dijo el recolector.

―Pues a mí me gustan todas, excepto estas, uff hielo y amarillo ¡qué horror!― y todos rieron.

Un rato después…

―Bueno, ¿Eso es todo?

―Ahhhh, falta el traje de Olaf

― ¿Cuál traje? ―y entonces el rubio le dio una patada en el trasero, para que no metiera la pata. ― ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi traje! Para festejar las fechas navideñas, quiero verme magnifico, ese día.

―Ok Olaf, aunque tú no necesitas ropa… tus deseos son órdenes.

Y Elsa le hizo un traje a su medida de color celeste con azul marino, muy elegante y con un moño morado.

― ¡Oh me encanta!― exclamaba Olaf, pero Kristoff a espaldas de Elsa le hacía señas a Olaf para indicarle a Elsa que le hiciera otro traje. ―Pero podrías cambiarle el color del moño, rojo tal vez…

Y Elsa se lo cambió

―Espera podrías ponerle bolsillos beige.

Y su creadora le puso los bolsillos.

―Creo que sería mejor agregarle un sombrero.

Y le Elsa le hizo un sombrero de copa azul marino.

―Ohhh ―pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kristoff le indicó con señas que le dijera a Elsa que le cambiara el sombrero.

―Lo quiero de bombín. ―y su madre/creadora ya notoriamente fastidiada se lo hizo de mala gana.

―Está bien… ahora, ¡Soy maravilloso!

―Voy a tomar un descanso.

―Como desees Elsa, ve y descansa te hará bien.

Y en cuanto la reina se retiró a su habitación…

―Oye, ¿y por qué todo eso?

―Es que Anna está planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Elsa, y ella quiera que la mantengamos distraída para que no se dé cuenta.

―Ohhh, me hubieras dicho antes.

―Si te hubiera dicho antes, habrías metido la pata y echado a perder el plan. ¿Cómo estarán las cosas allá?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Valle Troll…

―Pongan eso por allá. Esas fresas cubiertas de chocolate déjenlas por allá.

― ¿Están bien estas guirnaldas aquí princesa?

―Sí Brunni. Y por allá pongan más flores. Espero que le guste a Elsa esta sorpresa, ya que será la primera vez que festejamos su cumpleaños juntas en muchos años.― le dice Anna a Bulda.

―Claro que le encantará linda, porque lo que te has esforzado y lo haces con todo corazón y cariño.

―Gracias Bulda, sólo faltan los toques finales. ―dice la pelirroja con cierta satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

― ¿Para qué quieres que valla al Valle de los trolls?― le preguntó Elsa a Kristoff ya fastidiada de tantos favores absurdos.

―Porque… ¡necesitan hielo! ―dice Kristoff ya sin excusas que inventar.

―Pero hace poco comenzó a nevar.

― Pues… la última vez que los visité me habían dicho que necesitaban mucho hielo, para un ritual que Pabbie realiza cada 3 años. ―inventó el rubio.

―Bueno.

Y se fueron en el trineo con Sven y junto con Olaf quien se sorprendía de hasta la más simple e insignificante rama.

―Aprovechando que vamos hacia las montañas, voy a ver cómo estará Taiga.

― ¿Taiga?―dijo confundido el repartidor.

―Es una osa polar que encontré en las montañas, cuando fui la última vez a mi palacio en la Montaña del Norte, estaba sola y abandonada, era sólo un cachorro y decidí adoptarla, pero como no podría quedarse en el castillo en Arendelle, pensé que lo más sensato sería dejarla en la palacio de hielo con Malvavisco.

―No lo sé, dudo que Malvavisco me dé una cálida bienvenida.

―No te preocupes, ya hablé con él al respecto.

Y unos minutos después llegaron al Palacio de Elsa, se veía tan majestuoso como la primera vez que Kristoff acompañó a Anna a buscar a su hermana meses atrás.

―Wow, tu palacio es tan fascinante creo que voy a llorar de la emoción.

―Gracias, si quieres puedes visitarlo cuando quieras.

Y en lo que Kristoff estaba aborte contemplando el imponente castillo. El montículo de nieve que estaba ahí comenzó a moverse y levantarse, en cuanto el rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malvavisco dio un brinco y gritito de miedo y antes de adquirir un semblante amenazador, la reina lo detuvo.

―Alto Malvavisco, viene conmigo es un amigo.

Y el Monstruo glacial se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

―Hola ―saludó Malvavisco a Kristoff.

―H-HO- Hola. ―dijo el repartidor de hielo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Se acercaron a las puertas y estas se abrieron para darles la bienvenida.

―Wooooow, este lugar es más enigmático y fantástico de lo que recuerdo.

―La otra vez que vine aquí hice unas pequeñas remodelaciones, ya que estaba en ruinas este lugar y hasta se cayó el candelabro.

― ¿Y eso cómo pasó?

―No estoy de humor como para hablar de eso.

―Entiendo. ―dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza apenado sintiéndose un entrometido.

―Taiga, corazón, ¿Dónde estás mi bolita de nieve pachoncita?

Y de un rincón salió la osita corriendo hacia su ama y la recibió como a un perro que no había visto a su amo y lo vuelve a ver después de un largo día y la platinada carga al cachorro abrazándolo y dándole mimos.

― ¿Cómo está mi osito bonito? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién te quiere?

Mientras tanto el rubio miraba extrañado a Elsa pensado: "Si la quisiera tanto no la dejaría en este solitario palacio". Y cuando la rubia notó como la miraba de raro le dijo:

― ¿¡Qué?!, ¿acaso crees que nunca te he visto cómo te pones con Sven cuando le vas a dar sus zanahorias? ¡No me juzgues! ―y Kristoff le lanza una mirada recelosa y mejor se va a explorar los demás rincones del palacio.

* * *

―Oye ya están tardando demasiado.

―No han de tardar. ―le responde Bulda a Anna.

―Más le vale a Kristoff no arruinar la sorpresa si no me las pagará.

* * *

Un rato después el grupo sigue su camino hacia El Valle de la Roca Viviente y llegan a ahí.

―Ya ha de ser tarde. ―dice Kristoff viendo el cielo.

―Pues a mí me parece que han de estar descansando, y yo también haré lo mismo me siento tan cansada y mi estado no favorece mi ánimo; me voy… ―y fue interrumpida por una roca que rodó cerca de sus pies y pronto se vio rodeada por varias de ellas. ― ¿Qué está pasando?

― ¡Sorpresa!― exclaman el grupo de trolls y Bulda acompañada con otros dos troll cargando un gran pastel de chocolate decorado con algunos frutos rojos y flores silvestres.

―Muchas felicidades majestad.― felicita Bulda a la reina mostrándole el pastel. ―Es un regalo de mi parte.

―Guau, esto no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera me acordaba de mi cumpleaños, no sé qué decir, pero… ¿dónde está…

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana! ―exclama en voz alta su hermana abrazándola por la espalda, asustando a su hermana.

―Anna no me asustes de esta manera. ―dice la platinada reponiéndose del susto.

―Yo sólo quería hacerte una fiesta sorpresa para ti. ―dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero. ―No te enojes conmigo y para que me perdones te regalo esto. ―y le entrega una bolsa con un gancho.

― ¿Y esto?

―Le pedí a Roma que te confeccionara un vestido y vualá.― dice señalando el vestido como si fuera un truco de magia maravilloso.

― ¿Pero cuando me tomó las medidas?

― ¡Sólo póntelo! ―le dice desesperada mientras Bulda y otras trolls llevan a Elsa a otro rincón del valle para arreglarla para la ocasión.

Un rato después Elsa sale con el vestido puesto, era de terciopelo celeste pálido, con encaje que simulaba escarcha, de falda amplia pero ligera, tenía algunos cristales en el talle que parecía hielo relejado por la luz, manga larga pero descubierto de los hombros, estaba holgado del vientre para disimular el embarazo de la reina, mientras el cabello; traía el cabello en su trenza habitual pero con un tocado de cuarzos celestes y liliáceos similar al que traía su hermana en la boda troll, la monarca se veía espectacular.

―Elsa, ¡te ves hermosa! Ven. ―y la llevó donde todo estaba lleno de decoraciones y había un vasto bufete de comida y muchos postre en donde abundaba el chocolate.

― ¡Oh Anna! No te hubieras molestado. ―decía la reina maravillada por la decoración del lugar el esplendor de la fiesta. ― ¿Y cómo supiste que tenía antojo de algo crujiente y cubierto de chocolate?―dijo la cumpleañera agarrando una barra de avellanas cubierta de chocolate y algunas moras.

―Te lo mereces. Y ahora ¡Ven y diviértete! ¡Disfruta tu cumpleaños! ―después de que la pelirroja terminara de hablar comenzó la fiesta y algunos trolls tocaron instrumentos musicales hechos con los materiales les daba la naturaleza a su alcance la mayoría estaba bailando, excepto algunos trolls que estaban degustando el buffet o platicando entre ellos, y claro la reina que devoraba varios bocadillos y postres.

―Elsa ¿no quieres unirte al baile? ―le pregunta su hermana mientras bailaba con su novio.

―No gracias, estoy bien aquí.― decía mientras se comía un budín de frambuesas.

― ¿Segura majestad?, ¿no quiere bailar una pieza? ―le pregunta Kristoff.

―Sí, segurísima aparte no sé bailar… ¡y ya te he dicho que no tienes que decirme majestad! , prácticamente eres casi mi cuñado. ―dijo la reina con molestia fingida y siguió degustando su postre y dejó al repartidor de hielo sonrojado.

―Déjala, ya sabes cómo son las embarazadas con sus antojos, y por cierto dicen que si no cumplen sus antojos el bebé nace con cara de ese alimento.

―No creo que sea cierto eso.

― ¿Cuánto apuesta a que sí? Le preguntaré a al abuelo Pabbie.

― ¿Y sí mejor seguimos bailando?

―Ahmm sí mejor. ―y la pareja siguió bailando.

Mientras tanto Elsa los contemplaba, se sentía satisfecha ver a su hermana feliz con el hombre al que amaba; y por un momento se preguntó si algún día llegaría a conocer a alguien que la amara, pero duda que eso llagara a pasar, porque, ¿Quién quería estar con un monstruo de hielo que podría congelarlo a él?, o ¿qué clase de hombre querría estar con una mejer ya usada por otro? Elsa lo dudaba, pero con el amor de su familia eso era más que suficiente. Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las inquietas patadas de su hijo.

―Creo que andas algo inquieto, ¿Te gusta la música no? ―le decía a su hijo acariciando su vientre. Aunque la música era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada debía reconocer que era buena y muy animada, y no podía mover los pies al ritmo de la música.

― ¿No quiere bailar una pieza majestad? ―le pregunta Cliff.

―No, no gracias no sé bailar.

―A mí no me engañas, sé que quieres.

―Pero podría pisarte.

―No te preocupes estoy hecho de piedra, ni siquiera sentiré un pisotón.

―Bueno…

Y la reina se levantó del asiento y comenzó a bailar torpemente con el troll.

―JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Cómo quisiera tener una cámara para grabar esto!― decía entre carcajadas Bulda.

― ¿Cámara? ―pregunta confundida Anna.

―Nada linda, pero esto es tan gracioso. ―decía la troll entre risas.

―Vaya, no sé quién es peor Elsa o Cliff.

―Cliff tiene dos pies izquierdos, a tu hermana sólo le hace falta práctica.

Y el festejo continúo hasta altas horas de la noche cuando empezaron a verse las auroras boreales y todos estuvieron contemplándolas por un largo rato.

Ese fue un gran día para la reina, nunca se había divertido en una fiesta así, después haber pasado por tomentosos y oscuros días.

* * *

 **Gracias por su atención y espero no tardarme en actualizar la próxima vez bye ;)**


	8. Frías fiestas

**Capítulo 8: Frías fiestas**

 **Disculpen por tanta demora de más de dos meses las cosas en la escuela se habían puestos feas y sobreviví a una serie de examenes, pero por fin he podido traerles un nuevo capítulo, que podría considerarse un especial navideño.**

 **Les mando unos saludos a Neogirl y a Madame Purple.**

 **Sin más preámbulos:**

En Arendelle la navidad estaba ya a una vuelta a la esquina, y el ambiente de la alegría navideña y el invierno ya invadían Arendelle; la familia real se estaba preparando para las celebraciones, ya que ese día iban a dar inicio a las fiestas; y el torpe muñeco de nieve y el aventurero reno buscaban tradiciones familiares.

―Oye Elsa, ¿No crees que este el momento ideal para anunciarles a nuestros súbditos sobre la llegada del nuevo heredero?

―No estoy aun lista para anunciarles sobre mi embarazo, surgirían dudas, preguntas, se haría un escándalo. Mejor lo diré cuando este 100% segura de querer conservar a este niño. Aparte no quiero arruinarles las fiestas con mis problemas.

―Un niño no es problema, es una bendición. ―dice Anna consolando a su hermana.

―Será mejor que iniciemos de una buena vez las fiestas. Vamos. ―dice el monarca tratando de pensar en otra cosa. ― ¿Kristoff que es eso?―le pregunta la reina al repartidor de hielo cuando lo ve entrar con una escultura de un troll.

―Es un platillo tradicional troll, ¿gustan? ―les pregunta Kristoff a las chicas y después lambe la estatua llenándose la cara de musgo.

―No gracias. ―responden ambas hermanas, Elsa por su parte trataba de evitar vomitarse y disimular las náuseas que le habían causado el platillo de Kristoff.

* * *

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de Arendelle, en la Islas del Sur el ex-príncipe todavía seguía pagando su condena; tratado como un vil sirviente, humillado por la mayoría de los hermanos Westergard, la indiferencia de sus padres…

"No puede ser que haya sido rebajado a esclavo ya estoy cansado de esto" ―pensaba el miserable pelirrojo.

―Ya sé podría hacer un túnel, escapar de las Islas de Sur, e iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí.― se decía a si mismo Hans. ―Sólo necesitaré una pala o una cuchara― pero para su mala suerte no había ni una triste pala ya que el jardinero había mando cambiar las herramientas. ― ¡Rayos!― y pateó una cubeta que golpeó a una carretilla llena de heno que tumbó a Hans y lo tiró a una enorme montaña de excremento. ― ¡Por un demonio lo que me faltaba!

Y para complementar su humillación sus hermanos que iban pasando por ahí se burlaban de su mala suerte y lo fastidiaban.

―Oh, Hola Hansy, ¿cómo sabe la mierda de caballo? ¿Muy sabrosa?― le decía Runo burlonamente.

―Creo que sí le gustó, vamos a darle otro poco.― dijo Rudi y le embarró un puño de estiércol en la cara a su hermano.

― ¡Erg!― Se quejaba Hans.

― ¿Quieres otro poco? ¡Pues toma!― le dio Rudi arrojándole excremento en la cara y Hans le dio un golpe en la nariz a Rudi haciendo que sangrara. ―Ahhh, ¿con que quieres jugar rudo? Vas a ver…

Y entre los gemelos empezaron a golpear a Hans sin parar hasta que una débil pero decida voz los interrumpió:

― ¡Oigan ya déjenlo! No hagan de su existencia más miserable de lo que ya es, ¿No pueden madurar de una vez? ―les dijo Lars uno de los pocos Hermanos Westergard que era amable con Hans.

―Oye, ¿y si mejor te vas a meter tu nariz en otro de tus libros anticuados polvorientos de nerd? ―le dijo Runo.

― ¿Y si mejor se le une Hansy a nuestro jueguito?― pero antes de que Rudi le diera una paliza a Lars y arrojarlo al suelo y llenarlo de caca de caballo una voz femenina los interrumpió:

―Y si mejor par de _rhinocéros_ sin quehacer cierran sus _stupide_ _bouches_ y se van a hacer algo de provecho. ―les dice una rubia mujer molesta.

―Linda este es sólo un juego entre hombres, así que déjanos continuar jugar amistosamente con nuestro hermanito.

―Si muñeca, esto es sólo algo entre hombres, no marimachas como tú…― dijo Rudi riéndose para luego ser sorprendido por una bofetada por parte de la francesa que lo hizo sangrar de la boca.

―Habré sido marimacha travesti, todo lo que quieras, pero ustedes dos son un par de cobardes _connards_ que se ponen a pelear con uno y menos fuerte que ustedes, ¿creían que no los vi? Son una vergüenza pónganse con uno de su tamaño _gorilles_.

― ¿Y si no lo queremos hacer?

― ¿Quieres saber? ―y la rubia los sujeta por la camisa asesinándolos con la mirada y amenazándolos con su espada que se acerba lentamente al pescuezo de los gemelos.

― ¡Monique! Aquí estas, no te ensucies las manos con estos bribones, no valen la pena.― le dice Robert a su esposa y esta los suelta y va hacia su esposo.

― ¡OYE, dile a la perra de tu mujer que no se meta en donde no la llamen!― Le dice Rudi a su hermano y luego este le da una golpiza que le sacó sangre de la boca y rompiéndole la nariz al octavo príncipe de las Islas.

― ¡Más respeto a mi mujer imbécil!

―Tienes suerte de que esta perra no te haya mordido. ―les dice Monique a los gemelos.

Y después de estarse gritando insultos y uno que otro golpe casual llegó el rey de las Islas del Sur.

― ¡Qué es todo este maldito lío!― les grita el rey Caleb.

―Pues este par andan de buscapleitos e insultan a una dama.

― ¡Tú una dama! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Que buen chiste!― dijo Runo que ya iba ser golpeado por Robert pero su cónyuge lo detuvo antes de que se volvieran a pelear.

―Parecen unos niños ustedes, ¡compórtense!

―Ellos fueron los que comenzaron todo, Lars solo iba a defenderlo…

― ¡Lars! ¡Ya te he dicho que no andes defendiendo al enclenque de Hans! Así nunca va a poder defenderse solo.

― ¡Pero!, ¡¿Por qué lo regaña a él?! A quienes debe castigas es a ese par de mastodonte sin cerebro. ¿Qué clase de padre es?

―Y usted madeimoselle Monique, no se meta en lo que no le incumba, y la manera en la que educo a mis hijos no es asunto suyo. Y por favor actúe más acorde a lo que es: una simple mujer.

―Padre, no la trates así ella sólo quería impedir que lastimaran a Lars aparte de que ellos…

―Robert, debería mantener mejor vigilada a tu mujer y ponerle un límite. Y los demás háganme el favor de retirarse. ―los primeros en irse fueron Rudi y Runo y seguidos por el rey sólo se quedaron el matrimonio y Lars.

―Gracias por esa Monique.― le agradece Lars a su cuñada.

―No fue nada, sólo quería evitar que Olga enviudara muy joven.― dice la mujer con una risita y Lars sólo ríe nervioso y sale del establo seguido por la pareja de esposos. Dejando al ex-príncipe solo con su miserable existencia.

* * *

―Robert por eso no me gusta venir aquí, hermanos son unos pesados abusivos y tu padre es un desgraciado, discúlpame, pero no me gusta su actitud.

―Monique, sólo venimos de paso, solamente para visitar a mi madre para ver cómo esta… y cómo le va a Hans con su condena.

―Yo solamente vine por tu madre, ella es de las pocas personas de esta familia que realmente valen la pena.

Unos pasos después se toparon con un desesperado Hans.

― ¡Monique! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Ayúdame a salir de esta miserable pocilga! ―le decía Hans desesperado a su cuñada jalándole la falda y Robert alejaba a su esposa, ya que la actitud de su hermano ya le estaba dando miedo. ―Ya estoy harto de esto, por favor sácame.

―Corazón no puedo hacer eso. ―le responde calmadamente la rubia sacudiéndose la falda.

―Sé que eres capaz de sacarme sigilosamente de aquí, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

―Me das lástima, pero no ayudo a rufianes cómo tú, pero aunque quisiera, estaría cometiendo un crimen, me quitarían mi rango y terminaría igual que tú, y eso es algo que no quiero. Pero en parte te lo tienes merecido, nunca pensé que un soldado tan capaz y astuto como tú pudiera caer tan bajo, tratando de asesinar a una mujer desarmada, agradece que antes no te mandaron a la horca, lo que hiciste en Arendelle es algo muy grave.

― ¡Pero esa bruja tiene unos peligrosos poderes, trato de asesinar a dos hombres! Si no lo hizo fue porque la detuve.

―Pero hubo testigos de que trataste de asesinarla y de que traicionaste a la corona.

―Oigan, ¿por qué vinieron a las Islas del Sur, si ustedes casi nunca vienen?

―Porque vinimos a visitar a nuestra madre hermano, ha estado muy decaída, por tus desgraciadas acciones.

―Me siento mal de sólo verla así.― dice Monique con un tono triste.

―Tal vez un cambie de ambiente mejore su salud.― comenta Robert.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A que salga por una temporada de las Islas del Sur, un aire diferente le caería de maravilla…

―La llevaremos a Villeneuve con nosotros, seguramente le alegrará ver a su amiga la reina Bella― interrumpe Monique a su marido.

―Sólo espero que se mejore. ―dice Robert.

―Esperen cómo esta mamá porque con tanto trabajo pesado no he podido saber de ella…

―Anda medio triste, decaída, débil… ―le responde el doceavo príncipe.

―Es mi culpa― piensa en voz alta el triste pelirrojo.

―Bueno querido cuñado sólo te queda enfrentar tu condena como un hombre. Adieu.

― ¿Ya se van?

―Tengo asuntos que atender en Villeneuve.

Y la pareja se retira y dejaron al pelirrojo pensativo.

"Porqué será que siento que dejé en Arendelle algo más que el recuerdo de mi desagradable presencia". Y el ex-príncipe continúa con sus pesados deberes hasta que sintió que algo lo golpeó por la nuca.

― ¡RUDI! ¡RUNO! , ¡¿Qué NO APRENDEN DESGRACIADOS?!

―Oh casi lo olvidaba cuñado, tu regalo de navidad adelantado, son _nougats_ por parte de mi nana, _¡_ _Joyeux Noël à venir, petit prince_ _!―_ se retira la francesa de los jardines dejando su cuñado ahora sí solo.

―No puede ser que mis bajas acciones afecten tanto a mi pobre madre. ―dice el miserable pelirrojo con tristeza y continúa con sus tareas.

* * *

―Madre, ten cuidado. ―le dice Robert a la reina Gjerta mientras le ayudaba a subir al barco.

―Hijo, no soy una vieja. Oh hace mucho que no salía del reino, que hermoso es el océano. ―decía la reina mientras contemplaba el mar que con el atardecer parecía ámbar dorado.

―Señora ¿cómo ha estado de salud?― le pregunta Monique a su suegra.

―He estado un poco cansada, y tanta tensión y pleitos en el palacio ha provocado que me bajara la presión, que bueno que vinieron hijos y que invitaran a vivir una temporada con ustedes, ya quería abandonar ese nefasto palacio… Querida ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas señora me haces sentir vieja, dime mamá suegra, Moni.

―Oui, mamá suegra. ―dice la rubia tímidamente.

―Me siento avergonzada por la actitud de mis hijos y de mi marido, él siempre ha sido muy severo, en especial con mi Hansy, me disculpo en nombre de ellos.

―No se preocupe, por cierto, ¿Hasta cuándo piensa quedarse con nosotros ma… mamá suegra?

―Mmm… hasta enero.

― ¿No va a pasar las fiestas con su familia?

―Ustedes son mi familia también. ―dice la reina tomando de su té. ―Oye querida, ¿sabes cómo se encuentra la familia de Bella y Adam?, hace mucho que no los veo, lo último que supe de ellos fue que Beatrice se casó con científico inglés.

―Pues, se encuentran de maravilla, Benjamin ha sido un excelente rey con innovadoras ideas, y una de su hijas la princesa Marinella está próxima a casarse.

―Oh, ya ansío verlos, por cierto ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes dos en Villeneuve?

―A Monique hace poco la ascendieron a _Brigadier_.

―Oh, muchas felicidades Monique, eres una mujer muy capaz, lo que haces no lo hace cualquiera, sigue así querida y llegaras lejos, oye hijo, ¿por cierto no te has enterado?

― ¿De qué madre?

―Las esposas de tus hermanos Grant, Fredbjorn y Franz, están encintas.― dice Gjerta mientras bebe su té.

― ¡¿Otra vez!? Ya no es novedad, prácticamente cada año hay al menos un niño nuevo en la familia Westergard, pero eso es nuevo en Grant.

― ¿Y ustedes para cuando nos sorprenden con un niño? ―pregunta Gjerta y su nuera escupe el té que estaba bebiendo por la borda a causa de la improvista pregunta.

― ¡¿Madre?! ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para eso? Monique ni yo ni siquiera tenemos ni un año de casados. ―dice Robert mientras ayuda a su esposa por ahogarse con el té.

―Quiero nietos.

―Pero ya tienes como treinta y tantos.

―Pero quiero nietos por parte de ustedes.

―Pero, aún no me siento lista para ser madre.―por fin habla Monique ya recuperada.

―Aparte de que a mí a Monique nos faltan muchas cosas que experimentar antes de convertirnos en padres.

―Pues yo opino que ustedes dos tendrían unos niños divinos, preciosos. ―comenta la reina Gjerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Arendelle en lo que Olaf estaba buscando tradiciones familiares, y después fuera atacado por los lobos y se perdiera en el bosque, la familia real lo estaba buscando.

―Ooolaaaf. ¿Dondé estas? ―buscaba la reina.

―OLAF.― grita la princesa.

―Elsa deberías volver al palacio, no te vaya a afectar el tiempo.

―No, vamos a encontrar a Olaf, no puedo quedarme en casa como si nada mientras Olaf está perdido a punto de ser atacados por lobos y todos ustedes buscando en medio de la noche y con este clima, voy a seguir. Aparte el frío es parte de mí.

―Sí como no, ¿y el resfriado de hace una semana?

―Sólo fue alergia. ―dice y tose la soberana.

―Como quieras pero piensa en el bebé.

Después de un rato las hermanas encontraron al torpe muñeco de nieve y la reina creo un magnifico árbol navideño con sus poderes y para darle el toque final Olaf colocó la estrella para posteriormente continuar con la cálida celebración.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, a ver si pueden adivinar en quien fue inspirada el OC Monique, la cuñada de Hans**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima, y juro que esta vez no me tardaré dos meses XD**


	9. La caída de la nieve

Capítulo 9: "La caída de la nieve"

 **Buenas tardes y como ven cumplí mi promesa de no tardarme dos meses XD ni siquiera tardé dos semanas.**

 **Neogirl01: Le atinaste, para Monique me inspiré en Lady Oscar, aparte de que fue mi personaje favorito ese Anime/Manga me encantó. Estuve checando el anime Revolutionary Girl Utena y se ve interesante.**

 **Curiosidad #2: Robert el hermano #12 de Hans es un poco mandilón y en ocasiones le teme a su esposa, pero de todos modos así la ama, al parecer le gusta que lo manden xD. Y Monique y Robert aparte de lo que dijeron de no querer hijos, en realidad no quieren tener niños ya que sus sobrinos de las Islas del Sur son todos unos demonios, por lo tanto a los pobres les dejaron un trauma.**

 **Aunque esos dos no aparecerán en este capítulo disfrútenlo:**

* * *

Después de que se celebraron las fiestas navideñas, pasa el tiempo y el embarazo de la reina marcha bien, pero sigue siendo un secreto para los habitantes de Arendelle. Como la monarca sigue teniendo en mente en dar en adopción a su hijo, no pensaba revelarlo a los demás.

Esa era hasta ahora la única preocupación de Elsa, pero desafortunadamente su salud decae, se la pasaba tosiendo, estaba débil y más pálida de lo normal, el médico pensó que solamente se trataba de un simple catarro que con el embarazo de la reina la debilitaba.

Pero la alarma del médico detonó cuando la monarca al toser su peso crujía y producía un extraño sonido.

― No puede ser, tengo que avisarle a la princesa. ―y el médico salió disparado de la habitación para informarle a la princesa la condición de su hermana.

―Kristoff tengo miedo de que le ´pueda pasar a Elsa. ―sollozaba la princesa en los brazos de su amado.

―No te preocupes Anna, Elsa se mejorará, sólo esperemos los resultados del médico.

Entonces llega el doctor abriendo las puertas de la sala.

―Su Alteza, la reina presenta neumonía, pero por desgracia ya está muy avanzada su enfermedad.

―Doctor, ¿no puede hacer nada por mi hermana? ―preguntaba Anna conteniendo las lágrimas.

―Lo lamento alteza, pero ya no se puede hacer nada por su hermana, debido a que la enfermedad junto con el embarazo está acabando con ella, sólo podría recomendarle que le den mucha vitamina C y que la mantengan abrigada. No le queda mucho tiempo.

― ¿Y el bebé?

―Dudo que pueda sobrevivir sin su madre fuera del vientre materno, lo lamento princesa; pero ustedes también corren peligro, la neumonía es altamente contagiosa, por lo tanto… ¡deben alejarse de la reina!

―No quiero dejar sola a mi hermana, no quiero separarme de nuevo de ella.

―Bueno, entiendo su situación alteza, pero deberían protegerse mínimo con cubre bocas; pero antes debo asegurarme que ninguno de ustedes estén contagiados.

Después de hacerles un chequeo a la familia real y a la servidumbre del castillo, el especialista concluyó que afortunadamente nadie está contagiado, finalizada ya su labor se retira.

Ya solos, la princesa se hecha a llorar Kristoff sólo la abraza, a pesar de que a él también le duele la noticia trata de mostrarse fuerte ante su novia.

―Oh, Elsa porque a ti siempre te pasan tantas desgracias, ¿acaso no tienes derecho a ser feliz?

―Sólo es un obstáculo de la vida, he oído que a quienes la vida les pone tantas adversidades y pasan por desgracias son personas fuertes que saldrán adelante. ―dice Kristoff tratando de darle consuelo a que amada princesa.

―Anna… ¿qué le pasa a Elsa? ―se aparece Olaf de repente a espaldas de la pelirroja.

―Elsa está muy enferma, y la neumonía la está acabando. ―dijo abrazando todavía al repartidor.

― ¡Esto es culpa mía! No sé qué sea la neumonía pero de no haberme perdido en el bosque Elsa no habría enfermado. ―se lamentaba Olaf al oír las palabras de la princesa.

―No te culpes Olaf, ―le decía Anna consolando al muñeco de nieve. ―Elsa ya estaba enferma desde días antes de que iniciaran las fiestas, sólo fue por el embarazo que se le complicó.

― Anna, ¿qué es un EMBARAZO?

― ¡Rayos! Ya metí la pata. ―se decía más así misma que al muñeco de nieve. ―Creo que esa es una pregunta que Elsa debería responderte.

―Pues… ¡Vamos!

Y fueron hacia la habitación de la reina de las nieves quien estaba inmersa escribiendo en su diario.

 _5 de enero de 1840_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Y pensar que sólo tenía un simple resfriado, pero en realidad era algo más que eso… Neumonía, ese fue el diagnóstico del médico, seguramente me contagié cuando fui a visitar al orfanato, había algunos niños enfermos de pulmonía, se la pasaban tosiendo y se veían realmente enfermos, sólo quería levantarles el ánimo, pero debí haber tenido mejores precauciones sabiendo mi estado._

 _Y en cuanto a mi hijo hace semanas que no lo he sentido moverse, me empieza a preocupar, me da miedo que pueda estar enfermo o incluso… muerto. Espero que solo este débil y no sea algo más grave._

 _A pesar que ese niño no fue planeado y sea producto de una violación, no deseo su muerte, aunque aún no haya nacido aún sigue siendo una vida que merecer vivir, como dijo la otra vez Anna, no es culpa del bebé las acciones que cometió su padre, él o ella sólo es otra víctima._

 _No sé porque fui capaz de tratar de atentar contra mi propia vida durante la temporada en la que estuve en la Montaña del Norte, ahora que lo recuerdo me siento muy avergonzada al respecto. Fue algo muy egoísta, no consideré lo devastada que dejaría a Anna, ya tuvo suficiente con la pérdida de nuestros padres, aparte de ahora soy la única familia cercana que le queda. También a mi hijo, le habría quitado el derecho de vivir. Habría cometido un crimen hacia la vida. De no haber sido por el alboroto que provocó esa chica perdida tal vez estaría bajo una gélida tumba._

 _A veces me pregunto… ¿por qué será que el destino es tan duro conmigo? ¿No fue suficiente con haber nacido con poderes que no podía controlar? ¿Quedar confinada para siempre en mi habitación, aislada de las personas que amo? ¿Perder a mis padres? ¿Y después a punto de perder a mí querida hermana y vivir con la culpa de que la asesiné? Y cuando por fin me reuní con mi hermana y abrir las puertas del palacio y hacia una dichosa vida… Tuve que sufrir una violación, y eso no es suficiente ahora esperar un hijo de psicópata depravado y para colmo cuando ya empiezo a salir de la profunda depresión en la que caí, salí adelante y ya empiezo a encariñarme con esa inocente creatura me enfermo gravemente y tengo al tiempo contado, si tengo tan poco tiempo al menos podría ser feliz en esos últimos días que me quedan; y a pesar de la enfermedad voy a tener una actitud positiva, si voy a morir, no lo haré siendo miserable, espero al menos alcanzar a conocer a mi bebé… ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Tendrá poderes? ¿Cómo será su carita? … Espera un momento si vas a ser positiva no debes pensar que vas a morir, debes aferrarte a la vida y luchar hasta el último momento…_

 _Como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…_

La escritura de la reina fue interrumpida por un par de visitantes.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ―se escucha la alegre y reconfortante voz de Anna.

―Por supuesto, adelante.

― ¡Hola Elsa! ¿Cómo te sientes? ―corre Olaf preguntándole a su creadora llenándola de abrazos.

―Mejor con la presencia de ustedes dos, ¿cómo estás amiguito? ―le responde dulcemente Elsa a su adorable creación.

―Tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué es un EMBARAZO?

― ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

―La dijo Anna. ―señala Olaf con su brazo/rama a Anna está sólo ponía su cara más inocente que tenía. Elsa sólo le lanzó una mirada recelosa fija a su hermana adivinando que a la torpe pelirroja se le escapó el secreto de su embarazo.

―Bueno Olaf, un embarazo es… cuando un bebé está dentro del vientre de su madre creciendo, preparándose para nacer.

― ¿Y exactamente cómo llega ahí? ―le pregunta Olaf a la platinada mirándola fijamente.

―Pues… ―pensaba Elsa que palabras debería usar ya que la pregunta y Olaf mirándola así la estaba incomodando.

― ¡No me digas que la cigüeña deja el bebé en la pancita de la mamá y es así como llega! Es lo que he oído que dicen en el pueblo.―trata de adivinar Olaf emocionado.

―No Olaf… ―dice la rubia tratando de ocultar una risita por la ingenuidad del muñeco.

―Estás mal Olaf, así no va el cuento, la cigüeña viene desde París y deja al bebé en la puerta de la familia que lo espera. ―le dice la pelirroja con arrogancia a Olaf.

―Comiendo un repollo es cómo llega el bebé al vientre de la madre…

― ¡O sea que al bebé su mamá se lo come! ―grita Olaf horrorizado.

―No Olaf, ese bebé se hace cuando una pareja, un hombre y una mujer enamorados deciden estar juntos y deciden casarse…

―Oh esa parte ya la sé, soy un experto en el amor.

―Déjame continuar, y después ellos deciden… tener un hijo y para ello se juntan en un lugar privado.

― ¡Oh se abrazan! ―dice Olaf estúpidamente.

―Algo parecido… ―y de repente en la mente de la reina volvieron los tormentosos recuerdos del abuso en los calabozos y los destellos que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas.

― ¿Elsa te sientes bien? ―pregunta Olaf.

La platinada vuelve a la realidad y sacude su cabeza para tratar de borrar esos recuerdos. ―Oh no es nada, sólo recordaba algo. Bueno la pareja está tan junta que el hombre deposita unas semillas en el interior de la mujer, y esas semillas fertilizan un huevo que está en el vientre de la mujer y entonces ese fruto del amor de esa pareja que por cierto antes de nacer se le dice feto se queda en una bolsa algo así como una cuna en donde se queda el feto y ahí crece durante 9 meses aproximadamente y ya pasado ese tiempo el bebé ya está listo para nacer.

―Wow no sabía que los humanos eran como las plantas. Me sorprende la naturaleza.

―No solamente con los humanos, también los animales, los seres vivos que nacen de esa manera se les llama mamíferos, por cierto, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que te lo diga, Olaf estoy esperando un bebé estoy embarazada. ―le dice la reina suavemente al muñeco de nieve.

― ¡Wow! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito humano! Ya quiero cargarlo y jugar con él o ella, nos divertiremos y seremos muy felices… Oye Elsa dijiste que para hacer un bebé se necesitan dos personas casadas, ¿quién es el papá de tu bebé?, ¿cuándo te casaste?, ¿y por qué aún no he conocido a tu amor verdadero? Creo ya tendré un papá je je je. ―dice riendo inocentemente Olaf.

Ahora sí que la reina no sabía que contestarle al muñeco de nieve, si le decía a Olaf que Hans había abusado de ella probablemente no lo comprendería, si él ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían los bebés, era como un niño, ¿qué le diría? ¿Una mentira? Bueno sólo sería una mentira blanca.

―Bueno Olaf… y la platinada ya no pudo completar la frase porque le dio un repentino ataque de tos, tosió violentamente hasta un buen rato hasta que expulsó flemas con abundante sangre y apenas podían respirar.

― ¿Elsa? ―preguntaba el muñeco de nieve preocupado.

― ¡¿Elsa!? ¡¿Estás bien?! ―le preguntaba Anna asustada a su hermana, ya al verla toser ruidosamente hizo que la princesa saliera del cuarto buscando ayuda.

― ¡Gerda! ¡Por favor llama al médico! Elsa está muy mal apenas puede respirar. ¡Rápido! ¡Lo más pronto posible por favor!

―De inmediato su Alteza. ―y la criada salió velozmente en busca del especialista.

Unos minutos después el doctor llegó corriendo seguido por Gerda al palacio para revisar a la reina de Arendelle. Un largo rato después la gobernante se encuentra fuera de peligro.

―Doctor, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunta muy preocupada la princesa.

―Su Majestad tuvo una complicación, tenía dificultad para respirar; pero ya logré estabilizar a su hermana con unos calmantes, le recomiendo que no alteren a la reina y esté tranquila.

― ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está?

―Se encuentra algo débil por la enfermedad, pero no sé con certeza si se encontrará enfermo, pero le advierto que por la enfermedad la reina podría tener un parto prematuro, y es probable que el bebé nazca con bajo peso.

―Dios mío. Gracias doctor por sus servicios. ―dice triste la princesa.

―De nada Alteza, ante cualquier cosa aquí estoy para usted. ―y el médico se va.

―No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo sufre mi hermana. Vamos a buscar más opciones, más médicos, especialistas, expertos con más experiencia, curanderos, brujos, o lo que sea, pero Elsa se va a salvar de esta afección y a su bebé también, no la volveré a perder. ―dice Anna decidida y sale de la habitación en busca de especialistas.

* * *

Ya pronto se difundió por el reino la noticia de que la salud de la reina era delicada y a la mayoría de los habitantes les preocupó lo que le pasaría a la reina otros pensaron que sería el fin de "la bruja del hielo", sin embargo todavía se desconocía que la monarca estaba encinta.

― Ay no, nuestra reina está gravemente enferma. ―dice una mujer del mujer del pueblo.

―Neumonía para ser exactos. ―le responde su comadre a la mujer.

―Y dicen que a la reina Elsa no le queda mucho tiempo, su enfermedad avanzó muy rápido y los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada por ella.―dice un hombre.

―Menos mal, sirve que esa bruja se pudrirá en el infierno, y seremos libres al fin de su tiranía. ―decía un anciano conservador.

― ¿Qué le pasa señor Holseng? Si la reina Elsa ha hecho un magnífico trabajo hasta hay más socios comerciales y Su Majestad es una persona muy generosa. ―responde la primera mujer.

― ¿Pero y se les olvidó lo que hizo esa mujer el primer día de su reinado? ¡Congeló todas estas tierras! Por culpa del clima infernal que provocó esa horrible mocosa empeoraron mis reumas. ―dice molesto el Sr. Holseng.

―No le hagan caso a ese viejo amargado, ya delira. ―Aparte está molesto por la proclama de la reina de que los nobles también deben pagar impuestos. ―dice riendo el hombre.

― Que triste lo de la reina. ―dice una anciana del pueblo.

―Supe que estuvo visitando orfanatos, hospitales y a personas necesitadas, probablemente se contagió. ―le responde el esposo de la anciana el Sr. Olsen.

― A lo mejor como la reina estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada, no tenía un buen sistema inmunológico. ―dice la Sra. Olsen.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio la familia de la reina intentó buscar otras opciones y diferentes opiniones; por lo tanto iban y venían varios médicos desde los mejores del reino, reinos vecinos, extranjeros, de otros continentes, hasta del lejano oriente; pero por desgracias ninguno le daba esperanzas a la reina.

―Lo siento alteza no hay un medicamento que pueda salvar a la reina. ―dice un médico francés.

―Está muy mal para poder hacer algo, lo siento. ―dice un doctor americano.

―Zhè jiùshì wǒ suǒ néng zuò de, diànxià, zhēnjiǔ yě bù huì zhěngjiù nǐ de mèimei. Wǒ tuìxiūle. ―le dice un acupunturista chino a la princesa.

―Ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice. ―dice Anna desanimada.

―Yo sé chino. ―dice Olaf. ― Dijo que tiene ganas de sushi y que eso le causa diarrea y que alejamos a las sirenas que van a tutear.

―No creo que haya dicho eso y vaya que no sé chino. ―comenta Kristoff.

―Yo le traduciré. ―se ofrece Kay a ayudar.― En realidad dijo: Es todo lo que puedo hacer su alteza, ni la acupuntura salvará a su hermana. Me retiro.

―Pues ¡Váyase! ―y la pelirroja saca e empujones al acupunturista chino. ―Ya hemos visto más de 20 médicos y todos dicen lo mismo. ―dice muy triste la princesa. ―Oye Kay no sabía que tú sabías hablar chino.

―Solía ayudarle a su padre con los documentos provenientes de china aparte de que en mi juventud viví durante un tiempo en China. ―cuenta en mayordomo.

―Su alteza, ¿qué le dijeron los médicos? ―pregunta preocupa Gerda.

―Todos dicen lo mismo, que ya no pueden hacer nada por Elsa ni por su bebé la neumonía está muy avanzada.

―Como me duele ver así a la patrona y a usted sufriendo de este modo. ―dice Roma quien iba al lado de Gerda ayudándole con sus quehaceres.

―No me rendiré haré todo lo posible para que Elsa y mi sobrino se salven.

―La esperanza es lo último que se pierde linda. ―le dice con cariño Gerda a la pelirroja. ―Estaré orando y pidiéndole a Dios que ojalá que se cure su hermana y supere esta dura prueba. ―la sirvienta abraza a la princesa a quien la ve como su propia hija. ―No pierda la fe. ―y se retira del pasillo junto con la morena que la acompañaba para continuar con sus quehaceres.

― ¿Qué más podemos hacer Kristoff? No quiero volver a perder a Elsa cuando apenas nos acabamos de reunir después de trece años de separación. ― le dice muy triste Anna a su novio.

―Podríamos ir con Gran Pabbie, he oído a los trolls decir que el abuelo Pabbie fue capaz de curar a gente moribunda y agonizante con sus poderes y sus habilidades con la alquimia. ―comenta Kristoff.

―Cierto, ¡¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?! Pudimos haber ido hace mucho con Pabbie en lugar de perder tiempo con esos doctores de quinta. ―dice la pelirroja enfurruñada golpeando un mueble que estaba cerca.

― Vamos ahora mismo. Voy alistar el trineo. ―y se va el rubio para preparar lo necesario para ir al Valle Troll.

―Ya verás Elsa que ya acabará todo este tormento. ―decía esperanzada Anna.

Un rato después Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y Sven tirando el trineo se encontraban rumbo a las montañas atravesando el oscuro bosque nocturno y con varios pinos tapizados de blanco, el gélido viento chocaba contra los viajeros, Sven trataba de llegar lo más rápido que podía. En la soledad de la noche no se veía algún signo de vida, reinaba el silencio que era derrocado por el ataque de tos de la reina.

―Resiste Elsa, todo estará bien. ―le decía Anna a su hermana abrazándola y enredándola con una bufanda.

―Me vas a dar claustrofobia con esto, no me deja respirar.―dice Elsa entre tosidos.

―Ya casi llegamos. ―dice Kristoff al ver el Valle de la Roca Viviente.

Un momento después llegan a su destino y bajan del trineo, entre Anna y Kristoff ayudaban a Elsa a bajar del trineo y a mantenerse de pie, debido a la debilidad que le causaba la afección.

― ¡Chicos he llegado! ¡Gran Pabbie tenemos un asunto de vida o muerte! ―llamaba Kristoff a los trolls.

― ¡Gran Pabbie! ¡Ayúdenos por favor! ―gritaba Anna.

Las rocas que estaban en el valle empiezan moverse hacia el trio y empiezan a tomar su forma de trolls.

― No es necesario gritar cariño. ―dice Bulda.

―Estábamos durmiendo. ―dice Cliff soñoliento y tallándose los ojos. ―Más les vale que tengan una buena excusa.

― ¿Está el abuelo Pabbie? ―pregunta Kristoff.

―Para tu suerte acaba de llegar de un viaje que suele hacer cada 10 años hace 2 horas, de hecho ahí va. ―le responde Cliff a su hijo y señala al abuelo que va saliendo entre la muchedumbre de trolls.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―pregunta el abuelo Pabbie.

―Abuelo, la reina Elsa está gravemente enferma de neumonía, ¿no puedes hacer algo por ella? ―le pregunta Kristoff al viejo troll mientras cargaba a Elsa ya vencida por la debilidad de su estado.

―Vengan adentro para revisarla, no puedo analizar casos así entre tanta aglomeración, vengan. ―y el troll los guía hacia una cueva. En el interior de esta se ve iluminada por luces amarillas, hay estantes llenos de libros antiguos, plantas medicinales e ingredientes extraños como ojos o plumas de aves desconocidas en medio del lugar había un gran caldero, todo un lugar digno de un ancestral brujo .

―Mmm… veamos… ―dice el troll analizándola y viéndola a los ojos, después procede a checar los latidos de la reina con un rústico estetoscopio. ―En efecto su neumonía está muy avanzada y tanto ella como el feto peligran.

― ¿Puedes salvarlos a ambos? ―pregunta la pelirroja.

―Si la reina no estuviera encinta y el mal no estuviera tan avanzado fácilmente podría hacer un brebaje con los ingredientes con los que cuento. Pero por desgracia esa pócima no sería lo suficientemente potente para curarla totalmente. ―decía el troll mientras ponía su mano en vientre de seis meses de embarazo de la gobernante.

―Eso quiere decir que Elsa no tiene salvación e irremediablemente ella y su bebé morirán. ―decía Anna al borde de las lágrimas.

―Permíteme terminar, todavía nos queda una alternativa ―decía el troll mientras buscaba un libro entre los estantes. ―Aquí está, bueno esta flor tiene grandes propiedades medicinales, muy estimada en la herbolaria y medicina alternativa, ha sido capaz de salvar a quienes han tenido enfermedades terminales, desahuciados, todo aquel que aparentemente no tenía remedio; pero que milagrosamente fueron curados con esta flor. Si al brebaje contra la pulmonía le agrego unos cuantos pétalos y pistilos de esta _Ichill_ _ulphebisdeta_ su hermana y su futuro sobrino recobrarán la salud; pero...

― ¡Oh muchas gracias Pabbie! Pero ¿dónde podemos conseguir esa flor? ―pregunta la princesa mientras observaba la flor del libro, que era similar a una petunia de color morado rojizo y en centro tenía verde amarillento y en sus pétalos se veía un extraño patrón de filigranas blanco y de los pistilos colgaba algo parecido a un diamante pequeño traslúcido.

―Ese es el único problema, es un tanto difícil de conseguir esa planta ya que se encuentra en las montañas más inhóspitas al norte de Noruega. Para ser exactos en la montaña Bunkernostg es la más cercana a Arendelle, pero es la más fría y despiadada del norte de Escandinavia.

―Eso no importa, lo que sea por el bienestar de mi hermana. ―dijo con tono decidido la pelirroja que era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo, recorrería cielo, mar, tierra, hasta iría al infierno; simplemente para salvar a su única y querida hermana.

―Este mapa les ayudará a llegar a la montaña Bunkernostg, no es cualquier mapa es mágico, cuando estén cerca de las flores el mapa brillará.

―Muchas gracias Gran Pabbie.―le agradece la princesa al troll

― Le agradecemos la ayuda abuelo Pabbie. ―dice el repartidor de hielo.

―De nada pero dense prisa, la reina Elsa no tiene mucho tiempo y esas _Ichill_

 _ulphebisdeta_ no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. Tengancuidado.

― ¡Muchas Gracias! ―se van Anna y Kristoff para prepararse para la travesía que les espera.

* * *

 **Quizás me paso de la raya o soy muy mala :/ no sé ustedes pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja, comentario, cumplido o cubetazo de arena envíenlo en el buzón de abajo.**

 **Y como ya estamos a 5 días de navidad les deseo felices fiestas y una feliz navidad!**

 **Que estén teniendo lindas vacaciones y los que no no pierdan el ánimo!**


	10. Capullo inocente

Capítulo 10: Capullo inocente

 **Buenas tardes espero que se la están pasando bien esté último día del año, y ya les traje un nuevo capítulo**

 **Frozen no me pertenece si me perteneciera sería millonaria :v**

 **Disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

La princesa se encontraba empacando lo necesario para el nuevo viaje que le esperaba para salvar a su hermana y a su futuro sobrino.

―Oye Kristoff, ¿qué se supone que deba llevar para ir a una peligrosa montaña al norte del país? ―pregunta Anna quien la última vez que fue rumbo a una montaña sólo traía un caballo y un vestido semicongelado.

―Bueno, lo indispensable sería una brújula, el equipo necesario para escalar montañas, como pico, soga, etc… mejor me encargo de eso.

―Oh lo olvidaba, tu eres el Sr. Montañés.

―No, ese era mi padre.

―Oigan, ¿por qué andan tan apurados con esa maletas? ―pregunta Olaf llegando de repente. ¿Van a ir de vacaciones? ¿Puedo ir?― pregunta el muleco de nieve como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Para nada vamos a ir de vacaciones Olaf. Vamos a ir a un peligroso viaje en busca de una planta medicinal que cure la pulmonía de Elsa.

―Pues con mayor razón tengo que ir, los acompañaré. ―dice Olaf saliendo por la puerta pero es detenido por Anna.

―No Olaf, no voy a permitir que vayas a ese viaje, esa montaña a la que vamos a ir esta al norte de Noruega, ahí hace más frío, es un lugar inhóspito y muy peligroso, será mejor que te quedes aquí a cuidar a Elsa, para que le des ánimos y se sienta mejor. ―trata Anna de persuadir al muñeco de nieve para que se quede en Arendelle, ya que a la princesa se le hacía poco sensato traer al torpe muñeco de nieve al salvaje Bunkernostg, sin mencionar el día en que se perdió y casi termina como cena navideña para lobos.

―Está bien. ―dice Olaf cabizbajo. ―Hablando de Elsa ¿dónde está?

―Está en el Valle Troll, Gran Pabbie la está cuidando, para que no le dé una crisis cuando no estemos.

―Pues voy para allá. ―sale el muñeco de nieve corriendo rumbo al Valle de los trolls.

―Bueno nos iremos en tren. ―decía Anna.

―Me parece que nos convendría mejor irnos en barco, así nos tardaríamos menos en llegar. ―le responde Kristoff a Anna.

―No, mejor en tren. ―contradecía la pelirroja.

―Como dijo Pabbie, no tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿No me digas que le temes a los barcos?

―Bueno, ya lo descubriste, en efecto, le tengo miedo a los barcos y a viajar en altamar; mis padres murieron durante una tormenta durante un viaje, y eso hizo que me dieran miedo las embarcaciones. ―dice un tanto triste la princesa.

―Lo lamento. ―dice apenado el maestro repartidor.

―Pero tienes razón, tenemos poco tiempo, y mis traumas importan un bledo cuando tenemos dos vidas en peligro.

―Está bien Anna, eres valiente. ―y Kristoff abraza a su novia con afecto.

Mientras la pareja seguía preparándose para su viaje en busca de la única esperanza para salvar la vida de Elsa, Olaf iba montado sobre Sven hacia el Valle de los Trolls.

―Oye Sven, ¿sabías que voy a tener un hermanito humano? Creo que era por eso que Elsa estaba engordando, pensé que era porque abusaba del chocolate, pero no, un bebé estaba creciendo dentro de ella. ―le hablaba Olaf a Sven.

―No, pero debe ser divertido tener hermano. ―respondía Olaf haciendo la voz de Sven.

―Aunque estoy confundido, porque Elsa dice que se necesitan dos personas casadas que se aman para hacer un bebé, y no recuerdo que Elsa se haya casado, y porque no me ha presentado a su amor verdadero.

―Tal vez quería que fuera una sorpresa Olaf.

―Tal vez, pero también tengo miedo Sven, Elsa ha estado muy enferma se la pasa tose y tose, y el otro dio nos asustó, no paraba de toser, tosía sangre, y creo que apenas respiraba.

―Debería de ver a un médico.

―Ya vinieron muchos médicos como 5, bueno no sé cuántos exactamente pero eran más de los que puedo contar.

― ¿Y que dijeron?

―Que ya no podían hacer nada por ella, pero creo que un día fueron con Gran Pabbie, dice Anna que tienen que ir al Norte de Noruega para ir por una planta medicinal que pueda curar a Elsa, pero no me dejó ir porque dice que es peligroso.

―Pero tú ya has ido a lugares peligrosos como la Montaña del norte, cruzaste un fiordo congelado, los lobos estuvieron a punto de comerte y saliste ileso. ―hablaba Olaf haciendo la voz de Sven.

―Lo sé Sven, pero dice Anna que me quede para cuidar a Elsa y darle ánimos, ¡la llenaré de cálidos abrazos! ―decía Olaf muy animado. ―Sabes Sven, ¿sabes qué otra cosa no entiendo?

― ¿Qué?

―Que Elsa aún no haya anunciado su embarazo a los habitantes de Arendelle, y esa clase de noticias son para alegrarse y los demás lo sepan, ¡como quisiera decirles a todos que voy a tener un hermanito humano!

―No creo que sea una buena idea Olaf. ―le advertía el reno al muñeco. ―Creo que Elsa tendrá sus razones para ocultar su embarazo.

― ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan bello y emocionante como la llegada de una bella vida? ¿Será la misma razón por la que ocultó su casamiento? No entiendo a los humanos a veces Sven. Y el reno sólo bufa cansado.

Mientras el reno y el muñeco iban platicando un niño del pueblo les saluda.

― ¡Hola Olaf! ¿A dónde vas?

―Voy con mi creadora Elsa amiguito, para darle ánimos, ha estado muy enferma.

―Si he escuchado eso.

―Oye, ¿te cuento un secreto? ―le susurra Olaf al niño.

―Ajá.

―Voy a tener un hermanito. ―dice el muñeco rebosante de alegría pero Sven bufa molesto por la torpeza e imprudencia de Olaf.

―Son divertidos los hermanos, pero también algo molestos, tengo 5 hermanos mayores.

―También tengo otro hermano, se llama Malvavisco, es un poco sensible pero ya conociéndolo es muy adorable.

―Bieeeenn… ya me voy mi mamá me espera. ―y el niño se va corriendo.

― ¡Adiós amiguito!―se despide Olaf moviendo su brazo.

―Adiós. ―Creo que tal vez la reina Elsa iba a hacer otro muñeco de nieve. ―pensaba el niño. ―Será divertido tener más muñecos de nieve parlantes jijiji.

Un rato después al reno le empezó a calar el hambre.

―Bruaarrffff. ―se quejaba Sven.

― ¿Qué tienes Sven?

―Tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar unas zanahorias? ―habla Olaf con voz de reno.

―Oh ahí se ve el almacén del Errante Oaken, vamos ahí.

Y los fueron a la tienda de Oaken y compraron las zanahorias.

― ¿Cuánto es?

―20.

―Me falta 15, ¿podría ponerlo en la cuenta de la princesa Anna?

―Ja.

― ¿Le cuento algo? ―le susurra Sven a Oaken.

―Ja.

―Voy a tener un hermanito. Adiós y tenga un buen día. ―se va el muñeco de nieve.

―Serán tardes más bien, cucú―dice Oaken viendo un reloj cucú que marcaba las 5:45 de la tarde. ―Siempre alegra el ambiente ese amigo de nieve yooo hooo.

* * *

―Bueno allá vamos, iremos a tierras desconocidas, salvajes y peligrosas. ―decía Anna para sí misma mientras observaba el atardecer cayendo hacia el mar.

―Ya estamos listos, ¿pero dónde está Sven? ―preguntaba Kristoff buscando a su reno. ―No lo he visto desde hace rato.

― ¿Decías algo? ―preguntaba Anna, ya volviendo a la realidad.

―No encuentro a Sven lo quería llevar con nosotros, ¿no lo has visto?

―Pues no lo he visto, creí que estaba en los establos, quizá esté con Olaf.

― ¿Y dónde está Olaf?

― Creo que se fue al Valle de la roca Viviente.

― ¡Demonios y renos! ―se golpeaba Kristoff a sí mismo en la cabeza.

―Podríamos…

―Su Alteza ya estamos listos para zarpar. ―le dice el capitán del barco a Anna.

―Creo que tendré que dejar a Sven aquí. ―dice Kristoff desanimado. ―No hay tiempo que perder.

―Es hora. ― decía Anna. ―Decía Anna viendo el paisaje de su querida nación una última vez antes de subirse al barco.

* * *

 _Sólo se podía sentir un glacial frío que era capaz de congelar los huesos y de romper un corazón en miles de fragmentos, pero esa gélida sensación fue interrumpida por dolor infernal que desgarraba mis entrañas, sólo podía ver todo borroso que poco a poco se tornaba negro, cuando volví en sí, pude ver hilos escarlata, que rodeaban a un capullo que apenas iba floreciendo, me acerqué para verlo más de cerca, y era un recién nacido, se veía inerte, congelado, morado de frío, marchito cual flor en el crudo invierno horrorizada me di cuenta que estaba sin vida esa criatura._

 _Observaba el pistilo al que estaba conectado aquél marchito brote, había dado luz, mi retoño había muerto…_

Y la platinada se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada de sudor.

― ¡Mi hijo! ―gritó asustada Elsa.

―Tranquila reina Elsa, sólo tuvo una pesadilla, le aseguro que su hijo está bien y con vida; puedo sentirlo.

―Gracias al cielo. ―dice la rubia con alivio. ―Últimamente tengo pesadillas en las que algo malo podría pasarle al bebé.

―No se preocupe, suele ser el miedo al ser madre primeriza, ira desapareciendo poco a poco ese temor.

―Gran Pabbie, ¿sabe si mi hijo llegará a tener poderes?

―Por ahora no se puede saber con certeza, pero no le voy a mentir, existe la posibilidad de que su hijo pueda heredar sus poderes, aunque a veces si son hereditarios suelen saltarse generaciones, ese niño podría ser un humano normal, pero reitero por el momento no se puede saber si tendrá magia esa criatura, habrá que esperar hasta que nazca y manifieste sus poderes. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Majestad, pero, ¿podría saber quién es el padre de su hijo? Porque me extraña su situación, por lo que me han contado usted aún no ha encontrado el amor verdadero y ni siquiera tiene pretendientes. Cómo expertos en el amor podemos aconsejarla.

―No piense mal de mí Pabbie, el padre del hijo que es el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, esto no pasó porque yo quisiera, fue contra mi voluntad. Él se aprovechó en un momento en el cual me encontraba indefensa.

―Lamento lo sucedido, reina Elsa. Debió ser una experiencia traumática.

―Lo fue, semanas después de mi coronación soñaba lo sucedido, pensaba que eran sólo unas retorcidas pesadillas, pero resultaron ser recuerdos de ese horrible momento.

―Con el apoyo de su familia y seres queridos saldrá adelante.

―Antes de enfermarme sólo me preocupaba lo que pasaría con mi bebé cuando naciera, el Consejo se había enterado de mi embarazo, algunos propusieron que abortara, otros incluso propusieron que me casara con mi violador.

―Eso es terrible, son unos demonios sin corazón. ―exclama Pabbie indignado por lo que le contaba Elsa. ― ¿Pero qué hará con la criatura cuando nazca?

―Al final decidí en dar en adopción al bebé en cuanto nazca, consideraba que sería lo mejor para los dos, aparte de que para la gran sociedad sería mal visto una madre soltera, en especial tratándose de la reina.

―No soy alguien para juzgarla, es su decisión después de todo, pero a mi consideración las familias adoptivas pueden ser excelentes, si no pregúntale a Kristoff, él creció en una.

―Pero a Anna no le convence la idea, después de todo es su primer sobrino.

―Su decisión es la definitiva, es su hijo después de todo majestad, pero imagino que debe ser difícil amar a un hijo de alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño.

―Lo es, pero no es culpa de este pequeño los crímenes de su padre, el no pidió ser concebido de esta manera, sólo es una víctima más de ese bajo y ruin crimen y aunque lo niegue me estoy encariñando con él o ella… y otra vez la reina sufrió otro ataque de tos que no la dejó terminar de hablar.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?―pregunta preocupado el troll. ―Tal vez esto calme su tos. ―dice Pabbie mientras prepara un té con los ingredientes con los que disponía. ―No hará gran cosa este té pero seguramente le ayudará a reponerse. ―dijo después de haberlo servido en una rústica taza de piedra mientras se la ofrecía a la reina.

―Muchas gracias Pabbie. ―dice Elsa después de beber el té y ya pasado el ataque de tos.

―Le recomiendo que descanse.

―Temo que me ataque de nuevo otra pesadilla.

―Tengo una solución para eso. ―y el abuelo empieza a buscar entre unos estantes de piedra y entre ellos sacó una caja y de ella un atrapa sueños que le mostró a la platinada.

― ¿Es un atrapa sueños? He escuchado de ellos.

―Le ayudará a no tener pesadillas, según la creencia popular, su función consiste en filtrar los sueños de las personas, dejando pasar solo los sueños y visiones positivas; los sueños que no recuerdas son los que bajan lentamente por las plumas. Las pesadillas se quedan atrapadas en la cuenta o piedra y a la mañana siguiente se queman con la luz del día para que no se cumplan. Los atrapasueños son originarios de la nación nativa americana de Ojibwa, tradicionalmente, los Ojibwa construían los atrapasueños atando hebras vegetales teñidas de rojo en el interior de una argolla circular o con forma de lágrima de madera, resultando una red similar a una telaraña. El atrapasueños, colgado sobre la cabecera de la cama, se usaba como hechizo para proteger a los niños de las pesadillas y de las visiones malignas. Los Ojibwa creían que un atrapasueños filtraba los sueños de las personas, de manera que los buenos sueños pasaban por el centro hacia la persona que duerme mientras que los malos eran capturados por la malla y se desvanecían con el primer rayo de luz del amanecer. ―explicaba el anciano troll.

"Lástima que mi pesadilla con Hans no fue simplemente un mal sueño, sino un horrible recuerdo." ―pensaba Elsa con tristeza.

―Ya verá que tendrá noches más tranquilas. ―y el troll colgaba el atrapasueños en la cabecera de la improvisada cama en que dormía la reina.

―Muchas gracias Pabbie.

―No es nada.

Unas horas después en algún rincón de las montañas de Arendelle…

― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Sven?

―Ya me lo preguntaste hace 30 segundos. ―habla Sven con Olaf de intérprete.

―Mmmmm… ¿ya merito?

―No. ―habla Olaf con voz de reno.

― ¿Ya merito?

―Que no.

―Ya merito.

Ya harto de la fastidiosa criatura de nieve Sven se levanta en dos patas y tumba a Olaf de su lomo, se trepa encima de él y le gruñe.

―Bfff grrrf bufffff prffffff. ―le gruñe Sven a Olaf.

―Perdón. Es que me aburro.

―Pues busca con que desaburrirte. ―habla otra vez Olaf haciendo voz de reno.

―Bueno.

El reno se sienta para que el mueco de nieve se suba a su lomo. Y Olaf se acuesta sobre Sven y empieza a tararear una melodía que la termina cantando.

 _El perro hace "guau",_

 _el gato hace "miau",_

 _el pájaro hace "pio pio",_

 _y el ratón dice "squeek"._

 _La vaca dice "muu",_

 _la rana dice "croa, croa",_

 _y el elefante "toot",_

 _El pato dice "cuac",_

 _y el pez dice "glu, glu",_

 _y la foca dice "ow ow ow"._

 _Pero hay un sonido,_

 _que nadie conoce,_

 _¿Qué dice el zorro?_

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _Grandes ojos azules,_

 _nariz puntiaguda persiguiendo ratones,_

 _y excavando agujeros._

 _Pequeñas garras, arriba en la colina,_

 _de repente, estás (ahí) paralizado._

 _Tu piel es roja,_

 _tan hermosa,_

 _como un ángel disfrazado…_

Y Sven ya fastidiado de la estúpida canción que cantaba Olaf lo volvió a tirar du su lomo.

―Buarrfffff pufff bufffff pafffggr. ―le gruñía Sven exasperado a Olaf.

―Cálmate amiguito, cantaré más bajo para que no te molestes. ―decía el muñeco estúpidamente. Y volvió a cantar pero en voz baja.

 _Pero si te encuentras con un amistoso caballo,_

 _¿te comunicarás utilizando el lenguaje morse?_

 _¿Cómo hablarás con ese caballo?_

 _¿Qué dice el zorro?_

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _..._

 _Lo que dice el zorro._

 _..._

 _¿Qué dice el zorro?_

 _El secreto del zorro,_

 _antiguo misterio,_

 _en algún lugar, en lo profundo del bosque,_

 _sé que te estás escondiendo._

 _¿Cuál es tu sonido?_

 _¿Alguna vez lo sabremos?_

 _Siempre será un misterio._

 _¿Qué es lo que dices?_

 _Tú eres mi ángel guardián,_

 _escondiendo en los bosques,_

 _¿cuál es tu sonido?_

 _¿Alguna vez lo sabremos?_

 _Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero saberlo._

Ya estaban a unos metros de llegar al Valle de los Trolls, pero se escuchaba mucho bullicio y un gran escándalo, sonaba como si los trolls hubieran vista una bestia y trataban de capturarla.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―se pregunta Olaf al ver a algunos trolls correteando una criatura pálida que corría desesperada y a otros gritando por la impresión que les causaba.

* * *

 **La canción que usaba Olaf es _de Ylvis The fox_ en español. Nos vemos el próximo año! **

**Que tengan un feliz año nuevo!**


	11. Tormenta en la Taiga

Capítulo 11: Tormenta en la Taiga

 **Disculpen la tan larga ausencia tuve dificultades técnicas, un semestre pesado, tramites en la universidad, un examen de admisión, en fin estuve muy ocupada.**

 **Sin más que comentar disfruten el capítulo:**

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―se pregunta Olaf al ver a algunos trolls correteando una criatura pálida que corría desesperada y a otros gritando por la impresión que les causaba.

―Esa pequeña bestia está alterando el orden de nuestro pacifico valle.―le contesta un joven troll a Olaf mientras señalaba a una pequeña criatura peluda.

― ¡ATRAPENLO! ―grita otro troll a los demás para que agarraran al oso que se dirigía a Olaf, pero los otros trolls al perseguir al osezno se abalanzaron hacia Olaf y lo derrumbaron, y sin éxito de capturar al animal.

― ¡Ay piedras! ¡Es muy escurridizo! ―exclama un niño troll.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, señor hombre de nieve?

―Oh estoy de maravilla, pero, ¿podrían pasarme mi trasero por favor? ―decía Olaf que le faltaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y su nariz de zanahoria.

―Sí señor, ¡Atrapa ese trasero Gligg! Está atrás de ti.

―Voy. ―y el niño troll se arroja sobre la parte debajo de Olaf que casi se le escapa, pero logra atraparla. ―Aquí está señor…

― ¡Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos! ¡Muchas gracias amigos! ―dice Olaf colocándose su retaguardia.

―De nada señor Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos.

― ¿Nos puede ayudar a atrapar ese monstruo? ¡Está provocando un gran desastre! Ya arruinó varias plantas del abuelo. ―otro de los trolls que estaban tratando de atrapar al oso algo nervioso.

― ¡Y el abuelo si se entera nos va a matar! ―grita otro troll dramáticamente.

―Cállate Slimmig.―le da un coscorrón un troll mayor a Slimmig. ―Vas hacer más alboroto con tus gritos y alterarás más a esa bestia, y aparte el abuelo Pabbie está cuidando a la reina Elsa.

― ¡Oh ventiscas! Iba con Elsa para levantarle el ánimo, lo siento amigos quisiera ayudarlos a capturar a esa bestia desastrosa, pero necesito ver a mi amiga Elsa; con permiso, Taiga ahora no. ― Olaf hace a un lado a la osa y un momento después reacciona al notar de quien se trataba.

― ¿Taiga? ¡Taiga! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Acaso también te enteraste de lo de Elsa? ―atiborra de preguntas a la osezno cargándola y la cachorra sólo se le queda viendo con sus ojos lilas grisáceos. ―Te llevaré con Elsa, te has portado muy mal, eres una osa mala. ―le dice Olaf a Taiga en tono regañón y Taiga sólo lo mira con cara de perro regañado. ―No me mires así, olvidemos lo ocurrido y vayamos con Elsa. ―y el muñeco se va caminando hacia ningún rumbo específico. ― ¿Saben dónde se encuentra Elsa?

―Probablemente el abuelo Pabbie la esté cuidando, debe estar por allá. ―dice una niña troll señalando hacia el lugar.

― ¡Gracias! ―Olaf se va en donde se encuentra Elsa mientras tanto silba una melodía diferente a la tonta canción del sonido del zorro.

Tal vez se pregunten: ¿cómo llegó la pequeña Taiga hasta el Valle de la Roca Viviente y causara un caos entre los trolls?

Bueno la vida en un palacio de hielo en uno de los lugares más recónditos de Arendelle, sin más compañía que un gigante de nieve rígido y áspero, era muy aburrida y solitaria para una pequeña osa polar que quería jugar y tener compañía, la pequeña extrañaba a su ama que la había adoptado cuando se encontraba perdida entre la nieve, con frío, hambre, y sobre todo sola y sin familia…

Y en un día de esos en los que el aburrimiento se estaba tornando insoportable y la soledad se imponía mejor que nunca, el osezno se escabulló por la puerta del palacio que para su buena suerte se abría sola.

Después de recorrer las montañas de Arendelle Taiga trataba de encontrar a Elsa por medio de su olfato, llegó hasta la ciudad donde lamentablemente no fue bien recibida, eso era de esperarse en lugar donde no eran comunes los osos polares, la gente huía asustada de la osa, otros la corrían en donde se encontraba como si fuera un miserable perro callejero, hasta salió el desquiciado que quería hacer un gorro de piel de oso polar; total, un gran conmoción y escándalo causó en Arendelle la presencia de Taiga, y la cachorra aterrorizada salió huyendo despavorida hacia el bosque.

Taiga siguió su camino tratando de detectar el rastro de su ama, la osa no separaba su nariz del suelo, como un sabueso en una búsqueda, y así siguió recorriendo el bosque de día y noche, aunque estuviera nevado, continuaba en búsqueda de su querida Elsa.

Así estuvo por unos cuantos días hasta que llegó a un extraño valle que solamente tenía rocas con musgo, el aroma de Elsa a violetas le indicaba que se encontraba cerca, pero las necesidades biológicas de la osa la molestaban.

Y entonces se acercó a una de las piedras y orinó a un lado de ella, pero la piedra se trasformó en un troll que tenía una expresión asqueada.

― ¡Ahhgg! ¡Qué asco! ―dice el troll orinado.

―Creo que eso se va quitar difícilmente. ―dice una troll con lentes.

―Eso es muy desagradable.

― ¡UN MOSTRUO! ―Y así fue como comenzó todo un griterío y una persecución que espanto a la pequeña Taiga.

―Atrapen a esa pequeña bestia, antes de que el Abuelo se dé cuenta.

―Ni me recuerdes la última vez. ―recuerda con desagrado una pequeña troll.

Y entonces el grupo de trolls se organizó para atrapar a la bestia antes de que hiciera más destrozos.

―Chicos creo que deberíamos ser…

Y la pobre troll no pudo terminar de decir su propuesta a que los demás se abalanzaron sobre la bestia provocando que la asustaran y escapara.

―cautelosos.

―Ven aquí, ven aquí, un dos por tres por mí― decía el troll orinado.

―Yo la atrapo.

―No, yo la atrapo.

Y entonces chocaron un par de trolls gemelos dejando escapar a la cachorra.

―Ninguno la atrapo.

―Oigan par de tontos tengan cuidado, ¡me rompieron mis lentes! ―exclama molesta una troll con lentes de armazón de ramas.

Y así estuvieron por dos horas hasta que llego Olaf.

―Bueno chicos fue divertido trabajar con ustedes pero debo visitar a mi creadora Elsa, ya que está muy enferma y me preocupo por ella vamos Taiga. ―dice mientras carga a la osa. ―Oh, y suerte con esas hortalizas destrozadas. ―y el muñeco se retira.

―El abuelo nos convertirá en ranas. ―dice dramáticamente Slimmig.

―No nos convertirá en ranas, seremos ancas de rana. ―dice la troll Laminara.

Mientras tanto Olaf seguía regañando a la pequeña osa.

―Taiga, mira lo que has provocado, ahora a los trolls los convertirán en ranas, por los destrozos que provocaste.― la osa solo lo mira poniéndole ojos de cachorro haciendo que el muñeco se enternezca.

―Awww eres tan dulce no puedo enojarme contigo, vamos a ver a Elsa, tal vez al verte haga que se mejore. ―dije Olaf abrazando a la osa.

―Abuelo Pabbie, ¿Cómo está mi bebe?― pregunta la reina acariciando su vientre.

―Se encuentra bien, pero algo debilitado, sin embargo escucho perfectamente sus latidos.

―A veces me pregunto si será niño o una niña.

―Podría decirle el sexo del bebe Su Majestad, pero no es 100% seguro el acierto.

―No es necesario. Ya extraño sentirlo moverse.

―Le preocupa, ¿verdad?

―Lo quiera o no, lo admito me estoy encariñando con él bebe, al sentir sus pataditas y como crece dentro de mi cuerpo le he agarrado cariño, pero a pesar de la forma de haber sido concebido, no le deseo nada malo, solo espero que este sano y no enfermo.

―No se preocupe le aseguro que no está enfermo puedo sentirlo. Mmm― que curioso.― dice Pabbie mientras examina el vientre de la reina.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Escucho un… ¿Qué es ese ruido allá afuera? Iré a revisar, espero que los niños no hayan destrozado mis hortalizas. Disculpe Majestad.

―Descuide.

Y entonces llega Olaf cargando a Taiga muy entusiasmado.

― ¡ELSA!, ¡Como te he extrañado! ¿Cómo te has sentido? ―dice felizmente preocupado abrazando a la rubia.

―Mucho mejor con tu presencia y tus abrazos. ―dice con una voz cansada pero feliz de ver a su querido Olaf.

―Adivina quien vino. ―y Olaf deja a la cachorra en el suelo quien inmediatamente se acerca a su dueña y trata de treparse a la rustica cama por medio de la larga manta que cubre a su ama.

―Oh pequeña, también a ti te he extrañado, ven. ―la ayuda acercarse a la cama y la abraza. ―Parece que la solitaria vida en el palacio no es para ti Taiga. ―le dice mientras acaricia su cabeza. ―Eres una linda osa. ―le rasca la pancita al osezno hasta quedarse dormida y la osa se echa encima de su vientre abultado de seis meses.

Un rato después llega Pabbie.

―Lamento la demora tuve que hacer escarmentar a esos diablillo, por destrozar la parte este del valle y dañar mis hortalizas, decían que una gélida y peluda bestia lo hizo y trataron de atraparla, ¡Vaya insensatos!― decía molesto.

Luego vio al monarca dormida y la pequeña osa.

―Con que esa era la gélida y peluda bestia.

―Disculpe abuelo Pabbie, le juro que le vamos a poner un buen castigo.

―No te preocupes, ella solo es un animal que se guía por su instinto, ellos en cambio son trolls que pueden usar la razón y su cabeza.

― ¿No es lindo?

―Es curioso. ―dice Pabbie enternecido por la escena y pone particular atención a la osezno algo le decía que había algo especial en ella.

 **Siento que este capítulo haya estado más corto de lo usual, les juro que no tardare en actualizar. Saludos!**


	12. Hacia Bunkernostg

**Capitulo 12: Hacia Bunkernostg**

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches gente bonita, Aquí Lady Rain reportándose, les dije que esta vez no tardaría.**

 **Un aviso antes, edite los capítulos 5 y 6, hice unos pequeños cambios para que algunas cosas "cuadren mas" en la historia.**

* * *

 _Parecía un día cualquiera, pero por la razón que tenía algo raro en el ambiente._

\- _Su majestad su coronación la aguarda.-le dice Kay a Anna._

\- _¿Coronación? Pero Elsa es la reina._

\- _Lamento decirlo, pero su hermana junto con el heredero fallecieron hace más de dos años, la neumonía los venció. -decía el mayordomo con pesar._

\- _No puede ser, Kristoff y yo ..._

\- _Fue demasiado tarde.-se escuchaba una voz._

 _Y de pronto la princesa se encontró en un lugar desolado y oscuro y solo había una antorcha que lo iluminaba. Anna se iba a caer cuando se encontró con un lúgubre ataúd con flores blancas para una medida que se acercaba a más y más, cuando ya estaba o estaba cerca, el ataúd se abrió y se quedó el cuerpo inerte de su hermana que cargaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, un bebé que solo pudo ver este mundo._

 _Anna solo miró horrorizada esa escena y lanzo un grito de horror._

 _Y de pronto se encuentra en el palacio de Arendelle sola y sin compañía cargando una gran responsabilidad._

Y Anna se despertó agitada y asustada.

-Anna, ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunta preocupado Kristoff.

-No tanto, tuve un sueño horrible.

-Desembarcaremos en KvalØyen y después tomaremos un tren hasta Tromsoya.

Un rato después desembarcaran y tomaron un trn rumbo a su destino.

-Tromson se ve tan lindo e interesante, ojala pudiéramos está aquí por otros motivos, pero lamentablemente tenemos prioridades.

Durante su estadía en la ciudad en la ciudad, solo pudo ver los lugares turísticos mientras que pasaban y pidiendo indicaciones, aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda y que Bunkernostg, ya que en la ciudad parecía que era un tema tabú.

Pero pronto ya se encontró cerca y en el camino se encontraron con un sabio antiguo.

-Son muy temerarios y valientes como para adentrarse en los dominios de Bunkernostg jóvenes. -las dijo el anciano.

-Es un asunto de vida o muerte, en serio necesitamos una planta medicinal que se encuentra en la montaña para salvar a mi hermana de una terrible enfermedad. -le dice la princesa al anciano sabio.

-Les advirtió que habrán muchos peligros, pero, como los veo dispuestos a enfrentar los riesgos, los acompañáis en su guía.

-Muchas gracias Señor. -responde la pareja.

El anciano se hizo compañía, en esa travesía ocasional se encontró con algún cadáver congelado, animales o algo perturbador.

\- ¿Qué es eso que se ve ahí? -pregunta dudosa la pelirroja al ver una silueta.

-Debe ser tal vez algún excursionista. -dice el rubio. -Disculpe señor. -y al acercarse se percataron de que estaba congelado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! -gritaron ambos.

-Eso es común en Bunkernostg, continuemos.

Seguían avanzando y viendo a un hombre ensartado en las púas de hielo al parecer perdió el equilibrio y cayó en este abismo lleno de púas.

-Ay dios mío, que horror. -comenta Anna.

-Hay que tener cuidado para no terminar como ellos. -señalaba Kristoff un grupo de exploradores en los huesos con quemaduras en la piel y congelados. -Espero no terminemos como ellos o el ¿o ella es? - dijo el rubio mientras observaba un cadáver en tan terrible estado que ni siquiera sus facciones eran distinguibles.

-No seas pesimista Kriss, ya verás que legaremos sanos y salvos y obtendremos esa flor, ¿verdad Señor?

-Claro que lo lograron, tienen suficiente coraje y agallas para pasar por esto.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Llámenme Zhiu.

Los tres fueron escalando en la montaña, enfrentaron muchos riesgos y todos al borde de la muerte al caer cerca de la montaña de la montaña pero gracias a un pico que traía a Kristoff no ocurrió. Pero ...

\- ¿Están bien? -pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-Si estamos bien, pero espera ¡el mapa! ¿Dónde está? -la pelirroja miro por todos lados pero cuando vio que el mapa estaba cayendo por el precipicio que tenía un gran peso encima que estaban perdidos. ¡NOOOOOO!

La pareja pensó que había perdido sus esperanzas pero no tuvo más pasos adelante con un prado lleno de esa milagrosa flor que salvaría a Elsa: la _Ichill_ _ulphebisdeta._ Era como encontrar un oasis en medio de un desierto.

\- ¿What? No lo puedo creer en la vida ulcebida, Elsa te juro que ya te libraras de esta horrible enfermedad. -decía la princesa llena de esperanza agarra una flor desde la raíz. Voltea hacia Zhiu para darle las gracias. -Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda señor Zhi ... -pero ya no se encuentra al viejo, al parecer desapareció como por arte de magia. -Vaya, desaparecido.

-Anna mira ... -señala Kristoff a una estatua de hielo igual a Zhiu.

-Guau…

\- ¿Habrá sido un fantasma? ¿O un espíritu? -pregunta el rubio entre sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Yo creo que era un ángel o tal vez si era un espíritu, uno benévolo. -decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Después de eso, la pareja emprende su camino de regreso a Arendelle, compran un pasaje de tren, llegan al puerto para embarcar de regreso a su hogar.

Pabbie todavía sigue vigilando el estado de la reina, el cual fue crítico. Olaf por su parte trata de levantar el ánimo a su creadora, esta solo se limitaba a una nueva sonrisa y aparentaba estar mejor aunque en realidad no era así, Taiga cuando no estaba en los brazos de Olaf se acurrucaba en el vientre de la reina de las nieves, y no se apartaba hasta que Olaf se llevaba una regañadientes para dejar tranquila a Elsa. Ella por su parte solo esperaba que llegara a su hora, sentía que ya no resistiría más solo que los ánimos de Olaf y recordaba que su hermana era lo imposible por su bienestar, aceptaba que se acercaba, aunque le dolía que Anna estaba ausente.

Elsa se secó y se quedó quieta, solo después de haber dormido y Taiga no quería separarse de ella hasta llegar al punto de gruñir o morder un Olaf y este mejor decidió dejarla estar con Elsa y Taiga desde entonces no se separaba del vientre de la reina.

Ya has entrado por los primeros días de febrero, Anna y Kristoff se han ido a Tromson, la reina solo se pasa la noche con Taiga y rara vez se desesperaba para comer.

En un día aparentemente como cualquiera, la reina se encendió y llenó de energía, se sintió capaz de respirar sin dificultad y tenía mucha hambre; se mantuvo curada. Elsa creía que probablemente estaba en el cielo, pero al que le gustaba seguir en la cueva del valle troll descarto esa idea, o tal vez era un sueño. Seguirá pensando hasta que se sienta una suave patadita en su vientre.

-Buenos días mi amor, -se acaricia su abdomen considerablemente crecido- ya extrañaba tus movimientos.

Seguía dándole mimos a su hijo hasta que el sonido de una fuerte capto su atención.

\- Taiga, ¿Qué te pasa corazón? -le preguntaba a la rubia por su mascota y solo respondía a la pregunta de que la reina solo le daba una palmadita pero sí cuando comenzó a llorar, el extraño a la reina que la sangre de la cachorra violácea, e inmediatamente le hablo al anciano troll.

\- ¡Abuelo Pabbie! -salió la reina buscando al sabio troll.

-Veo que ha mejorado majestad.

-Abuelo Pabbie, es Taiga esta muy enferma y tosiendo sangre.

-Voy de inmediato.

El troll examinó a la vista y confirmó que la cachorra tenía neumonía.

-Es neumonía, parece que la absorbe su enfermedad y al parecer usted está curada.

\- ¿No puede hacer algo por ella? -pregunta triste el monarca.

-Lo lamento su majestad como la mencía, la nariz absorbe su enfermedad, eso suele suceder con las mascotas que tienen un gran vínculo con su dueño, pero como su neumonía está muy avanzada y la causa es una cachorra, no puedo hacer mucho por ella un menos que ...

Y entonces entran Anna y Kristoff a la habitación con la maravillosa flor medicinal.

-Aquí está la milagrosa _Ichill_ _ulphebisdeta. -_ dijo lleno de alegría y esperanza pero en lo que avanzaba la princesa se resbaló con algo líquido en el suelo (probablemente con las lágrimas de Olaf que lloró desconolado al oír el desalentador pronóstico de Taiga) lo que provoca que la princesa se cayera y soltara la Ichill ulphebisdeta y callera en el fuego de una rustica chimenea y la llama se tornara de una paleta de colores fríos.

-Noooooo. -grito la pelirroja patéticamente golpeando el suelo- Se fue nuestra ultima esperanza. -lloraba desesperadamente.

-Más bien se quemó. Dijo torpemente Olaf tratando de consolar a la princesa de la misma manera.

\- No del todo Anna. -y Kristoff le mostro un ramo de cinco Ichill ulphebisdeta.

-Oh, eres fantástico Kristoff. -abrazaba Anna al recolector llena de gratitud.

-No es nada solo quiere traer algunas cosas en caso de ser necesario.

-Muchas gracias. Por cierto, alteza su hermana al parecer esta curada, solo que su mascota ahora está enferma. -señala Pabbie a la osa polar enferma.

-Nos sabía que tenías una mascota Elsa.

-Creo que olvide contártelo. Dijo la rubia un poco apenada.

Gran Pabbie empezó a hacer el brebaje con la flor con unos cuantos pétalos y en unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba listo para ser tomado por la nariz, tratando de verlo, pero la noche se volvió a tomar por su extraño olor así que se a Olaf se le ocurrió a Olaf untarlo con galletas de avellana, así que se hizo y se mudó en un momento, la mejor en la noche y Pabbie confirmo que ya estaba curada, en cuanto a Elsa, aunque su estado ya había mejorado, el preparo fue otro ordeno que se lo toma para evitar una recaída, ya que podría ser peor.

Había regocijo en Arendelle al esparcirse la noticia de que la terrible enfermedad de la reina había sido curada milagrosamente.

Ahora la familia real solo hace la cuenta regresiva para la próxima llegada de una nueva vida.

* * *

 **Disculpen si los capítulos han estado algo mas cortos que de costumbre, alguna queja o sugerencia helado o cubetazos de arena xD pueden mandar un review**


	13. Cuenta regresiva Ya es hora

Capítulo 13: Cuenta regresiva ... Ya es hora

 **Buenas tardes, noches o días gente bonita! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

 **Saludos a Stiko**

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la recuperación de la reina y su embarazo continuaba perfectamente.

\- ¿Oye Elsa cuando planeas decirles a nuestros súbditos sobre la llegada de su próximo heredero? -preguntaba Anna con curiosidad.

-No planeo hacerlo, voy a seguir ocultando mi estado y en cuanto nazca el niño lo daremos en adopción a una buena familia.

\- ¿Sigues estando segura sobre eso?

-Bueno la verdad no, cuando estuve enferma y al borde de la muerte me di cuenta de que mi hijo a mi lado; que quería tenerlo entre mis brazos, cuidarlo en sus noches de vela; pero esas intenciones son cuando pienso en lo que implica eso, ¿qué es lo que tengo que pensar cuando veo que su reina tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio? Sin pensar en las habladurías y chismes hacia mí persona ...

-Podríamos conseguirte un esposo ... -agrega torpemente la princesa.

\- Y dime, ¿qué clase de hombre en su buen juicio se casaría con una mujer como yo? Obviamente va notar que el hijo no es suyo

-No lo sé, tú piensas que debes pensar y analizar muy bien tu decisión para que no te vayas a arrepentir en un futuro.

-Ya lo que él pensó Anna, por ahora la prioridad seria encontrar una buena familia adoptiva para este niño.

-Bueno. -y se va la princesa algo triste por la decisión de su hermana.

Ahora la monarca se encuentra solo en su oficina con los cuadros de la sala. Y observa el cuadro de los anteriores reyes de Arendelle, sus fallecidos padres.

-Como quisiera que estuvieramos conmigo y conmigo, ¿qué me falta ?, ¿a quién le gustaba tanto? Cuanto los extraño mamá y papá.

Y siente una patadita de su hijo todavía no nacido.

-Me siento indecisa todavía sobre mantenerte a mi lado, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo, tu madre biológica? -y siente un par de patadas. - ¿O prefieres tener una mamá y un papá? -y esta vez el feto no pateo.

-Creo que prefieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo, ¿no es pequeño o pequeño ?, y necesitas más movimientos y movimientos de la criatura, son muy fuertes para nada más de un feto. -Me parece que fue un ser muy inquieto cuando crezcas.

-No me convence la decisión de Elsa sobre dar en adopción a su hijo Kristoff. -le dice Anna a su novio.

\- No lo sé, es decisión de ella, ya me has dicho tantas veces y cuántas veces las familias adoptivas pueden ser realmente buenas, y hasta mejores que las biológicas. ¿Y tú que harías en el lugar de Elsa? -tal vez Kristoff tenía razón, debía ponerse en los zapatos de su hermana; es horrible sufrir una violación, y peor aún que quedes encita de un criminal, y más con la carga de ser una reina, hay una imagen que mantener. Si lo que está bien es que ella también lo haga, lo quiera o no mar la decisión de su hermana.

-Creo que también lo mismo.

-Ves, luego de todo, la situación por la que esta pasando tu hermana no es fácil. Solo nos queda aceptar lo que ella decida.

-Tienes razón ... Pero hay que prepararse para la llegada de un bebé, tenemos que tener todo a la mano, no podemos recibirlo así nada más, un recién nacido tiene sus necesidades. Kriss vamos de compras. Y no te puedes negar, se perfectamente que estas de vacaciones. ¡Vamos! - le dice en un tono amenazante la princesa al maestro proveedor y venta entusiasmada del salón.

 _Era una tranquila y serena noche, la luna llena se alzaba bellamente para iluminar el cielo oscuro, mientras la reina me había quedado dormida pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un llanto._

 _Se bajó y se dirigió hacia donde se oía el llanto y se topó con una fina cuna, se encontró con el bebé más precioso y angelical que había visto, con el pelo rubio como el suyo, pero se ha estado llorando, lo tomo entre los brazos y el trato de Calmarlo ya no estaban llorando pero cuando lo miro estaba horrorizado, ya no lloraba porque estaba congelado y solo era un montón de nieve y escarcha._

 _Y entre las sombras apareció Hans burlándose de ella._

\- _Gracias por hacerme pasar un grato rato. -le dijo con una siniestra voz. -Parece que si eres el monstruo que todos creen que eres._

 _Todo dio vueltas para Elsa y siente un gélido frio que la envolvía._

Entonces Elsa se había despertado con una taquicardia, había creado algo de escarcha a su alrededor, parecía que había quedado dormida al hacer sus necesidades.

-Elsa cálmate, ya eres capaz de controlar tus poderes, eres incapaz de congelar tu propio hijo, y después Hans se encuentra lejos de aquí está haciendo trabajos forzados como sentencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gerda que iba entrando a traerle el té de la tarde.

-Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Gerda estoy bien, no es necesario que me digas Majestad.

-Disculpa Elsa, te ves algo pálida deberías de comer más.

\- ¿Es de manzanilla?

-Por supuesto. También traje unas galletas con glaseado de crema de coco.

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste que tenía ese antojo?

-Prácticamente la crie a usted, la conozco muy bien, desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

-Gracias Gerda, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Anna? Dijo que fue de compras con el joven Kristoff.

-Seguramente habrá salido a pasear con Kristoff, necesita relajarse, después de los momentos difíciles por los que les hice pasar.

-No te culpes Elsa, esas cosas suelen pasar, estarían dispuestas a cualquier cosa por ti.

-Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Y descansa por favor Elsa, no te debes esforzar tanto en tu estado.

-Lo se iré a mi habitación a leer un poco.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de Arendelle ...

-Mira Kristoff, ¿no crees que es lindo? -le dice la princesa emocionado a su novio viendo el aparador de la tienda una exquisita cuna.

-Oye ¿no crees que puedes levantar sospechas si nos ven comprar artículos para bebé?

-Pfff, por favor, tarde o temprano nosotros tendremos los nuestros, si preguntamos por los beneficios de Villeneuve.

-Como digas ...

-Oh que peluches más lindos. -dice una vocecilla a sus espaldas, espantando a la pareja.

-Olaf, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Los estaba siguiendo me sentí solito en el castillo, también había dicho que irían de compras y quería que me compraran ... no se ... ¿Qué puede comprar para un muñeco de nieve?

-Olaf, estamos aquí para comprar las cosas que necesita el bebé de Elsa cuando nazca.

-Ohhh no sé lo que es un bebé pero los voy a ayudar.

Entraron a una tienda y comenzaron a observar los artículos.

-Mira Kristoff, ¿no es tierno? -le enseña Anna a Kristoff una ropita de color azul.

\- ¿Y si es niña?

-Mmm tienes razón, mira este en amarillo, vale para niño y para niña, ¿no?

-Yo que voy a saber, yo solo sé que el rosa para niña y azul para niño.

-Puaj amarillo no, apesta a zorrillo. -comento Olaf y la pareja se rio.

\- ¿Y por qué no blanco? Tengo entendido que es unisex.

-Cierto es puro e inocente, como un niño que acaba de salir al mundo, buena idea Kriss.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde recorriendo tiendas comprando peluches, juguetes, muebles, baberos y muchas cosas para bebé.

-Ya estás haciendo tarde, vamos a volver a necesitar, falta poco para que anochezca. -dice el rubio al ver ponerse el sol.

-Elsa debe de estar preocupada.

-No creo, últimamente se pasa la noche en todas las tardes, típico en esta etapa del embarazo o si no devorarse mis chocolates. ¿Oigan compraron chocolates?

-Yo los compre. Dijo Olaf.

\- ¿Traías dinero?

-No, pero siempre que vayas a la dulzura, el dedo al vendedor que lo ponga en la cuenta de la princesa Anna.

-Con razón me cuentas cuentas de hasta 500 coronas, ¡con que eras tú Olaf! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Pero mira tus favoritos, traje de chocolate blanco, amargo, de leche, relleno de caramelo, trufas, galletas, y por cierto ya no tienes que pagar en cuenta los que se pongan en la cuenta de Kai.

-Bien Olaf, esta vez si te salvaste. -Dice ella tomando una enorme barra de chocolate de la bolsa que traía el muñeco de nieve.

-Buena ya volvamos, tengo sueño.

Unos segundos después estaban de vuelta en el castillo de Arendelle.

La princesa fue a buscar su hermana para enseñar los obsequios para el nuevo ser que venía en camino.

-Elsa, ¡Elsa! ¡ELSA! ¡ELSAAAAA! Y oyó a lo lejos una hermosa melodía de un piano. -Si hay un piano Elsa debe estar cerca. Un momento Elsa tiene un piano en su habitación ¡que tonta soy!

Y fue siguiendo la melodía hasta llegar a Elsa, la pelirroja entro sigilosamente al cuarto, se paró justo detrás de su hermana y espero a que termine la melodía unos minutos después de que la canción y la primera aplauso cerca del oído de su hermana provocando que se asustara y se sobresaltara.

\- ¡BRAVO! ¡Bravo! En serio tienes mucho talento hermana.

\- ¡Anna! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! Casi haces que se me adelante el parto.

-Perdón Elsa, y quería mostrarte una pequeña sorpresa.

-Anna no sé qué esperar de ti cuando se trata de sorpresas, si quieres algo que no tenías que darme susto.

-Ya, ya, perdón, pero veras que te encantara.

Y la princesa se llevó a rastras a su hermana por todo el pasillo que no podía ir más rápido a un estado avanzado.

-Anna, no puedo ir más rápido, más despacio por favor, mi estado no me lo permite.

-Ups, es que me emociono, vennete te va a encantar. -y redujo sensatamente la velocidad de su paso y le ordenó ayuda a su hermana. -Oye pero si deberías caminar un poco más, ya estás un poco más gordita que no puedes arrastrar tus cosas, pero de vez en cuando deberías hacer ejercicio, por eso que el ejercicio es bueno para las mujeres encintas; en serio parece que estas esperando gemelos.

\- Y que si estoy esperando gemelos, ya cállate; mírate tú, deberías bajarle los chocolates.

-Touche.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón del trono.

-Mira.

\- ¿Chocolates? Al final, un Olaf con cinco cajas de chocolates de diferentes tipos.

\- ¡Hola Elsa! ¿Gustas?

-No gracias Olaf.

-Mira hacia allá.

Y la reina pudo ver la sala llena de lindos regalos, adorables peluches, una fina cuna, un exquisito moisés, primorosa ropa, suaves mantas y frazadas, y preciosos juguetes dignos de un príncipe o princesa.

-Espero que te guste Elsa, fue idean de Anna. Dijo Kristoff recargado de una cuna.

-Anna esto es ... divino. No te hubieras molestado. Mereció la rubia.

-No es nada, hay que estar preparados para cuando este pequeñín llegue a este mundo. No es verdad cocha prechiocha. -decía Anna acariciando el ya bastante crecido vientre de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué Anna habla raro? ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza? - le susurra Olaf a Kristoff.

-Así le habla la gente a los bebés.

\- ¿Cómo dentro de la panza de su mamá?

-No sé, no estoy seguro de que puedas escuchar en el interior de la madre, no lo sé nunca. Los nombres de las canciones de Mozart fueron los siguientes:

\- ¿Quién es Mozart?

-Un compositor muy famoso, no lo sabe, pero es famoso.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llega un bebé a la pancita de su madre?

-Si ... si claro- dijo algo incómodo el rubio rascándose la cabeza- pero creo que eso es algo que debería explicarte Elsa.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el padre del hijo de Elsa? Porque por lo que yo dije Elsa, se necesita dos para hacer un bebé.

-Si ... no ... ¡No lo sé! - esas preguntas fueron más frecuentes y pusieron nervioso a Kristoff. -Eso lo debería hablar ella contigo amigo.

-Bueno. Le preguntare más tarde.

Devuelta a las hermanas ...

-Oye Elsa, ¿seguro que no estas esperando gemelos? Porque estas papas son muy fuertes para ser más más de un niño.

\- ¿Y tú sabes qué tan fuerte puede patear un feto si nunca ha visto uno?

-Mmm ... Buen punto.

Paso un tiempo, entre más adelantado menos para el próximo heredero de Arendelle. Febrero fue el último paso para darle el paso a marzo con su llegada, se aproximó a la primavera junto con el nuevo miembro de la familia real.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé? -preguntaba curiosa la reina.

-Se encuentra perfectamente y muy inquieto.

-Doctor, ¿es normal que sienta contracciones en esta etapa del embarazo? Ya que hace algunos días las empecé a sentir no hijo muy intenso pero me preocuparon.

-No tiene que preocuparse, es normal; pero que tiene un pequeño factor de actividad física cuando está con una caminata bastara.

\- ¿Y el exceso de peso?

-Eso significa que el feto se está desarrollando bien, solo un detalle, anteriormente leyó que la parte podría ser un final de abril, pero que le advirtió que las madres se acercó demasiado, que tiene prepararse.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios.

-No de que majestad.

-Gracias doctor. Dijo la princesa quien había estado callado durante toda la consulta.

Y el médico se retiró del palacio.

-Solo nos quedamos haciendo la cuenta regresiva ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

-Yyo estoy muy nerviosa, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados.

-Tranquila, solo nos queda esperar.

Fueron al cuarto de Anna para relajarse, se hicieron trenzas, comieron chocolates, hicieron chambritas para el pequeño que venía en camino. Así que por qué un día hasta que la rubia la venció el cansancio y se quedó dormida.

-Elsa, Els, te quedaste dormida otra vez. Mejor la dejo descansar, debe ser agotador ser la reina, esperar el hijo de una sociópata, ups, no debí decir eso. -dice Anna tapándose la boca y durmiendo junto a su hermana, al parecer los síntomas de su hermana se están volviendo contagiosos.

 _Era un lindo y tranquilo día, el sol estaba brillante y radiante. Era hora de iniciar con la mañana y cierta soberana lo sabía perfectamente. Se bajó y casi tropieza con una mujer que se encuentra al lado de su cama, se encontró con un bebé, cuando la rubia quitó la sabana que cubría a la cuna con un niño con cabello rubio platino como el suyo y brillantes ojos verdes, el niño al verla comenzó a reír y estiro sus brazos indicándole que lo cargara._

\- _Hola, pequeño, ¿quieres que te cargue? -el niño se mueve más y lo carga entre sus brazos. Un tiempo después se percató de que el pequeño necesitaba un cambio de lugar, procedió a cambiarlo y se percató de que el bebé se trataba de un varón._

\- _Que niño tan lindo y alegre. -le dijo al terminar de cambiarlo y lo abrazo._

-Elsa la cena ya está lista - oyó decir al bebé con una voz de mujer mayor.

Y Anna y Elsa se levantaron para oír a Gerda hablales para que cenaran.

-Oye, Anna estaba teniendo un lindo sueño. -le dice Elsa a Anna estirándose.

\- ¿Y qué soñabas? -dice Anna mientras se limpiaba la baba que corría por su mandíbula.

-Soñé que conocía a mi hijo, lo cargaba, le cambia el pañal, era un niño muy risueño.

\- ¡Sabia que sería niño!

-Anna todavía no podemos estar seguros, no todos mis sueños son premoniciones.

\- ¿Qué hay del sexto sentido? ¿Te parece si hacemos una apuesta? -le dice la pelirroja con un tono interesado.

-No sé, no quiero hacer apuestas con alguien que no se quedara con nosotros.

Esas palabras le causaban una amargura a la princesa, pero tenía que aceptar la decisión de su hermana.

-Mejor ya vayas a cenar, me muero de hambre. -agrego Anna para cambiar de tema.

-Yo también.

Todos los segundos se cenaron en el comedor con Kristoff y Olaf.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedan de vacaciones Kristoff?

\- Sus vacaciones terminan hasta la primavera, cuando vuelven a hacer calor y el hielo ya es necesario. Anna por cierto quiero visitar mi familia antes de volver a trabajar. ¿Vamos con ellos mañana?

\- ¡Ay claro! Me encantaría ir. ¿Elsa puede venir con nosotros?

-No lo sé, depende si ella quiera.

-No creo que mi condición me lo permita, no falta mucho para que mi hijo llegue a este mundo, no me importunaré. Estaré bien no se preocupen.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -pregunta inocentemente Olaf.

\- ¿Qué te parece mejor que te haga con Elsa?

\- ¿Para eso no está Taiga? -señala Olaf al osezno en el suelo que se deleita con la comida que salía del cuerpo del muñeco de nieve al no poder digerirla.

\- ¿Tu necesidad necesitas comer? -pregunta Kristoff extrañado un Olaf al ver como los alimentos que vienen al muñeco salen de su cuerpo intactos.

-Creo que no, ¡pero me encanta el sabor de la comida! Aparte me encanta estar con ustedes en momentos de familia.

No tengo que preocuparse por quién soy yo y Olaf tiene razón aquí hijo Taiga, Kai y Gerda para cuidarme, si puedes ir mañana con los Trolls Olaf, solo tienes que comerterte.

-Oki Doki. Te juro que me comportaré de la mejor manera. -y seguir comiendo derramando más comida.

Al día siguiente el trío se fue al Valle de la Roca Viviente, y Elsa se quedó solo con Taiga. Como ella hacía lo siguiente, pasaba la noche en su regazo o jugueteando a sus pies, Taiga a pesar de ser un animal salvaje, era portada, no causaba destrozos en el palacio, y avisaba cuando tenía que ir al baño; era una osa muy lista. Se pregunta si es seguro tener un bebé cerca de ella.

Y otra vez llego ese sentimiento de mantener a esa criatura a salvo a su lado y protegerla. Acerca de las habladurías, de todos los modos del mundo, la mayoría de las veces, sobre la mayoría de las cosas, ha sido así desde su encierro. Tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a los chismes sobre su persona, ¿pero qué más da? Un nadie puede hacer feliz, siempre se guarda de ti, por el mínimo detalle.

Ya terminando sus ojos se fue al jardín para descansar un poco, para caminar un poco como lo recibió el médico. Taiga fue el siguiente como un perrito faldero, estaba contemplado en las plantas y las flores que pronto estaban apareciendo en la nieve blanca.

Un rato después, la hija que pidió la carga y la reina hizo lo que hizo, solo que ya no podía agacharse tanto por su ya crecido vientre.

-Taiga estas cosas pesadita, sé que estas en desarrollo pero al menos tratate de ayudar o moderar la cantidad de comida que viene. Tú sí que eres una osa mimada. -le dice mientras le da mimos.

Un rato después se cansa de caminar de cargar a la corriente y se sienta en una banca y Taiga se sienta a sus pies. Elsa Toma una ramita que vio.

-Creo que debería entrenarte. Atrápalo. -aventó la rama y en un santiamén Taiga se lo trajo en el hocico moviendo la colita como un perro.

-Que lista. Atrápalo de nuevo. -y la osa la trajo de nuevo.

Así que estuvo por un rato hasta que se adelantó a la larga y la Taiga se tardó en traerla, la reina comenzó a pesimista y se rendió al sueño.

 _Una hermosa luna llena se alzaba entre las brillantes estrellas, una hermosa noche estrellada, tranquila y silenciosa. Pero el silencio fue roto por los llantos de un bebé. Una mujer rubia se levantó de la vista de donde provienen esos lloriqueos y vio que venían del jardín. Y encontró una niña con cabello rubio que parecían hilos de oro blanco a la luz de la luna, está entre las flores, se acercó a ella, comprobó que tenía hambre, se envió a las flores y procedió a descubrirse uno de sus pechos y alimento a la niña, la recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña, la única diferencia entre ellas eran los ojos, los pequeños eran verdes. Parecían un par de hermosas esmeraldas._

\- _Eres una niña muy linda. -la abrazo y el coloco un azafrán en su cabello rizado._

Y Elsa despertó al sentir algo húmedo en su cara, era Taiga que la estaba quemando mostrándole orgullosa la ramita y moviendo la bola de algodón que tenía por rabo.

\- ¿No crees que el lindo Taiga? Los primeros brotes de primavera. Estoy tan nerviosa.-y la osezno solo se acurrucaba contra ella.

-Tengo tanto miedo Taiga, pero a la vez también me siento emocionada y ansiosa. ¿Crees que es niño o niña? -y la cachorra solo acercó su oído a su gran caja de pesas poniendo patas; y luego se quitó sorprendida al sentir un golpecito de ahí adentro.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos adentro.

Unos tres días después volvieron a Anna, Kristoff y Olaf de su visita.

-Elsa, ¿Cómo tiene estado?

-Bastante bien este pequeño es muy inquieto y Taiga es bastante tranquila, es muy lista.

\- ¿Nos la podemos quedar? Es tan tierna. -dice la princesa abrazando y apachurrando a la pobre osa polar.

-Por ahora sí, hasta que no crezca tanto.

-Trajimos unas galletas de avellana rellenas de mermelada de arándano. Espero que te gusten

-Muchas gracias. Siempre adivinas mis antojos.

-Para eso son las hermanas.

-Oye sabes qué.

\- ¿Qué?

-Hace poco soñé que tenía un bebé entre mis brazos, la alimentación y la era una preciosa niña con cabello como el mío pero rizado.

\- ¿Tienes amigos con el cabello rizado? Tu cabello es un poco ondulado, pero se esponja con la humedad ...

-Cállate Anna.

-Solo era una bromita.

Pasan unos días y todo se quedan tranquilos, al capullo de la reina no le falta el tiempo mucho para florecer.

La reina para pasar el rato paseaba por los jardines, ya no tenía tanto trabajo como antes así que podía pasar entre los brotes, plantas y flores que había. La acompañaban Olaf y su leal Taiga.

\- ¿Elsa necesita ayuda? -le pregunta al muñeco de nieve servicial.

-Estoy bien solo quiero sentarme.

\- ¿Puedo? -con ademan de acercarse a su vientre.

-Claro, es casi como tu hermano.

Olaf se acercó al vientre de la reina y se al bebé moverse, como si fuera la alegría al acercamiento de Olaf.

\- ¡Eres tan inquieto! ¡Ya espera tu llegada! Veras que te querremos mucho. -Oye Elsa, ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo? Porque habías dicho que para hacer un niño se necesitó

Elsa, mientras, se quedó pensativa, que la diría a Olaf, muchas veces lo preguntado pero oportunamente siempre era interrumpida. ¿Qué invento le diría? Obviamente no le contaría que Hans abusó de ella, pero para su suerte Taiga se paró sobre Olaf y el quito uno de sus brazos, y Olaf se fue a corretearla.

Y Elsa suspiro aliviada, y contemplo el paisaje, era una linda mañana radiante.

¿Qué haría en cuanto naciera? ¿Se quedaría con ella? ¿Lo daría a otra familia para que lo crie? ¿Tendria también poderes? ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Una parte de ella lo quería a su lado, pero su consejo, ¿qué dirá? Las críticas, su imagen ...

¡Ellos no tienen derecho de regalar ni sermonearla!

 _No puedo dormir_

 _Pero he aclarado mi mente_

 _Voy a quedarme con mi bebe,_

 _Voy a tener mi bebé._

Pensaba en las noches, pero ...

 _Siguen diciéndome que lo olvide_

 _Que soy demasiado joven,_

 _Que todavía tengo que vivir_

 _Lo que necesito ahora es un buen consejo, por favor_

¡Qué más da! ...

 _Podemos formar una pequeña familia_

 _Tal vez todo vaya bien_

 _Es un sacrificio_

 _Voy a tener un bebé_

Lo he decidido, voy a tener un bebé.

Iba a levantarse pero de repente sentir un golpe en la zona bala de su vientre, que ya no tiene levadura levantarse, y se asustó más al ver que un líquido acuoso y ligueramente rojizo salía entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Olaf! ¡Kai! ¡Gerda! ¡Anna! ¡Kristoff! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ya viene!

Para su suerte, Taiga y Olaf se han alejado para no poder oírla.

-Te adelantaste demasiado. -le dijo la reina a su vientre mientras se lo sobaba.

* * *

 **Algunas frases son fragmentos de la canción Papa don't preach de Madonna.**

 **Los voy a dejar en suspenso, pueden hacer sus apuestas.**

 **Manden buenas en vibras en México que hay elecciones.**

 **Los invito a dejar un comentario a dejar una queja comentario, sugerencia, consejo, etc.**

 **Saludos y besos! : 3**


	14. Tormentoso inicio

Capítulo 14: Tormentoso inicio

Olaf ya le había quitado su brazo a Taiga, mientras la estaba regañando la osa volteó hacia otro lado y paro las orejas, como un perro al oír algo extraño, y la osa dejo al muñeco hablando solo.

―Taiga, no me dejes hablando solo, eso no es hace. Uff corres muy rápido ahorita te alcanzo.

Y Taiga se fue en busca de su ama y cuando la encontró la vio con cara de dolor y con un líquido rojizo corriendo entre sus piernas mientras pedía auxilio.

―Ve por ayuda el bebé ya viene.

Y la osa se fue corriendo despavorida por ayuda. Dejando a la reina con sus contracciones que se volvían cada vez más intensas.

La osa encontró a la princesa quien estaba coqueteando con Kristoff.

―No, yo te amo más. ―y sintió algo que jalaba su falda.― Ay Kristoff.

―No soy yo, es Taiga.

― ¿Tienes hambre?―la osa negó, y jalo la falda de la pelirroja indicándole que la siguieran.

―Creo que quiere que la sigamos.

― ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

Siguieron a la osa hasta llegar a los jardines y encontrar a Elsa que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

― ¡¿Elsa!?, ¿! Qué te pasa?!

―El bebé ya viene, ya siento las contracciones, cada cinco minutos y son cada vez más fuertes.

―Tranquila Elsa, vvv-vas a estar b-bb-bien. ―decía Anna aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba con los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer con una mujer en labor de parto.

―Tú también tranquilízate Anna, si tú te alteras, también alteras a Elsa. ―le dice Kristoff con un tono calmado.

― ¡Un doctor por favor!

― ¿Necesitaban algo? ―llega Roma de improvisto con algunas telas para unos vestidos que la princesa le habían encargado esta primavera.

―Roma, por favor llama a un doctor, mi hermana ya está en labor de parto.

―No se preocupen, yo solía ser partera.

― ¿Lo eres? ―preguntaron el rubio y la pelirroja al unísono sorprendidos.

―Lo era en México, vine en busca de una mejor vida. ―lo decía la morena en un tono tan serio y solemne que ambos se preguntaron cuál sería la situación en México, y les dieron ganas de coger un libro de historia, pero eso sería después.

―Vamos llévenla a su habitación y póngale ropa cómoda, en caso de complicaciones llamen al médico, pero pueden confiar en mí; ¡pero deprisa! ―les decía la morena en tono firme y autoritario.

Obedecieron sus órdenes, y fueron al cuarto de la gobernante a ponerle un camisón color perla.

―Estarás bien Elsa.

― Anna tengo miedo, siento que mis poderes se saldrán de control, ¿y si lastimo a la partera o al bebé?

―Tranquila, si te asustas solo va a empeorar.

―Anna por favor diles que me pongan los grilletes.

― ¡NO! ¡Ni loca! No te haría eso. Tomare tu mano, para que sientas mi apoyo incondicional.

―No quiero lastimarte ni a nadie.

―Lo único que hare es ordenar que traigan unos guantes.

―Por favor, traigan toallas, agua caliente, y un par de guantes. ―les ordenaba Roma a los sirvientes.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación.

―Mientras allí dentro va a venir una nueva vida a mí me dejan afuera. ―decía algo cabizbajo el rubio. ―Pobre Elsa.

― Oh, ¿apoco ya viene mi hermanito? ―dice Olaf emocionado.

―Sí, pero creo que estos momentos son difíciles para Elsa.

― Tengo que ayudarle, ¡Necesita mi apoyo! Kristoff déjame entrar.

―Olaf no puedes, debes portarte bien y dejar tranquila a Elsa.

―Bien. Oye parece que se avecina una tormenta.

―Espero que eso no impida que el medico llegue, no subestimo la capacidad de Roma, solo espero que no sea muy fuerte el aguacero.

―Tiene 3 centímetros de dilatación su majestad.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara? ―pregunta una adolorida Elsa por el parto.

―Como es primeriza 8 horas más o menos.

― ¡¿Tanto?!

―Aunque he tratado a algunas primerizas que dan a luz rápidamente, hay de todo. Respire profundamente.

La rubia así lo hizo pero solo sintió más dolores y contracciones más fuertes que eran un golpe bajo y profundo.

Y escucho los truenos, eso para nada la tranquilizo, las tormentas le causaban pavor, al morir sus padres en altamar a causa de una eso causo que les tuviera pánico.

―Tranquilícese. Hagan El favor de cerrar las ventanas, el ruido altera a vuestra reina.

―Wow, está lloviendo a cantaros, creo que con tanta lluvia se podría nadar. ―Decía Olaf observando una ventana.

Kristoff en cambio estaba preocupado, temía que algo saliera mal, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes, sentía que le desgarraban las entrañas.

―Elsa, tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien.

―Los guantes, no quiero dañar a nadie.

―Aquí están, pero aun así tomare tu mano. ―su hermana tomo su mano, pero se la apretaba muy fuerte. ―Elsa no siento mi mano, no la aprietes tanto que te la vas a quedar.

―Lo siento.

―Tiene de dilatación 5 centímetros.

―Señorita, nos informaron que el medico se tardará en llegar debido a la tormenta.

―Bien, parece que me voy a encargar de esta situación. ―decía la pelinegra en tono serio y solemne.

Pasaron las horas no había noticias sobre Elsa o el bebé, detrás de esas puertas blancas solo salían alaridos de dolor de la reina que se esforzaba por no perder el control de sus poderes y no lastimar a nadie presente. A estas alturas las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas con escarcha.

―Tu puedes Elsa, sé que lo vas a lograr.

―Tiene 8 centímetros de dilatación.

― ¿Cuánto falta? ―decía la adolorida reina con la frente perlada de sudor.

―Debe tener al menos 10 centímetros de dilatación para empezar a pujar.

Del otro lado de la puerta…

―Ya pasan de las 10:00 de la noche y todavía no nos dan ninguna noticia.

―El cielo se ve despierto y muy molesto. ―observa Olaf por la ventana mientras Taiga rascaba la puerta para poder entrar.

―Taiga, no puedes entrar Elsa está trayendo a mi hermanito a este mundo siéntate, y ponte a contemplar conmigo la lluvia, vaya está lloviendo a cantaros.

Kristoff solo se la pasaba sentado pensativo y haciendo oración por la reina y su hijo, veía el cielo furioso con esperanza de que estuvieran bien ambos.

Ya faltaba no mucho para la media noche y la monarca todavía seguía en labor de parto.

―Majestad, es hora de que empiece a pujar, respire.

Elsa empezó a pujar con fuerza, sentía un intenso dolor desgarrador que la estaba partiendo en dos, como si la hubieran empalado y puesto en una hoguera, pero a pesar del dolor siguió pujando, poco a poco sintió que el pequeño había estado floreciendo en su interior salía al mundo exterior.

―Lo está haciendo bien reina Elsa, siga así. ―le dijo la partera.

―Estas a punto de lograrlo, no te rindas. ―la animaba su hermana.

En estos momentos en la habitación ya estaba comenzando a nevar, y parecía una tundra durante una tormenta.

―Ya veo la cabeza.

La curiosidad de ver como se veía le gano a la princesa y término matándola, ya que al ver demasiada sangre, y la grotesca imagen de la nueva vida saliendo del cuerpo de su madre la impresiono demasiado que se desmayó.

―No puedo trabajar así, por favor traigan salsa picante.

Y las sirvientas así lo hicieron, le trajeron un frasco de salsa y la morena vertió unas cuantas gotas en la boca de la pelirroja.

Al sentir un ardor en la lengua Anna había despertado.

―Prrrffff, puaj, esto pica, ¿Qué paso?

―Se desmayó princesa Anna. Le pido por favor que no lo vueltas a hacer, no me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarla de la habitación.

―Ok, bien dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

―Majestad un empujón más y lo lograra.

La rubia pujo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor y después sintió como esa nueva vida abandonaba su cuerpo para ver la luz del mundo exterior. Había quedado agotada antes de cerrar los ojos escucho un débil llanto.

―Viernes 13 de marzo de 1840 11:40, felicidades fue un niño.

Mientras el niño estaba llorando Gerda que hacía de enfermera, lo limpio y cubrió con una manta celeste iba a entregárselo a su madre antes de que la partera notara algo.

―Un momento, veo otra cabeza más.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Anna incrédula.

―Elsa necesito que puje una vez más.

Después solo pudo sentir a la criatura salir como una mariposa que sale de su capullo. Unas contracciones después había expulsado la placenta.

A partir de ahí para Elsa todo se tornó negro.

―Roma, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Anna con preocupación al notar una inquietante seriedad en el rostro de la morena.

―Anna por favor salga de la habitación.

―Esta vez no me desmaye.

―Es urgente, su hermana está teniendo una hemorragia y hay que tratarla, aparte fue un parto complicado, ella estaba esperando mellizos, un niño y una niña.

―Oh, eso explica muchas cosas…

―Otra cosa que me preocupa es la niña tiene problemas respiratorios, hare lo que pueda.

―Sálvalas a ambas por favor.

―Tenga mi palabra.

En lo que Anna iba a abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto entra el doctor casi aplastándole la cara con la puerta.

―Disculpe la demora, la tempestad de afuera me dificulto el camino.

―Muchas gracias por llegar, la reina está teniendo una hemorragia, y uno de los recién nacidos tiene problemas respiratorios.

―Menos mal que llegue el momento oportuno.

Anna salió y se cerró la puerta, al ver a Kristoff se arrojó a sus brazos devastada.

― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntaba el rubio entre la preocupación y el miedo.

―Elsa tiene una hemorragia y uno de los bebés tiene problemas respiratorios.

Kristoff solo la abrazo y se pusieron a rezar juntos.

* * *

 _Estaba en un prado despejado y verde, todo era tranquilo, había una sensación de serenidad que nunca había sentido. A mí alrededor solo veía flores blancas y algunas en tono pastel._

 _Me pregunto en donde estoy lo último que recuerdo es que estaba dando a luz y escuche unos llantos._

 _Ve traigo ropa en color blanco como si estuviera hecha de nieve y traigo una corona de flores blancas._

― _Elsa._

 _Escucho una voz le sonaba tan familiar y cálida._

 _Volteo y vio a sus padres, se veían tal y como ella los recordaba corrió hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo, tan cálido y reconfortante._

― _Mamá… papá… cuanto los he extrañado. ―les abrazaba sin poder contener las lágrimas._

― _No llores amor._

― _Nos hacen tanta falta._

― _Pero has hecho un gran trabajo con Arendelle. ―le dice su padre el antiguo rey de Arendelle, Adgar._

― _Estamos orgullosos de ti._

― _¿A pesar de todo por lo que he pasado? ¿Aun teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio?_

― _Sabemos que no fue culpa tuya, has sido muy fuerte._

―… _Y, ¿Dónde estoy?_

― _Estas en el limbo, entre la vida y la muerte._

― _¡¿Estoy muriendo?!_

― _Depende de tu voluntad si quieres seguir viviendo estar con tus seres queridos, o al otro mundo con nosotros._

― _¿Ustedes no tuvieron la voluntad de seguir viviendo?_

― _No fue eso, hay algunos que de una vez van al otro mundo, pero en otros casos otros se quedan en el limbo._

― _Pero… ¿Qué hare con mi hijo después de que nazca?_

― _Lo sabrás cuando lo veas amor. ¿Qué haría una madre por su hijo?,¿ Que longitudes una madre no va'_

 _Ambos padres abrazan a su hija le dan un beso en la coronilla a su hija._

― _Te amamos Elsa, confiamos en ti._

― _Yo también los amo mamá y papá, siempre los tendré presente._

 _Y todo se volvió borroso y nublado para volver a la realidad._

* * *

Por fortuna ya habían estabilizado a la reina por el momento estaba inconsciente, pero por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo de la recién nacida.

―Ya hicimos lo que pudimos, no creo que se pueda hacer algo por ella. ―la joven morena solo veía con pena el pequeño cuerpo inerte de la niña, pudo haber sido una hermosa princesa. Lo único que podía hacer por ella fue limpiarla y colocarla al lado de su hermano.

Ahora tendrían que comunicarle las buenas y malas noticias a la familia de la reina.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero se escucharon los llantos de un bebé, pero eran diferentes a los del niño, eran más agudos y no tan fuertes. Volteo y vio a los hermanos tomados de las manos y la niña llorando.

― ¡Es un milagro!

La partera y el medico salieron y les dieron la buenas nuevas a la familia real.

―Les alegramos decirles que la reina y su hija ya están estables. Los recién nacidos tienen bajo peso, pero están saludables. Pueden pasar.

Elsa ya había despertado, sentía un intenso dolor entre sus piernas y de la cintura para abajo, pero algo la inquietaba, quería conocer a su hijo.

―Majestad felicidades Majestad fueron mellizos un niño y una niña.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua en la cara, no podía creer que estaba esperando mellizos, eran dos, un **doble golpe.**

― ¿Puedo verlos?

Anna estaba cargando al niño envuelto en una manta celeste y Kristoff a la niña cubierta con una, color orquídea.

―Son preciosos. ―le dijo su hermana cuando se lo entrego.

―Se parecen mucho a ti. ―le comento Kristoff.

Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que pudo cargar a ambos niños eran unos angelitos, se les hacía unas criaturas tan frágiles, delicadas y tiernas. Le sorprendía que ella sea madre de unos seres tan delicados.

Y pudo sentirlo al ver sus pequeñas caritas, supo que los quería mantener, a su lado, criarlos, cuidarlos y amarlos. Velar por ellos. Sin importar que. Lo que implicaría para ella ser una madre soltera en pleno siglo XIX, ahora no le importaba. Y al ver sus rostros todo dolor que sentía en ese momento se esfumo y solo sentía una inmensa alegría en su corazón.

 _Voy a quedarme con mi bebe,_

 _Voy a tener mi bebé._

 _Podemos formar una pequeña familia_

 _Tal vez todo vaya bien_

 _Es un sacrificio_

 _Voy a tener a mi bebé,_

Lo he decidido, voy a tener a mi bebé.

Era definitivo se quedarían sus hijos a su lado.

― Anna, quiero conservar a mis hijos a mi lado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

― Hablo en serio, no los daré en adopción.

―Oh, ¡Cuánto me alegra! ―y la pelirroja abraza a su hermana.

―Es cierto lo que dicen, que cuando los ves todo dolor se desvanece.

― Vaya quien lo diría, estabas esperando mellizos je.

―Son tal y como los había soñado, tal vez por eso soñé con un niño y una niña.

― ¿Ya nacieron mis hermanitos? ―se asomaba Olaf a un lado de la cama.

―Si. ―y uno de los niños comienza a llorar.

― ¿Esta roto? ―pregunta Olaf inocentemente.

―No, solo tiene hambre. ―y procedió a descubrirse uno de sus pechos y alimento al niño.

― ¿Cómo se van a llamar? ―le pregunto la pelirroja.

―No lo había pensado antes, ya que eso se los iba a dejar a sus padres adoptivos.

― ¿No tienes alguno en mente?

―Siempre había gustado el nombre Anders si tuviera un niño.

― ¿Cómo el primer rey de Arendelle?

―Exacto, lo admiro por sus grandes hazañas y lo que logro en su vida, este pequeño se llamara Anders Adgar. En memoria de nuestro padre.

― ¿Y la niña?

―Aline Idun, como la abuela y también en memoria de nuestra madre.

― ¡Ay sí! Nuestra querida abuelita, como me acuerdo de ella, de su perfume y de cómo les daba de bastonazos a los del consejo je, je.

―Nunca antes las había escuchado mencionar a su abuela. ―les dice curioso Kristoff.

―Ella fue reina de Arendelle antes de mi padre, era autoritaria, justa y sabia, ella trato de que también las mujeres tuvieran más derechos y que hubiera más igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, lucho por que las niñas tuvieran educación pero falleció antes de lograrlo. Y también era una abuela amorosa y tierna, nos entretenía con historias de sus aventuras y viajes de su juventud.

―La querían mucho, verdad.

―Sí.

―Te dejaremos descansar mientras Elsa.

―Descansa Elsa.

Y dejaron sola a la reina en su habitación alimentando a sus hijos.

Después de que salieron de la habitación la reina se soltó a llorar.

―No puedo creer que estuve a punto de atentar contra dos vidas, las de mis propios hijos, dos veces que estuve a punto de asesinarlos. ―seguía llorando amargamente, hasta que un quejido que provenía de la niña llamo su atención.

―Creo que también tendrás, hambre.

Y descubrió el otro pecho para alimentarla, sentía que era un momento mágico, una conexión entre madre e hijo. Juro que a partir de ahora los protegería y los amaría sin importar que.

 _Hay un vínculo entre la madre y el niño_

 _Es una promesa de vida entre la madre y el niño_

 _Comienza desde el momento del nacimiento._


	15. Agridulce Floración

**Capítulo 15: Agridulce floración**

 **Saludos a Joan quien con sus favorite y follow me alegran el día y a Madame Purple**

 **Sin mas palabras continuemos...**

* * *

El reino y la familia real eran rebosantes de alegría por la llegada de los herederos, pero no todo podía ser miel por hojuelas.

-Alteza tenemos que decir ahora las malas noticias.

\- ¿Malas noticias? -pregunta la princesa con preocupación.

-Me temo que su hermana, después de las complicaciones del parto, quedara estéril; no se debe notificarlo antes para no importunarla.

-Ay no es pobre Elsa. Gracias doctor por sus servicios.

-De nada Alteza es parte de mi deber.

Un rato después Anna le dijo a su hermana la mala noticia.

\- ¿Elsa estas bien? -le preguntaba mortificada su hermana.

-Sí, estoy bien. -decía con cierta diferencia mirando a la nada

-No es cierto, no estás bien; puedes decir lo que estás, soy tu hermana tenme confianza. -le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-En serio si estoy bien, es que, es que ... -decía derramando algunas lágrimas. -No sé cómo, no sé, de todos modos no se puede saber, no se puede saber más -y continúo derramando más lágrimas.

-Tranquila Elsa, nosotros te apoyamos. -la abrazaba.

-Lo que importa es que ellos están bien, sanos y salvos. -decía cuando se secaba las lágrimas y miraba la cuna en la que dormía plácidamente sus dos hijos.

-Los tienes a ellos, a mí, a Kristoff, a Olaf, a Sven, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Sí, hijo más que suficiente.

-Y por cierto, ¿cómo dirían a nuestros súbditos sobre los nuevos miembros de la familia?

-No lo sé, eso no lo había pensado, no sé cómo voy a decir que de la noche a la mañana tuve mellizos. -dice la reina hundiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Ni modo que los digamos que nacieron de tus poderes quedaste embarazadas y diste a luz gracias a la alineación entre Venus, Neptuno y Tierra ja, ja, ja; nadie se lo creería

\- ¡Eso es! Les diremos una historia fantástica y lo creerán.

-Estaba bromeando esa ni siquiera Olaf se la creería.

Causalmente Olaf estaba pasando por ahí escucho parte de la broma de Anna y se la creyó.

― ¿En serio mis hermanitos nacieron a partir de una alineación entre Venus, Tierra y Neptuno? ¡Que sorprendente! ―decía el crédulo de Olaf.

―Bueno, tal vez Olaf si se la haya creído pero es un caso aparte, pero nuestros ciudadanos son otra caso.

―Sabes muchas leyendas fantásticas giran alrededor de las familias reales, un ejemplo es Verona donde se cuenta que la familia real desciende de las hadas. Otro ejemplo es Melusina. ―se levanta la reina dirigiéndose a un librero y tomando un libro. ―Jean D´Arras creó a este personaje en su obra Mélusine (1392). El fin perseguido era emparentar a los duques de Lusignan con un gran antepasado, en este caso un hada. Cuenta que Melusina era la hija mayor del rey Elinás, soberano de Albión, topónimo traducido habitualmente por Reino blanco y ubicado en Escocia. Este rey caso en segundas nupcias con el hada Presina y con ella tuvo tres hijas también hadas: la mencionada Melusina, Melior y Palestina. Como hada melusiniana que era Presina le impuso a su marido un pacto en virtud del cual él nunca podría verla cuando pariese o criase a sus hijos. Algo que incumplió Elinás, a instancias de su hijo nacido en su anterior matrimonio. El soberano visitó a su esposa cuando esta bañaba a las niñas/hadas. Como consecuencia Persina y sus hijas desaparecieron para siempre de su vida y fueron a la isla de Avalón.

Cuando las niñas crecieron en la que después sería última morada del rey Arturo usaron sus poderes de hadas y decidieron encerrar a su padre en la montaña mágica de Northumberland. Persina las acusa entonces de ser unas malas hijas, además de no mostrar compasión alguna. Por ello lanzó a Melusina un sortilegio que la condenó a ser hada «hasta el día del juicio», salvo que un hombre se casara con ella y no la viese nunca los sábados, para dificultar la búsqueda de marido el sortilegio de su madre contenía una segunda condena:

Tú Melusina que eres la más mayor, la más sabía y la culpable, por este encantamiento te convertirás en serpiente todos los sábados de cintura para abajo (...)

Melusina terminó encontrando a Raimondino, hijo del conde de Forez, en lo profundo de un bosque cuando ella iba ricamente vestida y en compañía de otras dos hadas. La mujer sujetó el caballo del muchacho con decisión y se dirigió a él sin ocultar en ningún momento su atractivo, su riqueza y sus deseos de formar una familia. Solo puso una condición: no ser vista nunca en sábado, cuando sufría su transformación corporal. Raimondín aceptó y ambos se casaron. En Baja Edad Media los hijos no primogénitos de la nobleza solo podían aspirar a dos formas de vida: la monacal o las armas. Esta última era más libre, pero las soldadas y los botines de guerra no solían cosechar una fortuna lo suficientemente cuantiosa como para garantizar un retiro cómodo, además la vida entre los hombres de armas solía ser muy solitaria por la pérdida progresiva de compañeros, reemplazados por otros más jóvenes. Asimismo, las mujeres monógamas han debido lidiar con la hipergamia: «tener sangre azul, ser rica o ser muy inteligente, es un hándicap a la hora de encontrar marido».

El hada cumplió con su parte y del matrimonio nacieron diez hijos, todos con alguna deformación. Durante el primer año de casados, Melusina también emprendió la construcción de varios castillos y fortalezas, contribuyendo a la pujanza y el esplendor de la familia Lusignan. Sin embargo, su marido incumplió la promesa nupcial. Un sábado, empujado por la curiosidad incitada en parte por su hermano, Raimondin abrió con su espada un agujero en la puerta tras la que se bañaba Melusina. La vio muy blanca, muy bella, pero también observó cómo salía de la tina su cola de serpiente.

El descubrimiento no supuso el final del matrimonio, si le resultó muy doloroso al marido, pero siguieron juntos hasta que uno de los hijos quemó un convento y causó la muerte de varias personas. Llevado por la ira, Raimondin no guardó más el secreto y culpó a su mujer del hecho, achacándola el comportamiento del hijo a su naturaleza serpentiforme. Tras ese arrebato, Melusina abandonó el hogar y su marido para siempre, pero siguió volviendo al castillo para amantar a sus hijos pequeños, así ellos también disfrutaron de su magnífica leche y crecieron igual de bien formados que sus hermanos. Al final, salvo uno que optó por la vida religiosa, todos ellos se casaron y llegaron a ser reyes o, al menos, señores de la alta nobleza.

―Mmm… tal vez tengas razón. Sera un secreto del gobierno je, je.

Unos días después de que la reina se recuperaba del parto, llego la hora de anunciar sobre la llegada delos nuevos miembros de la familia.

―Buenos días habitantes de Arendelle, tengo que anunciarles una grata noticia, hace unos días acaba de llegar a este mundo el heredero y la princesa de Arendelle. ―y entonces estallo una oleada de murmullos y barullos. Se aclaró la garganta y continuo.― Concebí a mis hijos en parte gracias a mis poderes y a la alineación entre el planeta Venus, Tierra y Neptuno.

―Esto no puede ser verdad, no creo que sea posible. ―comentaba entre el gentío un hombre.

―Yo si le creo a la reina, si es posible que tenga esos poderes de hielo como no va puede quedar encinta a partir de sus poderes o un factor cósmico. ―dice una mujer de mediana edad.

―Yo también lo creo, todo puede ser posible. ―dice otra mujer joven.

―Para mí que nada más lo dijo para que no haya sospechas de que tuvo un amante. ―dice una severa y conservadora mujer mayor.

―Concuerdo, quiere mantener una imagen impecable como reina. ―dice otra señora.

―Pues no le creo yo tampoco, no quiere admitir su fornicación y solo agrega más falacias para excusarse. ―dice un sacerdote que estaba entre loa gente.

―Yo, si creo en la palabra de su majestad, creo que lo que cuenta es un milagro. ―dice un joven monaguillo que acompañaba al padre.

―Tu cállate, que va a saber un chiquillo como tú. ―le dice el padre dándole un zape.

―No puedo creerlo, realmente me sorprendió. ―le dice una joven a su amiga.

―Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, y mucho menos que la reina esta soltera.

―Eso si no lo esperaba, pensé que iba a construir una escuela o algo por el estilo. ―le dice un joven a su novia.

―Yo tampoco, tan seria que se veía su Majestad, pero lo bueno es que ya tenemos un nuevo heredero.

Algunos creyeron en las palabras de su reina otros no, algunos tomaron la noticia de buena manera, a otros les sorprendió, otros se mostraban escépticos, otros pensaban que eran una broma pero no era día de los inocentes.

―Les presento al príncipe heredero Anders Adgar de Arendelle y a la princesa Aline Idun de Arendelle. ―decía la reina mientras entraban Kai y Gerda cargando a los niños se los entregaron y hubo una ovación y aplausos.

Más tarde cierta princesa estaba paseando por los pasillos.

―Ahora que mis sobrinos se van a quedar… Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Voy acondicionarles una habitación! ¡Digna de un príncipe y una princesa! ―dijo llena de decisión y emoción y salió en busca de lo necesario para arreglar el cuarto, fue en busca de los mejores ebanistas, carpinteros y decoradores de interiores y a comprar lo que le faltaba, pintura, papel tapiz y una cuna extra, ya que no esperaban la llegada de mellizos. Durante toda esa semana la princesa no descanso para poder terminar su proyecto y sorprender a su hermana.

Durante ese tiempo la princesa no se detuvo, se la pasaba decorando el cuarto pintando, ayudando a los decoradores y poniéndose de acuerdo con los ebanistas; de vez en cuando Kristoff le ayudaba, Olaf por desgracia no estuvo porque conociéndolo hubiera arruinado la sorpresa.

Cuando Anna había terminado de arreglar el cuarto de sus sobrinos estaba emocionada por mostrárselo a su hermana.

―Elsa, Elsa…

―Que quieres Anna. ―decía Elsa mientras amamantaba a sus dos hijos.

―Quiero enseñarte una sorpresa.

―Anna, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? ―dice señalando a los infantes prendidos a sus pechos.

―Bueno, voy a esperar a que termines, pero veras que te va encantar.

Mientras esperaba que sus sobrinos saciaran su hambre la pelirroja le hacía plática a su hermana sobre cosas tan insignificantes que la autora evito molestarse en escribir.

Ya terminando de alimentarlos se acomodó el vestido y cargo a la pequeña Aline, pero antes de darse cuenta su hermana le había puesto un pañuelo en los ojos y la sacó arrastrándola de la habitación sino antes de llevarse al pequeño Anders.

―Anna sabes que no me gusta esta clase de sorpresas me vas a hacer tropezar y soltar a Aline.

―Relaja la paja, que veras que vas a amar mi sorpresa.

―Espero que no hayas hecho una tontería.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación la pelirroja le quito la venda de los ojos a su hermana y lo primero que vio fue una puerta blanca con copos de nieve y una decoración de un oso polar con unos muñequitos de nieve.

― ¿Qué esto? ―pregunta intrigada la rubia.

―Ya verás. ―dice Anna abriendo la puerta.

Y la reina queda deslumbrada al ver una habitación primorosamente decorada las paredes tenían un estampado de nubes con copos de nieves y un fondo color azul cielo.

―Anna… esto es divinamente precioso, no sé qué decir.

―Con un gracias es más que suficiente. ―y abraza a su hermana.

―No te hubieras molestado…

-Mis sobrinos merecen un lugar digno donde dormir. Oh, mira, parece que Andy y Ally les encanto su sorpresa. -decía la princesa con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nos vemos la próxima actualización y los invito a dejar un review**


	16. Realeza en el Glaciar

**Capítulo 16: Realeza en el Glaciar**

 **Buenas noches gente bonita! Espero que les haya ido bien a los que volvieron a clases**

 **Saludos a Joan y aNeogirl01 que me alegran el día con sus reviews :)**

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas después de que la reina anunciara a sus súbditos sobre la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la familia, los mellizos crecían saludables, radiantes y fuertes.

― ¿Oye Elsa y cuando planeas hacer su fiesta de presentación? ¿Y el bautizo? ―le pregunta la princesa a su hermana mientras jugaba con Andy y Elsa alimentaba a Aline.

―Es en lo que estaba pensando, en los invitados, comida, preparativos… Pero en cuanto al bautizo no planeo bautizarlos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

―Porque quiero que tengan la libertad en que creer.

―Lo haces por la nueva ley de tolerancia religiosa, ¿no?

―En parte si, porque quiero promover la tolerancia.

―Bueno, como quieras, es tu decisión. ―dice la princesa no muy segura por la decisión de su hermana. ―Oye pero, ¿no vas a necesitar ayuda para la fiesta de presentación de Andy y Ally? ―dice la pelirroja regresando a su anterior entusiasmo.

―Bueno eso es lo que te iba comentar, si podrías ayudarme con la comida y las decoraciones.

―Encantada, habrá mucho chocolate jejeje… ―piensa en voz alta embobada Anna y vuelve a la realidad. ―Oye no vas a invitar a las Islas ¿verdad?

―Claro que no, no quiero que tengan ningún contacto con mis niños, no quiero saber nada de ese lugar… ―dice la reina con un tono serio.

―Ya sé que ni aunque te quitaran todo el chocolate los invitarías, me refería a las Islas Tropicales, quisiera que mi amiga de la infancia, Rani viniera a conocer a mis sobrinos.

―Por supuesto que la invitare, creo que la recuerdo, no era aquella niña de cabello rizado que traía un tocado de flores y aves exóticas en la cabeza.

― ¡Si es ella! Aunque ya no es una niña supe hace poco que se comprometió con un guapo noble de las Islas del Norte, espero que me invite a la boda. ―dice pensativa la pelirroja. ― ¿Oye a las Islas del Norte también las vas a Invitar? El reino que cuyo príncipe te mando una propuesta de matrimonio.

―Mmm… Tal vez pero que le quede claro que no quiero más que una alianza comercial.

― ¿Te siguió mandando propuestas de matrimonio?

―Es muy insistente. ―dice irritada.

―Creo que no deberías negarte, piensa Andy y Ally necesitan un padre. ―dice la pelirroja en tono dramático.

―No.

―Si en serio quiere casarse contigo, te amara aun con tus retoños. A menos que no se haya enterado de un par de detalles.

―Como sea, solo lo invitare para ser cortes y porque es un buen socio comercial.

― ¿Vas a invitar a las trillizas de DunBroch?

―Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no? ―dice la reina con una sonrisa.

―Ohhh, Ya quiero volver a ver a Forbia, me encanta la actitud de esa chica. En cambio por otro lado Gordania es un poco ñoña y Erskhina es demasiado seria es casi igual a ti la única diferencia entre ustedes es el cabello, ahora entiendo porque se entendieron.

―Gordania a mi parecer es una chica bastante inteligente, no la he tratado suficiente pero hasta ahora me ha parecido una joven bastante encantadora.

―Nerd. ―susurra en voz baja.

―Bueno, me vas a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

― ¡Oh claro! ¡Voy de inmediato con los cocineros para verificar que aperitivos serviremos! ―y sale corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

―Bueno, Andy es hora de darte un baño. ―dice la soberana y se lleva a su hijo al baño a darle un buen baño después de verificar que Aline se haya dormido.

Durante los siguientes días en el palacio la servidumbre se encontraba atareada con los preparativos del baile de presentación, de un lado al otro y preparando comida, y unos días antes del evento comenzaron a llegar los nobles que fueron invitados al evento.

―Andy que guapo te ves con tu traje. ―le dice Elsa a su hijo a quien le están probando su traje para su presentación. ―Pareces todo un príncipe heredero.

―Roma asegúrate que sea cómodo. ―le dice Anna a la modista. ―No quiero que mi sobrino este incomodo en su fiesta.

―Por su puesto Alteza, ya casi acabo con el vestido de la princesa Aline solo necesito ajustarse para asegurarme de que se encuentre a gusto. ―la morena le enseña el modelo que posaba en un maniquí a las hermanas.

― ¡Oh! Es simplemente divino.

―Mira Ally ese es tu vestido, y te verás preciosa en el en cuanto esté terminado.

―Su Majestad, Alteza, siento interrumpirlas pero acaba de llegar otro invitado. ―les avisa Kai al par de hermanas ocupadas.

―Está bien Kai, muéstrale su habitación en un momento lo recibimos.

―El invitado proviene de las Islas Tropicales.

― ¡Debe ser Rani! ¡Voy de inmediato! ―y la princesa sale corriendo deslizándose por las escaleras a ver a la esperada visita.

―Gerda, cuídalos mientras nos ocupamos.

―Por supuesto Elsa.

La reina bajo más calmada por las escaleras, y cuando llego encontró a Anna abrazando o más bien aplastando a una chica morena de más o menos de la misma edad que su hermana con cabello espeso y rizado con un estrafalario tocado con un alcedin en la cabeza de colores cálidos que se aferraba asustado a los desordenados rizos de la chica que estaba siendo estrujada pero la mucha de igual manera apachurraba a la pelirroja y después de terminar el abrazo gritaron como si les estuviera dando un ataque, se agarraron de las manos y dieron vueltas y brinquitos.

―Oh tanto tiempo. ―dice la princesa por fin soltando a su amiga de la infancia. ― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

―Creo que en la coronación de tu hermana, Anny.

―Ah si ya recuerdo casi no nos vimos por el incidente.

― ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! Vaya que has crecido. ―dice entre risitas la morena.

―Y tú también, sigues usando aves en la cabeza. ―dice la pelirroja observando al alcedin en la cabellera de Rani.

―Los viejos hábitos no mueren.

― ¿Ese no es Maryn?

―No, Maryn ya paso a mejor vida. ―dice con tristeza― este es Maryn II, su hijo.

―Oh vaya, oye, ¿acaso ese muchacho tan guapo no es tu prometido? ―señala Anna hacia un tímido, serio, pero atractivo joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

―Es Fritz, nos conocimos hace un año en una de mis aventuras en el norte.

― ¿Desde cuándo te volviste una aventurera?

―Desde los quince, ya que me di cuenta de que la vida cortesana era un tanto aburrida así que decidí buscar una vida de aventuras, arriesgando mi vida, y sentir la adrenalina en mi espalda, me encanta esa sensación. ―dice entusiasmada.

― ¿Y cómo conociste a Fritz?

―Bueno había escuchado sobre la leyenda del zafiro gélido que estaba reguardado en la cueva Gernaden en lo más recóndito de las Islas del Norte y era vigilado por una hechicera peligrosa, "Shuriki".

―Cuéntame, cuéntanos, cuéntanos que queremos saber. ―canturreo la pelirroja.

―Bien, había iniciado mi camino hacia las Islas del Norte, ese transcurso fue tranquilo y aburrido pero cuando llegue a la montaña la cosa se puso buena, aguante vientos despiadados, infernales tormentas, escale hasta la montaña más alta de Gerden, y que encontré solo una horrible cueva vacía sin nada más que estalactitas.

― ¿No viste a la hechicera Shuriki?

―Desafuertudamente no, pero me encontré con un gigante oso que me quería devorar corrí, corrí y corrí, hasta caer por un precipicio y morí. ―decía exagerando y dramatizando la historia.

― ¿Y luego qué?

―Eso pensé, pero había caído encima de una tienda de campaña, de hecho era muy suave, luego sentí que alguien se movía por debajo pensé que era una fiera y le di un golpe.

― ¿Y qué fiera era?

―Solo un hombre furioso con un ojo morado, nos miramos por unos segundos, nos reímos y nos enamoramos. ―y termina su relato.

―Wow, que romántico.

―Fritz estaba acampando, ya que le gustan los deportes extremos y es hijo del Duque Fensgan de las Islas del Norte.

―Un placer conocerlo Fritz de las Islas del Norte. ―saluda cortésmente Anna.

―El placer es mío Alteza. ―hace una reverencia el joven.

―Bienvenida Rani y…

―Fritz Fensgan de las Islas del Norte.

―Es mi prometido.

―Un placer conocerlo espero tengan una buena estadía en Arendelle. ―llega por fin la reina y saluda a Rani.

―Gracias Majestad, es un placer volverla a ver de nuevo. ―hace una reverencia Rani.

―Gracias, me alegra volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, Anna podrías enseñarles sus habitaciones.

―Sí, vengan Rani y Fritz, después nos divertiremos jejeje.

Y siguiendo viniendo visitantes que asistirían al baile de presentación de los príncipes.

―Majestad, han llegado invitados DunBroch.

―En un momento voy Kai―dice la reina mientras alimentaba a sus retoños.―deben de ser Erskhina y sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto en otro rincón del palacio tres hermanas observaban sus instalaciones.

―Vaya, este lugar es mucho más pacífico y tranquilo que casa. ―dice una joven pelirroja de cabello rizado y corto, algo raro para la moda de la época.

―Tiene una arquitectura magnifica este recinto y también una fauna muy peculiar.―comenta una chica también pelirroja y con cabello rizado que usaba lentes.

―Forbia, Gordania, más les vale que se comporten, no quiero darle una mala impresión a la reina Elsa. ―les dice la mayor de las hermanas quien usaba una corona y tenía un porte autoritario.

―Ya entendimos Erskhina, no somos niñas de preescolar. ―le responde Forbia, la hermana del medio.

― ¡No me hagas recordarte lo que hiciste la última vez que fuimos a Macintosh! ―y a su memoria volvieron aquellas imágenes con vino y comida por todos lados un par de jóvenes peleando, una pelirroja llorando con lentes rotos y una lluvia de flechas y proyectiles hacia DunBroch tres días después de ese incidente.

― ¡Neakail fue el que comenzó!

― ¡Tú y tu genio nos arruinaron una valiosa alianza y una guerra de por medio! ¡Estamos en la ruina por tu culpa!

Mientras las hermanas discutían la reina Elsa iba llegando para recibirlas e iba cargando a Andy y a Aline.

―Buenos días, espero hayan tenido un buen viaje.

―Así fue. ―dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

―Si te refieres a soportar a una reina gruñona, quejándose de todo y una sabelotodo que casi inunda el barco, si tuvimos un buen viaje. ―susurro la hermana del medio y Erskhina le dio un sutil pisotón que la dejo cojeando todo el día.

―Auch.

―Es honor conocerla Majestad. ―hace una reverencia la menor de las hermanas.

―Sean bienvenidas y espero disfruten su estadía.

― ¡Oh esos son sus hijos! ―dice emocionada― ¿Puedo cargarlos?

―Mmm… si por que no.

Le entrega a Anders y la pelirroja lo arrulla y le hace mimos.

― ¡Qué lindo niño! Es muy adorable. ―y le pellizca con cuidado uno de sus cachetes.

―Disculpe a mi hermana le encantan los niños. ―agrega Erskhina.

―A mí no tanto. ―dice Forbia y su hermana mayor le da un codazo― Auch.

―Algún día me gustaría ser madre, solo necesito encontrar al padre indicado. ―comenta Gordania― ¿Cómo se llaman?

―Él se llama Anders Adgar pero de cariño le decimos Andy y la niña Aline Idun pero le decimos Ally.

―Que lindos.

―Vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones.

―Muchas gracias reina Elsa.

―Puedes decirme Elsa.

Ese mismo día un rato después…

―Reina Elsa, princesa Anna, han llegado más invitados de Corona.

―Ya voy Kai.―decía la reina mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles para el baile.

―Hola prima Elsa. ―saluda a Elsa una simpática chica de casi misma edad que Elsa y de cabello castaño corto con grandes ojos verdes. ―Hola Anna, tanto tiempo sin verlas.

―Rapunzel…ahí por fin te veo de nuevo ―chillo Anna de la emoción.

―Ya quería verte también de nuevo, por fin se ha dado la ocasión. ―le responde.

―Bienvenida Rapunzel, tíos Frederick y Arianna y…

―Eugene Fitzherbert prometido de Rapunzel, un gusto conocerla Majestad.―besa la mano de la reina.

―Ummm… un placer conocerlo.―dice la platinada algo incomoda por el gesto.

―Ohhh, Elsa cuanto has crecido, te pareces tanto a tu madre.

―Oh, gracias tía Arianna.

―Me alegra verte de nuevo Elsa, la última vez que te vi estabas de esta altura jajaja. ―saluda el rey Frederick a su sobrina.

―Elsa, ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a tu boda? ¿Quiero conocer quien fue el afortunado? ―canturreaba Rapunzel haciéndose la enojada.

―Cierto, ¿Quién es el padre querida? Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus hijos? Quiero conocerlos. ―comenta la reina Arianna.

―Es una larga historia les explicare luego, pero antes… ¿no quisieran descansar después de su largo viaje? Vamos les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Un rato después de mostrarles sus habitaciones a su prima y tíos Anna y Elsa se quedaron a solas.

―Anna, ¿crees que les debería contar lo que realmente sucedió? Lo de Hans y los calabozos ¿o decirles lo la mentira de la alineación de planetas como a los demás?

―Mmm, creo que si deberías contarles lo que paso realmente, son nuestra familia después de todo, tienen derecho de saber, se preocupan por nosotras a pesar de estar lejos, podemos confiar en ellos. Solo que no confió en ese Fitzherbert. Escuche que anteriormente era un ladrón.

―Tienes razón, son nuestra familia después de todo, podemos confiar en ellos.

Un rato después Anna, Elsa y su familia materna estaban tomando el té en el balcón que daba vista a los jardines, era un tranquilo atardecer ámbar.

―Que linda tarde, ¿no creen?―dijo Arianna para romper el hielo al notar a sus sobrinas algo serias.

―Que buen te― comento Rapunzel.

―Tenemos que decirles algo… ―dijo Elsa en un tono serio.

―Puedes confiar en nosotros. ―dijo Arianna tomando la mano de Elsa.

―Es sobre mis hijos, como verán no estoy casada.

―La gente dice que fue por una alineación entre Venus, Tierra y Neptuno, pero la verdad no me cuadra. ―dice Frederick.

―Bueno…―comienza a contar la rubia algo nerviosa ya que la temperatura en el balcón comenzó a descender―como habrán sabido después de mi coronación hui a las montañas y construí una fortaleza de hielo, Anna fue a buscarme ahí conoció a Kristoff.

― ¿Quién es Kristoff? ―cuestiona Rapunzel.

―Mi novio.―responde orgullosa Anna.

― ¿Y porque no lo hemos visto?

―Es porque está ocupado con la recolección de hielo, él es el maestro recolector de hielo y pronto príncipe de Arendelle.

―Bueno al no regresar Anna, Hans junto con otros hombres fueron a las montañas, encontraron mi fortaleza de hielo, y un monstruo de nieve los ataco, dos de esos hombres trataron de atacarme, trate de defenderme de ellos, estuve a punto de asesinarlos, pero gracias al príncipe Hans no lo hice pero el candelabro que colgaba se cayó y estuve por un tiempo inconsciente. Cuando desperté me encontraba en los calabozos y Hans hablo con migo para que pudiera regresar el verano pero en ese entonces no podía, después se fue, y escape del calabozo. Después logre descongelar el reino y me reuní con Anna, pero después empecé a tener una serie de sueños extraños…

― ¿Qué clase de sueños? ―pregunta Rapunzel.

―En esos sueños Hans… abusaba de mí y le hacía daño a mi familia. ―dijo Elsa algo apenada.

―Lo lamento. ―dice Rapunzel con tristeza.

―Cada vez esos sueños eran más escabrosos, hasta mi salud empezó a decaer, fui con un médico y me confirmo lo que temía, esta encinta y esos sueños eran en realidad horribles recuerdos. ―decía la rubia tratando de contener las lágrimas.

―Tranquila Elsa. ―la consuela su tía y Rapunzel la abrazan.

―Tiempo después los miembros de mi consejo se enteraron de mi embarazo, y me sugerían que abortara o que me casara con mi violador.

― ¡Que horribles hombres!― exclama molesta Rapunzel.

―Son unos inhumanos. ―dice igual de molesto su tío.

―Hasta trato de suicidarse, estaba muy en tono decaído la pelirroja.

Frederick hasta escupió su te por lo que dijo su sobrina y Rapunzel se ahogó con unos de los postres.

― ¿¡Que!?―exclamaron los tres al unísono.

―Lo bueno es que no le paso nada serio. ―dijo Anna.

―Pero tiempo después me enferme de neumonía, como el mal estaba muy avanzado los médico me dijeron que ya no teníamos esperanzas, fuimos a buscar otra opinión―(a segunda opinión se refería a los trolls ya les contara después sobre ellos) ― y Anna fue muy lejos para hallar esa medicina que me salvaría.

―También Kristoff me acompaño.

―Tiempo después nacieron mis hijos Anders y Aline, fue un parto complicado y llegaron antes de tiempo, pero estaban saludables.

―Has pasado por mucho. ―y la abraza su tía.

―Solo importa que ahora estamos juntos.

Solo faltaban tres días para el baile de presentación, y durante esos días estuvieron llegando extranjeros y muchos invitados en su mayoría nobles, príncipes, reyes, duques, condes, vizcondes, archiduques, dignatarios, etcétera, hasta nobles familias de Oriente, Medio Oriente, hasta de África (Rani por ejemplo quien proviene de las Islas del Mar Mediterráneo al norte de África). Pronto sus mellizos iban a ser presentados ante la sociedad.

Ya por fin llego ese día.

―Andy, quieto pórtate bien hoy va ser un gran día.―le decía la reina a su hijo mientras lo arreglaba― Que príncipe más guapo, eres el príncipe de mamá.

―Ya termine de bañar a Ally, creo que le gustan los baños jejeje.

―Creo que bañarlos te servirá en algún futuro. Pásame a Aline para arreglarla.

―Voy a acostar a Andy, tienes que estar descansado.

―Ven Aline, parece que te encanto tu vestido.―le dice la reina a su hija mientras la viste con un lindo vestido lila con celeste y algo de pedrería―Te ves preciosa solo falta el toque final.― y le pone un adorno de hielo que hizo que constaba de una flor liliácea y un sencillo pero bonito copo de nieve en su cabello rizado, que ahora que lo notaba era ligeramente más oscuro que el de Andy ― ahora si estas lista, Kai ya estamos listos.

Salieron de la habitación y ya estaban listos para que las anunciara Kai, Gerda cargo a los niños.

― ¿Lista?―le pregunta Elsa a Anna.

―Nací lista. Te ves bien.

―Tú también, ni siquiera se nota que diste a luz gemelos.

Anna vestia un vestido corte trompeta azul marino con detalles en verde oliva (si es el que le pidió que le hiciera cuando la conoció) y el mismo peinado que en la coronación solo que los adornos en su cabello eran color oliva y azul. Elsa por su parte portaba un vestido azul turquesa oscuro con escote barco, falda circular y en una parte de la falda habia un estampado de flores aqua, con tonos en lila, rosa y azul oscuro y traía una corona de trenzas con algunas flores de hielo (hasta me dieron ganas de dibujarlo denme un momento… que habrá portada para el fic)

―Reina Elsa de Arendelle. ―anuncio Kai y Elsa salio con un porte altivo digna de una reina. ―Princesa Anna de Arendelle. ―y Anna camino lo más elegante que pudo dio una sonrisa y se paró junto a su hermana.

―Les presento al príncipe heredero Anders Adgar de Arendelle. ―salió Gerda cargando al pequeño príncipe y se lo entrego a su madre y los presentes dieron una ovación y aplaudieron.

―Ante ustedes princesa Aline Idun de Arendelle. ―y salió Gerda nuevamente cargando a la princesita la presento ante la multitud y se la entregó a su madre y el gentío aplaudió y dieron una ovación de nuevo.

―Muchas gracias por estar presentes―hablo la reina―Y…¡que comience la celebración!

Y así se dio inicio el baile se juntaron muchas parejas en la pista de baile y Elsa se sentó en su trono y Anna su lado.

―Que buen ambiente ¿no crees? ―dice Anna.

―Si se ve bastante cálido.

Y ambas ríen.

― ¿No vas a bailar con Kristoff?

―Naaaaahhh. No me gustan estas canciones son muuuy lentas y aparte a Kristoff no le gusta bailar.

―Somos dos, pero creo que deberías enseñarle.

―Le he enseñado me terminó pisando y se rindió.

―Ahí esta, ¿lo ves? Inviatalo a bailar y se se niega dile que es una orden de la reina y si se vuelve a negar dile que lo dejare sin trabajo y lo hare una paleta de hielo.

―Ok.―rie bajamente.

Se dirigio hacia el y estaba en frente de la mesa de regalos observando los presentes que los nobles habían traído para los hijos de la reina.

― ¿Qué tienes Kriss?

―Ahh. Pues los demás nobles les han traído grandes regalos a tus sobrinos, costosos y lujosos yo en cambio solo traigo esto. ―y le mostro una caja con un moño celeste de tamaño no tan cosiderable.

―No le veo nada mal, les encantara a mi sobrinos. Y si a Elsa le gusta bailaras conmigo la siguiente pieza.

―De acuerdo. ―y se dirigen hacia Elsa que sigue sentada en su trono y era saludada por los nobles presentes.

―Oye Elsa, Kristoff quiere darles algo a Andy y a Ally.

―On claro, ¿Qué es?― Kristoff le entrega la caja nervioso y la reina la abrió y esbozo una sonrisa.

―Que tierno Kristoff, les encantara a Andy y a Ally.―dijo la monarca al sacar un par de renos de peluche uno con un moño azul en el cuello y el otro (mas bien otra) tenia un moño rosa en la cabeza.

― ¿Te gusto?

―Me encanto, es el regalo más valioso y lindo que les han dado a mis hijos, la intención es lo que importa. Muchas gracias.

―De nada. ―dijo Kristoff rascándose la cabeza quien iba elegantemente vestido con un traje celeste y con el cabello peinado para la ocasión. Posteriormente su novia se lo llevo arrastrando a la pista de baile.

―Te gusta la fiesta, ¿no Andy? ―dice la reina al ver a su hijo mover sus brazos y piernas al ritmo de la música. ―Ally creo que tu eres mas como yo, creo que no gustan las fiestas. ―dice al notar a su hija dormida entre sus brazos. ―Creo que te llevare a dormir.

Elsa se levantó de su trono y dejo a Andy bajo el cuidado de Anna, y se fue rumbo a su habitación para dejar a descansar a Aline. Pero en su camino se atravesó un noble francés atractivo de ojos azules y cabellos castaño.

―Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle―la saludo el joven besándole la mano a la soberana―Soy el príncipe heredero de Villeneuve Maurice, ella es mi esposa Lorreine princesa de Villeneuve―quien era una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro y con ojos azules y cargaba un bebé de meses.

―Un placer conocerla Majestad. ―hizo una reverencia la mujer.

―El dignatario de Villeneuve que me hizo el honor de acompañarme Raphael Moreau.

―Me alegra verla de nuevo Mademoiselle.―saluda el dignatario con su acento francés quien hace meses atrás había asistido a la coronación de la soberana y escoltado al ex-príncipe Hans.―Le presento a mi esposa Loise de Moreau―una mujer de cabello rubio algo cano y ojos grises-azul― y a mi sobrina Monique Médéric Bellerose...

―Brigadier de Villeneuve, un placer conocerla Mademoiselle.―interrumpió con su marcado acento francés la mujer rubia de ojos cerúleos claro de casi veinticinco años y quien iba mas femenina que de costumbre.

―Es placer conocerlos y espero que estén disfrutando del baile, pero tengo que acostar a mi hija ya que se quedó dormida.

―Bueno, Majestad quería hablar con usted respecto a su hija.

―Y que se le ofrece.―pregunta algo dudosa.

―Pues me preguntaba si podría comprometer a su hija con mi hijo Thierry, siguiente a la línea de sucesión de Villeneuve ya que son de la misma edad y esa unión podría ser beneficiosa para nuestros reinos.―dice el príncipe.

―Me alaga su propuesta, pero no voy a aceptarla quiero que mi hija Aline y mi hijo Anders se casen por amor verdadero.

―Entiendo reina Elsa, pero ¿al menos acepta hacer una alianza con Villeneuve y que nuestros hijos convivan cuando crezcan un poco mas? A ver si se da algo. ―dice con un notorio destello de decepcion en sus ojos.

―Pero puedo aceptar gustosa la alianza, y a mi hija le hará bien convivir con niños de su edad.

―Gracias majestad. ―Dice con ese nuevo brillo de ilusión en sus ojos el príncipe ojiazul.

―Ya tratare ese asunto luego si me permite retirarme.

―Por su puesto Majestad.

Aparte de que Aline se había dormido Elsa ya quería terminar esa conversación, ya que la mirada de la sobrina del dignatario (esa tal Monique) la estaba incomodando ya que se le estaba quedando viendo a su hija de una manera que no le gustaba.

―No tienes ni seis meses y ya tienes propuestas de matrimonio―le decía la reina a su hijita pero apenas la iba a acostar la pequeña se había despertado y estaba llorando― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Necesitas un cambio?―reviso su pañal y estaba limpio― ¿Tendrás hambre? ¿No?

Y procedió a bajarse el escote de su vestido y acerco su pecho a su bebé y lo acepto. Tenía hambre después de todo.

―Eres una niña muy glotona, ¿verdad?―le decía con una voz dulce, cada vez que amamantaba a sus pequeños sentía una mágica conexión entre ellos, estuvo contemplando el rotro tranquilo de su hija hasta que tocaron la puerta.

― ¿Elsa puedo pasar? Soy Anna―dijo Anna tocando la puerta a su particular manera.

―Sí, Anna.―dijo la platinada volviendo a la realidad y buscando algo con que cubrirse.

―Els, no tienes que cubrirte, somos hermanas, estamos en confianza en tu habitación.

―Pero hay invitados.

―Por favor, no pasarían por aquí, las habitaciones para huéspedes están en otra ala.

―Y… ¿A que viniste Anna? Pense que te estabas divirtiendo en el baile.

―Si me la estaba pasando bien, hasta baile con Andy, casi todas las mujeres le hicieron mimos, esa Gordania enloquecio con el jeje; creo que este niño cuando crezca va a ser todo un galan, ¿verdad Andy?―le dice la pelirroja a su sobrino con voz aguda mirándolo fijamente y este solo la mira confundido―Pero vine aquí porque… necesita un cambio de pañal…―dice la princesa algo apenada.

―Anna, no ves que estoy ocupada.―señala Elsa a su hija miestras la alimenta.

―No, no es eso, yo puedo cambiarlo; es que… No se, la mirada de esa mujer no me gustaba…

― ¿La sobrina del dignatario Moreau?

―Creo que era ella, una tal Monique, ¿la brigadier de Villeneuve, no?

―Si, esa mujer miraba a Aline de una forma que no me agrado.

―Estaba con Kristoff en una de las mesas de postres y estaba charlando con el dignatario y su esposa, contándoles chistes ya sabes…

―Anna ve al punto.―dice la reina tranquila tratando de no desesperarse.

―Bueno, junto con ellos estaba su sobrina pero estaba mirando a Andy de una forma que me incomodo, era como si estuviera analizándolo… como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado.

―En mi vida nunca antes vi a esa mujer hasta ahora.

― ¿No será familiar de los Westergard? ―pregunta con intriga Anna mientras cambia a Andy.

―Espero que no.

― ¿Y en caso de que si fuera?

―Solo esperar que no salga con el chisme. ―dijo la rubia muy pensativa. ―Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Kristoff?―dijo la reina para romper con la tensión que se habia formado en el ambiente.

―Se quedo tomando unas cervezas con el prometido de Rani y con ese tal Eugenio el prometido de Rapunzel.

―Eugene.

―Ese, parece que se llevan bien. ―dijo la pelirroja ya mas despreocupada.

Anna después de que termino de cambiar a su sobrino bajo de vuelta al baile, pero sin bajar la guardia ante esa sospechosa mujer. En cambio Elsa se quedo a cuidar a sus mellizos, con esa mujer en el palacio no podía estar tranquila.

* * *

 **** **Díganme** **si no fue innecesariamente largo este capitulo :/**

 **Como ya iniciaron clases tal vez me tarde en actualizar, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y no actualizar cada semestre T.T**

 **Ya veremos como le ira a Elsa y si Monique no habrá sospechado algo y ande de chismosa :p Y ademas de que en el próximo capitulo volveremos a ver a nuestro principito Hans de las Islas del Sur.**

 **Y recuerden amigos si un extraño los mira raro no confíen en el y aléjense :p Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	17. Se desata la ventisca

Capítulo 17: Se desata la ventisca

 **Que les parece iba actualizar el lunes trece, pero como me estaban apurando para que me fuera a dormir y me ocupe los otros días ya no pude y me entristece ..unu.. pero antes de que la función empiece...**

 **Joan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, y esta no sera la ultima vez que aparezcan, y bueno como parte de la familia Elsa podia confiar en sus tios, y jejeje con Aline aunque solo haya sido arreglado esa niña tiene su pegue desde chiquita ya en futuros capitulos veremos sus futuros amores y si se quedara con el hijo del principe de Villeneuve y Andy tampoco es la excepción XD. Y bueno ahora veremos si esa princesa francesa (bueno en realidad solo es princesa en las Islas del sur por matrimonio en Villeneuve tecnicamente seria mas o menos una condesa e hija del general) tira la sopa que vio en Arendelle.**

 **Neogirl: La cosa ya se puso tensa si que le puse salsa a los tacos espero que no pique en este capitulo :/ Buena idea que me diste la considerare para un futuro capitulo!**

 **Por cierto decimotercer príncipe hoy aparece!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo va a haber palabras altisonantes en frances, espero que nadie se ofenda.**

* * *

Después de ese momento incomodo en el baile, Anna no dejo de vigilar a esa sospechosa mujer, le intrigaba la forma en la que observo a su sobrino, y Elsa no pudo estar tranquila después de que la familia real de Villeneuve se fueron de Arendelle, es decir tres días después del evento ya el príncipe Maurice, terco con el matrimonio (se podría decir que era alguien que no se rendía aparte de que eso le daría estabilidad política a Villeneuve ya que debido a la Revolución el gobierno de Villeneuve pendía de un hilo) quería que su hijo y Aline convivieran; se habrían quedado más tiempo de no ser por la princesa de Villeneuve, quien quería volver a su reino lo más pronto posible por alguna razón en la que no me molestare en contarles.

Cuando se fue esa inquietante francesa por fin Elsa pudo respirar tranquila, y la vida cotidiana de Arendelle continuo.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilómetros de ahí, más al Sur un miserable y mugroso pelirrojo seguía haciendo pesados trabajos en el jardín.

―No sé si pueda soportar esto más. ―se quejaba Hans mientras cargaba pesados costales de tierra. Luego fue por otro costal se tropezó con una escoba para césped el mango de esta le golpeo la cara se cayó sobre la carretilla llena de costales de tierra y estos cayeron hacia una pala en un monto de estiércol y ese estiércol cayo justo en la boca abierta de Hans.

― ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTO! ¡ESCAPO DE AQUÍ! ¡Mejor termino con mi asquerosa y miserable existencia! ―dijo desesperado el ojiverde tomando una oz entre las herramientas cuando estaba a punto de decapitarse escucho unas voces.

―Robert en serio, era como ver a tu hermano, era su vivo retrato. ―le dice una mujer rubia de ojos azules a su esposo nada más ni nada menos que la Brigadier Monique Médéric Bellerose.

"¿Cuál de todos?" Se preguntaba el pelirrojo, tal vez se trate de algún vástago perdido de alguno de sus hermanos, pero algo le decía que debía seguir poniendo atención y algo de eso tenía que ver con él.

―Dices que fuiste a acompañar a tu tío a la presentación de los hijos de la Reina Elsa, y que uno de ellos era idéntico a Hans.―dice Robert tratando de asimilar lo que le decía a su mujer.

"Esto si me interesa"―Pensó con malicia.

―Sí, y la niña tenía los mismos ojos de tu madre y su cabello rizado, la única diferencia entre ellas es el color, la niña lo tiene rubio como su madre.

―No sabía que la Reina Elsa se había casado, Arendelle corto relaciones con nosotros y ya no sabemos nada de lo que pase ahí.

―Lo curioso es que la reina Elsa no está casada y dicen que concibió con sus poderes y por una alineación entre Venus, Tierra y Neptuno ¡Pamplinas!

―Yo no sé qué pensar, si la Reina Elsa tiene esos poderes de hielo, el hechizo que le lanzaron al rey Adam, la rosa encantada. Tal vez sea posible. Tu misma has visto las cosas raras que pasan en Villeneuve.

―No lo sé, yo creo que lo usa como excusa para nublar la verdad; ¿no crees sospechoso que hayan invitado a medio mundo menos a las Islas del Sur?

―Considerando lo que hizo mi hermanito el año pasado no creo que nos quieran ahí.

―Hola hermano, cuñada. ―saluda cordialmente Hans―Veo que están hablando de mi― y su hermano solo lo mira con desaprobación y su cuñada le lanza una mirada de desprecio.

―No es algo que te incumba.―le dice en tono cortante Monique.

― ¿No deberías estar asustando a jóvenes soldados en Villeneuve?― la rubia solo lo siguió ignorando. ―Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Si ustedes dos casi no vienen.

―Solo hice una parada, Arendelle y Francia no están a la vuelta de la esquina, es agotador, sin mencionar que tengo asuntos que atender allá.―dice la rubia con altivez.

―Y también vinimos a invitar a vuestra madre...

―Al evento del día de las madres de Villeneuve. ―completa Monique observándose con vanidad las uñas y mandándole una que otra mirada de desdén a su cuñado.

― ¿Por cierto que hiciste en Arendelle? ―le pregunta con arrogancia Hans a su cuñada para bajarla de su pedestal de altanería.

―Dejadme preguntarte a ti, ¿tú qué hiciste durante tu estadía en Arendelle hace casi un año?―le pregunta con presunción la francesa.

―Solo un grato rato. ―responde sin vacilación y derramando arrogancia el ex-príncipe, Robert enarca una ceja por la respuesta de su hermano y Monique le lanza una mirada severa.

― ¡Pedazo de connard! ¡Sé muy bien que dejaste en Arendelle algo más que tú asquerosa presencia bâtard! ―le dice furiosa la francesa agarrando del cuello de la camisa a su miserable cuñado y este aun así no quita su sonrisa fanfarrona de su cara.

― ¡ Calme Monique! Ne te sale pas les mains avec mon imbécile de frère, tu ne peux pas le voir couvert de fumier? *¡Tranquila Monique! No te ensucies las manos con el imbécil de mi hermano, ¿no ves que está cubierto de estiércol?*―le dice Robert a su esposa en su idioma materno para que su hermano, quien era pésimo en francés no entendiera lo que le decía.

―¡ Vous savez parfaitement par expérience qu'une femme ne peut pas être rassurée en ne disant que «calme» parce que cela les altère et les exaspère davantage! *¡Tú sabes perfectamente por experiencia que a una mujer no se le puede decir "tranquila" porque eso las altera y enfurece más!― le exclama más furiosa Monique a su esposo y zarandea más a Hans que no tiene la menor idea de lo que están hablando y algo le dice debería temerle a la rubia y Robert solo se para en seco recordando la última vez que le dijeron « tranquila » a una mujer y esa vez termino con un hombre herido con rasguños en la cara para ser específicos se trataba de su neurótica cuñada Angélique. ― Et la merde de ton frère cela ne cause que des bêtises et rien ne va bien a probablement laissé deux enfants bâtards à Arendelle, et tu veux que je le laisse partir comme si de rien n'était.*Y el pedazo de mierda de tu hermano que solo provoca estupideces y nada hace bien probablemente dejo un par de hijos bastardos en Arendelle, y quieres que lo deje ir como si nada hubiera pasado*.―dice igual de molesta la rubia.

Robert mejor se va de los jardines a esperar que se calme su esposa o a pensar una buena manera para tranquilizarla y no asesine a su hermano, normalmente era un experto en saber como calmarla, la ha visto furiosa lanzando chispas, pero quien sabe porque se le salió ese "tranquila".

― ¡Oye Robert! ¡No me dejes solo con la histérica de tu esposa!―dice Hans ya asustado al aumentar las zarandeadas de su cuñada, normalmente se la podría quitar de encima fácilmente pero la mala alimentación había reducido su fuerza y ¿desde cuándo su cuñada se volvió tan fuerte? Oh claro es la hija de un general.

―Vous connard stupide putain d'idiot, bâtard pervers; Vous ne pouvez pas conquérir la reine d'Arendelle mais vous pouvez vous vautrer avec elle! Salaud! *Tu imbécil estúpido idiota de mierda, cabron pervertido; ¡no pudiste conquistar a la reina de Arendelle pero si revolcarte con ella!* ―le dice furiosa.

―Mi ma nik ta mej**. ―dice torpemente Hans tratando de quien sabe porque hablar en francés y después de decir esas palabras la francesa le da una tremenda bofetada al pelirrojo tirándolo al suelo y dejándole la mejilla roja y sacándole algo de sangre de la nariz. ―No sé lo que dije, pero no debió ser bueno. ―dice Hans atarantado.

― ¿Te revolcaste con la reina de Arendelle salaud?―le pregunta― ¿Por qué se me hace extraño que meses después de la coronación de la reina nacieran esos niños?

― ¿Qué edad tienen los hijos de la reina?

―Un par de meses creo―respondió sin bajar su furia la rubia Hans hizo cálculos en su mente sobre cuánto tiempo habrá pasado de su estadía en Arendelle hasta el nacimiento de esos niños, sacando el cálculo concluyo que esos niños eran prematuros pero cuadraba, era el padre.

―Mmm… creo que sí, ella me calentó con ese vestidito de hielo, me pregunto si habrá perdido sus curvas por el embarazo.―dice cínicamente.

― ¡Te dijimos perfectamente que no pisaras el escalón 15 pervers dégoûtant!―lo zarandea más su cuñada pero justo a tiempo llega Robert.

― Bibi d'amour, relâchez-le et respirez, vous vous salirez et ce serait dommage si vous ratiez ces belles mains pour ce coquin * suéltalo y respira, te vas a ensuciar y sería una pena que ensuciaras esas hermosas manos por ese bribón*―le dice Robert a su esposa acercándose hacia ella y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos, la francesa suelta a su cuñado.― Tu as raison précieux, mon frère est un putain de connard, mais tu ne dois pas le frapper avec moi. * Tienes razón preciosa, mi hermano es un pelotudo de mierda, pero no lo tienes que golpear ven conmigo*―Monique ya se había tranquilizado un poco y va con su esposo y este le levanta la barbilla.

― Hans est le père des enfants de la reine. *Hans es el padre de los hijos de la reina*

― Cela ne nous dérange pas, c'est le problème de lui et de la reine, il a toujours des ennuis. * A nosotros no nos incumbe, ya es problema de él y de la reina, siempre se está metiendo en problemas.* ― le dice Robert y se acerca al rostro de su esposa―mais nous pouvons avoir les nôtres. *Pero nosotros podemos tener los nuestros* ― y le un dulce y casto beso.

― Maintenant non Bobby.*Ahora no Bobby*.― corta el beso la rubia avergonzada.

―C'est juste pour embêter le enculé de Hans. *Es solo para molestar al cabrón de Hans*―ambos se miran con complicidad, Monique le corresponde y rodea el cuello de su marido y el beso se intensifica y Robert coloca sus manos en la cintura de su mujer mientras tanto Hans mira incomodo la escena, era raro ver a esos dos mostrándose muestras de afecto en frente de alguien.

―Oigan si planean traer un niño más a las Islas por favor consíganse un cuarto―dice Hans burlonamente y su hermano solamente besa y acaricia a su esposa con mayor intensidad y la sienta encima de una estatua del jardín para incomodar más a su miserable hermano, Hans solo mira incomodo la escena preguntándose porque esos dos ya tardaron en traer un hijo más a las Islas y cuando Monique quedara incapacitada por algunos meses y deje descansar a esos pobres militares de ella.

"Eso sí que es un beso francés"― pensaba con escozor y asqueado, pero otra parte de el al verlos le dieron ganas de ir saciar sus bajas necesidades con una ingenua sirvienta, de preferencia rubia y de ojos azules, y no porque quería robarle la esposa a su hermano, desde que ultrajo a la reina de Arendelle no ha tenido contacto con ninguna mujer, ya luego fantasearía con la platinada en la pocilga que tenia de dormitorio para satisfacerse.

―Mon amour, sortons de cet endroit misérable.*Mi amor, vámonos de este miserable lugar*. ―le dice Robert a su esposa después de cortar el beso.

―Oui mon nounours. ―obedece la francesa a su esposo y se acurruca en él, y el matrimonio abandona los jardines dejando solo al explotado pelirrojo con un maligno plan en su mente.

―Si esos niños son realmente míos tengo que verlo por mi mismo. ―dice Hans con una sonrisa siniestra.

Después de esa revelación Hans durante su tiempo libre planeaba como salir de las Islas sin ser descubierto y que la reina no se diera cuenta de su presencia en Arendelle. Parece que ese mal hábito que tiene desde que era niño de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas puede serle muy útil en muchas ocasiones. ¡Qué suerte tuvo que esta ocasión Monique y Robert no hayan charlado entre ellos en francés como lo hacen habitualmente!

En Arendelle ajenos de esto, la familia real pasaba una linda tarde en los jardines con su familia de Corona, pero algo en la mente de Elsa no le permitía disfrutarla.

―Te ves pensativa Elsa.―cuestiona la Reina Arianna a su sobrina.

―No dejo de pensar en la Brigadier de Villeneuve, me siento más tranquila desde que se fue, solo espero que no haya sospechado.

―Tranquila, solo tiene fuerte la mirada, estuve vigilándola durante todo el baile y todo se veía normal en ella, independientemente de que este observando a Aline o a Andy ¡esa mujer tiene una mirada escalofriante! Pobres de los soldados que estén a su mando, los debe de tener a raya, tiene una mirada muy intimidante. Solo esperemos que no sea cercana a los Westergard y no difunda el chisme.―trata Anna de tranquilizar a su, pero si solo imaginara que esa inquietante mujer era cuñada de Hans y ya soltó la sopa. ¡JA! ¡Pobre ingenua princesita! ¡Jaja!

― ¿Crees que Hans se llegue a enterar y quiera tener derecho a estar con los niños?

―Independientemente de que se entere, no permitiremos que ese mentecato se acerque a Andy o a Ally, los protegeremos hasta con nuestra sangre. Pero ya no pienses en eso y disfruta la tarde, ¿no son lindos? ―dice la pelirroja al ver a Andy jugando con Olaf y le quita su nariz de zanahoria y este la chupa y Taiga juega con Aline haciendo que de vueltas por el pasto y esta solo ríe y la osa le da lengüetazos. Es la primera vez que la ve reir, esa niña tenia un temperamento serio.

―Ellos y tú son mi motivación para levantarme cada mañana. ―dice la reina viendo la tierna escena.

― ¿Crees que sea seguro tener a Taiga cerca de los niños?

―Hasta ahora se ha portado muy bien y los cuida, parece un perro guardián.

― ¿Tú crees que tengan poderes como tú?

―Me lo he estado preguntando y solo espero que no los tengan, por su propio bien.

― ¿Tu a que edad manifestaste tus poderes? ―cuestiona Anna.

―Cuando tenía seis meses, mamá me había contado que se dieron cuenta de ello cuando una de las sirvientas salió aterrorizada de mi habitación al ver hielo y escarcha alrededor de mi cuna y le había aventado una bola de nieve en la cabeza y se trataba de Gerda.

― ¡JAJAJAJjajajajajkakajaka! Ya me imagino su cara. ―dice la pelirroja entre risas.―Creo que todavía falta tiempo para que sabremos si tienen poderes.―dice Anna más tranquila.

― ¡Andy! Eres muy travieso ya dame mi nariz. ―Olaf le quita su nariz y Andy hace un puchero y se pone a llorar. ―no llores Andy mejor quédatela, puedo conseguir otra. ―y Olaf le regresa su nariz y Andy deja de llorar y vuelve a metérsela en la boca. ―Oigan necesito una nueva nariz. ―dice Olaf señalando al lugar en donde solía estar su nariz.

― ¿Esto te sirve?―le dice Anna en voz alta y le arroja una manzana verde.

―Es más chata que la otra, pero aun así es muy linda y combina con los ojos de Ally. ―dice el muñeco observando a la niña y continúa jugando pero Taiga se la quita. ― ¡Oye!

Aline por su parte se recuesta entre las flores observando el cielo despejado con tonos rosados y ámbar.

― ¿No te conté que el príncipe de Villeneuve quería comprometer a Aline con su hijo Thierry?

Anna escupe su bebida y le da un ataque de tos.

― ¿¡Que!? No me lo habías contado, eso explica porque quiso quedarse tres días más. ―dice la pelirroja reponiéndose del ataque de tos.

―Quiso una alianza matrimonial, dijo que traería beneficios a Villeneuve y a Arendelle.

―A Villeneuve le conviene, la su estabilidad política cuelga de una cuerda floja desde la Revolución francesa, creo que ya es la segunda vez que quieren poner Republica en Francia pero luego la quitan, es muy inestable Francia en estos momentos, ¿y que le dijiste? Aline solamente tiene dos meses.

―Sabes muchas veces entre los nobles arreglan matrimonios desde el momento de nacer, de hecho cuando yo acababa de nacer y el consejo se enteró que el heredo era niña sugirieron que arreglaran un matrimonio con Vendinselle pero papá se negó, no quería que su hija se casara sin amor.

―Con que esas ratas hacían de las suyas desde hace mucho.

―Lo hacen desde que existe el consejo, no todas sus fechorías se encuentran en los libros. Y al príncipe Maurice le dije que me alagaba su propuesta, pero no iba a aceptar el matrimonio, solo acepte la alianza y estuvimos atendiendo eso después del baile. Solo acordamos que nuestros hijos convivirían, le hará bien convivir con niños de su edad.

―Parece que Aline tiene pegue desde chiquita, ya la veo en unos cuantos años teniendo a sus pies a chicos guapos jijiji. ―dice picara la princesa sin imaginar que en varios años esa niña tendría varios amores y chicos persiguiéndola al igual que su hermano Andy que sería todo un rompecorazones y tendría a las chicas de su y los demás reinos suspirando por él; y esto lo sé porque soy un narrador omnisciente y veo el futuro jujujuju.

* * *

 ****Es la pronunciación de una palabra bastante grosera en Francia y fue por eso la bofetada XD**

 **Curiosidad #1 que tal vez a nadie le interese estuve escuchando rolitas Sailor Moon cuando escribi el capitulo :p**

 **Bueno por ahora la escuela no se ha puesto tan fea... por ahora pero tratare de actualizar seguido.**

 **Cuídense** **amigos!**


	18. Cambio de ambiente

Capítulo 18: Cambio de ambiente

 **Ya he vuelto! Y bien antes de comenzar…**

 **Guest: Me encantan tus reviews, ya quisiera saber bastante francés, en realidad use el traductor de Google :'v, gracias por la sugerencia, también en parte hice lo que hice para alargar un poco el capítulo y darle un toque romántico ;p , y ¿Tropicalizaciones?**

 **Joan: Gracias por molestarte en dejar un review, y bueno esas cosas suelen pasar mi laptop tampo esta el 100 pero aun asi le sigo con la historia y lo entiendo, y jejeje esa Monique es una malhablada tal vez se deba a que fue criada en el ejercito y tratada como un chico, ya veremos que pasara**

 **Neogirl01: Sip, Hans es un tonto y un tarado, hoy veremos que rumbo tomaran las cosas**

― ¿Van quedarse por más tiempo? ―pregunta Elsa a su prima Rapunzel y a Eugene.

―Si, a menos que te moleste. ―dice la castaña.

―No, no, para nada, es un placer tenerlos aquí.

― Por desgracia nosotros ya tenemos que regresar, no podemos descuidar Corona. ―dijo algo triste Arianna.

―Pero volveremos antes de que lo crean. ―dice el rey Frederick.

Un rato después Anna, Elsa, Aline, Anders, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene, hasta Kristoff y Sven estaban despidiendo a los reyes de Corona en el muelle.

―Tengan cuidado, tengan un buen viaje. ―les dice Elsa dándoles un abrazo.

― ¡Hasta pronto tíos! Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, ¡que tengan un buen viaje! ―les dice Anna.

―Cuídense, mamá y papá los amo.

―Que el viento les favorezca.―dice Eugene.

Un rato después en barco se encontraba zarpando de los fiordos de Arendelle para volver a Corona, mientras en el camarote los reyes estaban conversando.

―No puedo creer lo que nos contó Elsa. ―dice Frederick.

―Sí, pobrecilla debió haber sido difícil para ella, ni ella ni sus hijos tienen la culpa.

―Como quisiera ir a darle una paliza al rey Caleb y hacer escarmentar a su hijo Hans por sus horribles acciones.

―Con eso no vamos a arreglar nada, lo hecho ya está hecho. ―Arianna coloca una mano en el hombro de su esposo. ―Recuerda que lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias, y el que obra mal tarde o temprano lo pagara.

―Tienes razón, pero me da coraje lo que hizo, por lo menos cortare relaciones con las Islas del Sur, comerciales y políticas, aunque el rey Caleb haya sido mi amigo, no quiero tener a alguien que haya criado hijos tan ruines, patanes, cobardes, desgraciados y deshonorables.

Un tiempo después en las Islas del Sur al soberano le llego una carta procedente de Corona.

 _24 de mayo de 1840_

 _Distinguido Rey Caleb Westergard de las Islas del Sur:_

 _En virtud de mi condición de monarca del reino de Corona, por medio de esta presente le comunico que he decidido cortar relaciones entre Corona y las Islas del Sur, tanto comerciales como políticas. No deseo tener como aliado a alguien con hijos con conducta tan deplorable y deshonorable._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Rey Frederick de Corona._

Con esa simple carta de apenas media cuartilla, el rey de las Islas del Sur enfureció.

― ¡HAAAAAAAANS! ―gritaba furioso el rey― ¡Guardias tráiganlo de inmediato!

Mientras tanto el ex-príncipe se la pasaba auto complaciéndose en su asquerosa habitación fantaseando con la soberana de Arendelle cuando tomo su castidad en los calabozos, acariciaba seda y bebía de ella a través de la porcelana de su piel, degustaba su perla oculta, cuando deposito su semilla en el interior de la soberana, imaginaba que en el momento del clímax la degollaba, y fue en ese momento que el miserable se corrió, y pensaba ¿Por qué en su buen juicio se iba a casar con la poca cosa de Anna? Elsa a comparación de Anna era toda una diosa Venus. Después de ese espasmo empezó a fantasear con su cuñada, pues bien era un tanto similar a Elsa, rubia, de ojos azules, estuvo ocultando quien en realidad era durante mucho tiempo, era una mujer autoritaria, intimidante, fría y… una maldita perra; la imaginaba jalándola del pelo, en poses poco inocentes, a sus pies, la azotaba y que la atravesaba una y otra vez teniéndola a su merced…

― ¡Ja! Si intentara eso en la vida real probablemente esa perra me rompe el cuello o cercena a mi buen amigo y probablemente Robert me asesine. ―decía satisfecho el pervertido pelirrojo.― Aunque lo más parecido a ella es su hermana Angélique pero es una loca neurótica histérica.

Unos bruscos toquidos en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus depravadas fantasías y se percató del desastre que había dejado en la cama y en las colchas, iba a proceder a tomar un trapo para limpiar, pero los guardias abrieron la puerta bruscamente y lo agarraron arrastrándolo.

― ¡Que les pasa! ¡No puedan entrar así nada más!

―Su Majestad solicita verlo urgentemente.

"Esta vez no he hecho nada malo". Pensaba Hans.

Los guardias atravesaron la puerta del estudio del rey y ahí Hans sintió el verdadero terror, ahí estaba su padre furioso, con una carta en la mano, con la mirada del diablo.

―Pueden retirarse. ―dice el rey Caleb.

"Espero que no se haya enterado de los hijos de la reina o la zorra traicionera de Monique le habrá salido con el chisme"―pensaba el pelirrojo.

―Por tu culpa hemos estado perdiendo aliados, y esta vez de mi buen amigo Frederick ya no quiere tener contacto con nosotros.

Se sintió aliviado de saber que la causa de la furia de su padre no era lo que creía pero aun así no se tranquilizaba del todo.

―Ah…

―No hables, ahora ya no harás tareas en el palacio, sino que te encargaras de nuestra casa de campo en la costa. Y no hagas ningún reproche. Vuelve a tus tareas, a partir de mañana te iras.

El rey les ordenó a los guardias llevarse a su hijo fuera de su estudio y lo dejaron de regreso a su pocilga.

―Bueno al menos ya no veré a mis molestos hermanos, no hemos ido a esa casa de campo desde… hace siglos. Aunque tal vez este en ruinas, me alegro largarme de este miserable lugar.

Al día siguiente fue trasladado a la casa de campo, tenía una hermosa vista al océano y podía escuchar el oleaje.

"Ya necesitaba de la brisa marina"―pensaba el pelirrojo al recibir la fresca brisa contra su cara.

Entro a la morada y en efecto se veía bastante deteriorada y en ruinas; el techo se estaba cayendo, estaba repleto de insectos y alimañas, la pintura tenía muchas marcas de humedad y estaba cuarteada, la fuente que estaba en la entrada en lugar de agua, tenía lodo, algunas estatuas estaban rotas, era todo un desastre. Un momento… ¿paso una serpiente a sus pies? Con razón su padre lo mando ahí, de todos modos no era muy diferente a su vida como vil sirviente casi esclavo, al menos iba a estar solo.

Luego los guardias se retiraron y lo dejaron en la sala de estar ahí estaba una pareja de ancianos vestidos humildemente.

―Soy Mitgard Haugen y ella es Valeska mi esposa somos los cuidadores de esta vivienda. ―se presentó en anciano de cabellera cana medio calvo y llevaba un sombrero, su mujer también tenía cabellera canosa y llevaba un rebozo.

"Si ellos son los cuidadores, no han hecho un buen trabajo" ―pensaba el pelirrojo.

―Manténganlo vigilado, asígnenle sus tareas; es una orden del rey.

―Entendido excelencia. ―hicieron una reverencia y los guardias se retiraron.

Y Hans se quedó solo con la pareja de ancianos.

―Y bueno Joven…

―Hans, llámeme Hans.― se presenta el pelirrojo cortésmente con un aire de altanería.

―Somos los encargados de cuidar la casa de campo pero solo la cuidamos una vez al mes, ya el rey Caleb redujo nuestro salario, y es por eso que esta casa en total ruina. Bueno síganos le daremos un recorrido.

―No es necesario, ya he estado aquí antes, de hecho pase mis veranos aquí, solo asígneme mis tareas.

―Bien.―dijo desconcertado el trabajador al escuchar la respuesta del joven pelirrojo.

Estuvieron recorriendo la vivienda e indicándole lo que debía de hacer, aunque ocasionalmente alguna serpiente pasaba encima de las botas del ex-príncipe.

―Parece que necesitaran un cazador de reptiles.

―Lo contrataríamos pero su Majestad no quiere pagar uno, prefiere invertir en el ejército y sofisticadas armas bélicas.

Hans no lo podía negar, después de todo era verdad las Islas del Sur eran conocidas por ser una nación bélica y sanguinaria. Admitía que su padre era algo tacaño, pero despilfarraba los impuestos en el ejército y la armada.

―Pero no se preocupe, no son agresivas de hecho son muy tímidas, creo que no son venenosas, creo... ―dice algo dudoso el hombre― Oh mira parece que le agradas.―dice el anciano al ver una serpiente de casi un metro de color negra con gris enroscada en una de las piernas de Hans piernas y para horror del pelirrojo esta lo apretaba mas. ―Solo no las molestes y todo estará bien, bueno continuemos, tienes que podar el césped, los arbustos, limpiar la fuente, las ventanas, barrer las hojas, fregar el piso, cambiar los vidrios… y casi lo olvido dale un baño a Lucifer.

― ¿Quién es Lucifer? ―pregunta Hans dudoso.

―Esa infernal bola de pelos. ―señala el anciano a un malhumorado gato gordo de pelaje gris y blanco que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y era cargado por la señora Haugen.

―Se cuidadoso, aliméntalo, y se delicado con él, es mi adoración, es el encargado de que no haya ratones; si algo le pasa te voy a moler a palos y te alimentare a las serpientes. ―dijo la anciana de rostro flaco y cara de bruja al pelirrojo, a quien en la serpiente que tenía en la pierna ya estaba enredada en su cuello y pecho y siseaba a su oído.

―Entendido señora. ―dice Hans tratando de hablar en tono firme y evitar que lo dominara el pánico.

Después de otra media hora de darle especificaciones, sus horarios y sus actividades Hans se quedó solo, a arreglar el jardín y a quitar el lodo de la fuente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la serpiente.

―Me recuerdas a mis cuñadas, amiga ¿o amigo? No soy experto en serpientes pero creo que nos podremos llevar bien. Disculpa si te ofendo, es que son muy venenosas esas zorras, solo son buenas para quejarse de todo y estar embarazadas todo el tiempo, excepto una mi cuñada Monique, una marimacha que practica el travestismo hija de perra, tarde o temprano será una princesa quejumbrosa sentenciada a la preñez perpetua hasta que le llegue la menopausia. Tal como le paso a mi madre y la mayoría de las consortes de los Westergard. Ese es el desafortunado destino de las mujeres que se casan con un Westergard, y peor es si eres el hijo menor, considerado el más débil y patético. Bueno si vamos a estar conviviendo será mejor que nos conozcamos mejor.―dice mientras se la acomoda en el cuello como si fuera una bufanda para que le fuera más cómodo realizar sus tareas. ―Bueno me llamo Hans Westergard, décimo tercer príncipe de la Islas del Sur hijo del rey Caleb y la reina Gjerta, tengo 23 voy para los 24 años, tengo 12 molestos hermanos mayores, bueno el menos molesto es Lars, el tercer príncipe de las Islas, el me defendía y era el más amable conmigo, y Robert, décimo segundo príncipe, que al igual que yo era molestado por los demás por ser el más pequeño aparte de mí y compartíamos los maltratos y rechazos de mi padre y hermanos, el solía tener un problema con la comida de pequeño y era gordo, años después se casó con la machorra de Monique, hija de general francés, por un momento pensé que el cometía sodomía. Pero no, se vestía como chico, nos engañó a todos, me pasaría horas hablando de la vida de mis hermanos, sus fechorías, las banalidades de mis cuñadas, las travesuras de mis sobrinas sacándoles canas verdes a sus histéricas madres… Pero mejor hablemos de mí.

Siendo el menor; tenía el desprecio y subestimación de mi padre, en contraste yo era el consentido y favorito de mi madre, mientras mi padre se la pasaba de cacería e introduciendo a los mayores en actividades militares yo educado por mi madre, me enseñaba modales, historia, danza, artes y leía cuentos con ella junto con Robert, Grant y Fredbjorn. Años después cuando tenía 12 años mi padre me mando a una academia miliar en Francia, y ahí me encontré a Robert un poco más delgado y a su "amigo" Médéric Bellerose, un "niño" delgado, rubio y extraño, quien años después termino siendo su esposa, ahí nos las pasamos haciendo destrozos y metiéndonos en problemas, cuando Monique todavía usaba el nombre de Médéric y estaba presente cuando mis hermanos abusivos me molestaban ella o en ese entonces el me defendía y a Robert también. Después de salir de ahí me prepare para ingresar a la marina, después de mucho esfuerzo, empeño, sudor y sangre, me convertí en almirante, quería estar preparado. Y por último y no menos importante desde que tengo memoria, he querido convertirme en rey para demostrarles a mis estúpidos hermanos que era capaz de obtener lo que me proponía y que no era un debilucho, como era imposible que yo pudiera ser rey en las Islas del Sur, así que me puse de acuerdo con Lars en ayudarme a conseguir una princesa heredera, y el con la ayuda de Monique me presentaron, no personalmente, a la princesa, en ese entonces, Elsa de Arendelle, primogénita y heredera al trono, así que convenciendo y rogándole a mi padre que me permitiera ir como representante de las Islas del Sur a la coronación de la reina, pude ir a la coronación de la doncella, me estuve preparando y ensayando lo que le iba a decir y me moleste en comprarle algunos regalitos que la pudieran deslumbrar, hasta me moleste en investigar de qué color seria su vestido de coronación, para comprar un traje que combinara. Pero en lugar de encontrarme a la reina choque con su torpe hermana menor, le propuse matrimonio a la ilusa y acepto gustosa, que estúpida y fácil, fui a pedirle su bendición a la reina Elsa, pero esta se negó, se molestó, y ahí, en pleno salón se revelaron sus poderes de hielo, medio salón se llenó de una hilera de cuchillas de hielo y la reina huyo hacia las montañas como una cobarde, y para rematar la tonta de Anna fue a seguirla, a mi dejo a cargo del reino y me desviví por repartir comida y mantener a salvo a los súbditos de Arendelle, un tiempo después Anna no regresaba y fui junto con varios hombres a su búsqueda, fuimos a las montañas y en el camino me encontré con un magnifico claro con árboles cuyas hojas parecían cristales, parecía uno de esos cuentos de hadas que me contaba mi madre cuando era niño; ahí me di cuenta que esos poderes no eran tan malos, y tenían una parte hermosa, y para evitar que nadie más notara esto, cuando mis planes se concretaran mandaría a destruir ese claro encantado. Cuando llegamos por fin a la montaña, divise un magnifico palacio de hielo, otra prueba de las maravillas de esos enigmáticos poderes, pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar nos atacó un monstruo gigante de hielo, lo que demostraba que esos poderes seguían siendo peligrosos, ahí pude ver a la reina oculta detrás de las puertas y que los guardias de Weselton iban a perseguirla, y justo cuando claramente les ordene que no le hicieran daño a la reina.

Después que los demás hombres me ayudaron a evitar caerme de un precipicio junto con ese monstruo fui corriendo a evitar que esos mastodontes hicieran una tontería, y ahí la vi tan majestuosa, hermosa pero el miedo y la furia la dominaban, ella esta estaba en medio de un trance a punto de empalar a los guardias de Weselton. Así que la calme y evite que se convirtiera en un monstruo asesino, pero otro de los guardias iba a dispararle, y yo moví la ballesta a un mejor blanco, pero la reina salió ilesa, sin embargo estaba inconsciente, y la llevamos de regreso a la ciudad y la encerramos en los calabozos para protegerla a ella de los demás y a los demás de ella. Fui a revisarla y note que seguía inconsciente, ella estaba en una pose que revelaba gran parte de sus piernas, era hermosa, sexy, tentadora…

Y como el frio era insoportable, decidí que los dos deberíamos entrar en calor, ahí fue donde la desflore y tome su castidad, para mi suerte no se dio cuenta. Un rato después fui a razonar con ella para que devolviera el invierno, pero la reina de las nieves dijo que no podía hacerlo. Luego llego la otra hermana con el pelo blanco y casi congelado. Dijo que su hermana le había congelado el corazón y que un acto de amor verdadero la salvaría, y ahí fue cuando le revele mi plan original y la deje ahí para que se muriera de una vez, debí haberla matado ahí mismo y ahora lo estoy lamentando por no haberlo hecho.

Fui a buscar a Elsa a los calabozos para cavar con ella por una vez por todas después de convencer a los dignatarios que la reina era una traidora y había asesinado a la princesa, pero para mí desgracia la muy hija de perra había escapado. Y ahí la encontré en medio del fiordo huyendo como una cobarde, le dije que su hermana había muerto por su culpa y cayo patéticamente al suelo, ya la tenía a mi merced estaba y centímetros de degollarla, pero la estúpida de esa pelirroja se interpuso y todo se fue por la culata, se descongelo Arendelle, las hermanitas se reunieron, se arruinaron mis planes, y fui mandado de regreso a mi patria como un vil criminal, fui despojado de mi título y rebajado a sirviente casi esclavo, abusado por mis hermanos, y me restregaban en la cara mi derrota, y ahora estoy aquí.―y termina su relato el ex-príncipe notando que en sus piernas otro par de víboras estaban enroscadas― espero nos llevemos bien.

Y a partir de ese días el pelirrojo se levantaba temprano a hacer sus deberes y pesadas tareas, limpiando los jardines podar el césped, los arbustos, quitando la maleza, haciendo de fontanero, limpiar y poner vidrios, arreglar la fuentes, y soportar los arañazos que le daba el gato Lucifer al darle sus baños. A pesar de que terminaba agotado y las alimañas se le subían encima de noche, prefería esto a estar en el palacio con sus nefastos hermanos molestándolo, humillándolo y la frialdad de su padre, además gracias a su buena conducta ya no había guardias que lo vigilaran tanto. Se la pasaba platicando con las serpientes, los insectos y el gran danés Fort, quejándose de sus complejos y hablándoles como si fueran humanos y pudieran entenderlo.

Al paso de los días después de arreglar los jardines y hacer remodelaciones, la casa de campo volvió a su antiguo esplendor gracias a la asistencia de Hans, sin embargo las serpientes todavía estaban ahí, y andaba uno que otro mapache y un tejón rabioso que Hans prefería no molestar.

Pero en uno de esos días el señor Haugen le ayudaba a Hans a plantar rosas en el jardín, en lo que fue a buscar las herramientas del jardín vio una serpiente en una pala y el la piso haciendo que por consecuencia esta lo mordiera.

Hans oyó los quejidos del anciano, y fue ayudarlo, y lo encontró agonizando por la mordedura.

―Hijo ahora vas a estar a cargo, te dejo las llaves del portón ¡AHHG!―dijo el anciano entre quejidos. ―Confió en ti.

Y él y la señora Haugen se marcharon hacia la ciudad en busca de ayuda médica dejando a Hans solo.

―Hay que sacar provecho de esto, puedo concretar mis planes ahora. ―decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maligna.

Esa tarde Hans preparo sus cosas, se despidió de las serpientes y de Fort, abrió la puerta del portón y se marchó de la casa de campo.

―Voy a conocerlos. ―se decía el pelirrojo así mismo mirando el horizonte del vasto atardecer y se colocó una barba falsa, una peluca, unos lentes para complementar con la ropa "prestada" de Haugen.

Y así inicio la fase uno de su plan maestro. Estaba calculando todo y todo estaba saliendo bien, solo tenía que tomar un barco que abandonara las Islas.


	19. Pequeños retoños

Capítulo 19: Pequeños retoños

 **Perdón el tiempo de ausencia, no tenía mucha inspiración para este capítulo y sobreviví a una serie de tareas y exámenes parciales.**

 **Y ahora contestaré sus reviews:**

 **Wildest Stories: Gracias por tus palabras ya podrás leer un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Joan Carrington: Si, a pesar del odio que le tiene a la reina si sabe reconocer el lado bueno de sus poderes, lo de las serpientes no lo tenía planeado fue algo random que se me ocurrió al redactar el capítulo, después de todo Hans tiene algunas similitudes con sus amigas las serpientes jejejeje**

 **Ya veremos pronto como reaccionara Hans cuando vea a sus bendiciones, ya dijiste una pista de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos, y no creo que tenga ganas de regresar a las Islas de nuevo**

 **Neogirl01: Si ese Hansy es un cobarde llorón, sigue sin entender que los demás no tienen la culpa de las desgracias que le pasan y que el mismo se provocó. Tal vez tengan que pasar muchas cosas para que madure y recapacite, por ahora solo es un niño chillón que se queja de todo. Y prepárate para ms tonterías de este pelirrojo**

 **Sin más que decir sigan leyendo**

* * *

Mientras Hans esperaba a embarcar para regresar a Arendelle, después de la fiesta de presentación y la despedida de los tíos Eugene y Rapunzel y las madrinas de DunBroch (después de la fiesta las trillizas en especial Gordania y Erskhina se ofrecieron para ser sus madrinas, no hubo mucho entusiasmo por parte de Forbia); sus hijos florecían con su madre y su tía disfrutando de un radiante día. Ya estaban a punto de cumplir tres meses y sus facciones estaban más definidas y para horror de Anna su adorado Anders se parecía mucho a Hans y mejor trataba de no mencionárselo a su hermana para no alterarla y esperaba que Elsa no lo notara o ignorara ese detalle, y por mucho que adoraba y quería a Aline tenía que admitir que sus grandes ojos verdes esmeralda a veces resultaban espeluznantes y eran muy penetrantes, como si atravesaran su alma.

A pesar de que ambos niños se parecían a simple vista, las hermanas notaron algunos detalles para diferenciarlos (además de que uno era niño y otro era niña, soné muy obvia lo sé), en primera Aline tenía el cabello rizado, Andy en cambio lo tenía lacio y su tono era ligeramente más claro que el de Ally, él lo tenía más platinado, el de Aline era más dorado y oscuro, pero era más claro que el de Kristoff; los ojos, Aline los tenia verde esmeralda, más azules que los de su hermano, Andy los tenia verde manzana, tal como su padre, en tercera Andy tenia pecas, Aline solamente tenía una tez pálida como la nieve.

A pesar de que Elsa estuviera ocupada con sus deberes como reina siempre trataba de pasar tiempo con sus hijos y cuidarlos.

―Es una pena que se hayan ido Rapunzel y Eugene, son muy agradables. ―dice Elsa mientras alimentaba a Andy.

―Sí, espero volver a verlos pronto y también a Rani. ―decía la pelirroja mientras cargaba a Aline. ―Je, ya se quedó dormida, a esta niña le gusta mucho dormir y comer.

―Sí, es una pequeña glotona, y Andy es bastante inquieto. ―dice la rubia y luego guarda silencio pensativa.

― ¿Qué tienes Elsa?

―No es nada.

―Vamos, confía en mí, es peor cuando ocultas tus inquietudes.

―Bien, es que me inquieta el parecido que tienes Andy con Hans, sus ojos…―dice mientras recordaba aquellos orbes extasiados de sus pesadillas.

―También lo he notado, pero no quería decirte para no inquietarte, y bueno aunque me duele admitirlo, algunas veces Ally me da miedo, sus ojos a veces me miran de manera siniestra, me recuerdan a la brigadier de Villeneuve.

―Para mí, solamente tiene la mirada fuerte, pero tiene unos ojos bastante hermosos, me recuerda al collar de esmeraldas que usaba nuestra abuela.

―Si como amaba ese collar de la abuela, recuerdo que nos había dicho que como nos encantaba su collar lo usaríamos en nuestras bodas.

―Sí, y por lo tanto yo no lo poder lucir. ―dice un tanto triste la platinada.

―No te pongas triste Elsa, sé que algún día conocerás a alguien que te amé sinceramente.

― ¿Y quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Nadie se casaría con una mujer que fue ultrajada, con hijos de otro, y con estos temidos poderes de hielo.

―No seas así, sé que podrás encontrar el amor verdadero.

―De todos modos eso por ahora no me interesa, mi prioridad ahora son Anders, Aline, tú y Arendelle.

Pasan los días, y las semanas y los mellizos crecen fuertes y sanos, la princesa Aline era una niña gordita y saludable al igual que su hermano quien a pesar de su corta edad era un bebé muy inquieto y le daba uno que otro susto a su tía a quien estuvo a punto de caérsele de la cama mientras le daba mimos, y la tonta se cayó en lugar de él. A veces en lugar de parecer su tía, parecía más bien una hermana mayor.

Olaf se desvivía por cuidar a los gemelos, era su compañero de juegos y niñero, los arrullaba y les cantaba canciones de cuna sin sentido ya que él no se sabía ninguna, también Sven jugaba con los niños en los jardines (claro con la autorización de Elsa) a Andy un principio le tenía miedo, pero poco a poco le fue tomando confianza, Ally estaba encantada con él y le gustaba acariciar su pelaje y montar a Sven con ayuda de su tío Kristoff, quien estaba fascinado con sus sobrinos y practicaba con ellos como ser papá cuando tuviera sus propios hijos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pero no todo podía ser de color de rosa, ya que la pequeña princesa tenía problemas de salud, al principio Elsa se asustaba al notar que su hija de repente paraba de respirar, pero Gerda y Roma (quien sabia aconsejarla gracias a su experiencia como partera) le dijeron que era normal; pero sonó la alarma cuando en una noche cuando la reina estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir noto que Aline comenzó a llorar, se acercó para verificar que le pasaba y se asustó al notar que la bebé se estaba ahogando y no podía respirar además de que ardía en fiebre, Elsa salió de su habitación con su hija en brazos y llamo a Gerda para que llamara al médico, con el alboroto que se armó los que dormían por ese pasillo despertaron, y entre ellos estaba Anna, Kristoff (no estaba con Anna se los juro, ¡no malpiensen!) y Olaf y por su parte Andy también estaba llorando al notar la ausencia y los llantos de su hermana.

―Elsa, ¿Qué pasa?― Pregunta inocentemente Olaf.

―Ay Olaf, Ally no puede respirar, y se está ahogando. ―dijo la platinada con tono de voz asustado y preocupado.

―Si recuerdo bien, una cebolla partida puede ayudar a respirar, lo leí en uno de los libros de biblioteca. ―dijo Anna con tono serio y dudoso.

―Por ahora no tenemos muchas opciones, hay que tratar de hacer algo. ―y la reina y la princesa fueron rumbo a la cocina en busca de una cebolla con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarle a Aline.

Kristoff y Olaf se quedaron solos en el pasillo y al notar los llantos de Andy, corrió presuroso a calmarlo.

―Shhhhh, tranquilo Andy, Ally estará bien-eso espero- ―se dijo más para sí mismo en voz baja―, ya no llores. Ven con tu hermano mayor Olaf. ―trato de sacarlo del moisés en donde estaba pero no lo alcanzaba. ―Oye Kristoff, ¿me ayudas?

Y Kristoff se acerca al moisés para cargar a Andy. Aunque ya lo había cargado antes aún tenía el temor de que se le cayera o le hiciera daño.

―Kristoff no es una bomba como para que te asustes― le dice Olaf quitándole a Kristoff a Andy de los brazos.

―Siento que se me va caer, y no sé qué hacer cuando está llorando.

―Oh es fácil, según por lo que he visto una es alimentándolo, pero por ahora no podemos ya que es Elsa la que se encarga de eso y además a Andy no le gusta el biberón.― recuerda Olaf un día en que intentaron darle biberón a los mellizos y terminaron rechazándolo y Andy a su escaza edad lo aventó dejándolo enterrado en la cabeza del muñeco de nieve. ―y la otra es cantándole una canción de cuna.

―Me se algunas baladas que podrían gustarle…

― ¡Oh! ¡Me sé una! Te presumo que me la aprendí gracias a esa cajita musical―señala a una pequeña caja musical en la mesita. Deja a Andy de nuevo en los brazos de Kristoff y lo arrulla tratando de calmarlo y Olaf tomo la caja musical la abrió y entono una melodía:

 _Vamos todos a dormirnos._

 _Ya es hora de dormir._

 _Y cuando ya sea de día;_

 _Sombreritos, para todos._

 _Sin rayas ni puntitos;_

 _Todo es suavidad,_

 _De color de rosa o azul..._

 _Todo lo que quieras tú..._

Cuando Olaf termino de cantar Andy ya había parado de llorar y estaba dormido.

― ¡Funciono!―exclama feliz Olaf.

―Sshhhhh―le ordena Kristoff a Olaf de que no hable tan fuerte para no despertar a Andy.

―Funciono.―dice esta vez en voz baja y los dos chocaron los cinco sin hacer ruido.

Mientras tanto Anna y Elsa estaban en la cocina, en lo que Elsa estaba cuidando a su hija Anna partía una cebolla.

―No sé si estoy llorando por ver a Ally así o por la cebolla.―dice la pelirroja con la mitad de la cebolla y su hermana toma la cebolla y la acerca al rostro de la bebé.

―Oye creo que si esta funcionando. ―dice Elsa al ver que su hija respira un poco mejor.

―Tienes razón, si funciona ese remedio después de todo.

―Pero no me gusta ese sonido. ―dice Elsa al escuchar como la respiración silbante de la pequeña.

―Elsa, ya llego el médico. ―llega Gerda junto con el doctor detrás de ella.

―Gracias a Dios.

― ¿Le pusieron una cebolla a la niña? ―pregunta extrañado el médico.

―Ya no sabíamos que hacer, la niña se estaba ahogando. ―responde la princesa.

―Pues hay que actuar rápido.

Y rápidamente fueron a la habitación de la reina a tratar a la princesita y gracias al cielo el medico logro estabilizarla.

―Doctor, ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?―pregunta la monarca preocupada al medico.

―Por lo visto la vías respiratorias de la niña estaban bloqueadas por flemas.

― ¿Pero porque?

―Por ahora, no puedo dar un diagnostico con certeza, pero su parecía tener síntomas de asma.

La reina seguía escuchando angustiada.

― ¿Asma?

―Como le digo, por ahora no puedo saber si era asma, ya hay varios factores pues como los bronquios de un bebé son más pequeños se llenan de mucosidad más fácilmente, pudo haber sido una infección viral e incluso bronquitis del lactante.

― ¿Pudo también haberle afectado el que haya nacido prematura?

―También es otro factor, además de que en el momento del parto, su hija tenía problemas respiratorios, creímos que la habíamos perdido pero milagrosamente volvió a vivir; pero si era probable que en su vida la niña tuviera alguna afección respiratoria.

―Y Anders, ¿también él podría tener problemas?

―Tal vez, es poco probable, pero aun así tendré que tenerlo en observación para estar seguros.

―Gracias por sus servicios doctor.

El medico abandono la habitación dejando a la reina sola con sus pensamientos.

― ¿Estas bien Elsa?―le pregunta Anna a su hermana.

―Sí, solo espero que a Aline no le de otra crisis y a Andy no le pase lo mismo.

―Ya paso, solo quedo como un susto, ven le diremos a Gerda que te prepare un té.

―Creo que me caería muy bien uno de manzanilla. Pero antes debo ver a Andy, probablemente se haya asustado el pobrecito. ―fue a su habitación a verlo, y se asustó al ver vacío el moisés en donde dormía, pero se calmó al suponer que tal vez este con Olaf o Kristoff, se dirigió al cuarto de Olaf, y se encontró con una tierna escena, con Kristoff cabeceando con un poco de sueño pero cargando firmemente a Andy quien estaba profundamente dormido y Olaf dormitando con una cajita musical en sus bracitos ramas.

―Olaf, Kristoff, Aline ya está fuera de peligro. ―les dice la reina al par en voz baja y tocando la puerta para despertarlos pero sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Andy.

―Uff, gracias al cielo. ―dijo Kristoff aliviado.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya está bien Ally?―dice algo soñoliento―Jejeje esa canción hasta hace dormir a quien la canta jejeje.

―Sí, ya está bien. ¿Podrías acostar a Andy por mí?

―Si señora.―y sale el muñeco de nieve con el niño para dejarlo en el cuarto de la monarca.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que paso a Aline? ―pregunta Kristoff.

―Tenías los bronquios obstruidos por flemas y eso le impedía respirar, dijo el médico que pudo haber sido asma, pero por ahora no puede hacer un diagnóstico certero.

Un rato después todos se volvieron a acostar a sus respectivos cuartos y se durmieron, excepto Elsa que no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, por lo que le había dicho el medico aparte de que los mellizos en las noches la desvelaban porque tenían hambre o necesitaban un cambio de pañal.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí acababa de atracar en el puerto de Grimstadelle un barco que provenía de las Islas del Sur y de ahí bajaba un hombre con barba y ojos verdes, saliendo de ahí fue a comprar un pase de tren directo a Arendelle.

―Cada vez más cerca.― se decía si mismo Hans mientras veía las vías que se dirigían a su destino.

― ¡Todos a bordo!

―Ya los veré pronto. ―se subió al vagón mientras veía el horizonte dándole paso a la luna abriéndole las puertas doraras y cada vez más cerca de su destino.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas después del incidente con la princesa y las cosas en el palacio seguían a la normalidad, Aline se encontraba bien de salud, por ahora; y Anders no daba señas de estar mal de salud al contrario, era muy alegre y activo, Aline era más quieta y tranquila, pero le gustaba observar lo que había a su alrededor sus juguetes, la forma en que se movía el móvil de su cuna, los muebles, la extraña cara de Olaf, los rostros de quienes la rodeaban en especial el de su tío Kristoff y el de su madre, Kristoff no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle gestos a la niña y jugar con ella con el peluche que le había regalado, y también le llamaba la atención la cornamenta de Sven pero le extraño no verla*, pero a la pobre de Anna le inquietaba la mirada de la niña que se le quedaba viendo a sus tranzas zanahoria y que penetraba en lo más profundo de su alma, pero aun así la quería, también en ocasiones Elsa tenía una mirada penetrante y fría cuando estaba molesta, cuando es autoritaria o cuando esta seria, quizá lo heredo de ella. Aline de Hans solo había heredado esas enigmáticas esmeraldas, pero sin embargo las de ella eran diferentes, la mirada de Hans tenia picardía, simpatía, encanto principesco, pero cuando vio lo que realmente era tenia veneno y desdén, en cambio los de Ally tenían un brillo misterioso y estaban llenos de curiosidad, Andy, para intranquilidad de las hermanas era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero sus ojos a diferencia a los de Hans reflejaban alegría y despreocupación, pero a pesar de parecerse físicamente a él sabían que su personalidad no iba a ser como la de él, ya se esforzarían en criarlo para que sea un hombre de bien.

Ya estaba entrado julio y el verano la estación favorita de Olaf ya hacia presencia en Arendelle, hacía calor y el clima era ideal para jugar afuera con tus amigos, disfrutar un helado ir a la playa… lo cual era uno de los planes de Olaf ese día y quería que sus hermanos humanos conocieran el fiordo de Arendelle.

― ¡Hola Elsa!― saluda entusiasmadamente el muñeco de nieve.

―Hola Olaf, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ―contesta Elsa mientras no quitaba la vista de las cartas y papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

―Me pregunta si dejarías que Andy y Ally fueran al fiordo conmigo, ya que como hoy es un lindo día, pensé que estaría de maravilla que conocieran el fiordo y convivan con gente nueva.

―No lo sé Olaf…― Elsa dudaba ya que le preocupaba la salud de sus hijos y además no confiaba mucho que digamos en Olaf ya que en ocasiones podía ser algo torpe.

―Vamos, un buen baño de sol les caerá muy bien, ganaran vitamina D―decía el muñeco poniendo cara de cachorro pero a reina aún no estaba convencida.

―Creo que deberías de aceptar a los niños les hace falta salir, además de que es tu oportunidad de darte un descanso, ese papeleo puede esperar en cambio tus hijos no serán pequeño por siempre.―persuadía Anna a su hermana quien había entrado de improvisto al escuchar de lo que hablaba Olaf.

―Mmm… tienes razón Anna, tal vez sea momento de poder darme un descanso, la infancia de mis niños no va a durar para siempre.

―Bueno pues ¡Vámonos! ¡Que estamos esperando!

Salieron del despacho de la reina y se alistaron para irse al fiordo.

* * *

 ***Los renos pierden su cornamenta en diciembre o en Enero cuando es viejo, los machos jóvenes en primavera y las hembras en verano. En Septiembre u Octubre tienen su cornamenta completamente desarrollada época en la que ocurren las peleas de apareamiento. (Parece que a Disney se le paso ese dato Ups!)**

 **La canción de cuna que canto Olaf se llama Canción de cuna de Mamá y es de Hora de aventura del capítulo Jake contra Mi-Miau cuyos derechos no me pertenecen.**

 **Y los lectores que son de México, esto no tiene nada que ver con Frozen, pero; quien vio a Sailor Moon Crystal? Que les pareció? A mí me gusto pero me gusto que usaran el término de Sailor Guardian :p, lo pude ver solo porque no tuve clases hoy, creo que mejor lo veré en internet, con subtítulos y sin comerciales xD**

 **Hasta pronto espero no tardarme tanto (fallas con el teclado pero haré lo que pueda) D:**


	20. Los brotes y la maleza

Capítulo 20: Los brotes y la maleza

 **Hello! He vuelto y espero no haberme tardado tanto, he aquí un capitulo nuevo.**

 **Y antes de que comiencen a leer les recomiendo las historias de Joan Carrington, son bastantes entretenidas y llenas de acción, denle su apoyo, tiene talento.**

* * *

Era una hermosa y soleada tarde en Arendelle el agua en fiordo se veía tan cristalina que hasta se podía ver los peces, los barcos con destino desconocido alzaban sus velas dignamente, mientras en la orilla había algunos chiquillos chapoteando y otros recolectando conchas o construyendo castillos de arena mientras sus padres los cuidaban.

Pero la presencia de una imponente y enigmática mujer llamó la atención de las personas, le fémina traía puesto un gran sombrero con flores que parecían sacadas del mediterráneo y venía acompañada de una joven pelirroja que parecía más accesible que ella, un inusual muñeco de nieve con un sombrero de palma cargando una canasta y varios juguetes para playa, una osezno polar con ojos amatistas que era confundida por un perro y un par de bebés rubios y ojos verdes que llevaban ropa casual.

Para sorpresa de los presentes aquella mujer era nada menos que su reina, que por alguna razón había querido visitar el fiordo y venía con compañía.

¿Esa es la reina Elsa?— pregunta una mujer de mediana edad a su comadre.

—Parece que sí, no he visto a nadie más con un tono de cabello así y que tenga un muñeco de nieve. Pero se me hace extraño que no venga acompañada por algún guardia o algún hombre.

— ¿Que esperabas de una mujerzuela madre soltera tan atrevida? —dice otra comadre que vigilaba a sus traviesos hijos.

—Esos niños no tienen padre, nacieron por los poderes de la reina y la alineación de |11 1los astros.

— ¡Tonterías!

—Si no me equivoco, también trajo a sus hijos, se ven tan adorables, quisiera agarrarles sus caritas. —comenta otra mujer que estaba ahí.

— ¡Oigan ahí está Olaf! El gracioso muñeco de nieve de la reina Elsa, vamos a jugar con él. —dice un niño de 6 años.

— ¡Oh! ¡Y traen un perrito!—exclama una niña pelirroja de cuatro años.

Por su parte Elsa estaba sentada sobre un mantel vigilando a sus hijos pero se sentía incómodo por los murmullos y las miradas fijas hacia ella.

—Anna la gente me está observando.

—Tranquila hermana, eres la reina es imposible no mirarte y mucho menos por tu belleza.

—Han de pensar que su reina está de ociosa en lugar de hacer sus deberes reales. —le murmura la platina da a la pelirroja.

—Ya has trabajado suficiente y ya te merecías un respiro, además no pueden quejarse las condiciones en Arendelle son óptimas. Y miras a los niños se están divirtiendo. —señala Anna a los mellizos que estaban jugando en la arena con Olaf y un grupo de niños que querían unírseles al juego y Olaf le pedía permiso a Elsa y esta les dio autorización. —les hará bien convivir con sus súbditos.

Mientras a Andy las señoras y señoritas le hacían mimos, apretaban su carita y revolvían sus cabellos platinos, Aline jugabas en la arena y buscaba conchas y caracoles con Taiga, además de que los pocos que se atrevían a acercarse a cargar a la princesa esta inmediatamente lloraba, y algo le decía a Elsa que Andy sería sociable y enamorado como Anna, y Aline en cambio sería como Kristoff, que prefería a los animales que a los humanos.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un hombre bajando de un vagón de tren, posteriormente bajo y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar donde instalarse y posteriormente un trabajo, ya que necesitaría un buen tiempo para cumplir su objetivo, un rato después estaba paseando por el fiordo en el que hace un año atrás estaba a punto de salirse con la suya y degollar a la reina de Arendelle, Hans sintió un mal sabor de boca al recordar ese amargo recuerdo, en lo que estaba contemplando la vista, se sorprendió al ver mismísima Elsa de Arendelle sentada a la orilla del fiordo, pensó que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada al ver un fantasma del pasado, ¿No se supone que ella debería estar en su palacio administrando papeleo y asuntos diplomáticos?, Se talló los ojos, tal vez estaba cansado por el viaje y ya imaginaba cosas, pero en efectivo era ella y no venía sola, estaba la nefasta de su hermana chapoteando en el agua con algunos niños plebeyos del reino, el muñeco de nieve deforme con el cuerpo enterrado en la arena y encima de él se encontraba una creatura que parecía un perro de quien sabe que raza, y un par de niños; un varoncito y una niña, que estaban junto a su madre rubios como ella, se acercó un poco más para poder verlos mejor pero sin parecer que los estaba espiando, notó que ambos tenían ojos verdes como él, la única diferencia que vio entre los infantes fue el cabello, uno lo tenía lacio y otro rizado.

"En efecto estos niños si son míos, el de cabello lacio es mi vivo retrato de cuando era pequeño, y la niña es bastante parecida a mi madre; la perra de Monique tenía razón"—pensaba Hans. —"Pronto podremos reunirnos hijos míos, sin importar que su madre lo impida". —y se marcha de ahí.

El tiempo siguió pasando, los gemelos crecían sanos, a excepción de las alergias de Aline a los cambios de clima. Hans por su parte logro conseguir trabajo pero nada menos que en el mismísimo castillo de Arendelle, como un humilde jardinero, no muy diferente a su anterior estado en las Islas del Sur, pero al menos era mejor tratado. Y hablando de Roma, debido a que había escapado y Hans pensó que podrían sospechar de sus escape tarde o temprano, pues nada tonto puso a un extraño muchacho en su lugar, lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que pagarle, con solo convivir con serpientes fue suficiente para convencerlo, solo teñirle el cabello de rojo fue suficiente para tener al sustituto perfecto.

Al integrarse a la servidumbre el pelirrojo supo que los mellizos se llamaban Anders Adgar y la niña Aline Idun, intuyó que se llamaban así en memoria a los antiguos reyes de Arendelle, aunque ha podido ver más de cerca a sus hijos nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de cargarlos o jugar con ellos, ya que siempre alguien estaba cerca de ellos, además de que le sorprendía el hecho de que la reina Elsa fuera una madre tan comprometida, normalmente otras mujeres de la realeza dejaban sus retoños al cuidado de una criada o alguna nodriza, como lo hacían sus cuñadas en las Islas.

Han pasado 2 meses desde su llegada a Arendelle, y Hans se sentía dichoso de que la reina de las nieves no lo reconociera, su disfraz fue bastante bueno, o más bien que casi no tenía contacto directo con ella, solo la veía de vez en cuando estaba en los jardines con sus hijos y los demás miembros de la familia.

El contacto más cercano que tuvo Hans con sus hijos fue el día que Olaf estaba jugando con los niños y con la "mascota" de la reina (después se enteró de que en realidad no era un perro ordinario si no un oso polar, hecho que lo desconcertó y le horrorizó que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de una bestia salvaje, algo que le dio motivo para considerar a Elsa una madre negligente) cuando el muñeco se fue al otro lado del jardín a jugar con los patitos Hans aprovechó para acercarse a los pequeños, cortó una flor para dársela a Aline, quien era la que estaba más cerca de él, la niña la tomó y la olió y soltó un estornudo, pero aun así parecía encantada con la planta, Andy se acercó más para ver a ese desconocido que le dio un regalo a su hermana, al verlo le sonrió y Hans esbozó una auténtica sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y este le hizo un además de que lo cargará, después de asegurarse de que no estuviera sucio de tierra Hans lo cargó por un momento, en lo que lo sostuvo en sus brazos sintió una cálida sensación, era el amor paternal que nació al verlo por primera vez, por un momento pensó en convertirse en una mejor persona por ese niño, mientras tanto Andy reía entre sus brazos.

—Hola Anders, ¿O prefieres Andy? —le dice con una voz suave— Soy tu papá. —Y le dio un dulce con el que no corriera peligro de asfixiarse y el niño gustoso se lo metió en la boca— Por fin podemos estar juntos después de todo este tiempo de separación. —y abraza al infante. —Y tú debes ser Aline, te pareces mucho a tu abuela.— la niña solo lo mira con curiosidad, el tipo se veía raro con esa barba y ese sombrero, el pelirrojo iba a cargarla pero con solo tocar un rizo de la pequeña, Aline lloró, como si el ex-príncipe hubiera activado una bomba.

Los llantos de la niña llamaron la atención de Taiga quien estaba tomando agua no muy lejos de ahí, y se acercó hacia Hans gruñéndole y el pelirrojo disfrazado le propinó una patada a la osa que en lugar de espantarla, solo hizo aumentar la furia, y está le dio un arañazo en la pierna rasgándole el pantalón, Hans no se inmutó, pero para su sorpresa la osa se lanzó hacia él y le mordió el brazo viéndose obligado a dejar a Andy en el suelo, quien estaba llorando por el relajo de la pequeña bestia y el jardinero.

Cuando Hans había dejado a Andy, Taiga lo dejó de morder no sin antes lanzarle otro gruñido, e inmediatamente fue a consolar a Aline y a limpiar si lágrimas.

Hans ya repuesto del ataque tomó una pala dispuesto a acabar con la "peligrosa bestia", pero antes de que pudiera romper el cráneo del mamífero, apareció un preocupado Olaf atraído por el escándalo que se escuchaba al otro lado del jardín, y el joven volvió a sus tareas de jardinero como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No lloren, pequeñines, que su hermano mayor Olaf está aquí. Ven Andy, ¿Quién te dio esa paleta? Convídame un poco. —y carga a Andy y trata de quitarle la paleta pero se niega a dársela. —Bueno es toda tuya. Taiga, ¿Que te pasó? parece que alguien te ha dado una patada. —dice al notar una huella de zapato en el pelaje del animal y este le lanza un gruñido al "inocente" jardinero. —Vamos a darte un baño, y no le gruñas a la gente así. Discúlpela señor jardinero, ella normalmente no es así.

—Descuide, pero no debería dejar solos a los niños, alguien podría robárselos. —comenta el ojiverde con tono sereno.

—Gracias por el consejo.

El muñeco de nieve se va del jardín cargando a Anders y Taiga va detrás de él llevando cuidadosamente a Aline encima de su lomo.

—Yo por ejemplo. —añade sombríamente Hans.

Después de terminar su jornada de trabajo Hans se fue tratar las heridas que le había hecho Taiga.

—Ese animal es un peligro para mis hijos, no sé cómo Elsa permite que ese monstruo esté cerca de ellos y viva bajo el techo de este palacio. —se decía Hans así mismo. Se observó los rasguños y la mordida del animal, eran bastantes profundas que hasta el médico de palacio tuvo que hacerle unas cuantas puntadas. —Si esto es lo que hace siendo un cachorro no me quiero imaginar lo que podrá hacer cuando sea adulto. —y no pudiéndolo evitar a su mente vinieron imágenes de oso polar adulto cubierto de sangre y rodeado de pequeños huesos y niños con heridas mortales que hicieron que se estremeciera de horror.

—No, ¡No lo permitiré!, No voy a exponer a mis niños a este peligro latente, sin mencionar los poderes de la reina, aunque dicen ya los tiene bajo control; pero sin embargo nunca se sabe.

Y se quedó pensando que es lo que hará, ¿Le dirá a Elsa de que ya sabe la verdad? O ¿Le revelará su verdadera identidad y sus intenciones? ¿Hablar civilizadamente con la reina y llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a la convivencia de sus hijos? Imagino posibles escenarios y probablemente la reina del hielo lo delataría con su padre, y lo mandaría de regreso a las Islas del Sur bajo vigilancia extrema, y no quería eso. Tal vez "persuadiéndola" pueda lograr sus objetivos.

Mientras tanto por ahora tendría que descansar mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

—Buenos días señor... ¿Que se le ha ofrecido, como para solicitar una audiencia conmigo? —pregunta cortésmente la soberana.

—Oh, solo quería pedirle un ascenso. —y Hans se quita la barba y la peluca para revelarse ante la reina.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? ...— queda estupefacta y atónita al verlo ahí.

* * *

 **Siento que este capítulo haya estado más corto de lo normal.**

 **¿Los prefieren largos aunque tarde un poco en actualizar o cortos pero llegan seguidos?**

 **Bueno hasta luego y anímense a dejar un review cuídense y Feliz día de la revolución gente mexicana!**


	21. La aparición del zorro

**Capitulo 21: La aparición del zorro**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaba la reina atónita al borde del horror.

—Vine a reclamar el derecho que me pertenece como padre. —se acerca firmemente al escritorio y de apoya contra el acercándose amenazadoramente a la reina.

—No sé de qué este hablando. Mis hijos no tienen padre. —le responde la monarca secamente.

—No me salga con el cuento de qué sus hijos fueron concebidos por sus poderes y la alineación de los planetas, no soy un ignorante para creerme esos disparates. —le dice con arrogancia.

—Mis hijos no son de su incumbencia, hágame el favor de retirarse o llamaré a los guardias.

—QUIERO VER A MIS HIJOS.

— ¿¡Y con qué derecho?! Un padre de verdad velaría por sus hijos, los educa con amor, les brinda su apoyo, se preocupa por su familia y siempre está para ella; y no un depravado que se aprovecha de una mujer indefensa, doble cara, aprovechado...— dice lo más firme que puede y hace un gran esfuerzo por no sacar a flote sus emociones, sentía un inmenso coraje.

—Tienen mi sangre, ¿No?

—El amor se gana, no se fuerza simplemente por tener lazos de sangre, un padre es el que cría, no el que engendra.

Ante esas palabras Hans no supo que responderle. Así que tuvo que sacar un haz bajo la manga.

—Claro, yo no estuve presente en las vidas de los hijos porque no tenía idea de su existencia, ¿y qué me dice de usted? Usted, SU MAJESTAD, los tiene expuestos al peligro, al tenerlos al alcance de esa peligrosa bestia.

— ¿Bestia?

—Ese peligroso oso que anda suelto en el palacio.

—Mi mascota Taiga no es un peligro, es un animal muy bien portado y noble que nunca dañaría a mis niños, y de hecho los protege.

— ¿!Y qué me dice de esto!? —y se levanta la manga de la camisa mostrando la gran cicatriz que le había dejado la osa después de morder lo. —¿!Y esto?! — y le enseña la pantorrilla con el arañazo. —Si esa alimaña le puede hacer esto a un adulto aun siendo un cachorro, imagínese lo que puede ser capaz de hacerle a unos niños cuando esa bestia crezca.

— Por alguna razón debió haber sido, ¡Aquí la única bestia aquí eres tú! Por haber asaltado sexualmente a una mujer inconsciente, por engañarnos, engañar a mi hermana y casi asesinarme, así que ¡Largo de aquí o llamaré a los guardias!

Entonces abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Anna cargando a ambos mellizos sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Oye Elsa disculpa la molestia pero Andy y Ally tenían ha... — ¿!Hans!? ¿!Como!? ¿¡Cuándo?! ¿¡Qué!?

—Anna, llévate a los niños—decía Elsa tratando de no lucir nerviosa para no alterar a los pequeños.

—Dame al menos una oportunidad para estar con ellos, por favor. —le súplica mirándola a los ojos.

Elsa lo miro y notó que sus palabras eran sinceras, en su mirada no había esa arrogancia que tenía hace unos momentos, y que al menos mostraba un poco de interés por los niños.

—Bien, tendrás un momento con ellos, solo un momento —le dice fríamente la platinada al pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias, Elsa. —le agradece Hans.

—Reina Elsa para ti. —le responde con un tono frío al pelirrojo.

—Si no le molesta, Su Majestad, me daría un momento a solas con mis hijos.

—Si así lo desea.

—Pero Elsa...

—No tienes que preocuparte Anna, que estarán vigilados.

Y enseguida entraron un par de guardias al salón y una empleada del palacio que para ser específicos se trataba de Roma que era la se encontraba cerca Anna le entregó a regañadientes sus sobrinos para que pudieran convivir solo un momento con su padre.

La morena le entregó a Hans a Anders para que pudiera cargarlo, Hans se sentía inmensamente feliz de volver a cargar a su hijo, sentía una calidez que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, el calor del amor de la familia.

—Hola Andy, soy tu papá ¿me recuerdas? Je, sé que me veo bastante diferente de la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero así es en realidad como me veo jeje, por cierto te traje un regalo. —y le da un pequeño caballo de peluche que Andy acepta gustoso y lo empieza a morder. —Parece que te gustó mi regalo, te quiero, hijo, te amo. —y acaricia su cabeza.

Le entrega el niño a la joven morena, se sentía intimidado por las severas miradas de los guardias, trató de ignorarlas. Pero cuando trato de cargar a Aline, ni siquiera tuvo un segundo cargándola cuando está estalló en llanto.

* * *

— ¿Ves qué pasa ahí adentro?— le pregunta Anna a su hermana. La pelirroja tenía la oreja contra la puerta mientras que la rubia estaba viendo a través del cerrojo de la puerta. Le aterraba que Hans estuviera en contacto con los niños.

—Parece que le está dando a Andy un regalo.

¿Y si tiene algo malo ese regalo?, ¿Por qué lo dejaste verlos? Yo que tú lo hubiera sacado de patitas de regreso a las Islas.

—Lo vi en su mirada, tiene un sincero interés por Anders y Aline, pero que no se haga ilusiones, que es la primera y última vez que lo dejo acercarse a mis retoños.

—Ufff, menos mal. Es más de lo que merece ese desgraciado. —suspira aliviada.

—Aline, está llorando.

Y la monarca abre de golpe la puerta.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente. —le dice la reina con firmeza al ex-príncipe.

La niña no paraba de llorar, así que Roma le quita a Hans el bebé de los brazos.

—Disculpe, no cualquiera puede cargar a la niña Aline sin que llore. —le dice la joven a Hans. Roma le entrega ambos mellizos a la reina.

La niña en contacto de su madre se había calmado un poco, y Andy también porque los llantos de sus hermanas provocaron que él también se alterarán. Elsa se los da a Anna.

—Anna, retírate y mantéenlos a salvo. — le ordenó la platinada a sus hermana y está salió disparada de la sala.

—Esta fue la primera y única vez que los verás. Ahora le ordeno que se retire de mi morada y regrese de donde vino.

— ¿! QUÉ?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Son mis hijos! —Golpea una pared— ¡Tengo derecho a verlos!

— ¡También tiene derecho a guardar silencio!

—Me niego, no me puedes hacer que desaparezca de la vida de mis hijos.

—Di que antes te permití verlos, hoy fui bastante flexible. Si no te retiras por las buenas, te irás por las malas.

E invocó una enorme bola de nieve que poco a poco se fue transformando en un monstruo con enormes colmillos y cubierto por púas de hielo, y de un bocado se tragó a Hans haciéndolo su prisionero en su interior entre los barrotes de hielo que tenía de dientes la creatura. Y se lo llevó hasta el muelle encima de una embarcación.

—Escóltenlo de regreso a las Islas del Sur, es una orden de la reina. —hablo el monstruo con una rasposa voz a pesar de que sus colmillos estaban cerrados. Terminó de dar la orden y se derritió dejando al pelirrojo empapado.

Y los guardias que se encontraban allí obedecieron las órdenes del mensajero de la reina tomaron bruscamente a Hans y lo arrojaron como trapo viejo a un camarote en mal estado.

* * *

—Tranquilízate Elsa. Ya pasó todo.

—Es que no puedo creer que Hans estuvo bajo el mismo techo que nosotras tanto tiempo, y haya descubierto la existencia de Andy y Aline.

—Debió haber sido esa mujerzuela de la brigadier de Villeneuve, de seguro debió soltado el chisme a las Islas del Sur, y tal vez Hans se sintió con derechos sobre Andy y Ally y el rey de las Islas lo mando para reclamar sus derechos o peor reclamar la custodia, hacer una alianza... —dice dramáticamente la princesa.

—Ni Dios lo quiera, no voy a permitir que me separen de mis niños, después de todo lo que he pasado.

—Sabía que esa francesa no tenía buenas intenciones, actuaba muy sospechoso, además se vestía como tremenda cualquiera, ¡el escote de su vestido iba a explotar! A puesto que esa piruja ha de tener amantes a montones, ya sea como es la vida de los militares, ya me la imagino, intimando con los generales, coroneles, tenientes y soldados de bajo rango haciéndoles fe...

—Anna no hables de esa manera en frente de Andy y Alny.

—Creí que le diríamos de cariño Ally.

—Me gusta más como suena Alny.

—Espero que Hans ya no vuelva a aparecer en nuestras vidas. Ya no quiero saber de su existencia.

Elsa miraba con cariño los delicados rostros de sus pequeños retoños, no iba permitir que nada malo les pasara, los protegería incluso de las garras de su padre biológico, solo esperaba ya no volver a encontrárselo en su vida y dejar los amargos recuerdos atrás en el pasado.

* * *

Pararon algunos días de tranquilidad. Sin saber nada de Hans, Elsa solo le informó al rey de las Islas del Sur sobre la conducta de su hijo, omitiendo obviamente el detalle de que el pelirrojo vino a ver a sus hijos. Pero la paz no duró mucho ya que se le informó a la reina de que el barco en el que escoltaban al ex-príncipe había sido sorprendido por una tormenta, el navío termino naufragando, gran parte de la tripulación resultó herida, por fortuna no hubo muertos, pero se reportó que Hans había desaparecido en el naufragio y eso intranquilizo a la monarca.

—Su Majestad, en el navío en el transportamos al ex-príncipe Hans sufrió un siniestro, atravesamos una tormenta eléctrica y uno de rayo incendió la embarcación, la mayoría de la tripulación terminó herida, pero por fortuna no hubo muertos, sin embargo el ex-príncipe desapareció, perdimos su rastro Reina Elsa. — le reportaba el capitán.

—Gracias por la información capitán, informaré a las Islas sobre el asunto. Manden un equipo de búsqueda.

Se retira el capitán dejando solas a la reina y a la princesa.

—Cuando dije que quería que Hans no volviera a aparecer en nuestras vidas, no me refería a esto. Lo quería lejos de nosotras no muerto. — comenta seria la princesa.

—No está muerto, solo está desaparecido. Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Podría estar en cualquier lado. —dice preocupada, le daba miedo lo que podía pasar, temía, lo que Hans era capaz de hacer con tal de estar con sus hijos. No lo permitiría. —Aumentaré la vigilancia en todos los rincones del castillo y sus alrededores.

* * *

Esas noches sin luna, un cielo ébano sin estrellas, donde cualquier objeto animado podría ser una sombra, y las sombras, ya no eran sombras, la oscuridad absoluta reinaba el lugar y le causaba pesadillas a la reina de Arendelle, atormentándola con sus dolorosas recuerdos del pasado, ya después de ser sorprendida por tantas pesadillas, la platinada dejo de despertarse gritando, la misma pesadilla, que resultó ser un recuerdo terminó siendo un mal sueño y aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la densa penumbra sólo había una pequeña vela que siempre se encontraba encendida en la mesa de leche de la reina para darle consuelo en la noche y convencerla de que cada día de su vida no es un sueño y ahora es libre, e iluminaba la estancia, como una insignificante chispa que trataba derretir un glaciar y era el único testigo de una sombra que entró sigilosamente a la alcoba y se acercaba a la cuna en donde dormían los príncipes de la nieve soñando con los angelitos.

La silueta observó a los niños, a la tenue luz de la vela no podía ver diferencia entre los infantes, y acercó una mano hacia ellos para acariciarles sus caritas de durazno. Uno de los bebés se movió un poco pero todavía seguía durmiendo.

La sombra procedió a sacar a una de las criaturas de la cuna y tenerla entre sus brazos para luego desaparecer con ella entre la lobreguez.

...

* * *

 **Esta vez no me tarde en actualizar, la próxima semana estaré pasando por periodo de exámenes, espero pasar todas mis materia en primera.**

 **En respuesta a Guest: bueno ahora ya llegue con un capitulo nuevo, y bueno ¿Qué te pareció?**

 **Los dejare en suspenso, pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones amigos.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**


	22. La Sombra en la luz

Capítulo 22: La Sombra en la luz

 **He vuelto y les traigo aquí el primer capítulo del año, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera el último capítulo del 2018, siento haberlos dejado en suspenso por mucho tiempo :(**

 **Y bueno quiero mandarles un saludo a los nuevos lectores que se han unido: Skyla Oz, Siuanna y a Joan Carrington.**

 **Aunque sea un poco tarde les deseo feliz año nuevo chic s!**

* * *

Ahora me encuentro encerrado en un asqueroso camarote en un navío que me llevara de regreso a las nefastas Islas del Sur después de haber pasado por el mejor momento de mi vida, estar con mis hijos y cargar a Andy, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Alny que llora cada vez que tengo contacto con ella.

Quiero verlos de nuevo, no voy a permitir que Elsa se salga con la suya. No me apartará para de siempre de las vidas de Anders y Aline.

Me quedo pensando recargado contra la pared de mi camarote, ni loco regresaré a las Islas, mi padre me mataría, y no me quiero imaginar lo le provocaría al pobre corazón de mi madre; también me pregunto si la Reina Elsa les dirá a mis padres sobre mis hijos, aunque no lo creo, aparte de que las Islas del Sur tiene una laaarga línea de sucesión y sigue creciendo. Creo que debería de agradecerle a mi cuñada por haberme hecho saber sobre la existencia de mis hijos, lástima que Elsa no me dejara verlos. Sigo pensando en lo que hice mal desde que llegué a Arendelle por primera vez, creo que la primera pieza que tumbó el dominó fue el haberme encontrado primero a Anna y luego yo de tonto que le propuse matrimonio.

Si le hubiera hecho acaso a Monique probablemente sería rey y ahora mismo estaría al lado de mis hijos. Cuando estuve con ellos y vi lo adorables que eran me sentí mal conmigo mismo por la manera en que fueron concebidos, y me pregunté cómo un infeliz miserable como yo y una fría y gélida mujer pudieron engendrar seres tan delicados y tiernos. Reconozco que hubiera preferido concebir a ese par de angelitos de otra manera, pero no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a la reina de Arendelle, en parte esa perra me lo debía por arruinar mi vida y frustrar mis planes.

Sigo pensando y reflexionando sobre mi vida, las humillaciones que he pasado, los golpes, tonterías y errores que he cometido hasta que me quedo dormido.

Despierto luego de un rato al sentir el bamboleo del barco, a pesar de que mi camarote está bajo cubierta intuyo que está oscuro, y por la humedad del ambiente sé que hay una tormenta. Veo por el ojo del buey que el mar se ve embravecido y vislumbró un rayo y luego escucho un trueno.

También puedo oír a la tripulación tratando de mantener bajo control el barco y luchando contra la tormenta, no confío mucho en la estructura del navío y está tormenta se ve que no es inofensiva, siento un enorme estruendo que hace que caiga de mi mísera cama y me golpeó las rodillas, y comienzo a percibir un olor a madera quemada, el barco está en llamas y estás no tardan en llegar a mi camarote, el murmullo desesperado, los gritos del capitán, los truenos, relámpagos, el crujir de la madera quemándose son parte del ambiente.

No quiero morir calcinado ni ahogado en una tormenta, tomó un barrote que se calló de mi celda y golpeó el ojo de buey y escapó de ahí, me arrojo directo alar y nadé lo más lejos que pude.

Vi por un último momento la embarcación y en mi mente me despedí de los estúpidos guardias y los ingenuos marinos que me custodiaban, ahí van en esos botes salvavidas; si no me ven probablemente me den por muerto.

Pero antes de que la sensación de victoria invada mi cuerpo una enorme ola me arrastra y antes de que todo se tornará oscuro y perdiera la consciencia pasaron unos fugaces destellos de varios momentos de mi vida mi agridulce infancia, las humillaciones que pase por mi familia, las tonterías que hice en mi adolescencia y juventud, los errores que cometí hace un año y el peor de los crímenes que cometí y por ese instante me arrepiento de lo que le hice a la reina Elsa y la forma en que engendre a mis angelitos.

* * *

Me despierta una cegadora luz, me siento aturdido; no creo estar en el cielo, por los crímenes que cometí en mi vida no me lo merezco; y esto es demasiado agradable para que sea él o infierno.

Me voy acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz, me enderezó y observo alrededor estoy en una costa, no sé dónde pero solo sé que no estoy, se ven varios barcos y muchas cosas que me son cotidianas. La vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad, no debo desperdiciarla. Tengo que seguir intentando para lograr estar al lado de mis hijos, estoy trazando un plan en mi mente perturbada y trastornada.

La luz del sol me hace sentir anonado desorientado y confundido.

Siento una especie de éxtasis y rabia que corre por mis venas. Me escabulliré en el castillo de Arendelle y reclamaré lo que me pertenece, Elsa tiene doble premio, no es justo que ella se quede con todo el tesoro, merezco una parte.

Me llevaré a Anders por la noche y estará con quién debe estar: con su padre. Ella podrá quedarse con Aline, sé que será feliz con su madre y podrá brindarle calor y amor a ese frío y vacío corazón.

Todo ya está calculado, seguramente esos marinos me den por muerto. Tengo varios puntos a mi favor. Nos reuniremos pronto mi pequeño Andy.

* * *

Esas noches sin luna, un cielo ébano sin estrellas, donde cualquier objeto animado podría ser una sombra, y las sombras, ya no eran sombras, la oscuridad absoluta reinaba el lugar y le causaba pesadillas a la reina de Arendelle, atormentándola con sus dolorosas recuerdos del pasado, ya después de ser sorprendida por tantas pesadillas, la platinada dejo de despertarse gritando, la misma pesadilla, que resultó ser un recuerdo terminó siendo un mal sueño y aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la densa oscuridad sólo había una pequeña vela que siempre se encontraba encendida en la mesa de leche de la reina para darle consuelo en la noche y convencerla de que cada día de su vida no es un sueño y ahora es libre, e iluminaba la estancia, como una insignificante chispa que trataba derretir un glaciar y era el único testigo de una sombra que entró sigilosamente a la alcoba y se acercaba a la cuna en donde dormían los príncipes de la nieve soñando con los angelitos.

La silueta observó a los niños, a la tenue luz de la vela no podía ver diferencia entre los infantes, y acercó una mano hacia ellos para acariciarles sus caritas de durazno. Uno de los bebés se movió un poco pero todavía seguía durmiendo.

La sombra procedió a sacar a una de las criaturas de la cuna y tenerla entre sus brazos para luego desaparecer con ella entre la penumbra.

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera escapar sigilosamente por la ventana, la pequeña criatura que sostenía se removió entre sus brazos y estalló en llanto, provocando que la reina se levantara de golpe e instintivamente atrapó a la siniestra figura que sostenía a su retoño.

Elsa encendió las luces, se acercó al intruso le quitó la capucha que lo cubría y descubrió que se trataba de Hans que trataba de raptar a su hija y luego la platinada le arrebató a esta de sus brazos, sin notar que tenía el pecho cubierto de escarcha.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a robar a mi hija?! — le grita molesta Elsa a Hans.

— Como el tú también te atreviste a alejar de mi lado a mis dos hijos, no era justo que tú te quedaras con los dos niños. Además, venía por Andy— le dice cínicamente a la reina— además de que Aline es más feliz contigo. — recuerda con cierto desagrado cuando cargó a Aline y esta estalló inmediatamente en llanto entre sus brazos.

— Pero es cruel alejar a un bebé indefenso de su madre, tú no eres su padre, tu solo fuiste un degenerado que abusó de una mujer inconsciente por motivos estúpidos. — la platinada le espetó con coraje, mandó a llamar a los guardias y luego procedió a calmar a Aline.

— ¿Elsa que sucede? — entra la princesa Anna a los aposentos de la reina. — ¡¿Hans?! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Ni creas que vamos a permitir que toques ni un cabello de mis sobrinos! — le dice la pelirroja al pelirrojo con un tono amenazante.

— Trataba de raptar a Aline.

— OH, tu infeliz… ¡Ya verás! — se disponía la pelirroja a darle una paliza al pelirrojo, pero Elsa la detuvo mientras tenía a Aline en sus brazos.

— Anna, no vale no pena; Alny está a salvo y además serán los guardias quienes se encarguen de él.

— De hecho, venía por Anders. — responde Hans descaradamente, Anna iba a darle un escarmiento, pero Elsa la detuvo por el brazo.

Anna respira profundamente y trata de relajarse ignora al ex -príncipe.

Entran los guardias y se llevan a Hans, este mira a la reina con rencor mientras esta lo mira a él con frialdad.

Anna toma del brazo a su hermana para brindarle confianza.

— ¿Le dirás esto a los reyes de las Islas del Sur? — cuestiona Anna.

— Por su puesto que sí, esto no se va a quedar así.

Al día siguiente Elsa redacta una carta para los reyes de las Islas y manda de regreso a Hans directo a su nación.

 _Arendelle, 3 de octubre de 1840_

 _Respetable Rey Caleb de las Islas del Sur:_

 _Me apena informarle, que su hijo el ex -príncipe Hans ha venido a irrumpir a mi palacio y trató de raptar a mi hija Aline. Anteriormente ya había irrumpido la tranquilidad en mis dominios a amenazar la integridad de mis hijos._

 _Le suplico por favor haga algo al respecto._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Reina Elsa de Arendelle_

Hans por su parte estaba en su celda acumulando ira, amargura y resentimiento, sentía que la vida era injusta con él; pero aún se estaba preguntando porqué tenía cubierta de escarcha su camisa, antes de que la reina Elsa lo atrapará en el hielo, ¡¿y porque todavía seguía allí?!, ¿Acaso la princesa Aline habrá heredado los poderes de su madre, la Reina de las Nieves?

En ese caso Hans se sintió agradecido de que la pequeña llorara y no lo hiciera cometer una tontería, no sabría como tratarla y orientarla, ¿y sí Andy también los tenía? No quería que sus hijos sufrieran como la reina del hielo, que crecieran aislados como ella, entonces Hans se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería y un acto totalmente egoísta de su parte.

Ahora tendría que enfrentar sus actos y aguantar las humillaciones que le esperan en las Islas del Sur.

En este instante un barco lo está esperando en muelle para llevarlo de vuelta a su "querido hogar".

Había sido un día lleno de tensión para la reina, estaba nerviosa por la presencia del pelirrojo y como logró burlar la seguridad del castillo y le aterrorizaba lo que pudo haber pasado si Hans hubiera logrado llevarse a Andy, agradecía la baja tolerancia al contacto humano de Alny y halla llorado al contacto de Hans, y ahora estaba sufriendo insomnio. Al menos era preferible eso a ser atacada de nuevo por esas escabrosas pesadillas en donde cualquier cosa podría salir mal.

La tormenta en su mente fue interrumpida por un llanto, era de Aline. Elsa se levanto a atender a su hija.

¿Tienes hambre de nuevo hijita? —pregunta amorosamente la platinada a su hija y la acerca a su pecho, pero la niña lo rechaza y sigue llorando.

—Si no tienes hambre ni esta sucio tu pañal. —revisaba el pañal de la niña. —Entonces, ¿tienes miedo? ¿ese hombre malo te asustó? A mamá también le asustó su presencia, pero no permitiré que a ti ni a tu hermano les pase nada. Siempre los protegeré. —la rubia arrullaba con suavidad a la bebé— Me parece que tuviste una pesadilla, los sueños suelen ser raros. Pero conozco un método para que puedas tranquilizarte.

Y la joven reina entona dulcemente una canción:

 _Al jardín Vayamos_

 _Vas a encontrar algo_

 _Donde lo dejaste_

 _Pero al revés_

 _Y cuando lo encuentres_

 _Ya descolorido_

 _De abajo es más claro_

 _Al voltearlo verás_

 _Todo se queda_

 _Donde lo dejaste_

 _Todo está ahí_

 _Aunque cambiando_

 _Siempre muy lento_

 _Cada momento_

 _De sutiles maneras_

 _Todo se queda_

Cuando Elsa terminó de cantar vio a su hija y esta ya estaba dormida entre tus brazos y la platinada acaricio con amor sus dorados rizos delicados, besó la frente de la niña y luego se quedó dormida en la mecedora junto con ella.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus quejas, sugerencias, dulces palabras, amenazas, rosas, piedras y etc. aquí abajo en la caja mágica que dice Review.**

 **La canción que apareció en el capítulo no me pertenece, se llama "Todo se queda" originalmente "Everthing stays" salió en Hora de Aventura compuesta por mi estimada Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Es lo más temprano que he actualizado XD acá son las 4:00 de la tarde mis amigos! Nos vemos!**


	23. Golpes de Nieve

Capítulo 23: Golpes de Nieve

 **Perdón por el tiempo de ausencia, esta semana fue horrible y atareada, parciales y trabajos. Apenas podía redactar los capítulos en el camión por borrador en Gmail :'v , ayer me acabó todo y ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre**

 **Y bueno en cuanto a buenas noticias, hace unas semanas estrenaron el tráiler de Frozen 2 y estoy emocionada XD me sorprendió y me encantó el tono oscuro que pusieron y Anna! Le soltaron el cabello! *o* Tal y como en mis fanarts xD Hace días andan corriendo rumores sobre la trama y tal vez involucre a los padres de Elsa, como en las predicciones de mis sueños de hace años :p jejeje**

 **Joan Carrington: Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de actualizar así que tienes tiempo suficiente de comentar jejeje**

 **Hoy veremos que tan duro será el castigo de Hans, faltará todavía para saber cómo le irá a Hansy en el amor; si tengo planeado darles un herman a Andy y a Aline pero todavía no tengo definido si será niño o niña pensaba dejar ese asunto al azar; ya que quiero que el fic no se parezca tanto al de Madame**

 **Y ya disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

La serenidad volvía a ser parte de la vida de la reina de las Nieves, pero por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo del ex -príncipe Hans, que humillado fue mandado de regreso a las Islas Sur y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

─No puede ser que termine de esta manera, soy tan patético; sabrá Dios lo que me espere en las Islas, prefiero morir, que el Señor me tenga misericordia. ─decía el pelirrojo desanimado pasando sus manos por su pelirroja cabellera. Estaba encadenado y solo podía estar sentado ahí en su camarote mirando por el ojo de buey la limitada vista que tenía, no iba a intentar escapar; no tenía caso, no tenía nada que perder, al no poder volver ver más a sus hijos sentía que ya nada tenía sentido.

Sólo iba a esperar a esperar que la vida, el karma y el universo le dieran su merecido, sólo era una miserable cascara de miseria.

Quería un castigo por sus crímenes, se sentía resentido.

Quería una dolorosa condena que fuera tan fuerte como la furia, impotencia y resentimiento que sentía.

Le daba igual lo que pensaran, dijeran e hicieran sus hermanos.

Se la pasó pensando en todo el trayecto sobre lo que hizo, quizá el culpable de su destino no era del todo las hermanas de Arendelle, el hizo las cosas mal desde el principio, si tan solo hubiera seguido al pie de la letra el plan que tenía Lars, le hubiera hecho caso a Robert y no hubiera ignorado a su cuñada Monique.

Lo estaban escoltando por el muelle los guardias, y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí estaba la perra de su cuñada en compañía de Robert, con el uniforme militar de Villeneuve, si no fuera por la maraña de pelo rizado y un par de detalles juraría que se trataba de un intimidante general demasiado atractivo para ser hombre y no de la marimacha de su cuñada, normalmente cuando raramente viene de visita a las Islas optaba por los vestidos típicos de la moda francesa de la época. Quizá estaría en servicio. Eso explicaría porque Robert y su esposa parecían subordinados de distinto rango y no una pareja casada como en otras ocasiones. ¿Villeneuve habrá declarado la Guerra a las Islas del Sur? No le sorprendería que Robert traicionara a su patria y apoyara a otro país, después de todo no era de los hijos favoritos del Rey Caleb y tenía muchos más privilegios en Villeneuve que en las Islas del Sur.

─Bonjour beau-frère ─ saluda una voz femenina a Hans con un molesto acento francés a oídos de Hans. El pelirrojo la ignora ─ Qué descortés, ¿acaso tengo que hablarte en danés?

─ ¿Tenía que contestarte? Es raro verte aquí, ¿estás en servicio? ─observa Hans a su cuñada con el uniforme dorado y azul rey

─No me veas así, y para que sepas Robert está aquí. ─le responde cortante la francesa.

─Ya quisieras─ "Zorra" le decía el pelirrojo en su mente, apartando mentalmente las perversas fantasías que tenía con su cuñada en las que le arrancaba ese dichoso uniforme. ─ ¿acaso Villeneuve le declaró la guerra a las Islas?

─Aunque es cierto que no me dolería levantar armas contra las Islas del Sur─ dice poniendo una mueca inocente la Brigadier, a pesar de ser princesa consorte de las Islas del Sur, seguía aferrada a sus raíces su lealtad esta con Villeneuve, con mucho gusto apuñalaría a su suegro por la espalda, es de sus nueras menos favoritas─ Pero Su Majestad el rey Benjamin no es nada idiota, no haría la tontería de meterse con una nación sanguinaria y experimentada en el "arte de la guerra". ─Hans percibe desagrado en su voz─ Pero solo estoy aquí por asuntos diplomáticos de Su Majestad.

─Haces de niñera, ¿eh? ─solo quiere molestarla. Pero en términos despectivos la familia Bellerose era prácticamente la niñera de la familia real de Villeneuve por no decir su perro faldero.

─El niño se fue a Arendelle. ─dice irritada─ Su Alteza sigue terco con ese matrimonio.

─ ¿Matrimonio? ¿El príncipe Maurice no estaba ya casado?

─Y con un hijo. Quiere unir los reinos y darle estabilidad política a Villeneuve. Con tanta revolución la corona pende de un hilo. Si la reina de Arendelle acepta dar la mano en matrimonio de su hija…

─ ¿¡QUE!? ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA! ¡NO PUEDE HACERLE ESO A **MI HIJA**!

Y la rubia mujer le propina una tremenda bofetada al pelirrojo.

─ ¿Qué hiciste? ─ lo amenaza jalándolo de la desgastada camisa que trae el pelirrojo.

─Fui a Arendelle. ─le dice descaradamente y la mujer le propina otra bofetada.

─Por mis hijos mellizos. ─le dice mirándola con arrogancia y la brigadier lo cachetea.

─A reclamar mis derechos como padre. ─dice firmemente dándole otra cachetada más fuerte que la otra.

─Iba a ir por Andy. ─dice en tono débil y Monique le da otro bofetón que lo deja tumbado a Hans en la orilla de los postes del muelle.

─Pero tomé a la princesa Aline por equivocación y me atraparon. ─ atontado por los golpes, la uniformada le da una última cachetada que le saca sangre de la nariz y deja tirado al pobre pelirrojo.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! … ─y le empieza a decir una sarta de palabrerías en francés que una dama educada no debería de decir y que la narradora por respeto a sus lectores decide no mencionarlas.

─ ¡Brigadier! ─llega a tiempo Robert a detener a su superior por el hombro.

─No debería tomarse esas libertades conmigo comandante. ─ dice molesta la coronel.

─Es hora de nuestro descanso y ahora eres mi esposa. ─le dice firmemente Robert a su mujer.

─Pero tengo puesto el uniforme ¡y soy tu superior ahora!

"Este hombre ya esta muerto solo que no le han avisado" pensaba Hans al ver a Robert hablarle así a su esposa y eso que el hombre era un mandilón de primera.

─El punto es que nos solicitan en 20 minutos en el estudio del Rey Caleb.

─Ya sabemos que nos usan de intérpretes, ya que tu padre no se molesta en aprender francés.

─Con que ahí estabas hermanito. ─le dice Robert a su hermano al fin notando su presencia.

─Se fue a Arendelle a hacer tonterías.

─No es algo que te interese. ─dice cansado Hans limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

─Trató de raptar a la hija de la Reina Elsa.

─Iba por mi hijo Anders, Moni ya te pareces a las demás princesas del clan Westergard, ¡ya andas de chismosa!

─Hans no te ayudas. ─se pasa una mano por su cabellera pelinegra exasperado Robert. ─De no haber sido por la carta que mandó la reina Elsa, padre no se hubiera dado cuenta que escapaste, Lars estaba sospechando que ya no estabas en las Islas, el chico que estaba en tu lugar era buen actor, pero Larsie sabe cuándo algo anda mal.

─ ¿Padre sabe que los hijos de la Reina Elsa tienen su sangre? ─pregunta Hans preocupado ya que según las leyes de las Islas del Sur si había un hijo ilegitimo con sangre Westergard por Ley debía estar al lado de los abuelos o bajo cuidado de un "tutor" o una "nana", en resumen un niño ilegítimo Westergard no podía estar con sus padres ya que eran un deshonra y una pareja deshonrosa no tenía el derecho de criar a su hijo. Era una tonta ley y Hans sabía perfectamente que su padre no se molestaría en cuidar a sus nietos los mandaría con cualquier incompetente negligente, recordaba a una amante de Linus que tuvo la desdicha de haber engendrado una criatura de él y haber quedado desamparada, vino a pedir ayuda al palacio, el rey Caleb solo le arrebató el niño de los brazos, le cerró la puerta en la cara a la desdichada muchacha, y el niño terminó formando parte de la armada de las Islas del Sur, fue el mejor de los casos, ya que algunos niños eran, maltratados hasta la muerte, explotados por sus "cuidadores". La mayoría de los casos si es que sobrevivían esos niños terminaban trabajando como parte de la servidumbre del palacio, las niñas en burdeles y los niños como cadetes en la armada de las Islas del Sur que en un futuro no muy lejano estarían en el campo de batalla.

A Hans le horrorizó imaginar lo que haría su padre si se enterara sobre su parentesco con los hijos de la reina de Arendelle, se le revolvía la bilis al imaginar que su padre vendiera a su hija a un burdel, o de ser posible que los mellizos hayan heredado los poderes de su madre, podrían ser un arma potencial para el ejército de las Islas que el Rey Caleb no dudaría en explotar.

─ No, no es de nuestra incumbencia, ese asunto; no somos los responsables de decirle esa clase de asuntos a Su Majestad. ─responde Robert seriamente. ─Sé perfectamente lo que podría pasarles a esos inocentes niños.

─Además no me gusta andar de chismosa, y mucho menos asuntos ajenos. ─añade Monique en un tono neutro.

─Pero eso sí, Su Majestad está furioso. Sabrá Dios que decía en esa carta. ─agrega Robert, lo que no calma las preocupaciones de Hans.

─Pero, beau-frère, ¿no aprendes verdad? Te metiste en problemas una vez, y ahora te metiste en otro lío, no aprendes, con los errores debes madurar y ya no cometerlos. Y ahora por tus tonterías gente inocente la va llevar por tu culpa.

─Ya debemos irnos Monique, ya es hora. ─avisa Robert viendo la hora en su reloj.

─Nos retiramos, _au revoir._ ─ Y se va la pareja donde el deber los llama.

Un rato después Hans ya se encontraba en la oficina de su padre. Y ahí se encontraba de pie, con su imponente perfil, con una expresión fría y una mirada furiosa lanzando chispas. El rey les indicó a los guardias que se retiraran.

El ambiente para Hans era tétrico, tenía los nervios de punta.

Su padre le indicó que se sentara. Y golpeó bruscamente el escritorio. El pelirrojo juraría que vio una grieta formarse a causa del impacto.

─ ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS TONTERIAS! ─le grito hasta que las paredes retumbaron─ ¿Tu no aprendes verdad? No sólo te escapaste de tu castigo, huiste a Arendelle y además trataste de secuestras a sus hijos y molestaste a la reina. Y tomaré represalias al respecto. Tenía esperanzas en ti, y pensaba reducir tu sentencia a cinco años y regresarte tu puesto de almirante. ─Hans escucha frustrado, en cinco años pudo haber visto a sus hijos de una mejor manera─ Pero no, me demostraste que estaba equivocado y que no debo esperar nada de ti. Serás mandado a una prisión de extrema vigilancia, custodiado por 24 horas, estarás en trabajos forzados por 15 años y nunca jamás podrás abandonar las Islas del Sur. ─finaliza fríamente el soberano. El ex príncipe se siente derrumbado, ya jamás iba a volver sus hijos. Ahora tendría que afrontar su castigo.

Llegaron unos guardias y se llevaron a Hans a la dichosa prisión que se encontraba en una islita rodeada solo por el mar y peligrosas rocas. Allí se quedaría Hans por 15 años acumulando, odio rencor, impotencia, desesperanza y arrepentimiento.

* * *

─No son lindos, parece que se llevan bien. ─dice el príncipe Maurice observando a su hijo jugando con los mellizos de la reina Elsa.

─Me parece que les hará bien convivir con niños de su edad, ya que como usted habrá notado no hay muchos niños en este palacio.

─No nos molestará tener en Villeneuve su presencia ni la de sus hijos Su majestad; pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría tratar un asunto con usted en lugar más tranquilo.

─No me gustaría dejar a los niños solos.

─No se preocupe por ellos, no siempre los padres van a estar con los niños y además para eso están las niñeras.

─Mmm… bien. Gerda podrías cuidar a los niños mientras voy a tratar un asunto con el príncipe Maurice.

─A sus órdenes Elsa.

La reina se fue con el príncipe y Gerda veía sentada en una banca del jardín como se divertían los niños.

Pasó la tarde y Gerda seguía tejiendo chambritas para los mellizos y para esas horas estaban en la primorosa habitación que su tía había decorado para ellos con esmero.

─ ¿Qué es ese olor? ─olfateaba la mujer─ Oh, pequeño Anders necesitas un cambio de pañal de una vez te doy un baño y no hagas berrinches. ─le advierte Gerda al niño. ─Si después de todo terminas disfrutando de los baños.

─ ¡Hola Gerda! ¿Y cómo está mi sobrino favorito? ─saluda Anna quien iba pasando por el pasillo.

─Acaba de ensuciar su pañal y de una vez le daré un baño. Y aprovechando que estás aquí hazme el favor de cuidar a Aline y al hijo del príncipe de Villeneuve.

─Bien, pero ¿dónde la está la madre del niño? Ella si vino junto con el príncipe Maurice.

─No lo sé, pero esa mujer se veía demasiado ansiosa; sería atrevido de mi parte pero, juro que desde que la princesa Lorreine soltó al niño el pequeño dejó de llorar y ha estado muy tranquilo todo el rato.

─De solo ver a la pobre mujer me puse de nervios, debe estar muy presionada.

─Cuídalos bien.

─Lo haré Gerda.

La amable mujer le dio su merecido baño al príncipe aunque este se quejaba.

─Andy, no me hagas esos berrinches, que al final terminas disfrutando del baño, solo piensa, a tu madre la hará feliz verte muy limpio y guapo.

Y terminado de bañarlo la dama fue por una toalla para secar al niño y preparar lo necesario para cambiarle el pañal. Puso a Andy en el cambiador.

─Oh, se me acabó el talco, tendré que ir por más. Espera un poco no tardo nada.

En lo que salió la empleada Anders no se tardó en aburrirse miró lo que había a su alrededor y levantó sus manitas y se sorprendió al ver que salían destellos.

En lo que Gerda regresó por el talco lo tiró al ver que el pequeño Andy había cubierto de nieve el cambiador, el móvil y estaba rodeado de bolas de nieve…

* * *

La princesa se puso a jugar con su sobrina y el hijo del príncipe Maurice, y de dio cuenta de dos cosas, el niño era demasiado imperativo, Aline odiaba compartir sus cosas y que difícilmente se llevaría bien con el príncipe Thierry.

"Al príncipe Maurice seguramente se le regará la bilis si se entera que Ally no se lleva bien con su hijo"─ pensaba con una risita la princesa, y luego se imaginó a su sobrina siendo ya toda una señorita aventándole un florero al joven príncipe como justamente estaba haciendo en este instante a punto de aventarle un cubo de hielo…

─Momento… ¿¡Un cubo de hielo?! ¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS LO SACÓ?! ¡ALINE NO LO VAYAS A DESCALABRAR! ¡Que peligro el príncipe Maurice nos declare la guerra si le estrellas la cabeza con hielo.─ grita la pelirroja interponiéndose entre los dos niños y le quita el cubo de hielo a la niña quien solo la mira molesta con un puchero.

─Ally, las princesas buenas no hacen eso… Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste ese cubo de hielo? ─y la princesa examina el cubo de hielo con una mano mientas que con la otra carga a la pequeña princesa. ─ ¡Ay no! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Elsa? Pero aún sigo molesta contigo─ y la infante invoca un par de cubos de hielo que le arroja en la frente a su tía. ─Auch, ¡eso no se hace! ─y la niña molesta le cubre parte del brazo derecho a la pelirroja haciendo que esta la suelte.

─ ¡AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ─gritaba histéricamente la tonta pelirroja tomando su brazo cubierto por escarcha que en realidad no le había pasado nada serio y dejó de gritar hasta que se dio cuenta de que había soltado a Aline y para suerte de la bebé el piso del cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y mullidos cojines, de lo contrario se habría matado, pero por la brusquedad por la que cayó la pequeña estalló en llanto por el susto.

Anna al percatarse de los llantos salió de su histeria y procedió a revisar si Aline estaba bien.

─ ¡Oh cielos! ¿No te pasó nada? Espero que no porque Elsa se va enfurecer conmigo. Este será nuestro secretito. Pero no lo puedo creer, eres como tu madre, ¡también puedes conjurar hielo!

* * *

─ ¿Y bueno que opina Majestad?

─No lo sé, lo estaré pensando, suena bien su propuesta…

Pero la conversación que Elsa tenía con el príncipe Maurice fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe por un par de mujeres histéricas.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué interrumpen en mi oficina con semejante escándalo?

─Son Andy y Alny. ─responden Anna y Gerda al unísono.

─Discúlpeme tengo que salir con urgencia.

─ Oh, ¿qué pasó? Bueno ya después tratamos de ese asunto. ─y el príncipe Maurice sigue a la reina, quien salió corriendo y siguiendo a Gerda y a Anna.

Al entrar al cuarto de los mellizos se encuentra con la alfombra cubierta de algunas partes de escarcha, unos cuantos cubitos de hielo y al pequeño Andy pateando y manoteando bolas y cristales de nieve que colgaban del móvil.

Elsa no supo si regañar a Gerda por dejar a Andy solo o llamarle la atención a Aline por no compartir sus juguetes con Thierry que por cierto eran unos cubos de hielo.

Lo primero que hizo fue terminar de ponerle un pañal a Andy quien le sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada y lo terminó de vestir. Luego se dirigió a Aline y la cargo con el brazo que le quedaba libre y la niña soltó los cubos de hielo que sostenía.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso a sus dos bendiciones en su regazo.

─Tienen poderes. ─decía atónita y con preocupación más para ella misma que a los mellizos.

Elsa sintió que una o más bien dos bolas de nieve la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en mi cabeza ya está bastante avanzada la historia pero no puedo decir lo mismo lo que ya está escrito, pero a partir de ahora ya será muy divertido para mí escribir los capítulos de este punto XD nos vemos pronto y denme su apoyo con un pequeño review aunque sean quejas así el autor podrá crecer mejorar y darles un mejor contenido uwu**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	24. Semillas germinando

Capítulo 24: Semillas germinando

 _27 de octubre de 1840_

 _Confidente diario:_

 _Unas de mis peores pesadillas se hizo realidad: Mis retoños Andy y Alny heredaron mis poderes de hielo. Tenía la esperanza de que no fueran hereditarios, podrían brincarse una generación… Pero ahora veo a Alny invocando hielo y a Anders arrojando bolas nieve._

 _Fuimos al Valle de los trolls, estoy preocupada y tengo miedo. Llegamos y otra vez experimente esa sensación familiar que experimente hace años, pensando que había pasado lo peor._

 _Estaba atardeciendo y ya estaba empezando a hacer frío a pesar de que lo resisto siento escalofríos, este lugar no me trae gratos recuerdos. Unos minutos después las rocas que estaban ahí comenzaron a rodar y se transformaron en los trolls y por último salió Gran Pabbie._

 _–Kristoff, Majestad y Anna; ¿qué los trae por aquí? –les pregunta el abuelo Pabbie._

 _–Son mis hijos al parecer heredaron mi magia. –le dice Elsa a Pabbie mientras cargaba a ambos niños Aline por su parte estaba dormida y tenía su cabecita recargada en el hombro de su madre. Anders iba en los brazos de su tía volteando alrededor y se aferraba a su tía ya que le daban miedo esos seres desconocidos. –Anders creo bolas de nieve de la nada y Aline traía unos cubos de hielo y cubrió de escarcha la alfombra de su habitación_

 _–Déjeme revisarlos, ¿quién es el mayor?_

 _–Anders, Aline nació 13 minutos después._

 _–Bueno ya sabemos que el padre no tiene poderes, veamos… y Pabbie se pone a analizar al niño le tocó la frente y el infante solo se rió. –Ahora páseme a la niña._

 _Elsa le entrega a Aline a Pabbie y la niña llora al despertarla de su siesta y al estar en brazos de una criatura extraña y hace lo mismo que con Anders. El viejo troll tiene un rostro serio, cosa que no tranquiliza a Elsa._

 _¿Y bien? –pregunta exasperada y preocupada la madre._

 _–Le diré, los poderes de los niños serán más fuertes que los tuyos Elsa, de eso estoy seguro, tal vez se deba a que en la hora de su concepción todavía había un entorno con una alta cantidad de magia en este caso; el invierno eterno. Tus hijos son diferentes y tal vez sus poderes no sean iguales._

 _¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto con preocupación al patriarca de los trolls._

 _–Puede que sus poderes entre ellos no sean iguales, pero a los tuyos si son similares, si se confirmara mi hipótesis y por lo que me contó, los poderes de sus hijos están divididos, quiero decir ellos no pueden hacer todo lo que haces tú. Por ejemplo Anders puede crear ventiscas, nieve y tolerar el frío. Y Aline puede invocar hielo, escarcha más no puede tolerar tanto el frío y Anders no puede hacer el mismo hielo que su hermana. Pero eso sí detecte altos niveles de magia en ellos, y lo mismo que les dije a tus padres hace 14 años sus poderes seguirán creciendo junto con ellos. Y el futuro me dice que tus hijos serán muy amados y apreciados por muchos pero también serán temidos e incomprendidos por otros._

 _Y el viejo troll mira a mi Andy y dice: "El rencor y la furia podrían ser los enemigos de Anders, y de no controlarlos y dejar que lo dominen lo llevaran al mal camino" mientras decía esto apareció unas visiones de humo como hace 14 años le mostró a mis padres, que mostraban a la figura de un Andy mayor que luego se tornó rojo salieron muchos picos y luego mostró a un Andy maligno dañando lo que hay a su alrededor. Abrazo a mi niño con fuerza, siento un nudo en el estómago. Y terminan las visiones._

 _Luego mira a mi pequeña Alny y sólo dice esto: "El peor enemigo de la princesa Aline es la hipersensibilidad, combinada con la tristeza podría traer un resultado fatal para ella" y muestra una visión de ella como una jovencita que parece triste y atormentada se abraza a ella misma y es cubierta por hielo desaparece la visión; tomó a mi niña entre mis brazos la abrazo con fuerza y derramó las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo todo el rato._

 _–Pero tranquila Elsa, tú puedes encargarte de que tus hijos sigan un buen camino, ya puedes controlar tus poderes ahora; pero todavía no conocemos sus límites y posibilidades. Ahora tú y tus hijos vivirán la aventura de desvelar los misterios que oculta su don. –me dice mientras coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para reconfortarme._

 _–Lo haremos, controlarán sus poderes. – Me sorprende escuchar a mi hermana decir exactamente las mismas palabras que dijo papá cuando tenía 8 años. Siento que es una mala señal, no me tranquiliza._

 _Pero tengo la esperanza de que ellos no vivan lo que yo viví._

 _Juro que les enseñaré a dominar sus poderes, a que vivan sin temor, que confíen y tengan seguridad en ellos mismos, sean personas honestas y fieles a sus principios. Y principalmente que el amor descongela. Es una promesa de una madre a sus hijos_

Y termina de escribir en su diario y lo guarda en su cajón bajo llave.

Se dirige a sus hijos que estaban en la alfombra de su habitación, los carga en sus brazos, y va a la habitación contigua en donde ellos duermen.

Abre la puerta y se sienta en la mecedora.

–Fue un largo día ¿no? Han de estar cansados.

Los iba a llevar a sus respectivas cunas cuando ambos niños lloraron los revisó y se dio cuenta de que los dos tenía hambre.

Parece que tanta emoción en un día les dio hambre. –les dice la reina a sus hijitos con una sonrisa, procede a descubrirse para alimentar a sus retoños y entona una canción

After All

 _¿Qué haría una madre por su hijo?_

 _¿Qué longitud no iría una madre?_

 _Hay un vínculo que existe entre madre e hijo_

 _Sin fin a lo fuerte que puede crecer_

 _Es una promesa para la vida entre madre e hijo_

 _Comienza desde el momento del nacimiento_

 _Y te sacudes hasta tu alma_

 _Con un dolor que nunca has conocido_

 _Y los miras a los ojos_

 _Y descubre que estás buscando en tu propio_

 _Y hay un dolor que no puedes imaginar_

 _Un tipo especial de tortura que puedes sentir_

 _Un corte que sangra desde algún lugar profundo dentro de ti_

 _Un lamento pasado que no se puede curar_

 _Y nadie adivina todo el tiempo que estás rezando_

 _El pequeño extraño gritando en tus brazos_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte después de todo_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte después de todo_

 _¿Qué haría una madre por su hijo?_

 _¿Qué alturas no subiría una madre?_

 _Hay un vínculo que existe entre la madre_

 _Y niño y sólo va más profundo con el tiempo_

 _Es una promesa para la vida entre madre e hijo_

 _Y para romperlo no hay mayor dolor_

 _Y estás sacudido a tu alma_

 _Con un dolor que no puede borrar_

 _Como las lágrimas que nunca lloraste pero sigues frotando tu cara_

 _Porque hay un dolor que no puedes imaginar_

 _Una pequeña charla que te mantiene despierto_

 _Que de alguna manera se convierte en una determinación audaz_

 _Que nunca cometerás el mismo error_

 _Y entonces juras alimentar tu pequeño futuro_

 _Asegurando que su talento, su equilibrio y su encanto_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte después de todo_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte después de todo_

 _Algunos sueños mueren sobre la vid_

 _Algunos nunca tienen una oportunidad_

 _Más dulce que el vino más dulce_

 _Esa mina se convierte en_

 _La Reina de Francia_

 _Y hay alivio que no puedes imaginar_

 _Eso llena cada tendón, hueso y nervio_

 _Para saber que puedes salir de este agujero infernal_

 _Y finalmente vivir la vida que te mereces_

 _Y de repente el pasado que sabías te perseguiría_

 _Y todo el arrepentimiento que no mostraste_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte después de todo_

 _Podría crecer y salvarte_

 _Puede que sólo crezca, te salve después de todo_

 _¿Qué haría una madre por su hijo?_

 _¿Qué longitud no iría una madre?_

 _Hay un vínculo que existe entre madre e hijo_

Elsa nota que sus gemelitos se quedaron dormidos, se acomoda el escote antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo en la mecedora junto a Andy a Aline quienes descansaban sobre su pecho.

* * *

–Te veo inquieto. –le dice Bulda a su padre, Pabbie.

–Me preocupa.

¿Los hijos de la reina Elsa?

–En parte, me preocupa el futuro de esos niños, lo que pasará con el príncipe Anders y ni siquiera pude ver el futuro de la princesa Aline. Pero también me tiene alarmado que pueda resurgir él.

¿Él? –pregunta Bulda extrañada.

–Desde el verano pasado algo anda mal, puedo sentirlo, despertará, está bajo Arendelle y el mundo como lo conocemos corre peligro.

* * *

–Me disculpo por lo de ayer Monsieur Maurice.

–No se preocupe Majestad, no pasó nada, ya he visto cosas más extrañas en Villeneuve. –dice el joven castaño con naturalidad y a Elsa le extrañó lo que dijo.

El distraído príncipe ni cuenta se dio que a su hijo casi lo descalabran con hielo.

Ya para esa tarde el francés ya estaba de regreso a su nación.

El otoño le dio paso al invierno y así siguió pasando el tiempo. Los príncipes crecieron junto con sus poderes. Elsa no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, hace unos meses apenas los tenía recién nacidos entre sus brazos.

En lo que jugaban entre ellos notó que la hipótesis de Pabbie fue acertada, los poderes entre los mellizos eran diferentes. Anders creaba nieve y granizo, Aline escarcha y hielo, pero por ahora eran pequeños todavía.

–Que grandes están mis sobrinos. –decía Anna mientras jugaba con ellos. –Onta bebé aquí tá. –jugueteaba la pelirroja haciendo caras graciosas que a Aline no le hacían gracia y comenzó a llorar.

–Tranquila Ally. Oh ahí viene mamá.

Elsa iba entrando y se dirigió a sus niños que ya tenían 9 meses.

¿Cómo han estado corazones? –les habla con una suave y llena de amor.

Aline sólo se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió.

–Mama, mamá. –balbuceó Andy mientras le sonreía a su madre.

¿Qué? Puedes repetirlo de nuevo. –carga Elsa a su hijo sorprendida y llena de alegría.

–Mamá.

–Anna, ¡dijo su primera palabra!

–Ya lo vi, ¡oh estoy orgullosa de ti Andy! KRISTOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF VEN ANDY YA DIJO SU PRIMERA PALABRA. –y la princesa se fue a buscar a su novio para compartirle la hazaña de su sobrino.

–Estoy aquí Anna no me tienes que gritar así se escuchó hasta los establos. –llega Kristoff unos instantes después del griterío de su novia.

¡Andy ya dijo su primera palabra!

– ¿En serio mi campeón ya dijo su primera palabra? Ven Andy di tío. –carga Kristoff a su sobrino.

–To. –balbuceó el pequeño.

–Casi le sale.

¿Y tú para cuando Ally? Si manifestaron sus poderes el mismo día, también deberían de comenzar a hablar al mismo tiempo. –comenta la torpe pelirroja.

–Anna, no necesariamente tienen que hablar al mismo tiempo, cada niño es diferente y tienen sus tiempos. –y recuerda lo que le había dicho Pabbie que sus poderes también podrían ser diferentes.

Qué lindo regalo de cumpleaños adelantado me diste Andy. –carga a su niño y le da un beso en la frente.

Andy decía cada vez más palabras, como comida, agua… y era un bebé bastante sociable y activo; en contraste su hermana Aline sólo se limitaba a sonreír de vez en cuando, era una niña muy callada, tranquila pero cualquiera no podía cargarla ya que lloraba.

Esos tiempos fueron tranquilidad y alegría en el palacio de Arendelle.

Acercándose la primavera también estaba próximo el primer cumpleaños de Anders y Aline, Elsa se desvivía para que la celebración fuera especial.

El día de la celebración volvieron las trillizas de Dun Broch, Erskina fue la madrina de Aline, y Gordania de Andy.

–Nos vemos de nuevo. –saluda Gordania.

– ¿Y cómo ha estado todo en DunBroch? –pregunta Elsa.

–Puedo decir que los clanes ya están en paz, y los navíos de Amestria ya no nos están apuntando con sus cañones…

–Podría decirse que esos perros nos respaldan ahora jejeje –bromea Forbia pero Erskina le da un codazo. – ¿¡Que?! Ya que estamos bien con los demás clanes y Fia se casó con el rey actual de Amestria, eso quiere decir que hay una alianza y su escudo es un perro, así que los perros nos respaldan. –y su hermana le da un codazo.

– ¡Cállate! No es un perro es un lobo, ¡tarada!

–De hecho ya hasta tienen un hijo, ese niño en definitiva es digno descendiente DunBroch. –agrega Gordania. –Tal vez se lleve bien con Aline, tiene casi su misma edad.

"Oh no, no otro pretendiente para Aline" –pensó Elsa ya tenía suficiente con el príncipe Maurice.

–Oye Gordania, ahí viene Fia, ¿no vas a saludarla? –le dice la mayor de las trillizas a la menor señalando con la mirada a una pareja conformada por un hombre intimidante y una mujer tan pelirroja como Erskina pero de cabello lacio que cargaba a un niño pelirrojo y con pelo ligeramente ondulado como el de Gordania para que se fuera y no incomodara a la reina.

–Jajaja, tan romántica Gordania, es una tontería tener de enemigo a Amestria pero sus aliados tienen una gran ventaja al tenerlo a su lado, en su historia nunca han perdido una guerra, así que te conviene hacer una alianza con el Rey Ruud Van de Berg, es algo castrante y solo tiene plomo y pólvora en el cerebro–lo dice como un susurro– pero Amestria tiene muchas virtudes.

–Tomaré en cuenta el consejo, ¡y disfruten la fiesta!

–Muchas gracias, oh y traje un regalito. –Y la reina de DunBroch saca una caja de regalo– ábranlo cuando quieran es de parte de las tres.

–Muchas gracias, seguramente les encantará a mis niños.

Un rato después iban llegando la familia real de Corona y gustosos saludaron a Anna y Elsa.

–Los extrañamos.

–También nosotros a ustedes. ¿Y cómo han estado? –pregunta Rapunzel.

–Han pasado cosas agitadas últimamente. –dice Elsa

–Cuéntanos. –dice Ariana.

Y Elsa les contó de cómo había descubierto que sus hijos heredaron sus poderes, lo que les dijo Pabbie y que podría esperarles su futuro.

–Oh vaya no pensé que fueran hereditarios, espero que tus hijos aprendan a controlar sus poderes y los usen para bien. –dice Frederick.

–Y eso me propongo tío, me prometí a mí misma que ellos no pasaran por lo que yo pasé. Pero admito que me siento aterrada, ya que tengo toda una aventura por descubrir los misterios que esconden estos poderes. –dice Elsa mirando sus manos.

–Mejor pasemos a noticias más alegres ¿les parece? –comenta la reina Ariana.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Anna quien cargaba a Andy.

–Diles Rapunzel.

–Oh claro, quería contarles y anunciarles… que Eugene y yo pronto nos convertiremos en padres. –dijo con emoción Rapunzel y Eugene la abrazó con emoción.

– ¡Que buena noticia! ¡Muchas felicidades! Han de estar muy felices todos.

–Sí, hay mucho revuelo en Corona, Eugene está nervioso jejeje.

–Sí estoy nervioso lo admito, pero es porque nunca tuve una familia que me quisiera, y temo no ser un buen padre para mi hijo.

–No te preocupes. Eugene nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser un padre, se va aprendiendo, sé que vas a hacer un buen padre en el futuro.

–Gracias Elsa.

–Sin mencionar que Cassandra ahora es la que esta obsesionada con mi seguridad, papá se lo pegó.

– ¿Quién es Cassandra? –pregunta curiosa Anna.

–Es la nueva capitana de la guardia, antes era mi dama de compañía pero siempre ha sido mi amiga.

–Y se puso peor, cuando volvió Varian a Corona. –Comenta el padre de Rapunzel– no le quita el ojo de encima.

¿Quién es Varian? –preguntan Anna y Elsa.

–Un alquimista loco. –dice Eugene. –nos puso en peligro y puso en peligro a Rapunzel.

–Pero mejor enfoquémonos en el presente y que estemos reunidos. –dice Ariana con una sonrisa.

Y para el atardecer todos los invitados estaban reunidos para celebrar el primer año de vida de los príncipes de Arendelle, hubo música alegre y bailes movidos; de vez en cuando Anna bailaba con su sobrinito. Aline en los brazos de su madre se dedicó a ver como se movían los invitados en la pista de baile y se dejaba deleitar por los olores de los manjares que estaban servidos. Ocasionalmente Elsa era invitada por algún caballero a bailar pero siempre se negaba. Pero cuando el consejero Svante la invitó a bailar Elsa fue obligada por Anna a aceptar la invitación a decir verdad la experiencia no fue tan mala. Kristoff y Anna parecían unos tortolos enamorados y el maestro proveedor ya había mejorado sus pasos de baile.

Fue una velada alegre y festiva, los invitados terminaron cansados pero felices.

Al día siguiente Elsa estuvo en negociaciones con el rey de Amestria para hacer tratos comerciales, y Erskina tenía razón el hombre tenía plomo y pólvora en el cerebro.

Unos días después los invitados extranjeros volvieron a sus respectivas naciones.

En cuanto a Anna y Kristoff su relación fue subiendo de nivel poco a poco, y después de una bonita velada en la que le dio un lujoso anillo fruto de su trabajo como maestro proveedor, querían dar un paso importante así que se levantó muy animado al día siguiente…

 _Sábado por la mañana, salté de la cama_

 _Y me puse mi mejor traje._

 _Me alisté como un cohete,_

 _todo el camino hasta ti._

 _Toqué a tu puerta con el corazón en la mano,_

 _para hacerles una pregunta,_

 _porque sé que son unos hombres chapados a la antigua._

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Elsa y lo recibió el consejero Heimdal.

 _¿Puedo tener a su princesa para el resto de mi vida?_

Heimdal sólo lo veía con desdén y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

 _Di que sí, di que sí, porque necesito saberlo._

 _Dices que nunca tendré tu bendición,_

 _hasta el día que me muera._

 _–Mala suerte amigo mío,_

 _pero la respuesta es "no"._

Le dice el consejero detrás de la puerta.

–Parece que va ser difícil poder pedir la bendición de mi boda con Anna– se decía así mismo Kristoff. –Pero no van a impedir que una mi vida con ella.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _¿No sabes que yo también soy humano?_

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _De todas formas, voy a casarme con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _de cualquier forma, me casaré con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _sí, no importa lo que tú digas,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _y seremos una familia._

–Pero…

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _Odio hacer esto,_

 _no me dejas elección,_

 _no puedo vivir sin ella,_

 _quiéreme u ódiame._

 _Seremos muchachos en pie sobre ese altar,_

 _o nos fugaremos_

 _a otra galaxia, ya sabes,_

 _ya sabes que ella está enamorada de mí,_

 _irá a cualquier sitio al que yo vaya._

Volvió a tocar la puerta con firmeza la puerta, y salió el consejero Oliverio que lo miraba severamente como si fuera una escoria

 _¿Puedo tener a su princesa para el resto de mi vida?_

 _Di que sí, di que sí, porque necesito saberlo._

–Largo de aquí, la reina Elsa no tiene tiempo de hablar con alguien tan vulgar como tú, he oído de sus intenciones, y de mi parte le negamos la bendición y no voy a permitir que Su Majestad la apruebe.

– _Dices que nunca tendré tu bendición,_

 _hasta el día que me muera._

– _Mala suerte amigo mío,_

 _porque la respuesta sigue siendo "no"._

Y el viejo cincuentón cierra con un portazo.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _¿No sabes que yo también soy humano?_

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _De todas formas, voy a casarme con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _de cualquier forma, me casaré con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _sí, no importa lo que tú digas,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _y seremos una familia._

Desanimado se sienta a un lado de la puerta, pensando en que iba a hacer. Y casualmente va pasando Anna, le dice que vayan a los jardines.

–¡No debimos hacer eso! –decía Kristoff preocupado.

–Te arrepientes de hacerlo. –hace un puchero la princesa.

–No, pero debimos haber tenido cuidado. No sé cómo me convenciste, pero al menos me hubieras dado tiempo de prepararme.

–Lo hecho ya está hecho. Ahora hay que afrontarlo. –decía Anna con un tono resignado.

–Lo sé, y planeaba subir al escalón pero no sabía cómo, y pero tú me hiciste brincar dos de más. –la mira simulando una falsa molestia.

–Perdón. –hace un pucherito la pelirrojita princesa.

–No te preocupes los dos tuvimos la culpa. – Toma de las manos a su novia y besa su frente– Pero no sé cómo hablar con Elsa sobre esto y me aterra el consejo, es obvio que no me aprueban como tu cónyuge, ni siquiera me dejan hablar con ella.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?_

–La opinión de esos viejos anticuados no importa, lo que importa es que nosotros dos nos amemos y que Elsa nos de su bendición. –la pareja se da un casto beso en los labios.

Kristoff quería unir su vida con la de Anna ante los ojos de Dios, pero no sabía cómo pedir la mano de Anna, además de que los miembros del consejo no lo dejaban hablar con Elsa con la excusa de que estaba muy ocupada.

– _¿Puedo tener a su princesa para el resto de mi vida?_

 _Di que sí, di que sí, porque necesito saberlo._

Lo mismo cuando se encontró al torpe consejero Jerk.

–Ahhhhh ah ahmmm… los demás dicen que no, me dijeron que no le hablara y que me dijeron que le dijera que la reina Elsa le dijo que no le daría la bendición para casarse con la princesa Anna, hasta el día que se muera. Y que no lo quiere ver… y que se largue… fuchi.

– _Dices que nunca tendré tu bendición,_

 _hasta el día que me muera._

– _Mala suerte amigo mío,_

 _pero "no", significa "no"._

Le cierra la puerta pero se escucha el sonido de algo caer y quebrarse, que algo blando se golpeó en el suelo y unas palabras en noruego que no sabía que alguien de buen rango como un consejero debiera usar.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _¿No sabes que yo también soy humano?_

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _De todas formas, voy a casarme con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _de cualquier forma, me casaré con ella,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _sí, no importa lo que tú digas,_

 _me casaré con esa chica,_

 _y seremos una familia._

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?_

Siguió caminando por el pasillo pensativo cuando chocó con alguien.

–Auch, discúlpeme Maestro proveedor, vengo algo apurado con todo eso de los preparativos para los festivales de primavera que se vienen para el próximo mes. Me tienen de un lado al otro. –dice el consejero Svante, el más joven de todos de casi la misma edad que Elsa.

–Descuide. – Kristoff lo ayuda a recoger lo que traía.

–Lo veo desanimado, ¿es por lo que le han dicho los demás consejeros?

–Sí, quiero hablar con la reina Elsa y pedirle la bendición para casarme con su hermana. Pero no me dejan hablar con ella. Son bastantes groseros.

–En efecto la reina Elsa ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, apenas tiene tiempo para sus hijos. Ha estado algo estresada. Y si son bastante groseros los consejeros que ya llevan su tiempo aquí, me tratan peor que a un peón. Las secretarias reciben mejor trato que yo. ¡Ahg! ¡Como los detesto! En especial a ese Oliverio, que se cree un santo ese viejo… puritano.

– ¿Cómo los aguantas?

–Mmm… gajes del oficio. Te doy un consejo, ya esta tarde la reina se desocupará. Después de la merienda de la tarde y de atender a sus hijos, durante la siesta de los príncipes ella se irá a la biblioteca, ahí puedes hablar con ella sobre tus intenciones con su hermana.

–Muchas gracias por el consejo, sí que conoce a la reina Elsa.

–Es lo que se sabe al convivir con la reina. –se sonroja el joven castaño. –Bien tango que volver al trabajo, le deseo suerte Maestro proveedor.

Y se va.

Un rato después está en la biblioteca pensando en que decirle a Elsa.

–Vamos, Elsa, ¿me darías tu bendición para casarme con tu hermana? ¡No! Muy directo. Su majestad, ¿podría permitirme tomar la mano de su hermana y darme su bendición para mi enlace? ¡No! Demasiado formal y le falta algo.

Estaba nervioso detrás de la puerta y esta se abre sorpresivamente golpeando en la nariz.

– ¡AHHHHHHHY!

– ¡Discúlpame Kristoff! Perdón, ¿estás bien?

–Estoy bien, sólo estaba un poco nervioso. –Kristoff se sobaba la nariz y Elsa le coloca un poco de hielo.

– ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? ¿Algo anda mal?

–No, para nada, quería hablar contigo ya que quería pedirte tu bendición para casarme con Anna.

–Encantada les doy mi bendición para la boda, ya eres parte de la familia. De hecho ya estaba esperando este momento–bromea y Kristoff solo ríe nerviosamente– Seré la madrina con mucho gusto.

–Te veo muy sonriente, ¿cómo te fue? –le pregunta Anna a Kristoff al verlo muy feliz.

–Elsa ya me dio su bendición para nuestra boda.

–Oh Kristoff, ves que Elsa te ve como parte de nuestra familia.

–Y seguirá creciendo. – toma de la cintura a su prometida y le da un casto beso para luego acariciar su vientre.

Ya pronto de esparció la noticia del compromiso de la princesa Anna. Después de que pasaron los festivales de primavera comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, Elsa quería lanzar la casa por la ventana (más bien palacio) y se desvivía por cumplir los salvajes caprichos de su hermana en su día especial.

–Me gustaría que diseñaras mi vestido de novia, ya que me encantó tu vestido de hielo, y quiero algo hermoso y mágico para mi boda.

–Con mucho gusto te lo diseño, pensé que querrías que Roma te lo diseñara.

–Quiero que mi vestido sea especial, y que una persona especial para mí lo diseñé para mi día especial.

Y Elsa abraza a su hermana.

–Oye Ally únete al abrazo. –Anna iba a cargar su sobrina pero esta repentinamente estalla en llanto. –Parece que alguien anda de mal humor.

–Alny, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado algo rara con tu tía.

–No le des mucha importancia, a veces los niños tienen malos días jeje. –ríe nerviosamente.

* * *

 **Tardé mucho en actualizar, ya me pondré al corriente**

 **En respuesta a Joan: ya analicé bien tu sugerencia y la consideraré será buena idea.**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias anímense a dejar un review y quizás así me anime a actualizar más rápido :3**

 **Primera vez en mi vida que actualizo temprano XD acá van a ser las 4:00 de la tarde**


	25. Cumpleaños de Anna

Capítulo 19,2: El cumpleaños de Anna

 **Feliz solsticio de Verano ;D les traigo otro capítulo. Este es el seguiría despues del ch19, y cómo hoy es solsticio de verano tambien es el cumpleaños de Anna nuestra torpe pelirroja.**

 **Disfrútenlo:**

* * *

La primavera estaba abriéndole la puerta de verano en Arendelle, en la semana la gente estaba ansiosa por los festivales que se celebrarían en la semana, la reina estaría atareada con los preparativos, aparte de eso se acercaba una fecha especial: el cumpleaños de la princesa Anna.

—No, muy formal, mmm demasiado, ahh no puedo verme así. —decía Elsa mientras cambiaba las figuritas del magnífico pastel de cumpleaños de su hermana. —Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Tienes que lograrlo esto es para Ana. –se decía Elsa más para sí misma.

—No te estreses tanto Elsa, a Anna seguramente le encantará. —le dice con tranquilidad Kristoff.

—Es el primer completarlos que vamos a pasar juntas después de tantos años y tiene que ser especial.

—Todo saldrá bien, y por cierto, hablando de perfección ¿Qué opinas? —y Kristoff le muestra a Elsa una guirnalda de letras con una "sofisticada" caligrafía.

Elsa solo le sonríe nerviosamente, dándole su aprobación pero siendo honestos no le convencía la tipografía del adorno.

–Kristoff, ¿estás seguro de dejarte a cargo de esto?

–Por supuesto. –dice con seguridad el rubio mientras Elsa le limpia una macha de la cara.

–Porque no quiero que nada e pase a este lugar.

–¿Qué crees que pase? ¡Todo esta listo!

¡Olaf! ¡¿Qué haces?! – le dice Elsa a Olaf horrorizada tratando de no perder la calma al notar como se comía un pedazo del pastel que había preparado especialmente para su hermana.

–Comendo pastel. –dice el muñeco con la boca llena.

–Olaf…

–¡Pero es helado!

–Y es para Anna.

–Es para Anna. –y el muñequito se saca el pedazo que masticó y lo puso en el pastel como si fuera una pieza del rompecabezas que encajara.

— Oh, ya es hora.

–¡Es hora! ¿Para qué? –pregunta torpemente el inocente Olaf.

– ¿Tú te encargas? Y no dejes que nadie entre –le pregunta Elsa a Kristoff.

–Ya sabes que aquí estoy.

–Y no toquen nada.

–Me quedaré justo aquí.

–Todos en sus puestos, voy a despertar a Anna. ¡Un día perfecto tenernos que hacer!

— Oye Elsa ¿y Andy y Aline? —pregunta inocentemente Olaf.

—Estarán bajo el cuidado de Gerda y Roma, más al rato estarán con nosotros, no me gusta alterar sus horarios.

–Yo probablemente vaya a ver a mis hermanitos. –agrega torpemente Olaf.

–Cree que eres un tonto. –dice Sven por medio de la voz de Kristoff.

–Elsa está en un error. –dice Kristoff con su voz normal y casi tropieza con el pastel.

–Jujujojojjuoo –rie torpemente Olaf

–No pasó nada. –acomoda Kristoff el pastel. Pero se cae el letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños Anna.

–¡Yo lo reparo! No sé leer ni escribir.

Y Kristoff solo lo mira extrañado.

—Despierta Anna, feliz cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí. —dice la despeinada princesa entre sueños.

—Despierta.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí...

–Levántate Anna.

–¡Es mi cumpleaños!

–Uhum. Y será un día perfecto.

 _Elsa: Nunca en tu día hubo celebración_

 _Excepto, alguna vez, a solas tras del portón._

 _Mas hoy estaré, y al fin celebraré_

 _Una fiesta especial debe haber...Achoo!_

Estornuda Elsa y a Anna le empieza preocupar. Pero no notaron los pequeños muñequitos de nieve que surgieron.

 _Anna: Elsa, El frió creo que te afectó..._

 _Elsa: Nunca lo ha hecho. Además..._

 _El frío es parte también de mí..._

Y Elsa cambia su clásico vestido de hielo por un en tonos verdosos y toques en rosa y el vestido que le regalo a Anna le puso más detalles de rosemaling y girasoles.

 _Anna: Wow!..._

Qué lindo...

 _Elsa: La cuerda seguir!_

 _Anna: ¿Que, seguirla?_

Y así la princesa procedió a seguir la cuerda. La cual llegó hasta a una armadura y al abrir el casco se encontró con un brillante brazalete.

 _Elsa: Hoy grandes planes y sorpresas te daré_

 _Nada de nada los podrá detener_

 _He trabajado por semanas sin parar_

 _Incluso a Kristoff y a Sven mandé bañar_

Mientras tanto los susodichos a los que la reina mandó a bañar estaban descansando plácidamente pero de nada les sirvió el baño ya que unas extrañas criaturitas invadieron el lugar y por alegar a esas cosas de nieve Kristoff derramó el ponche bañándose a si mismo y a Sven con la bebio

 _Y si alguien busca hecharme atrás_

 _Lo reto a intentar_

Continúan siguiendo el hilo rojo y llegan hasta un armario y al abrirlo Anna se encuentra con una miniatura del castillo de Arendelle con un pequeño Olaf cucú que decía Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos.

 _En tu cumpleaños no hay más plan_

 _Que regalarte el sol, el cielo y el mar...Achoo!_

Siguieron el hilo y llegaron hasta el balcón la pelirroja contempló con asombro la vista y por su parte la platina estornuda y sin percatarse salieron más criaturitas de nieve que cayeron libremente del balcón.

Aterrizando en los bracitos de Olaf.

–¡Tengo más hermanitos! ¡Oh! Les presentaré a sus hermanos mayores que son mis hermanitos humanos.

Y el inocente muñeco de nieve se va corriendo emocionado a buscar a sus hermanos menores humanos.

 _Un día perfecto hoy mereces tú_

 _Haré para ti un día explosivo como tu_

 _Por lo que eres para mí y por tu virtud_

 _Un día perfecto hoy mereces tú..._

Bajaron en un columpio con poleas y en su bajada Anna se encontró con una canasta de sándwiches y más regalos.

Llegaron hasta el salón de las pinturas ambas hermanas brincaron sobre uno de los sillones y Anna vio el cuadro que su hermana había mandado a hacer ahí aparecían Anna, Elsa quien cargaba a Olaf haciendo una pose ridícula, Anders cargado por su tía Anna y Aline cargada por su futuro tío Kristoff, todos ellos sobre el lomo de Sven y se veían felices como la ahora familia que son.

 _Achoo! Achoo!_

Continuaron siguiendo el hilo por el pasillo con Elsa manejando una bicicleta doble la misma que solían usar ella y su hermana en su infancia. Unas calcetas cayeron en la cara de Anna.

 _Anna: Siempre son tres!_

 _Elsa: Estoy bien...achoo!_

Bajaron por la escalera con la bicicleta y Elsa seguía estornudando, a Anna le preocupaba que su hermana tuviera una recaída.

Por su parte Kristoff y Sven correteaban a los hermanos de nieve de Olaf para evitar que dañaran las decoraciones.

Mientras Olaf se había colado a la habitación de sus hermanitos humanos para presentarles cómo les decía él los snowgies.

–¡Hola Gerda! ¿Dónde están Andy y Alny?

–Hola Olaf, Aline está descanso se veía algo decaída y la señorita Roma le está dando un baño al pequeño Anders.

–Oh vaya, veré cómo está Aline tal vez un paseo la anime.

Olaf fue a buscar a la princesita la cual estaba recostada en su cuna mordisqueando el peluche que le regaló su tío Kristoff.

–Hola Alny, ¿Cómo estás? –el muñeco acerca su cara a la cuna de la niña y esta le estornuda. –Jejeje me haces cosquillas, te caerá bien un paseo bajo los rayos del sol veraniego.

Olaf sacó a su hermana menor de la cuna quien ya estaba lista para la celebración vestía un vestido lila con detalles de rosemaling de azafranes y su cabello rizado iba adornado por una cinta con flores de hielo de tonos liliáceos que hizo su madre.

 _Tendrás sorpresas justo para ti...achoo!_

 _Anna: Wow! Todo esto es lindo, pero me preocupas tu_

 _Yo pienso que es mejor llevarte a descansar_

 _Elsa: No pararemos! porque aún hay mucho más...ah...achoo!_

Las hermanas seguían siguiendo el hilo llegaron hasta el puerto con un pequeño bote y una caña de pescar, y un puesto de bolas de nieve y la que estaba enredada en el hilo rojo tenía una miniatura del hogar de la familia real. Mientras más regalitos encontraban más snowgies nacían con cada estornudo de la reina de las nieves

 _Anna: Elsa, Te debes recostar_

 _Elsa: Jamás, hay tanto que encontrar_

 _Anna: Requieres medicina en serio_

Siguieron y llegaron a un sauna móvil, Eolsa abrió la puerta respirando con alivio el vapor que salía y para su sorpresa salió Oaken de ahí con poca ropa.

 _Oaken: ¿Estas mal? ¡Esto te hará revivir! ¡Es mi gran invento!_

 _Elsa: No Gracias_

 _Anna: Lo llevo_

Llegaron con un coro de niños y la mujer platinada seguía estornudando.

 _Niños del coro: Un día perfecto te mereces tú_

 _Elsa: Un día especial hoy debe ser_

 _Niños del coro: Cantamos canciones de cumpleaños a tu salud_

 _Elsa: ¡A tu salud_

 _Niños del coro: Amamos a Anna_

 _Elsa: También te amo yo_

 _Niños del coro: Pues un día perfecto debe ser, Un día perfecto por doquier_

 _¡Un día perfecto va a ser!_

Surgieron más muñequitos de nieve que terminaron entre los brazos de los niños del coro y jugaron con ellos.

Mientras en la explanada Kristoff trataba de controlar a los snowgies para que no causaran destrozos. Olaf jugaban con Aline. Olaf se vio sorprendido cuando el rubio tomó su cabeza y la usó como bola de boliche para derribar a las criaturitas de nieve.

En lo los mayores estaban en lo suyo no se dieron cuenta del estornudo de Aline que cubrió de escarcha un mantel y parte del centro de mesa.

Mientras hacían más destrozos los snowgies ya habían tirado el cartel que con mucho esmero el maestro proveedor había hecho y Kristoff hacía de cátcher para impedir que los nevaditos se estropearan el pastel.

Olaf trató de arreglarlo pero decía algo totalmente diferente a lo que se leía originalmente.

En lo que domaban a los nevaditos no se percataron que Aline seguía estornudando y pero iba cubriendo la superficie de escarcha y en ese momento ya había hecho una pequeña pista en la que un par de snowgies patinaban y la niña los observaba con curiosidad.

 _Elsa: Sígueme hasta arriba!_

 _Anna: Elsa ya es demasiado. Tienes que descansar!_

A estas alturas ola princesa ya tenía los brazos llenos de regalos que apenas ponía sostener.

 _Elsa: No... aún no termina la congelación...Digo celebración!_

 _Sueña al fin_

 _Lo que harás_

 _¡Sube, sube!_

 _Sigue la cuerda al final_

 _Tú eres mi amiga ideal_

Elsa a estas alturas ya estaba ardiendo en fiebre y ya ni sabía que estaba diciendo pero aun así le daba más prioridad en hacer un día perfecto para su hermana que a su propia salud.

Anna: ¿¡Elsa?!

Elsa: Que? Voy bien

Ven a cantar

Sube asta aquí

Debes seguir

Hasta el fin

La platinada parecía que tenía una copas de más pero era la gripe que ya le estaba pesando.

Ríe ríe ríe

Mucho mucho mucho

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Por poco la reina se arroja al vacío hacia una caída libre pero Anna la toma del brazo a tiempo para no dejar huérfanos a los mellizos, a Olaf y a cientos de nevaditos.

Anna: Elsa, estás ardiendo. Tienes fiebre. Te vez terrible!

Muy bien, paremos de una vez

Por hoy, sera mejor

Lo ves te debes atender

Elsa: Lo se... Enferma estoy... –Por fin lo acepta Elsa y se deja cuidar por su hermana.

–Como lo siento Ana, yo quería que tuvieras un cumpleaños perfecto, pero lo arruiné...de nuevo –dice con cierta tristeza.

–Elsa no arruinaste nada, hora de ir a la cama.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontraron con la explanada tal y como Elsa lo había dejado, a los invitados, a Olaf, Kristoff, Sven y los dos mellizos sobre los nevaditos recibiendo a la cumpleañera.

 _Todos: Sorpresa!_

 _Anna: Wow!_

 _Elsa: Wow..._

Entre el coro de niños, las criaturitas de nieve y Olaf llevaron a Anna al centro para seguir cantándole por su cumpleaños.

Elsa vuelve a estornudar y por fin se dio cuenta de las criaturitas de nieve que nacían cada que estornudaba para su consternación.

 _Coro: un día perfecto hoy mereces tu_

 _Queremos que hoy sonrías como solo lo haces tu_

 _Kristoff: Es el borde de un gran caos_

 _Olaf: Y una celebración!_

 _Coro: Un día perfecto debe ser_

 _Día perfecto debe ser_

 _¡Anna, Anna!_

 _Un día perfecto te mereces tu_

 _Kristoff: Feliz cumpleaños_

 _Coro: Debe ser un gran día pues la estrella eres tu_

 _Kristoff: ¡Te amo tanto!_

Luego el rubio se avergüenza por cantar más fuerte.

 _Coro: Todo lo que eres y lo que haces tu_

 _Kristoff: Si, tu_

 _Coro: Día perfecto debe ser_

 _Día perfecto debe ser_

 _Día perfecto debe ser_

Sven procede a cortar el pastel con su cornamenta repartiéndole a cada invitado su rebanada.

 _Elsa: Hoy debe ser_

Anna: Okay, debes descansar

Elsa: No, ven, ven, lo único que falta es que la reina sople el bukkehorn del cumpleaños –la reina haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo la pelirroja y terminó estornudando en el bukkerhorn.

Anna: Oh, no no no no no...

Elsa: ACHOO!

Se formó una bola de nieve gigante que salió disparada del bukkehorn dando hasta el otro lado del mapa.

Y la bola de H2O condensada terminó cayéndole a un miserable hombre pelirrojo que recogía estiércol de caballo en unas caballerizas.

–Ahhhhhhhhhggggg –se quejó el miserable y los equinos que estaban ahí se rieron de su desgracia; tendría que seguir así por ehhmmm… 10 años.

–Ya Elsa tienes que descansar.

–Bien Okay, sólo déjame ver a Andy y a Alny no los he visto desde la mañana.

Alny estaba sobre una de las sillas estornudándole en la cara a los snowgies que se le acercaban y Elsa la tomó entre sus brazos.

–No me digas que también estás enferma. –dice la reina tocando la frente de su hija notando que tenía un poco de fiebre. –Espero no haberte contagiado. ¿Y Andy?

Y hablando del rey de Roma ahí iba entrando la modista Roma cargando al pequeño príncipe heredero sonriente en contraste con la morena que parecía que había estado persiguiendo a un bebé de 3 meses que se fue gateando por un pasadizo secreto que lo llevándolo a la parte más alta del castillo y gateó hacia un columpio jalado por unas poleas y quedando a la vista y luego se había arrojado por la ventana para evitarle al pequeño niño una muerte segura pero terminó cayendo en unos sacos de harina que fueron llevados a la cocina, luego el niño estaba cerca del horno, y ala morena le cayó sala encima, perdió la vista del niño en una carretilla que iba al jardín y cuando se le hizo vislumbrar al niño sobre un arbusto de rosas espinosas se arrojó a él y la jarocha se llenó de espinas y el niño estaba ahí seguro sobre una fuente.

A la muchacha la arañaron, la quemaron, la mojaron, le hecharon algo pegajoso encima y por alguna extraña razón tenía demasiado maquillaje y ropa exagerada.

–¿Qué te pasó Roma? –pregunta Elsa al ver a la morena en extrañas condiciones.

–Que no me pasó, pero aquí esta su pequeño Anders. Me tomaré un descanso. –dice con pesadez y se va cojeando de un pie.

–Vaya eso si fue raro, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?, ¿te portaste bien mi pequeño?

Y fue a tratar la fiebre de su hija con sus poderes y dejó que ambos niños descansaran.

Al terminar el día Elsa ya estaba siendo apapachada por su hermana y comiendo un caldito de pollo después de que la revisara un médico para descartar de que no haya tenido una recaída de su neumonía de meses atrás y le recetara una medicina a Aline y a Anders quien también se enfermó.

Anna: Fue el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños

Elsa: ¿Cuál de todos?

Anna: Dejar que me quede a cuidarte

Elsa: ¡Achoo!

Estornudo y salieron más nevaditos.

Al día siguiente como ya no podían tener más muñecos de nieve en el palacio, Elsa mandó a Kristoff y a Sven en compañía de Olaf para que los llevaran al palacio de la Montaña del Norte ahí los recibió Malvavisco.

Malvavisco los vio extrañado.

–No preguntes. –le dice con pesadez Kristoff al gigante.

Mientras Olaf les ponía nombres como Escarcha, Brisa, Granizo, Ventisca… a sus nuevos hermanitos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pueden mandar sus opiniones en la cajita de abajo.**

 **Que ironía que yo apenas haga referencia al corto de 2015 y hace unas semanass salió un segundo trailer de Frozen 2 QUE EMOCIOOOOON! XD Teorías?**

 **Ya en estos días subo el siguiente capítulo**

 **Nos vemos! Qué calor! xb**


	26. La familia crece

Capítulo 26: La familia crece

 **Les dije que iba a actualizar estos días.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Edit: Ya lo tenía pero olvidé que no lo había subido xq**

 **Ahora si disfrútenlo**

* * *

Hubo revuelo en todo Arendelle después del anuncio de la boda de la princesa Anna con el maestro proveedor Kristoff, además de que se desató la polémica entre los más conservadores al ser el novio un plebeyo; pero mejor enfoquemos en los detalles de la boda.

Elsa se desvivía por cumplir con los salvajes caprichos y hacer realidad las fantasías de su hermana para su boda de ensueño.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con tu boda Anna? Me imagino que emocionada. — le pregunta Elsa a su hermana.

—Pues sí muy emocionada y feliz pero también muy nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si me equivoco en los votos?

—Sé que todo saldrá bien. Solo disfruta tu momento.

—Jejeje gracias... ¡Oigan les dije que de ese color no quiero las flores, son horribles! —les grita Anna a unos floristas que venían con unos arreglos de rosas amarillas y rojas.

—Sé que esas flores no son del todo de buen gusto pero tampoco era para que les grites así a los pobres trabajadores.

—No sé qué me esté pasando, quizás sea por la presión de tantos preparativos me iré a descansar un poco y se me baje lo visceral jejeje. —risa con una sonrisita nerviosa y se va.

—Solo espero no le vaya a dar el síndrome de la novia neurótica, no quiero tratar todo esto de la boda con una Anna pesada. —dice Elsa pensando en voz alta.

Un rato después en otro rincón del palacio...

—Que siesta tan reparadora, últimamente me da mucho sueño, ay también tengo hambre.

La princesa iba a ir por un bocadillo pasó por el cuarto de sus sobrinos y vio a Aline en la alfombra mordiendo al reno que Kristoff le regaló.

— ¡Hola Ally! ¿Quieres acompañarme por una merienda?

La pelirroja iba a cargar a la niña cuando está lloró enojada y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Será que no te gusta te llame Ally? ¿O quizás ya esté sospechando? —Dice Anna para sí misma que a la niña con un susurro. —Bueno ahí te dejo con tu renito.

—Últimamente hemos estado atrapando muchos periodistas dentro del palacio Majestad. —informa el capitán de la guardia a Elsa.

—Probablemente quieran filtrar los detalles de la boda a público, pero Anna dejó en claro que quería que todo fuera una sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué haremos al respecto Majestad?

—Tengo una idea. — sonríe con una chispa de astucia.

Con los periodistas ansiosos Elsa tuvo que cambiar su forma de organizar la boda, pidió dos pasteles para la boda, sin embargo uno era falso, y el otro lo estuvo modificando el pastelero en palacio para ser cambiado por Elsa última hora, lo mismo con las flores, la orquesta, decoraciones etcétera. Elsa lo cambió a última hora. La reina le ordenó a la modista real Roma que confeccionara el vestido de novia.

—No entiendo porque hay tanto periodista emocionado, ayer me encontré uno escondido en los arbustos cerca de la ventana mientras Roma me probaba el vestido. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Encuentro más interesante reportar las invasiones en los reinos del Norte que una simple boda.

—Quizás sea por qué nuestra es familia es "especial". —lo dice con una ligera nota de molestia. —Pero ya los estoy burlando. —sonríe maquiavélicamente.

—Oh eso explica los tres pasteles y por qué pusiste a Roma a confeccionar el vestido, pensé que ya no ibas a hacerlo.

—Puedo hacerte un vestido en un santiamén. —Y cubre de nieve y cristales un maniquí que estaba en la habitación para transformarse en un pomposo vestido— lo estoy haciendo para que esos entrometidos se entretengan un rato y darle un salario extra a Roma.

—Eres lista, Elsa.

Ya faltaba poco para la boda real, mientras tanto en el Valle de los trolls tampoco se quedaban atrás.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! — gritaba Bulda quien estaba entusiasmada con la boda de su hijo adoptivo. —No puedo creer que mi Kristoff este a punto de casarse. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo encontramos perdido y solo con Sven detrás de los arbustos.

—Ese muchacho es mi orgullo. —dice Cliff mientras da martillazos para montar las decoraciones.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — pregunta Kristoff que se preocupa por su boda troll quería que su día con Anna fuera especial.

— Ya son los últimos detalles, y los tocados son mucho más hermosos que los de la última vez.

— ¿Podría verlos?

— ¡No! Es una sorpresa, hasta el día de la boda podrás verlos.

—Está bien, en tres días.

Esos tres días pasaron rápida y tortuosamente lentos.

Cuando al fin llegó ese día todos en el palacio se encontraban atareados preparando los últimos detalles de la boda.

En especial la novia tenía que arreglarse para su gran día, seguía durmiendo plácidamente a pierna suelta.

\- Anna despierta. Hoy es el día de tu boda. —trata Elsa de despertar a su hermana.

"Oh Anna ni siquiera cuando ya vas a casarte puedes madrugar". Pensaba Elsa al parecer su hermana no hacer una excepción el día de hoy, siempre sería la misma princesa dormilona.

—Hoy es mi boda... —decía la pelirroja entre sueños.

—Despierta. —le dijo con suavidad Elsa, pero al ver que su hermana solo sé removió entre las sábanas para seguir con su siesta así que Elsa invocó una nevada que apenas le hizo cosquillas así que mejor le arrojó una bola de nieve que despeinó más la enmarañada cabellera pelirroja de Anna.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Hoy es mi boda?!

— Veo que nunca vas a cambiar Anna.

—Ehhm... No puedo creer que hoy me case, siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me encontré a Kristoff en ese almacén.

—Al menos tuviste más tiempo para conocer a Kristoff.

—Oye, ¿Y Ally y Andy? —dice Anna mientras se levanta para ir a darse un baño.

—Gerda les está dando un baño, quiero que se vean impecables. — ¿Lista?

—Oh estoy tan emocionada, pero tengo miedo en equivocarme en la parte de mis votos.

—No estés nerviosa, disfruta tu gran día.

Y entra todo un ejército de criadas para arreglar a la princesa, por su parte Elsa ya estaba lista para la ceremonia solo faltaba la cereza del pastel.

Y ahí estuvieron las criadas peinando, calzando, perfumando, maquillando, fajando, a veces regañando a la princesa Anna para que se viera di-vi-na. En cuanto acabaron las criadas Anna y Elsa se quedaron solas.

—Me gustó cómo quedó el vestido pero siento que le falta algo.

—Roma me dijo que tuvo que volver ajustar el vestido ya que te apretaba.

—Raro, ella dice que con otras novias casi siempre es al revés. —dice Anna con un tono tonto e inocente.

—Espera que todavía no está del todo terminado el vestido. —eleva su mano y con sus poderes transforma totalmente el vestido blanco y elegante en uno de nieve que resplandecía con la luz que parecía sacado de una fantástico cuento de hadas.

— ¡Oh Elsa! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! —exclama maravillada Anna, no esperaba menos de su hermana la reina de las nieves.

—Y todavía falta el toque final. —y saca un una pequeña caja que se veía antigua pero elegante y lujosa. — la tradición dice que se debe usar algo azul, algo nuevo, algo prestado... Y algo viejo.

Abre la caja y muestra un bello collar de esmeraldas con un par de aretes que hacían juego.

—El collar de abuela Aline. —dice Anna enternecida recordando a su querida abuelita.

—Este collar lo han usado las mujeres de nuestra familia en sus boda, nuestra madre lo usó, la abuela lo usó, y antes que ella muchas mujeres más de su familia. —contaba Elsa mientras le ponía el precioso collar a su hermana.

—Siento como si estuvieran con nosotras. —dice Anna con cierta nostalgia. — ¿Los extrañas?

—No hay día en que no piense en ellos, pero seguramente estarán orgullosos de ti, mejor centrémonos en tu gran día que debe de ser feliz.

—Tienes razón, he andado sensible los últimos días y no quiero arruinar mi maquillaje. —se limpia las pocas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

—Además, no hay bodas en este palacio muy seguido. Dudo que me vaya a casar siendo como soy.

—No digas eso Elsa, sé que encontrarás alguien que te amé y te valore como eres incluyendo a Andy y a Aline.

—Cierto, oh ya es hora. ¿Estás lista?

—Más que lista, estoy ansiosa y emocionada.

Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana le dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Anna ya estaba en la entrada de la capilla, sentía que ya era toda una mujer que pronto iba a unir su vida con el hombre que ama. Quedó atónita cuando vio a Kristoff a un lado del obispo, tan atractivo y elegante con su traje de gala, contrastando con el montañés aventurero que conoció.

Se habría quedado embobada contemplando a su novio de no ser por Kai que le dio su brazo para entregarla al altar, al no estar su padre en este momento Kai tomaría su lugar, ya que ha sido como un padre para las princesas.

No le puso mucha atención a la marcha nupcial, con la cara de enamorado de Kristoff viéndola con esos ojos de borrego como no caer en sus encantos la princesa parecía todo un ángel inocente.

Entre los invitados de encontraba los tíos Frederick y Ariana en compañía de Eugene y Rapunzel a quien a estas alturas su embarazo ya era muy notorio se veía tan delicada y radiante con una florecillas y también se encontraba acompañada por una muchacha de tez pálida, cabello corto y ondulado negro con unos ojos grises quien vestía con ropa formal como si fuera una dama de la corte. Y al otro lado se encontraban las trillizas de DunBroch, con Erskina poniendo orden entre sus hermanas, Forbia cabeceando de sueño y Gordania observando con emoción el enlace. Más atrás se encontraba el príncipe Maurice tratando de disciplinar a su hijo con su esposa avergonzada por la conducta de su hijo, y los padres del príncipe, el rey Benjamin un hombre maduro, respetable y con una sabia mirada y la reina Maddeline una mujer ya pisando los 50 con un color particular de cabello quien para ya no llamar la atención le dio un dulce a su nieto que se quedó dormido degustándolo. Venían acompañados por otras dos jovencitas una de las de 20 y otra de menos de 20.

—Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio…

Cuando Anna ya estuvo cerca de Kristoff ignoró completamente las palabras del padre hasta que llegó a la parte de los votos.

—Y ahora los votos. —Dijo por fin el padre. — Sir Kristoff ¿Aceptas a Anna como tú legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —mira con amor a su amada princesa.

—Princesa Anna, ¿Aceptas a Kristoff como tu legítimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí acepto.

Ahí venían Olaf y Sven con los anillos que a diferencia de los amigos del reino Animalia de la prima de la novia no iban quemados, mojados y travestidos. Se los dieron a los novios y ambos procedieron a ponerse los anillos, Kristoff le puso con delicadeza la argolla a su ahora esposa y Anna le puso con algo de torpeza al igual que Kristoff a su ahora marido.

—Por el poder que me han conferidos los declaro marido y mujer, si alguien quiere impedir esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Ahora bese a la novia.

Los recién casados se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso. Y ala salir de la Iglesia Elsa creo una bella nevada que acompañó a los pétalos que arrojaban los invitados para desearles lo mejor a los novios.

Para la recepción de la boda Elsa cambió la vestimenta de los novios con sus poderes.

Los nuevos esposos abrieron la pista y bailaron su primer vals.

—Bailas muy bien. —le dice Anna a su ahora marido en el oído.

—Parece que las lecciones funcionaron. Te ves muy hermosa Anna.

—Me vas a hacer llorar Kriss.

—… —el rubio iba a decir algo pero los labios de su esposa se posaron en los de él. —Ando un poco sensible jejeje.

Y siguieron bailando sin notar a los demás a su alrededor.

Después del primer baile de los novios Elsa les dedicó unas palabras a los novios y dio un emotivo discurso.

—Gracias por acompañarnos en este día especial para mi hermana. A pesar de que estuvimos separadas por muchos años eres lo más importante para mí y sacrificaría incluso mi felicidad por tu bienestar. Me siento feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero y ahora tengas a alguien más que se preocupe por ti y te amé. Y tu Kristoff a pesar de que no eres de la realeza eres una persona muy noble que estuvo dispuesto de sacrificar su felicidad por la de mi hermana. Desde hace tiempo te considero de la familia. Así que les deseo una larga vida y ¡que su amor sea eterno! —Y toman un brindis por la recién desposada pareja.

Se la pasaron un buen rato dedicándoles discursos a los novios los cuales no me voy a molestar en contarles porque me aburrí al igual que los hijos de la reina de oír sus honestas, sinceras y/o hipócritas palabras.

Pronto llegó la hora de partir el pastel y toda la noche se la pasaron bailando.

Al caer la noche celebraron la boda troll y ahí tenían preparada la velada en donde los novios tendrían su noche de bodas. Después se fueron a su Luna de miel a las Islas tropicales hospedándose con Rani, la amiga de la infancia de Anna.

Elsa se quedó con sus tíos y primos en Arendelle disfrutando de su compañía. Cuando tuvieron que regresar a Corona se sintió sola pero tenía la compañía de sus amados hijos, del divertido Olaf y su querida Taiga, quien tuvo que hacer méritos para seguir quedándose en el palacio, sorprendentemente el calor no le afectaba a pesar de ser un oso polar.

 _8 de mayo de 1841_

 _Querido y confidente diario:_

 _Estos días sin Anna en casa han sido difíciles para mí a veces me siento sola, pero Olaf, mis hijos Andy y Alny, Taiga y hasta Sven hacen que me olvide de la soledad que en realidad ya no existe en mi vida._

 _Rapunzel me contó de lo pasó en Corona desde maquinaria antigua, un invierno inesperado, una extrañas piedras que invadían el reino y un loco alquimista. Me sentí un poco culpable por eso del invierno pero dice Rapunzel que al final todo estuvo bajo control pero que fue difícil tomar decisiones en momentos críticos, ayudar a todo su pueblo o a un amigo que necesitaba su ayuda. Tal parece que todo esto de la magia se está volviendo más común. Y en cuanto al alquimista me cuenta Rapunzel que enmendó su camino después de ser liberado se fue a otra nación y ahora es alquimista estatal volvió a Corona por asuntos de embajada. Pero sin embargo la familia y amigos de Rapunzel no podían olvidar lo que hizo en el pasado._

 _Eso me hizo pensar en Hans… Me pregunto si habrá cambiado, de repente me llegó la ´preocupación de que todavía este aferrado a la idea de ver a mis hijos. Prefiero olvidarlo, pero me es difícil con esas pesadillas que volvieron a invadir mis sueños y es entonces cuando me pongo a leer y a escribirte diario._

 _15 de mayo de 1841_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy Anna y Kristoff volvieron de su Luna de miel, y vinieron con la feliz noticia de que tendré la dicha en convertirme en día._

 _Anna tiene 4 semanas de gestación, y estamos emocionados por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Aunque Alny se comporta un poco reacia con Anna, pero Gerda dice que suele pasar con algunos niños, Andy por su parte se encuentra curioso por la próxima llegada de su nuevo primo o primita._

 _Espero que pronto se le pase el berrinche a Aline no me gusta ese comportamiento._

 _21 de julio de 1841_

 _Diario:_

 _Ha pasado un año desde mi coronación y al parecer todo marcha bien. Por alguna razón no se logró la alianza con Amestria, tal parece que no tenemos ese algo que no tienen sus grandes aliados. ¡¿Pero quién quiere ser aliado de un monarca que solo piensa en armas y ganar batallas?! Es una pena que el líder de una nación con tanto potencial tecnológico solo piense en que tan grande puede ser su ejército._

 _Pero mejor te cuento las cosas como van en la familia._

 _Alny al parecer ya supero sus celos y hasta se animó a acercarse al vientre de Anna, quien se encuentra radiante con su embarazo y todo marcha bien._

 _Aunque admito que me da miedo que algo le pase ya que es bastante inquieta y todavía ten go presente la pesadilla por la que pasé cuando enfermé de neumonía cuando estaba esperando a Andy y a Aline. Pero las palabras del médico y la gran y radiante sonrisa felicidad de mi hermanita me tranquiliza._

Con el embarazo de Anna todos se desvivían por cuidarla y el pobre de Kristoff tenía que aguantar los cambios de humor y cumplir los antojos de su esposa. Como olvidar cuando Anna hizo que fuera a buscar unas zanahorias en la madrugada, raro pues.

Anna se la pasaba arreglando el cuarto en donde dormiría su hijito, Kristoff le daba sugerencias y le ayudaba en las labores pesadas Elsa les aconsejaba con la decoración.

Ya faltaba poco para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia y para consternación de Elsa llegó mucho antes de lo esperado.

Ese día la servidumbre estaba atareada, Roma volvió a su papel de partera, a diferencia de su hermana no hubo muchas complicaciones y Anna fue de esas madres primerizas que tenían un parto rápido. Elsa por poco se desmayaba al ver tanta sangre y a su sobrino saliendo del cuerpo de su madre, pero no lo hizo para brindarle su apoyo incondicional a su hermanita. Y esta vez Kristoff por orden de Elsa y consternación de Elsa pudo estar con Anna en el parto y presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo o hija, pero el pobre a diferencia de Elsa si desmayó y Roma lo revivió con salsa picante.

—Siento que me van a partir en dos… AHHHHH MAMIIII! —Grita Anna, Elsa y Kristoff toman sus manos para reconfortarla. —Vamos Anna puja un poco más, ya lo vas a lograr. —alienta Roma a la princesa.

—Falta poco Anna, ¡tú puedes! —anima Elsa a su hermana quien estaba experimentando mucho dolor.

—Sé que vas a lograrlo amor, tu puedes faltar poco. —apoyaba Kristoff ya recuperado de su desmayo a su pelirroja esposa.

Anna siguió pujando y sintió algo que salía de entre sus piernas y sentía como si le hubieran echado plomo encima y un palpitante y sordo dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo pero ya no se concentró en el dolor al escuchar el llanto de un recién nacido.

—14 de noviembre de 1841, 2:03 p.m. Felicidades, fue un niño y está muy sano. —les dice Roma a los ahora padres.

El niño era rubio como su padre y había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Después de que Anna expulsara la placenta y Kristoff cortara el cordón umbilical y Gerda limpiara al niño. Roma le entregó al recién nacido a su madre para que lo alimentara.

¿Cansado pequeñín? Yo sí pero te ves muy hambriento. —el neonato lloraba fuertemente pero la cercanía con su madre lo calmó y Anna se descubrió para alimentar a su hijo.

—Sacó tus ojos. —le dice Kristoff a Anna.

—Es precioso. —dice Anna con cansancio pero feliz.

¿Y cómo lo llamará?

—Joseff. —respondió la pareja al unísono.

¿Algún significado en especial?— pregunta Elsa.

—No recuerdo el significado, pero me gusta el nombre. —contesta el rubio.

—Y rima con Kristoff. —dice Anna con un tono cansado pero animado.

¿¡Ya llegó mi primito!? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero conocerlo! —entra Olaf de imprevisto a la habitación junto con Andy y Aline.

—Ahí está con Anna, pero deja que Anna descanse, fue agotador para ella. —le dice Elsa a Olaf.

—Pero, ¿al menos puedo verlo?

—Adelante Olaf.

El muñeco de nieve se acercó al recién nacido y lo saludó.

¡Hola soy Olaf! ¡Y me encantan los abrazos! Soy tu primo Olaf y ellos son tus primos Andy y Aline.

—Qué curioso que el niño haya nacido antes y tenga buen peso. —hablaba Elsa sola.

—Será porque estaba ansioso de nacer y estar con su familia. —le dice Roma a la reina quien alcanzó a escuchar la autoconversación de la monarca.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —y Elsa deja de lado el asunto. Y Roma suspira aliviada ya que le hizo el paro a la princesa y nadie sospechara que se comió la torta antes del recreo.

Por su parte los mellizos estaban observando curiosos a su primito. Los celos de Alny se disiparon ya que se encariñó con ese pequeñín que estaba entre los brazos de su tía y ahora la niña se sentía como una hermana mayor y Andy estaba feliz por tener un compañero de juegos más.

La familia real de Arendelle estaba creciendo y los brotes estaban floreciendo.

* * *

 **Alguien ya vio Toy Story 4? Yo solo he visto los memes :'v**

 **No tengan miedo de dejar unos cuanto reviews. Déjenme unos cuantos como regalo de cumpleaños que cumplo el viernes aunque sean quejas no me enojo :v**

 **Edit: cumplí el 28 quiero mi regalo :v**


End file.
